YuGiOh! Avatar: The Orichalcos Saga
by Phantom 1
Summary: A dark force has been unleashed! The most powerful cards in existence have been stolen! And with friends and enemies falling left and right, it's up to the Pharaoh Yami to find the light within.
1. Avatar Genesis

Hello, everyone! In celebration of me getting a new computer (Dude, I got a Dell) I think it's time for a new venture into the Avatar world. Those of you who are regulars to my series know what I'm talking about and know what's in store. Those of you who are relatively new, welcome. Though you don't have to read the other stories in my series to read this, it does help to understand the characters' state of mind here. And here's what you can expect from this version:

The secret origins of the Avatar Armlet.

The semi-crossover you all knew was coming yet should've expected anyway.

Amara's relatives (this will be significant much later on).

Deck strategies you might recognize.

The 200th Episode (Eat that, Colbert Report).

Author's comments

Plus you'll get to see a very rare sight: Harold using a non-light monster in battle.

Synopsis: An ancient force has awaken, the most powerful cards in the universe have been stolen. And with friends and enemies falling left and right, it's up to the Pharaoh Yami to find the light within.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Introduction: Avatar Genesis  
Episode Basis: Takes place during Fanfic Chapter 27: The Dark Spirit Returns (canon title: The Night Before)

Harold dumped his backpack onto a table and sat down. _Something about this doesn't add up_, he thought. _If Mokuba was right in saying that Pegasus wanted to take over Kaiba Corporation, why does he focus so much attention on Yugi_? _Why was it Yugi whom Pegasus singled out_? _And to make matters worse, we're spending the night in the castle of a man who uses cartoon monsters and has a fetish for people's souls_. Harold's backpack flap fell open and a package spilled out. It was wrapped in ancient-looking brown paper. _What the… oh yeah, the package, I almost forgot about it. I first discovered this last night, when Mai was kidnapped by Panik. But I still have no clue how it ended up in my backpack. Wait a second… the backpack_! _This isn't the one I thought it was._ Harold looked at his backpack. The stitching on the bottom was beginning to unravel. _I knew it! This is the same design but it's not the backpack I thought it was. It's not the one I usually use. I was in such a hurry to leave for Duelist Kingdom that I didn't realize which one I took. This one has always been in my apartment. I never paid much attention to it. This package must've been left here by the apartment's previous owner. No, wait, that isn't it, it's something… maybe I can figure it out by opening the package._ Carefully (Harold was afraid it might be a bomb or something), Harold undid the wrapping paper. "No freaking way!"

Inside the package were two objects. One was a beat-up old journal, the cover was brown and brittle. The other was a strange gold-colored wrist band. There was a series of symbols along the wrist band. Harold did not recognize the symbols. Perhaps the journal contained a clue. Harold opened the journal. The writing was also in a strange language. As Harold touched the pages of the journal, the wrist band started to glow. Suddenly it was like Harold knew precisely what the journal said.

* * *

_The Maiden set out for a far-away land to deliver the object that could restore the balance of power in a foreign kingdom. She traveled over sea, over hills, and over sand. Alone, she traveled, hoping to do her king, her family, and herself proud._

_The king bid her father to deliver the armlet but The Maiden's father had fallen ill a day before the journey was to begin. The Maiden volunteered herself to deliver the armlet. The King approved, her family did not. But the King's will was not to be denied. And so she set out in a small boat, without oars or sails, traveling to wherever the Sacred Beast's willed her to go._

_The Sacred Beast's will led her to the land of sand, where the sun always shines and little life could exist. The Sacred Beast guided her but the Sacred Beast could not protect her. And so The Maiden journeyed. Her beauty as enticing as the sky, her innocence appetizing for any man. It was her beauty and her innocence that attracted men who only wanted to use her beauty and innocence for their pleasure._

_The Maiden's travels were no longer under the will of the Sacred Beast, but to the three gods of the land. One which could light up the night, one who lord over the sky and one who could obliterate armies with a single strike. These three gods controlled her destiny and led her into a live of servitude._

_The Maiden was rescued by a warrior, skilled in might and magic. The Sacred Beast sent him to rescue her and aid in her quest. The Maiden reached the Kingdom which was already under siege by darkness. But she fell in love with her savior and lost her way._

_It was love and friendship, honor and duty, justice and sorrow which led to the death of The Maiden, her power living on in another._

_But the Sacred Beast sought to see The Maiden's mission finished and so it summoned another maiden, one native to the land, one whose beauty and prowess were equal to The Maiden. This maiden too fell protecting the one she loved but not before finishing the quest thereby ensuring that the Sacred Beast's will was done.

* * *

_

All this took up about twenty pages in the journal. The story almost brought Harold to tears. He turned to the next two pages and saw copies of the twenty symbols that were on the armband. But underneath them were translations.

_By the grace of Osiris, who loved his sister bride, let two souls torn apart be joined through love and light._

"Whoa, this is wild," Harold said. "I wonder… could this be the Armlet the journal mentioned?" Harold looked underneath it but found no further symbols. He continued to stare at it. Then he picked it up and placed it on his right wrist.

* * *

Pegasus fired a blast from his Millennium Eye heading straight for the trio. Suddenly the blast was deflected. Another cloaked figure landed in front of them, but this one was dressed differently. His cloak was scarlet red. He wore a hood deep over his face. A strange bracelet with archaic symbols was on his left wrist.

"Who's that guy?" Tristan wondered.

Pegasus also wondered that. "I don't know who you are, but how dare you intrude on this sacred sanctuary. Surround him!" The other robed figures surrounded the newcomer.

"Get out of the way, man, you're out numbered twenty to one!"

The red cloaked figure looked around then held his arm up, the arm with the strange bracelet. The symbols seemed to come right off the bracelet and started spinning around him. Pegasus' "disciples" (for lack of a better term) went flying.

The End


	2. Prelude to Darkness Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 187: Prelude to Darkness Pt 1: Stolen Gods  
Episode Basis: A New Evil Pt 1

In the Atlantic Ocean, a research vessel was stationed. A small submersible attached to it detached and started to descend. Soon a transmission could be heard over the submersible's speakers.

"This is the research vessel Guilderland calling the Poseidon 3. Poseidon 3, your depth has just past 35,000 feet, you need to stop your descent."

"Negative, Guilderland, I can not stop now, I'm onto the discovery of a lifetime!"

"But Professor Hawkins, if you go any deeper, your ship could be crushed!"

"This could be the greatest discovery man kind has ever known! I have to continue!"

"But Professor!"

Professor Hawkins cut the speakers and continued piloting the small submersible in between the crossed columns. Through the columns was a hole in the ground. Professor Hawkins piloted the submersible through a tunnel and into an underground cavern. From the look of it, the cavern had air in it so Hawkins pulled up to a shoreline and climbed out. "Remarkable," he commented. "Definitely capable of supporting life." He shone his flashlight around and stopped when it came to two giant statues. The statues were of odd creatures, one humanoid-looking another looking like a snake. "Incredible, those look like… Duel Monsters!"

* * *

"This is Andrew Carson with DNN with a breaking news report. Renowned scientist Arthur Hawkins has uncovered evidence of an ancient civilization beneath the north Atlantic. Primary analysis indicates that the culture is at least 4000 years ago. But further analysis must be made in order to ascertain which of the ancient cultures controlled them or whether it's a whole new culture. This is DNN."

* * *

Rex Raptor walked along the streets of Domino not really watching where he was going which is why he ran into someone. "Is this your first time walking?" Rex grumbled then got a good look at who he bumped into. "Weevil?" 

"Rex?" Weevil Underwood said in the same tone.

"What are you doing here?" They asked each other at the same time, then responded at the same time, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Battle City is over," Weevil pointed out. "Why haven't you gone home?"

"I'm… uh… here for the… Cheese Festival."

"Liar, you're just looking to get your hands on Yugi's Egyptian God Cards just like me!"

"No, I just like cheese!"

"Yeah, I bet." Weevil started to walk down the street but Rex was keeping pace. The two picked up the pace and were soon running down the street.

Suddenly they both slammed into something and fell down. "What hit me?" Rex groaned.

Weevil looked up and freaked out, "Uh… I think he did."

Rex also looked up and saw a tall man in a cloak and a monocle. "Whoa, does the Grim Reaper know you've stolen his wardrobe?"

The man started chanting something. His eyes started to glow green. "I think you made him mad," Weevil said.

"Now, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor," the man said in an English accent.

"Hey, how do you know us?" Rex asked.

"Prepare to be stripped of your souls!" He slid his arm out from under his robe and displayed a dark green and black Duel Disk with strange symbols in a circle around where the life point counter should be. "Get up… get up and duel!"

Weevil and Rex screamed.

* * *

Tea Gardner stood on the roof of Domino High, staring through the protective fence that encompassed the entire roof. _Yugi has been acting strange ever since we returned from the Shadow Realm, _she thought. _At first it sounded like he wanted to tell me something important but then he decided not to. And he's been looking at me with puppy dog eyes like he'll never see me again. Then there was that whole thing with Anubis and now he disappeared from school. I hope everything is all right._

"Tea!" Joey Wheeler, Harold Kumara, and Tristan Taylor came out onto the roof. "Any sign of Yug?" Joey asked.

Tea shook her head, "Nothing."

Joey sighed, "I hope he wasn't taken to that Shadow Realm place like Tea was."

"You mean you guys went on an adventure and didn't even invite me?" Tristan asked bug-eyed.

"Tristan, that's beside the point," Harold said. " Yugi would never just up and disappear without at least telling one of us. Perhaps we should skip lunch and…"

"Hey guys!" Amara Penfield ran up to them panting. "I'm glad I found you. Someone just said they saw Yugi leave school!"

The others gasped. "Which way did he go?" Joey asked.

"Down Raven Street," Amara reported pointing in the direction of said street.

"That's strange," Tea commented. "The only place of interest down that way is…" She looked up and her own shocked look mirrored the others.

"The Museum!" They all said at the same time.

* * *

Yugi, or rather Yami, walked across the street. He could see the museum in the distance. 

Little-Yugi's spirit appeared besides him. _"What's going on?" _He asked. _"We never switched during school before."_

_"Did you bring the Egyptian God Cards?" _Yami asked.

_"Sure did." _Yami reached into the box that contained his Duel Monster deck and withdrew the God Cards. _"Have you figured out what to do with them?"_

_"I did," _Yami confirmed. _"Once I hold the God Cards in front of the stone tablet, my memories will be unlocked."_

_"And then what will happen?"_

_"I'm not exactly sure but we'll know soon enough." _Yami-Yugi had arrived at the museum steps and was about to walk up them.

"Yugi!" Tea and the others ran up to him. "What's the deal, man?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for you," Harold added.

"Why did you just up and leave without telling anyone?" Amara asked.

"I was going to…" Yami began but couldn't finish it.

Harold did, "You were going to unlock the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, weren't you?"

Yami nodded, "With everything that has happened, I didn't want to involve you guys should something bad happen to me."

"But we're a team," Tea pointed out. "Come on, I've been giving this friendship speech for years, hasn't it sunk in yet?"

"Yugi, after all the times you looked out for us, the least we can do is look after you as you discover the secrets behind the God Cards and the Pharaoh who inhabits the Millennium Puzzle. Come on," Harold said placing his hand out. "All for one and one for all, you know?"

"Nicely said, Harold," Tristan said adding his hand to it. Yami, Yugi (in spirit form) Tea, and Joey added theirs to the mix.

Amara was awe-struck as she watched the five-way handshake.

"Come on."

Amara looked up and saw that Joey was smiling at her. The others were as well. "New girl has to put her hand on top."

"On top of Joey's," Tristan added causing Joey to scowl at him.

"You mean… me?" Amara asked pointing to herself.

"That's right, Amara," Yami said. "You're just as an important part of this team as any of us."

"And we'd be glad to consider you a friend," Tea added.

Carefully, Amara put her hand on top of the others.

"And so the circle is now complete," Harold said solemnly. "Now, let's solve this mystery."

Joey, Tristan, and Amara have never seen the stone tablet before so they were aghast at the familiar figures depicted on it. "I may be stating the obvious here," Tristan said. "But that guy on the right looks like you, Yugi."

"Yeah and the guy across from him looks like Kaiba," Amara added. "Is this for real?"

"It's real all right," Yami confirmed holding up the Egyptian God Cards. "Everyone stand back, I don't know what will happen. Ancient Tablet of the Unknown Pharaoh, behold the Gods of Egypt!" The eye of Horus at the center of the tablet started to glow and so did the God Cards.

* * *

In a dark temple, a man knelt before a statue of a serpent praying, "Ancient Deities of Destruction, use the Pharaoh's life force to release the beasts and liberate the fury of ten thousand years!"

* * *

Lightning danced across the God Cards. Yami-Yugi cried out in pain as bolts of electricity began going from the God Cards to the iced tablet. 

"Yugi, what's going on?" Tea asked.

"I don't know… it feels like something is draining the power from the Egyptian God Cards!"

"Let go!" Amara shouted.

"I can't!"

Ice arose around the glass casing containing the stone tablet.

Harold quickly used his Armlet to set up a shield blocking the electricity coursing through Yami-Yugi. The others were able to drag Yami-Yugi away before Harold let down his shield allowing the electricity to zap nothing.

"What the Samuel Langhorn was that all about?" Amara asked.

"I don't know," Yami-Yugi said staring at the Egyptian God Cards. He noticed that the boarders had become faded, most likely from that strange energy.

A loud scream came from outside. Everyone ran outside to see tons of monsters all over the city, on buildings, hopping on cars, even sticking out of open sewer covers.

"Look at all this," Amara gasped.

"It's like a horror flick out here," Joey commented.

"Someone's Duel Disk must've gone haywire!" Tristan guessed.

"It would take a lot more than one busted Duel Disk to cause this," Tea said.

Yami-Yugi and Harold shared a look. They were both thinking the same thing. Was it possible that the portal that Edina used to pass into their world was still open? They both reached the same conclusion: they didn't want to go down that road yet.

"Well since we're talking about projecting monsters," Joey said. "I'd say we go straight to the source: Kaiba!"

"Right," the others said.

Yami-Yugi and his friends ran down the street. A dinosaur leapt off the roof and dove for them. Harold used his Armlet's shield to catapult the dinosaur over them.

"That was a close one," Amara said.

"Yeah, we're really going to have to waaaiiiii!" Joey tripped over a pair of legs. He saw them and freaked. "GYAH! DEAD BODIES!"

"I don't think they're dead, Joe," Tristan said. He and Harold picked them up.

"It's Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor!" Tea recognized. But something was weird about them. They had dazed looks in their eyes and they were cackling.

"The Age of Destruction has arrived," Rex said in a dull tone.

"Soon your souls will be offered to the Great Beast," Weevil said also in a dull tone.

"I'm no doctor but these two look like they're in shock," Amara said.

"This is all the more reason why we should get to Kaiba Corp. as soon as we can," Yami-Yugi said. The others left Weevil and Rex and continued on.

* * *

"Kaiba Corp., please hold." 

"Monsters in City Square?"

"Mister Kaiba is still in America, would you like to talk to his secretary?"

"No, I don't want to save money on car insurance, I don't even have a car…"

"I'm sorry, I'm new here could you spell that? K-U-R-I…"

Kaiba's "staff" (bridge bunnies) had their hands full answering all the complaint calls coming in.

Out in front, a mob of reporters and onlookers harassed Roland.

"Is this some sort of promotion scam?" One asked.

"Those monsters are scaring the populace!" Another said.

"Does this have anything to do with the recent turning over of Kaiba Corp. affairs to the new Board of Directors?" A reporter asked.

"Please, everyone calm down," Roland said wiping his brow. "Mister Kaiba has assured us that the Duel Disk System is working fine. Our company is not to blame!" The crowd raised their voices. "Please calm down! Any more questions will be answered at a press conference Mister Kaiba is giving tonight!"

Yami-Yugi and his friends ran up the steps and saw the crowd.

"Man, we'll never get past that circus," Joey complained.

"Chuck, its Lucy," a female reporter spoke on a cell phone near them. "Get Robert and his crew over to America now! Kaiba's going to hold a press conference tonight."

"You guys hear that?" Harold asked.

"Yeah, we won't find anything out until tonight," Tea said.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered at Yugi's house where a laptop tuned to live news feed was set up. Right now the news was showing a blue dragon on top of the Taj Mahal. 

"So it's not just us," Amara analyzed. "These monsters are appearing all over the world."

"Which leads me to doubt that Kaiba Corp. alone could be responsible for this," Yami said.

"Excuse me, Gina," a news reporter said. "But we've just received word that Seto Kaiba, president and CEO of Kaiba Corp. is about to give a statement. We take you now to America and Seto Kaiba."

Yugi's rival appeared in a purple duster standing behind a podium with the Kaiba Corp. logo. His younger brother Mokuba could be seen behind him.

"After extensive testing of our Holographic Simulation System, we've determined that these so-called monster sightings are unrelated to Kaiba Corp. Our technology is working perfectly."

"Kaiba's definitely covering something up," Tristan decided. "Who else has the ability to produce all these holograms?"

"I was thinking," Tea said. "What if these aren't holograms?"

"I agree," Yami said nodding his head. "When I was at the museum, it felt like something was draining power from both me and the God Cards. The powers of the Shadow Realm are very strong and dangerous. They could definitely bring all those monsters to life."

"So if the powers of the Shadow Realm are so strong, how can we send the monsters back to monster land?" Amara asked.

"Oh come on," Tristan said. "I tell you guys this is all a ploy by…"

A loud crash came from the other room. Yugi took over and everyone ran out into the Game Store.

The door had been busted in. Yugi's Grandpa was lying on the floor. "Grandpa, are you all right?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi…" Solomon said weakly. "I'm sorry… your cards… the cards you got at Battle City… they've been stolen!"

"The God Cards have been stolen?"

"Don't worry, Yug, Joey Wheeler is on the case," Joey said. "I'll find them."

"But you wouldn't know where to start looking!" Tea protested.

"That never stopped me before and…" Joey ran out the door and immediately skidded to a halt. "Found something!" Yugi and the others ran outside and looked at the distance.

A large blue demonic-looking being appeared in the sky. Obelisk the Tormentor (1).

"It's Obelisk!" Harold realized.

Two more creatures appeared on either side of it. One was a red serpentine dragon with two mouths and a yellow creature with a bird-like head and lion-like body. They were Slifer the Sky Dragon (2) and the Winged Dragon of Ra (3).

"Slifer and Ra too," Amara noted.

"This is totally nuts," Joey complained. "Who would steal the Egyptian God Cards then summon them in plain sight where everyone could see?"

"We would, mate." A bright light shone on Yugi and his friends. Four motorcyclists stood before them. They had strange devices that resembled Duel Disks. Their heads were covered by motorcycle helmets but three of them were men and one was a woman. "Our light can overcome any darkness you can dish out."

"What the heck?" Amara asked.

"Give me my God Cards back," Yugi demanded.

The cyclists laughed. "If you want them back," the woman said, her English accent filled with defiance. "You'll have to go through us."

"Those God Cards don't belong to you," Yugi protested.

"These God Cards have a new master now… Pharaoh!"

"How does he know about the Pharaoh?" Yugi wondered.

The motorcyclists turned to drive away. "If you want to try to win the God Cards back, come to the building that's currently under construction." And they all drove off.

"Yeah, just keep running, you cowards," Tristan dared.

Yugi and his friends huddled up. "Tea, Tristan, Amara, you make sure my Grandfather's all right then come to the construction building. Joey, Harold, let's go."

"Right!" Everyone said.

* * *

Considering how only one building in the entire Domino City Limits was under construction, it wasn't hard to locate it. Two flashes of light transformed Yugi and Harold into Yami-Yugi and Avatar. "Everyone, hang on tight," Harold said. Yami-Yugi grabbed onto Harold's other arm while Joey held onto Harold's shoulders. Harold fired his armlet at the ground and the force propelled them up the side of the building to the top. 

The four motorcyclists stood on a taller building not far from the construction building, sans their helmets. Their faces could be seen though three of the four of them wore sunglasses. One was a muscular blond man; another (the only one not wearing sunglasses) was a short guy with spiky hair wearing goggles while a third was very thin with shoulder-length maroon colored hair. The only girl had long dark hair pulled back tightly into a pony tail and wore a tube top though her thin body looked unsuited for one. "Show off," the blond man mumbled seeing Avatar land safely on top of the building.

Yami-Yugi stepped forward as Harold turned back to normal. "Welcome to your final duel!" A bearded man stepped from the shadows. He wore a cloak, had thinning hair and wore a monacle. He spoke with a cultured English accent.

"All right, spill it," Joey said. "Just who are you clowns?"

"Yeah, that's what I want to know," Harold agreed.

"My name is Guimo, a Warrior of Doma!"

"A who of what?" Harold asked.

"You have something I desire," Yami-Yugi said pointing to Guimo. "The Egyptian God Cards, hand them over!"

"You have something I want as well," Guimo said. "Your soul!"

"The God Cards possess a power more dangerous than you could imagine! Give them back before somebody gets hurt!"

"I'm well aware of their ancient power and if you want them back you'll have to duel me!"

"Very well, I accept your challenge!" Yami-Yugi activated his Duel Disk. The man activated his though his had more of an unfolding feature than a connecting feature that Yami-Yugi's had.

"Let's duel!"

(G: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)

"So far so good," the muscular man said. "As soon as the Pharaoh's life points reaches zero, his soul is ours."

"Yugi!" Tea, Tristan, and Amara came running out of an elevator. "Is this guy part of the group who stole the Egyptian God Cards?" Tea asked.

"We think so," Joey reported. "He calls himself a Warrior of Doom or something like that."

"Yugi has to duel him if he's to get the Egyptian God Cards back," Harold added.

"I just hope that guy doesn't use the Egyptian God Cards," Tea said.

"Not to worry," Joey assured her. "There's a reason they call Yugi the King of Games. He almost never loses."

"Old American proverb," Amara said speaking in a stereotypical monk voice. "Almost only counts in horseshoes."

"I'll start by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior (4) in defense mode and place a card face-down."

"Then I'll summon Marauding Captain (5) in attack mode and use his special ability to summon Shadow Tamer (6) to the field as well. Now I'll play a card more powerful than all three of your Egyptian God Cards combined!"

"Impossible!"

"Oh, it's possible. This magic existed long before the Old Kingdom of Egypt! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" The ring around Guimo's life point counter started to glow. A green circle of symbols started spinning around them. A series of asymmetrical lines was drawn forming a six-pointed star.

Green lightning formed a wall around the circle throwing the spectators down.

"My friends!" Yami-Yugi cried. He tried to run into them but he ran into a wall as well. "What's going on?"

"The Seal of Orichalcos prevents those who are inside its circle from leaving and those from the outside interfering," Guimo explained. "At the end of the duel, the winner will be allowed to leave and the loser will have his soul entrapped forever!"

"I am no stranger to ancient magic," Yami-Yugi said, the Millennium emblem already glowing on his forehead. "Feel the power of my Millennium Puzzle!" As much as he hated it, Yami-Yugi would have to initiate a Shadow Game. Perhaps if he obtained the home field advantage, he would be able to counteract whatever magic the Orichalcos circle had.

Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle fizzled and the emblem faded. "No, what happened to my Puzzle?"

"The Orichalcos existed long before your Puzzle was even forged! Your mundane Shadow Magic is worthless!"

By this time, the others have gotten up. "What is that thing?" Amara asked. "I have never seen anything like that before."

"Looks like bad news," Joey said.

"In addition, the Seal of Orichalcos changes my warrior monsters' attribute to dark and gains them 500 attack points!" The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on Marauding Captain's and Shadow Tamer's foreheads and their eyes glowed red.

(MC: 1200-1700)  
(ST: 800-1300)

"Marauding Captain, attack Yugi's Magnet Warrior now!" The male warrior charged forward and slashed the little yellow monster to pieces.

"I activate my trap card Soul Rope," Yami-Yugi announced. "When you destroyed my Magnet Warrior, you set off this trap which lets me summon any four-star monster from my deck to the field for 1000 life points."

(G: 4000)  
(Y: 3000)

"And I choose Gamma the Magnet Warrior (7)." A larger ball-shaped monster appeared.

"You'll have to do better than that, Yugi," Guimo said as he placed a card face-down.

"The old fart is really good," goggle-headed said in an Australian accent. "Do you think the half-pint can get the upper-hand?"

"If the Pharaoh doesn't," the blond said. "He's not worth our time."

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (8)," Yami-Yugi began.

"You triggered my trap," Guimo interrupted. "Hidden Soldiers which allows me to summon Makyura the Destructor (9)." A purple metallic demon-like being with huge claws appeared. The Seal or Orichalcos appeared on its head.

(MD: 1600-2100)

"Fine, then I'll activate the magic card Shallow Grave which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard in face-down position." A face-down card appeared. "Normally Shallow Grave allows both of us to summon a monster but since you don't have any monsters in your graveyard, the effect only applies to me. And since I have only one monster in my graveyard, it's not hard to figure out which one it is: Beta the Magnet Warrior. Now I sacrifice all three of my Magnet Warriors to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (10)!" The Magnet Warriors broke apart and reconfigured themselves to form one being.

"The Old Man better think of something quick before the Pharaoh kicks his bum," Goggle-Headed said.

"He'll win," the girl assured him. "Nobody has beaten my father before."

"Valkyrion, attack his Marauding Captain with Magna Blade!" The warrior charged forward and sliced the Marauding Captain.

(G: 2200)  
(Y: 3000)

Yugi's friends cheered. "Congratulations, Yugi," Guimo said. "I have not had such a challenge in so long. But in the end, you will suffer the same fate as my other opponents!"

"Oh no!" Tea gasped.

"Don't worry about it, Tea," Joey assured her. "I mean look, Yugi's Valkyrion has 3500 attack points. The only thing that can beat that is an Egyptian Go…" Joey's body froze up. "Uh-oh."

"By the look on your friend's face, he must've realized what I'm planning on doing. That's right I'm going to destroy you with your own Egyptian God Card!"

"But you can't, only certain Duelists can control an Egyptian God Card!"

"Such is the power of the Seal of Orichalcos! First I play Monster Reborn to bring back Marauding Captain! And next I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"I warned him," Yami-Yugi muttered.

Makyura the Destructor, Marauding Captain, and Shadow Tamer disappeared. A large shaft of energy rose up and the familiar blue monster appeared. The giant monster started to convulse in pain. Then the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead and its eyes glowed red.

(OT: 4000-4500)

"He did it!" Harold gasped. "He's controlling an Egyptian God Card!"

Guimo burst into laughter, "The power of the Orichalcos has merged the most powerful creature that ever existed with the most incredible force ever imagined! You're trapped in a circle of doom and soon your soul will be sealed away for all eternity!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Obelisk the Tormentor  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: 4000  
DEF: 4000

(2)  
Name: Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: X000  
DEF: X000

(3)  
Name: The Winged Dragon of Ra  
Level: 10  
Type: Divine-Beast  
Attribute: Divine  
ATK: XXXX  
DEF: XXXX

(4)  
Name: Beta the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: Marauding Captain  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 400

(6)  
Name: Shadow Tamer  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 700

(7)  
Name: Gamma the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800

(8)  
Name: Alpha the Magnet Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700

(9)  
Name: Makyura the Destructor  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1200

(10)  
Name: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior  
Level: 8  
Type: Rock/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3850

A/N: It was hard to find a concise spelling for the name Orichalcos. So I decided to use the spelling at yu-jyo dot net for this story arc.


	3. Prelude to Darkness Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar

The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 188: Prelude to Darkness Pt 2: The Seal of Orichalcos  
Episode Basis: A New Evil Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami thought he finally figured out how to release his long-lost memories. But when he went to the museum to unlock them, something screwy happened. All these monsters started appearing all over the world. But the troubles for Yugi, Yami, and their friends were just beginning. A gang of motorcycle thugs stole the Egyptian God Cards and lured Yami-Yugi into a trap. A guy named Guimo dueled him, playing a strange card called the Seal of Orichalcos which not only raised the attack power of monsters on Guimo's side of the field by 500 points, but trapped the Duelists in an impenetrable circle with something terrible happening to the loser. Yami-Yugi was gaining the upper hand with Valkyrion when Guimo summoned Obelisk the Tormentor! To the good guys' shock, the Seal enabled Guimo to control Obelisk and raise its attack points. Now facing down his own Egyptian God Card, Yami-Yugi must find a way to beat Obelisk again and free himself from the seal before his soul is sealed away forever.

* * *

"The Seal of Orichalcos surrounds us, increasing Obelisk's power and giving me complete control of the most powerful monster to ever exist!" Guimo boasted. "None of your monsters have the strength to take on Obelisk."

_He's right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _Obelisk is stronger than ever thanks to that Orichalcos card._

"Obelisk, attack Valkyrion with Fists of Fury!" Obelisk's fist was energized and he slugged the combined magnet warriors destroying it.

(G: 2200)  
(Y: 2000)

"Obelisk has stolen your monsters and soon the Orichalcos will steal your soul!"

Yami-Yugi cringed.

"There's not a force in the universe that can break the Seal of Ori…" Guimo's vision suddenly got blurry and he staggered. "Ori… Orichalcos."

"Father," the girl gasped.

"The boss warned us that Egyptian God Cards and Orichalcos magic don't mix," Goggle-Head said.

"If you ask me, Valon, he's just getting too old for this," The maroon-haired boy said.

"Which is why we made him duel first," Raphael said.

"Shut up, all of you!" The girl snapped. "My Father will win, just you watch!"

"Win or not, it will benefit us either way," Raphael concluded.

"I play Graceful Charity," Yami-Yugi said starting his turn. "This allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two in return." Yami-Yugi slid two cards into his graveyard slot. "Next I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1) in defense mode. Then I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Guimo shook his head to clear it and slid the card he drew into a magic and trap card slot. "Obelisk, attack!" Obelisk pounded the lion beast.

"Yugi's field is clean again!" Amara cried.

"This isn't looking good," Joey admitted.

"The Age of Destruction is here!" Guimo declared. "Soon the Earth will be shrouded in darkness! Your soul shall fuel the force that will devastate mankind!"

"What do you mean?" Yami-Yugi asked.

"Even as we speak, a Great Beast is awaking from its ancient slumber to complete what it began centuries ago! But before this beast can arise, it must consume enough souls."

"Talk about déjà vu, doesn't that sound eerily familiar?" Amara asked.

"Yeah, Weevil and Rex said something along the same lines," Joey reminded them.

"Who are you?" Yami-Yugi asked Guimo. "How do you know these events will come to pass?"

"For an all-powerful Pharaoh, you sure ask a lot of questions," Alister cracked. For the first time since the duel began the others looked up and noticed them.

"Just who do you clowns think you are!" Joey shouted.

"Didn't you hear the old geezer before?" Valon retorted. "We're Warriors of Doma."

"Which means what exactly?" Harold asked.

"You might say we're soul collectors," Raphael explained. He held up two cards, both were shaped like the Seal of Orichalcos. "In fact, here are two of our latest acquisitions."

The horrified faces of Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor were on the card faces with the Orichalcos symbol in the background.

Yami-Yugi gasped, _it's just like what Pegasus did to Kaiba and Mokuba during Duelist Kingdom. How do these guys have that power?_

"You're nothing but a bunch of lowlifes!" Amara shouted.

"Ooh, that hurts," Alister said sarcastically.

"Give the girl a little credit, Alister," the girl said. "It's not easy to think of good insults on her intelligence level."

The loudest growl on the building at that moment came not from Obelisk but from Amara.

"Make your next move, Yugi," Guimo commanded. "The sooner you move, the sooner Obelisk can crush your life points!"

"Obelisk is indeed powerful but not unbeatable," Yami-Yugi said as he drew a card. "After all, I received him by beating him. I play Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

Guimo scoffed, "A waste of a move, Obelisk beat Valkyrion once before and he can do so again."

"Wrong," Yami-Yugi said firmly. "It's time to say good-bye to that Egyptian God Card. But first… Valkyrion, disassemble!" Valkyrion broke apart and reformed into the Magnet Warriors. "Now I play the magic card Brave Attack which sends my Magnet Warriors into battle. Alpha, attack!" Alpha charged forward and sliced Obelisk with its sword. The Magnet Warrior was destroyed. "Beta, attack!" Beta head-butted Obelisk but only ended up getting destroyed too.

"Your monsters can't even scratch Obelisk."

"Look again, there's actually a quite large scratch on Obelisk." Yami-Yugi was right. A scar had appeared on Obelisk's stomach right where Alpha and Beta hit it.

"What did you do!"

"Brave Attack allows me to combine all my monsters' attack points into one fierce attack."

"Let's see," Joey said. "Alpha had 1400 attack points and Beta had 1500. So that means…"

"Their two attack point total 3100," Amara explained. "Yugi needs to hit it with a monster with at least 1400 attack points to beat Obelisk." The others gawked at how easily Amara figured that out. "What, you didn't think I was just another pretty face, did you?"

"Gamma, attack Obelisk!" Yami-Yugi's last Magnet Warrior charged in and punched the scar on Obelisk's chest. It was destroyed but Obelisk literally cracked up and exploded.

(G: 2100)  
(Y: 2000)

His friends cheered Yami-Yugi's victory.

"He just got lucky," the girl said. "My Father will still win."

"I agree, Jonah, at least about the Pharaoh getting lucky," Alister said.

"He'll need more than luck to break the Seal of Orichalcos," Raphael commented.

"I don't need Obelisk to defeat you, I play Card of Sanctity which lets us each draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!"

"That's a relief," Tea said. "They'll be even."

"Not quite," Joey rebuked. "That Guido-guy still has that magic circle which gives his monsters a power boost."

"I summon Watapon (2) in defense mode," Yami-Yugi announced.

"But it's still my turn!" Guimo protested.

"But Watapon's special ability allows me to summon it directly to the field if I drew it through a magic, trap, or monster effect."

"That card is worthless anyway, my monster however is not. I summon Warrior Dai Grepher (3)." A dark-haired warrior appeared. His eyes turned red and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on his head.

(WDG: 1700-2200)

"I reveal my trap card Dark Renewal!" A purple coffin with a jewel at the center appeared. Energy strings connected Watapon and Warrior Dai Grepher with it. "With Dark Renewal, I can sacrifice one monster on both players' side of the field to summon a spellcaster monster from the graveyard. And I choose… Dark Magician (4)!"

"But wait, I never sent your Dark Magician to the graveyard!"

"True but I did. When I played Graceful Charity, I had to discard two cards. One of those cards was the Dark Magician!" The two monsters were pulled into the coffin. The coffin opened again and the familiar purple-haired mage appeared. "Now you have no monsters to protect yourself!"

"All I need is a face-down card," Guimo said setting a card face-down.

"It's now my turn. Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic!"

"I'm not as defenseless as you might think, Yugi, I play my face-down magic card Shield Wall which creates four Rock Shield Tokens to protect my life points!" One of the tokens was destroyed. "Next I play another magic card called Bronze Knights. Now by discarding three cards from my hand I can create three Bronze Knight tokens!"

"Hold on, you have six monsters!" Yami-Yugi protested.

"That's cheating!" Joey protested. "Page five of the Duel Monster Rulebook clearly states that only five monsters per Duelist are allowed on the field!"

"Then I say it's time for you to get a new rulebook," Raphael cracked. "The Seal of Orichalcos doubles the number of monsters allowed on the field but only for the Duelist controlling it."

"This Seal card makes the Pyramid of Light look like a dime-store trinket," Amara cracked.

"I have no idea what dime-store trinket means and I would still have to agree with you," Tea said.

"And as an added effect," Guimo said continuing the explanation for Raphael. "You can't attack my back row of monsters without going through my front row. Also, each of my monsters gains an additional 500 attack points."

(BK: 500-1000)

"Your lone Dark Magician is nothing compared to my army of monsters!"

_He might be right, _Yami-Yugi thought. _There's no way I can get at his life points now that he has all those monsters on the field. _"It's my move." He drew a card. "I place two cards face-down and summon Queen's Knight (5) in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"I draw."

"Reveal trap card!" Yami-Yugi announced. "Dust Tornado! Dust Tornado can destroy one magic or trap card on the field. And the card I want to destroy is… the Seal of Orichalcos!" A large tornado swirled around the Seal.

Once again, his friends cheered. "Adios, Seal of Whos-its," Joey waved.

But as the dust cleared, the Seal of Orichalcos remained.

Raphael laughed, "The Seal of Orichalcos is too powerful to be destroyed by a mere trap card."

"I don't know how much more I can watch," Tea said. "We just have to help Yugi get out of there somehow."

Tristan looked down at Harold's wrist. "Hey Harold, how about your arm band thingie?"

"Huh, you mean my Armlet?" Harold looked down.

"Yeah, we already saw how it can stop other magical stuff maybe it can break this seal around Yugi?"

"I don't know, Tristan, it could be dangerous."

"Come on, how dangerous could it be?" Tristan asked.

"The mixing of two unknown magics?" Harold glared at Tristan. "It may unravel the space-time continuum, warp the laws of physics or eradicate all life as we know it!" He turned his back to Tristan and shrugged saying nonchalantly, "Or it may just cause a tremendous explosion." The non-magical people there face-faulted. "Either way, I don't want to risk it."

"But Harold, doing so might be the only way to save Yugi's life," Tea pleaded. "Please, try."

Harold sighed. "All right, Tea, for you I'll try."

"You're just wasting my time, Yugi," Guimo said. "The only reason you're here is to give up your soul to the Orichalcos! You already saw how your trap card is useless against it. Your dead!"

"Hold on, Yugi, help is on the way," Harold said revealing his Armlet from underneath his dark blue jacket.

"Harold?"

"Time for this seal to feel the power of the Avatar Armlet! Now, Avatar Armlet, activate!" The symbols rose off the Armlet and faced the Seal of Orichalcos. They started spinning. "Take… THIS!" He thrust his Armlet arm out and fired the shield towards the Seal of Orichalcos. The ring of symbols struck the force field that blocked the Duelists. Lightning danced along the clash of the two shields.

The girl motorcyclist gasped and looked like she was ready to jump down there but the muscular man put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax," he said.

"But Master Raphael…"

"Nothing can disrupt the Seal of Orichalcos, not even the Avatar Armlet."

The girl relaxed but just a little.

With a loud war cry, Harold thrust his Armlet towards the Seal. Suddenly lightning struck the Armlet's shield. It traveled in a straight line like electricity on a wire and struck the Armlet. Harold cried out in pain as he was thrown back almost to the edge. Amara threw her body behind Harold and stopped him from going over the edge.

Unknown to anyone, one of the symbols on the underside of Harold's Armlet changed.

"You see?" Guimo asked Yami-Yugi. "Your situation truly is hopeless. Not even the Avatar Armlet can break the seal."

_How did he know about the Avatar Armlet? _Harold wondered. _For that matter, how did he know that the seal would be unaffected by it? Is he just that confident in the seal or is it something else?_

"Now where were we?" Guimo asked. "Oh yes, I play a magic card called The Warrior Returning Alive which allows me to bring Warrior Dai Grepher back from the graveyard and I'll summon him in attack mode." Once again, the seal appeared on the warrior's head.

(WDG; 1700-2200)

"Next I play another magic card called The Allied Forces which increases all my warriors' attack strength by 800 points!"

(WDG: 2200-3000)  
(BK: 1000-1800)

"Warrior Dai Grepher, attack Yugi's Dark Magician with Slash from Another Dimension!" The warrior sliced his sword across Dark Magician's chest destroying him.

(G: 2100)  
(Y: 1500)

"Next I'll have one of my Bronze Knights attack your Queen's Knight."

"This can't be the end!" Tristan protested.

"Not by a long shot," Yami-Yugi said. "I reveal my face-down magic card Magical Academy which allows my Queen's Knight to evade the attack by replacing her with a Spellcaster monster from my deck, like Dark Magician Girl (6)." Yami-Yugi's deck started to shine and a blonde woman wearing a blue, somewhat skimpier version of Dark Magician's robes popped out.

(DMG: Lv. 6-7, 2000-2800)

"Whoa, how did Dark Magician Girl get so strong?" Tristan asked.

"Magical Academy," Amara explained. "When a Spellcaster monster is summoned through Magical Academy, it goes up a level and gains 500 attack points."

"That's right plus the 300 points she gets from Dark Magician being in the graveyard," Yami-Yugi added.

"You still can't get through my army of warriors!"

_There is one card that can do that and I need to draw it now. Please, heart of the cards, guide me. _Yami-Yugi drew a card. "Perfect, I play Diffusion Wave-Motion!"

"Not that," Guimo pleaded.

"By paying 1000 life points, I can have Dark Magician Girl attack all monsters on the field." Dark Magician Girl swung her staff and fired off crescents of pink energy. First they cut through the stone wall monsters and then the Bronze Knights and finally Warrior Dai Grepher.

(G: 0)  
(Y: 500)

Yami-Yugi fell to his knees panting. "Now… return… the God Cards."

"Never, the God Cards are ours." He took Obelisk from the graveyard and threw it up. "Jonah, take it!" The card landed in the girl's hand as the Seal of Orichalcos shrank until it only enclosed Guimo. "No matter what happens, make sure it gets to the Mas… AAAAHHHHHH!" The old man cried out in pain as a vortex opened up and a shaft of light ascended from the circle and into the vortex.

"Father, no!" Jonah cried.

While the others ran to help Yami-Yugi, Joey ran to the edge of the buildings. "Hey, Freak Jobs, hand those cards over now!"

"Or you'll do what?" Alister retorted.

"Come down here and I'll show you what," Joey came back making a fist.

"Hey Raph, I like this bum," Valon said laughing. "He reminds me of me, only dumber and not as attractive."

"So in other words, just like you," Jonah retorted.

"If you want the God Cards back, you're going to have to beat all four of us to do it. But since you're such a good sport, here's a consolation prize!" He threw two cards down to Joey.

They were Weevil's and Rex's soul cards. The cards started to glow and the images of the two boys faded.

"Oh well," Raphael shrugged as they walked away. "At least we got a glimpse of the Pharaoh's dueling strategies." The boys turned to leave.

"But…" Jonah began.

"Look, runt, we knew all along your old man couldn't handle it," Valon said. "Why do you think we made him duel first?"

"You… you…"

"Jonah!" Raphael snapped. "The important thing now is we get the God Cards to the Master. Otherwise, there was no point in even allowing your father to duel."

"Of course you are right, Master Raphael," Jonah said firmly.

Valon snickered but then found himself on the receiving end of Raphael's cold glance. "Be careful about your language, Valon, you know that I'm a much stronger Duelist than you, and I don't want to have to tell the Master that we lost two warriors."

Valon scowled.

Tristan and Amara helped Yami-Yugi over to Guimo's body. Yami-Yugi leaned down and picked up the Seal of Orichalcos card that now contained Guimo's horrified expression. "What type of power could produce a feature similar to the Millennium Eye?" He muttered.

"Maybe this," Tea said. She held up a pendant with a small green crystal on it.

"This is weird," Joey said. "Hey Harold, something about this Duel Disk kind of reminds me that spinning thing your Armlet does."

"Not that you mentioned it, Joey, they knew about the Avatar Armlet and were not worried about having it affect the Seal of Orichalcos." Harold looked out at the city lights. "Yugi, I think this is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Harold, I think you're right."

* * *

The next day, the group cornered Weevil and Rex, now freshly returned to their bodies.

"Unhand me you overgrown gorilla!" Weevil demanded of Tristan.

"This is considered harassment!" Rex added.

"Zip it, you little mole, we want to know what you know," Joey threatened.

"And why should we tell you anything?" Weevil asked.

"You'll tell us or I'll fix it so that you'll feel pain whenever you walk," Amara said acidly.

"All we want to know is what happened to you guys yesterday?" Tea asked.

"First I got up and went to the bathroom," Rex started.

"She means after that," Weevil corrected. The two recounted their tale of how they literally ran into Guimo.

"The guy squashed Weevil like a cockroach," Rex tattled.

Weevil popped Rex in the head. "Rex was holding me back," he explained.

"Boy when you guys step in it, you really step in it," Amara cracked.

"We would've won but the guy played some strange card," Rex said. "The Seal of… something."

"The Seal of Orichalcos," Yugi provided.

"Yeah, that's it," Weevil confirmed.

"Did they mention anything about stealing the three Egyptian God Cards?" Harold asked.

Weevil and Rex looked at each other with shocked expressions before Weevil replied, "No, were they really stolen?"

"Yeah," Yugi confirmed. "So if you guys see or hear anything be sure to tell us."

"Of course, will do," Weevil said and Rex nodded his head in agreement. As soon as Yugi and his friends left, the two cackled. "The God Cards are out of Yugi's hands," Weevil said.

"Which means they're up for grabs," Rex finished.

"And soon they'll be all mine," they both said before scowling at each other.

"Okay, let's recap," Tristan said. "First things get freaky at the museum."

"Yup," Harold confirmed.

"Then monsters started appearing all over the world."

"Big time," Amara agreed.

"Now a gang of bikers are stealing people's souls with a Duel Monster Card."

"That's pretty much the gist of it," Tea said nodding her head.

"Why does all this weird stuff always happen to us?" Joey complained. "I swear it's making me starting to like school."

Yugi stopped and stared up at the sky. Joey had a point, lots of weird stuff does happen to them… or rather to him, and his friends get caught up in the maelstrom. His Grandpa gets his soul stolen, then Tea and Joey get their minds taken over by Marik, then Tristan gets turned into a monkey and then Tea gets kidnapped by Panik, not to mention the fiasco Anubis sent them through. Yugi's emotions were torn. On one hand, he was glad to have his friends by his side, but on the other hand he didn't want them caught up in his problems. Maybe what he should do is…

"Yugi!" Yugi was caught off guard as a little girl with blonde hair and half-frame glasses wearing a pink suit literally throws herself into him squeezing him like a lemon. "Oh Yugi, I finally found you!" She squealed.

"Hey, uh… you," Yugi reluctantly replied.

"Hey Yugi, do you know her?" Tea asked.

"Not sure."

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten me already, well maybe you'll remember this." She showed him a card. It had the picture of an angel on it. The design was similar to a Duel Monster card but it had no level, no stats, not even text, just a name.

The Ties of Friendship.

"The Ties of Friendship," Harold read. "Hey Yugi, isn't that the card you won at Duelist Kingdom?"

"Yeah, but soon after I gave it away to…"

* * *

"_Take this card." He handed her The Ties of Friendship._

"_The Ties of Friendship?"_

"_Yeah, I want you to have it, Rebecca."

* * *

_

"REBECCA HAWKINS!" Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Harold all cried out.

"Who?" Amara wondered.

"Something's different about her," Joey noted. "Did she get a haircut?"

"No, she traded her teddy bear in for glasses," Harold said.

"I don't need a teddy bear any more," she said, still hugging Yugi. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Who's that?" Harold asked.

"Yugi, duh!"

Yugi sputtered incoherently.

"Hey Tristan," Amara whispered. "Considering how I'm the new girl on the block, how about a fill-in. Who is this girl and why is she hanging off of Yugi like a cheap suit?"

"Her name's Rebecca Hawkins," Tristan explained also whispering. "Her Grandpa and Yugi's Grandpa are best friends. She dueled Yugi some time back for his Grandpa's prized card but Yugi was able to duel some humility into her. Yugi gave her The Ties of Friendship, the card he won at Duelist Kingdom, as a symbol of the time they spent together."

"Wow," Amara said. The two sweat-dropped as Rebecca continued hugging Yugi while Joey and Harold had to hold Tea back from mauling her. "From the way she's acting, you'd think he gave her a wedding ring."

"I think that's precisely what she considers it," Tristan concluded.

"As if things couldn't get any weirder," Joey said to Harold as Tea growled at how intimate Rebecca was acting with Yugi.

"Joey, in matters like this, it's best to sit back and watch," Harold advised.

"I'll drink to that."

"Oh yeah," Rebecca said. "My Grandpa wants to see you!"

"Professor Hawkins wants to see me?"

"Yup, he's at the museum."

* * *

Arthur Hawkins and Solomon Moto stood in front of the Tablet of the Unknown Pharaoh. "Remarkable," Hawkins commented.

"That's my Grandson, very photogenic even on stone."

"Grandpa," Yugi greeted as the kids walked in. "Professor Hawkins."

"Ah, Yugi Moto," Professor Hawkins said. "Just the person I wanted to see. I have a theory that all these monster sightings have something to do with you!"

Yugi gasped as the others all stared at him.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Watapon  
Level: 1  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 200  
DEF: 300

(3)  
Name: Warrior Dai Grepher  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Dark Magician  
Level: 7  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100

(5)  
Name: Queen's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(6)  
Name: Dark Magician Girl  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700


	4. Enter the Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 189: Enter the Dragons  
Episode Basis: Legend of the Dragons

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami-Yugi was able to defeat Obelisk just in time to learn another of the Seal of Orichalcos' special abilities: the ability to play double the usual number of monsters on the field. But thanks to Dark Magician Girl and Diffusion Wave-Motion, Guimo was defeated and his soul was sealed in a card by the Orichalcos. But not before Guimo was able to pass Obelisk on to his comrades. The next day, a girl literally threw herself into Yugi's arms. It was Rebecca Hawkins who for some odd reason took Yugi as her boyfriend. And as to the cherry on the ice cream, she takes them to see her Grandpa, Professor Arthur Hawkins, who said that all of this involves Yugi. When does anything magical not involve Yugi?

* * *

Professor Arthur Hawkins turned Yugi's Millennium Puzzle over and over in his hands, paying attention to every detail about the upside down pyramid. Finally, he dropped the puzzle allowing it to rest again on Yugi's chest. "Just as I thought," he said. "This confirms what I've suspected, that Yugi shares a link with a millennia-old Pharaoh."

"A little late to the party, Prof," Harold commented. "But otherwise you hit the nail on the head."

"I spent the later part of my years investigating the connection between the game of Duel Monsters and Ancient Egypt. As it turned out, Duel Monsters didn't start out as a game, but a form of warfare."

"Warfare!" Yugi and his friends cried out.

"Long ago, Egyptian Sorcerers discovered a way to seal monsters into stone tablets. In time, these monsters provided the sorcerers with power and the sorcerers battled with them. But soon this type of magic began to get out of control. In fact, it threatened to destroy the world! However, someone was able to stop all this. The Nameless Pharaoh who wielded an upside down pyramid and could control the gods."

"But Professor, how does this explain what's happening now?" Yugi asked. "Are these monsters coming back?"

"They are," Hawkins confirmed. "But there's more to it, a hidden link I did not notice when your Grandpa and I visited the Egyptian Archives. Tell me, have any of you heard of Atlantis?"

"The ancient city-state that said to contain advance technology and was the precursor to several of the ancient cultures including the Egyptians? Yeah, I've heard of it," Amara confirmed. Everyone gawked at her. "My Uncle has a book on it. I skim it when I'm bored."

Professor Hawkins let out a light chuckle, "Precisely. Well I think I might have discovered Atlantis." He nodded at Amara, "A civilization that preceded Ancient Egypt."

"But Atlantis was just a story by some old guy, right?" Amara asked.

"Stop sounding so smart," Joey said.

"The carbon dating on the statues I discovered suggests that it existed at least 5000 years ago and contains architecture described in ancient literature. If it's not Atlantis, it could've served as a basis for the story."

"Wait, there are statues too?" Harold asked.

Professor Hawkins took out a packet of photographs and handed them to Yugi.

Yugi gasped at the strange-garbed statues. "They're Duel Monsters!"

"No way," Tristan gasped as he looked over Yugi's shoulder.

"So the monsters didn't originate in Egypt, but in Atlantis."

"Arthur, your discovery could rewrite history," Solomon exclaimed.

"There's still so much that I don't know though."

Yugi stopped at a picture that showed some monsters. "Not all of these monsters are attacking the city though," he noted. "I wonder if some of them are good."

"I don't think it's a question of good vs. evil, Yugi," Harold said. "Maybe some of the monsters are just better at adapting than others."

"One of the things that the Egyptian Archives your Grandpa and I went to along with Dr. Hunter did not say is where all these monsters came from. I believe that a parallel world exists, a world where these monsters live."

Yugi suddenly got a thoughtful face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Amara asked.

"I'm just remembering something Edina told us back when we rescued Tea from Panik…"

* * *

_Yugi (who had returned to normal) turned to Edina, "Thank you, Edina we couldn't have rescued Tea without your help."_

"_And you restored the balance between the three dimensions," Edina replied. "For that, I thank you."

* * *

_

"She mentioned there were three dimensions." He counted off on his fingers. "There's our world, the Shadow Realm, and a realm where Duel Monsters exist."

"That's right, Yugi," Professor Hawkins confirmed. "And throughout history, certain individuals could call upon these monsters to do the whim of the summoner. Over time, this has evolved into what we know as witchcraft, voodoo, and other such terms."

"So what do you think their intentions are?" Harold asked.

"It's hard to say, Harold. Going on past events, some of the monsters have probably helped humanity while others probably sought to destroy it."

Tristan laughed harshly, "Oh please, parallel worlds, summoning monsters, Atlantis, you have to be making this all up. Give me a break, Professor."

"I'll give you a break," Rebecca said and kicked Tristan in the shin. "Anybody who messes with my Grandfather messes with me so I'd suggest you keep your comments to yourself!"

"Serves you right," Amara said seeing Tristan hop around in pain.

"It's all right," Professor Hawkins said. "I'm used to ridicule and I don't blame you for being skeptical."

"But Grandpa, it is true!" Rebecca protested.

"You try to express your opinion and there's an ankle biter kicking your shin," Tristan grumbled.

"I believe you, Professor," Joey vouched.

"You also believe in the Easter Bunny," Tristan cracked.

"Look, I've seen some pretty freaky stuff in my recent past. Like that Pyramid of Light thing and how we were all transported to the Shadow Realm. And don't get me started about the whole Battle City mess. All I'm saying is that there are some things that are just too strange to be made-up."

"Yeah, like how and why there is an ancient Pharaoh living inside the Millennium Puzzle," Yugi threw in.

"Or where the Shadow Realm fits in all this," Harold added.

"Actually, I've theorized that there is a conduit between our world and the Duel Monster World. What you call the Shadow Realm could be the conduit," Rebecca said. "The whole summoning anomaly is simply the sorcerers using energy in the conduit to discharge the monsters."

The others stared wide-eyed at her. "Those are some pretty big words such a little kid," Joey commented.

"I'm not a little kid," Rebecca said. "I'm a college student!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"That's right my granddaughter here is quite gifted."

"Nah, I'm just your average child genius. G-E-N…"

"I wonder if she can spell obnoxious," Tristan said.

"DO YOU WANT MORE OF THE SAME?" Rebecca snapped causing Tristan to duck behind Joey.

"Rebecca, calm down," Hawkins scolded. "You know that is not how college students act."

"Oh, excuse me."

"Go on, Professor," Tea said.

"When these monsters were used in summoning rituals thousands of years ago, the Pharaoh was there to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. And now the Pharaoh has been reborn through Yugi which means that mankind needs his help in dealing with all of this once again."

"But what should we do?" Harold wondered. "Should we try to corral the monsters back to where they came from or find the biker gang that stole the Egyptian God Cards?"

"Maybe they're in cahoots somehow," Joey offered.

"Maybe but how?" Amara wondered.

"I think I might have a clue," Yugi said. He reached into his backpack and took out the pendant they removed from Guimo's body last night. "This was found on one of the gang that stole the Egyptian God Cards. Have you seen anything like it before, Professor?"

"Let me see… curious, this looks like something I discovered on my expedition. May I bring this back to my lab and study it?"

"Sure."

* * *

Everyone went outside where Solomon hailed a cab. "I'm going to take Arthur and Rebecca to the airport."

Rebecca kissed Yugi on the cheek. "See you later, cutie," she said fluttering her eyelashes at him, that action was enough to make both Yugi and Tea red but in different emotional states.

_"Just when I think things are getting back to normal, they go and get ten times weirder."_

_"And this time the situation seems more treacherous than ever," _Yami added.

_"HELP!" _Yugi paused, he could've sworn he heard a female voice calling out for help but except for them there was nobody in sight.

"Well it's been a long day," Joey said yawning. "I'm hitting the sack."

"Speak for your self," Tristan said. "I'll be having nightmares for a week after that story."

"At least you'll be able to sleep," Amara commented.

Harold noticed Tea still looking peeved and he had a sneaking suspicion he knew why. "Well that was a surprise seeing Rebecca again,' he said conversely to Tea.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"I mean can you imagine a girl like her in college? And can you believe that she thinks Yugi is her boyfriend?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Tea repeated.

"I guess there's nothing to worry about I mean this is Yugi we're talking about so the affection is clearly one-way. Besides, it's not like you have a crush on him or anything."

"I DO!" Tea snapped then covered her mouth in fright.

That flare-up was enough to attract the attention of the others. "You do what, Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea smiled embarrassingly, "Oh nothing, I just need to speak to Harold alone for a minute." She took Harold by the collar and dragged him into an alleyway. The others heard sounds of scuffling including the clanging of trash cans and an acid-filled voice, "Listen you, if you ever make me outburst like that again, you'll find that Obelisk is a puppy dog compared to how ferocious I can be, you got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," was the weak reply. Tea stormed out of the alleyway carrying a trash can lid. Harold emerged a second later, his clothes ruffled and a welt on his temple.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked.

"Some people just can't handle the truth," Harold said right before being beamed with a trash can lid.

* * *

A seaplane cruised over the ocean heading towards an island with a fortress on top of a spiraling mountain. As the plane hovered over the ground, a rear hatch opened and the motorcyclists rode their way off the plane and up the spiraling staircase. They parked outside the fortress and walked inside.

Through a dark hallway, a robed man knelt praying at three serpent idols. The other three knelt as Raphael stepped forward and also got down on a knee.

"What have you to report?" The man asked in a honey and acid voice.

"We've found the Pharaoh," Raphael reported. "But we lost Guimo." Behind him, Jonah sniffed.

"I did not expect you to defeat him this soon."

"But you know me, Master, I never come home empty handed." Jonah handed him a box and Raphael opened it to reveal the Egyptian God Cards.

The robed man sighed and picked up the cards, staring at them with his green and gold eyes. "For so long, I desired to hold the legendary beasts that warped the path of The Maiden. And now, their true purpose will be fulfilled." He placed each of the God Cards in the mouth of a serpent idol. "Serpents of the Orichalcos, I offer you the three Gods of Egypt! Use their power to unlock the chamber of the Sacred Beast!" Energy began moving from the God Cards into the mouths of the serpents.

* * *

In his room, Yugi tossed and turned, a female voice echoing in his mind.

_"HELP ME, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"_

On his desk, the Millennium Puzzle started to glow.

* * *

Yugi found himself inside the Pharaoh's Spirit Room inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yami was also there and didn't seem disturbed that Yugi was still in his PJs.

"Did you hear that?" Yugi asked.

"I did, somebody needs help."

"HELP, PLEASE!"

"There it is again," Yugi pointed out.

"Let's split up and try to find the source." The two split up opening doors and looking down passageways. They joined up again near a staircase. "Any luck?"

"No, it's hard to find anything in this labyrinth."

Suddenly a small white orb about the size of a tennis ball flew by them. It doubled back then circled Yugi once and Yami twice. It then flew up a staircase where it hovered there waiting for something.

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know, I never seen it before. But it feels… familiar somehow. Yugi, I think it wants us to follow it."

"Are you sure?"

"Mostly."

The two followed the floating orb up a staircase and into a hallway in what felt like a corner of the Millennium Puzzle. The white orb disappeared into the keyhole of a door.

Yami started to open the door but he paused.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I've explored nearly every inch of the Millennium Puzzle but this area is entirely new to me."

"Well no time like the present to explore it." Yami opened the door and the two walked through.

Yugi and Yami found themselves in a dark and all too familiar place.

"The Shadow Realm!" They gasped.

"PHARAOH, HELP ME," the voice pleaded.

"Where are you?" Yami asked.

"FOLLOW THE LIGHT!" The white orb lit up from a hole about twenty feet away.

"This is just great," Yugi grumbled. "I'm in my PJs trekking across the Shadow Realm ready to follow a white light into who knows where."

"At least you can't say you were bored," Yami commented. The two joined the white orb by the strange portal. They could see blue sky in the distance.

"Ready, Yugi?"

"Ready." The two jumped through the portal after the white orb.

Yugi and Yami fell through a vortex and soon found themselves floating in the air.

A castle could be seen in the distance.

"What's that down there?" Yami wondered.

Yugi turned around and gasped audibly, "Forget that down there, what's that up there?" Yugi pointed to a giant eye that seemed to be sucking up monsters.

"I don't know but something tells me we're going to find out anyway," Yami said as they descended into the castle.

Yami and Yugi appeared inside a foyer. A very familiar monster was there to greet them.

"Kuriboh (1)!" Yugi gasped.

"Yugi, this may be the parallel world that Professor Hawkins mentioned." Kuriboh jumped up and down in what looked like celebration. It then turned and hopped over to a set of large doors occasionally glancing back at Yugi and Yami.

"Call me crazy but now I think it's Kuriboh who wants us to follow it," Yugi said.

"I believe your right."

Yugi and Yami followed Kuriboh through the large doors and into a great hall. At the center were four giant crystal dragons each were facing different directions. The dragon statues also had a sword embedded near the head. The boys then also noticed all the Duel Monsters gathered around like they were waiting for something. But Yugi noticed something odd. Not only were the monsters looking scared but most of them were either beast or fairy-types. Where were the warriors, the spellcasters, the machines? Kuriboh was the only fiend-type monster they saw.

As soon as the doors closed, the little ball of light joined them but this time it wasn't alone. A pink ball of light about the same size was with it. The pink ball of light took the form of another familiar monster.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi recognized.

"Were you the one who was calling for our help?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Dark Magician Girl said startling both of them. "Both of our worlds are in danger. As long as mankind existed, so has our kingdom of Gadira," Dark Magician Girl explained. "The Shadow Realm links Gadira with your world and as such, what happens to one of the three dimensions affects the other two as well."

"So the Professor was right!" Yugi realized.

"Now something has been released and is threatening the survival of our world and in turn yours. This dark beast will swallow us all if he is not stopped. Most of us have either been captured or are out fighting it now. It lives in the sky feeding off of monster and human alike."

"That must've been what we saw on our way in here," Yami figured.

"If it is allowed to continue to devour us all as it has done so in the past, then both our worlds will be destroyed! Pharaoh, you and your friend are our only hope."

"We'll do whatever we can to help," Yugi promised and Yami nodded.

Dark Magician Girl floated up to one of the dragon statues. "These four dragons have been the guardians of our world ever since ancient times. But the last battle had left them exhausted and now they are frozen in time. Legend speaks that a team of warriors will assemble and awaken the dragons from their ancient slumber." Yugi and Yami floated up with her. "I believe that you are one of those warriors. And if I'm correct, you'll be able to remove the sword embedded in its eye."

"Ready, partner?" Yami asked.

"Let's do it," Yugi replied. The two floated up to the sword and each placed a hand on the hilt of the sword. They pulled with all their might. As they pulled, light began to come from both the sword and the dragon. Finally, the sword was free. The dragon statue cracked and burst. A large green dragon roared as it emerged. The only distinguishing feature about it was that it had a scar over one eye, the same eye that the sword was embedded in.

"This is Timaeus," the Dark Magician Girl introduced. "And once you call out its name, you will be bonded with it."

Both Yami and Yugi held out their hands. Already the dragon was sending energy waves into them.

"TIMAEUS!" They both cried out.

* * *

Yugi moaned and opened his eyes. "What a weird dream," he muttered. He then noticed light coming from his skylight. "Morning already?" As he wiped his eyes, he realized that the light wasn't sunlight, but something unnatural. Rainbow-colored lights. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his Duel Disk.

* * *

Outside, Solomon was staring at the sight with a mix of awe and horror. As Yugi came outside, he saw why. Duel Monsters were being sucked into a large crystal.

"I've never seen anything like this," Solomon commented. "Those monsters seem to be trapped in that light."

"Oh no, it's happening," Yugi said frantically and ran down the street.

"Yugi, wait, what's happening?"

* * *

Yugi joined his friends in the city square where they along with most of the other populace had emerged to watch this strange sight.

"Yugi, what the hoo-hah is going on here?" Joey asked.

Before Yugi could answer, the crystals the monsters were being sucked into cracked and giant eye emerged. _Just like in the dream, _Yugi thought. "Joey, I would have to say… it's the end of the world!"

"Oh great," Tristan groaned. "Another giant eye, this just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

In the temple, the Master saw Yugi through the giant eye. He chuckled, "Now, Great Leviathan, I give to you the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. Give him a taste of your all-mighty power!"

* * *

Everyone watched as the giant eye started to gather energy.

"I don't think even my Armlet would be able to stop a blast from that thing," Harold commented as another symbol on his Armlet changed.

The eye let loose a tremendous energy blast heading straight downward. The citizens turned and fled.

All except Yugi.

"Yugi, get out of the way!" Tea called out.

But Yugi knew what the eye wanted, it wanted him, or to be more specifically, the Pharaoh. Yugi had to protect his friends… no, the entire town from that thing but he didn't know how.

Yugi's Duel Disk started to glow. Yugi reached down and pulled out a card from the deck that hadn't been removed since his battle with Guimo. The picture of the card was of the dragon they had awoken.

"Does Yugi think he can stop that thing with a Duel Monster card?" Amara asked.

"Come on, Yugi, get out of the way," Tristan called. "You can't stop that thing."

Yugi knew what he had to do. He held the card up facing the eye. "Now I summon Timaeus!" A large wind burst from the card and the energy let loose by it formed the green dragon. "Timaeus, protect us from that thing!" Timaeus fired a green flame which broke through the eye.

* * *

In the temple, the robed man reeled back as if he touched a live wire.

"Master!" Immediately Jonah was at his side. "Master, are you all right?"

"I am fine," he replied. "Such tremendous power, I haven't felt that since… it couldn't be, it's not possible…"

* * *

Yugi's friends were still aghast that Yugi was able to stop that thing. And deep down, they were also a little scared of that power.

Timaeus returned to a card form and Dark Magician Girl reappeared along with the speck of light that guided them to her. _"Your battle has only just begun," _she said. _"The Great Beast is weak so it retreated for the time being. But it will be back and its power will grow. He must be stopped before he is fully restored." _And she disappeared in a speck of pink light.

Yami appeared besides Yugi. _"Timaeus is strong but not strong enough," _Yugi told the spirit.

_"You're right, somehow we must release the other dragons."_

Neither of them was aware that the white speck had not disappeared along with Dark Magician Girl.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Kuriboh  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

* * *

A/N: Okay, time for a little lesson. I did some research and found out that "Timaeus" (yes, that's the right spelling) was the name of one of Plato's work. On page 2 of the dialogue is when Plato first mentions Atlantis. Timaeus is also the name of one of the characters whom talks in the dialogue. Its name is pronounced like "Tomius."

Oh yeah, do you guys think I was a little too mean to Tristan in having him rebuke Prof. Hawkins?


	5. Pegasus's Summons

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 190: Pegasus's Summons  
Episode Basis: The Creator Returns

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was a trip into the light fantastic as Yugi and the Pharaoh Yami set out to discover who the mysterious voice who was calling for their help was. Traveling through a gateway, they found themselves in a kingdom ruled by Duel Monsters where they discovered that the voice who called out to them was none other than Dark Magician Girl (though why the Dark Magician wasn't the one is beyond me). She explained that a great evil is awakening and threatening to destroy both worlds. The only hope lied within four crystal dragons, one of which Yugi and Yami were able to free. Back in reality, Yugi discovered that a giant eye was sucking up monsters and ready to lay waste to him too. But thanks to the dragon they freed, Timaeus, they were able to beat it… for now.

* * *

"This is Andrew Carson with DNN News, with an update regarding the monster sightings. The giant eye that was seen over the sky last night appears to have vanished but repercussions could still be felt throughout the world. Unusual light phenomenon not dissimilar to the Aurora Borealis has been sighted all over the world and weather phenomenon has all meteorologists stumped. As for the dragon that apparently attacked the eye, it too has also vanished. Analysts are beginning to suspect a connection between the eye and the recent monster sightings that have appeared all over the world. In a related story, all calls for a comment by Kaiba Corp. regarding these monster sightings have not been returned as of yet. Some business analysts are beginning to suspect of a secret plot by Kaiba Corp. In financial news, Kaiba Corp. stock has started to plummet after a buyer identified as…"

Harold clicked off the television. "It seems like what happened last night is happening all over the world," Tea observed.

"Yeah, but thanks to this thing…" Joey held up the dragon card Yugi used the previous night. "Yugi was able to kick its butt!"

"Until it comes back again," Harold said solemnly as another symbol on his Armlet changed without their knowing.

"You really know how to bring a guy down, Harold," Joey commented.

Tristan took the Timaeus card from Joey, "I still don't see how a Duel Monster card was able to do all that."

"Idiot," Joey said snapping the card back. "A real Duelist can tell this card is special and must be handed with care."

"We don't know what else it can do," Amara commented taking the card from Joey and passing it to Yugi. "Or why it chose to end up in Yugi's deck."

_"Amara is right," _Yami said to Yugi. _"There is a spirit of an ancient dragon inside that card and although it helped us, it could also be dangerous."_

"We can't just sit around here playing pass the card," Tea said. "We have to do something."

"Yeah but what?" Joey asked.

"Well we could start with the monster sightings," Tristan offered.

"Or see what we can find out about that giant eye that tried to zap us," Amara added.

"Let's not forget the motorcycle gang who likes to steal people's souls," Harold reminded.

Yugi looked at Yami.

_"I think the secret might literally lie in your hands, Yugi." _Yugi looked down at the card again.

Joey grabbed the card from Yugi, "Maybe if we can get this dragon to come out again, it will give us a clue." He started rubbing the card like it was Aladdin's lamp.

Tristan bopped Joey, "What happened to handling the card with care?"

"How about I handle you with care," Joey said grabbing Tristan. The two started to wrestle.

"Are you boys roughhousing again?" Solomon asked as he came in holding a package.

"Sorry," Joey and Tristan apologized.

"What's that, sir?" Amara asked pointing to the package.

"Oh, this, it's a package for you, Yugi."

"A package for me? Who is it from?"

"I don't know, my eyesight isn't what it used to be."

Everyone gathered around the package. Unknown to the humans, a small white orb was included. Tea read the return label in the corner. "'From the office of Maximillion Pegasus.'"

Oh, it was just Pegasus.

Pegasus?

PEGASUS!

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Harold all screamed and backed away from the package like it was a poisonous snake.

"What's with you guys?" Amara asked. "You got a package from the creator of Duel Monsters!"

"The last time that guy sent Yugi a package it wasn't anything good," Harold said poking at the package with the eraser end of a pencil.

"Come on, Yugi, just chuck that thing," Tristan urged.

"We have to open it," Tea argued.

"No, I'm with Tristan," Joey said. "This is exactly how Pegasus suckered us last time."

"Oh, you big babies," Amara said opening the package. Joey and Tristan screamed and grabbed each other in fright. "Weird, the only things in here are a Duel Monster card and a video tape."

Joey and Tristan screamed again and crouched into balls.

"Amara, the last time we received a video tape from Pegasus, it wasn't anything good."

* * *

_"Is this guy for real?" Harold asked._

_"You can't duel against a video tape," Joey protested._

_"It's crazy," Tristan added._

_Pegasus chuckled and responded, "No, its magic!" Suddenly Yugi found himself surrounded by dark fog. His Grandpa and friends have been frozen._

_"There's still time left," Yugi said. "I call forth the Summoned Skull!" A large skeleton-like monster which looked like a demon turned inside out. "Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Lightning started to rain down on the Faceless Mage. But inches before it struck, it fizzled out._

_"What happened?" Yugi asked. He then looked at the timer._

_Time had literally run out._

_"Looks like I win, Yugi-Boy."_

_"I'm through playing your games."_

_"I'm afraid the games are just beginning," Pegasus said as he lifted his hair from the side of his face. In place of his left eye, there was a strange golden one. "When we duel next, it will be for much higher stakes!" Pegasus fired a bolt of energy from the eye which struck Yugi's Grandpa. Yugi watched in horror as his Grandpa's spirit was sucked from the body and into the television._

_"Yugi!" His Grandpa cried._

_Yugi reverted back to normal. "Grandpa, no! Grandpa, Grandpa!"

* * *

_

"Let's just tape over it with some Saturday-Morning Cartoons," Joey suggested.

"Hold on, guys, have you forgotten? He doesn't have his Millennium Eye any more."

"You're right, Tea, somebody stole it shortly after Duelist Kingdom," Harold reminded them. Joey and Tristan were still whining about it though. "And he was a lot less creepy when we saw him at Kaiba's Duel Dome."

_"What do you think?" _Yugi asked Yami.

_"We should listen to what he has to say. After all, he did invent Duel Monsters. He might have a clue as to the dragons and whatever attacked us last night."_

Yugi nodded. "Amara, put in the tape," he instructed.

"Sure."

"Amara, if I get my soul sucked out it'll be on your head," Joey said as Amara inserted the video tape.

The television clicked on and Pegasus appeared sitting behind a desk. "Greetings, Yugi-Boy," he said to the camera. "It's been such a long time. You never call, you never write, I thought after everything we been through you could at least send an e-mail."

"Are we still in reality?" Joey asked looking around as Tristan peeked out from behind the couch. Yugi, Tea, Harold, and Amara all stared at the tape.

Pegasus continued, "Now unless you've been hiding under a rock for the past few days, you'd know about the monsters running rampant throughout the world. Fortunately for me, Kaiba-Boy has been taking most of the heat for it but I know who really is behind it. I must stop them, they're ruining the reputation of my game and that's just not good for business. But it's too risky to leave any information on this video tape. Even sending it is dangerous. So you'll have to come and see me in person. One last thing, I've included a one-of-a-kind card just for you, Yugi-Boy." Amara handed Yugi the card which was designed like a Duel Monster card but like the Ties of Friendship, only had a name on it: Illusions Key. "Whatever you do, don't lose it! It's the only way to enter my compound and they mustn't take it!" The tape ended.

"There's no way we can trust that guy," Joey protested.

_"We should go," _Yami suggested. _"Pegasus may be our only hope."_

"I'm going," Yugi decided. "Pegasus may have the answers needed to put a stop to this and however dangerous it may sound I have to take that chance."

"And I'll be right there by your side, buddy," Joey said clapping Yugi on the back.

"If you guys are going to America, you're going to need someone to show you around," Amara said. "And I'm just the American for the job."

"And there's no way you're leaving me out," Harold said. Another symbol on his Armlet changed.

"So it's settled, we're all going," Tristan decided and Tea nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Yugi said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, to help fight the bad guys who are trying to take over the world."

"That's one way to put it."

Unknown to everyone (white orb included), a ladybug sat on a window sill, its antenna blinking electronically.

* * *

Outside, Weevil and Rex eavesdropped on them using an electronic listening device Weevil had.

"Why would Pegasus want to see those losers?" Rex asked as he took off his headphones. "He should've given the tape to me."

Weevil also took his headphones off. "Just because we weren't invited to the party doesn't mean we can't show up. We'll get to see where the cards are made."

"And maybe get some rare cards?" Rex asked hopefully.

"Of course. Our dueling decks will be unstoppable!"

"We just have to get to Pegasus before they do," Rex said. "But how?"

Weevil pushed up his glasses with his middle finger. "I have a plan," he said.

* * *

Under the sea, the remains of a giant eye started to glow. Electricity danced between the pieces.

* * *

In the temple, the Master prayed before the idols. "Soon, my Great Leviathan, our time will come. By the power of the Egyptian Gods, you have been reborn into this world and as soon as you are replenished with enough souls, nobody will stop us!" He thought back to the previous night. "If that was who I think it was, then it must've been the Pharaoh who summoned him. But Timaeus too would be weak after his long slumber which means the time to strike will be now. Raphael!"

Immediately Raphael appeared before him, bowing. Behind him was Jonah, also genuflecting. "I know what we have to do, Master Dartz. Jonah and I will find the Pharaoh and drain his life force to feed the Sacred Beast!"

"Correct but after last night, it appears we will need more souls, strong souls."

"In that case, let me take care of Kaiba, Master Dartz," Alister said stepping forward. "We need his company if we're to break down any barriers to our controlling the world."

"I have my sights on someone too," Valon said. "That hack Joey Wheeler."

"He said we needed strong souls," Jonah said. "I, for one, don't like animal cruelty."

"Jonah, calm down, we all know very well why Valon really wants that nobody," Alister said.

"Well what about you and Kaiba?" Valon retorted.

"We need to break down Kaiba Corp. anyway," Alistair argued. "Once we have its resources we can truly begin to rebuild the world. I can't help it if it falls into my plans as well."

Jonah stormed up to Valon and pointed at his nose. "If you ask me your thinking tool is not in your head," she said sliding her finger down to the part of his body she was talking about. "Our goal is to cleanse and rebuild the world as The Sacred Beast allows, not to act like some love stricken Romeo!"

"What's wrong, Sheila, jealous?" Valon asked.

"Why you son of a…"

Raphael picked up both of them by the neck. "That's enough, both of you. The Master's bidding must be done so put your pity squabbles on hold!"

"Yeah, whatever," Valon said looking away.

"As you wish, Lord Raphael."

"The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way to speak with the one we've been watching. You must reach him before Yugi does."

"Not to worry, Boss," Valon said. "Someone already is on the case."

Jonah let out a sound of disgust.

* * *

When the monster sightings first happened, Industrial Illusions received a lot of calls asking for clarification on the matter. And Pegasus did something that no normal businessman would do: he told the truth. He said that he had no idea what was going on and he would make an attempt to find out. After that, the attention pretty much switched to Kaiba Corp. But right from the beginning, Pegasus knew he was being watched. As crazy as it was, he locked the doors and bolted all the windows but even he knew it wouldn't be enough. Now he was sitting in the darkness of his office pretty much moping.

"I can't believe the monsters I made so famous are now terrorizing people all over the world. Yugi-Boy, please hurry before it's too late."

"Do you always talk to yourself like that?" A female voice asked. Pegasus turned and saw a female shadow standing behind the thin curtain.

Pegasus gasped, "You!"

* * *

Tea placed some underwear at the bottom of her suitcase then closed it. She sighed, "I really have to do some shopping soon," she commented. She placed her suitcase by the door to her room and lay down on her bed. _I always wanted to go to America, but I never thought I'd be going there to help save the world. _She turned on her side and stared at a picture of her and her friends. _To tell the truth, I don't know what help I'll be. I mean I couldn't do anything during Battle City, the Virtual Wars, or when Panik took me to the Shadow Realm. I just hope I'll be able to help a little this time around.

* * *

_

Tristan growled in frustration, "Oh man, my suitcase still won't close!" He let out a defeated sigh. "All right, I'll leave my yo-yo here."

* * *

"Do you have your passport?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And your cell phone?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And your…"

"Mom, I'm packing everything but the kitchen sink," Amara said rolling her eyes. When she told her mother that she was going to America for a couple of days, even though she lived in California before moving to Domino, her mother immediately started henpecking her.

"Well just remember if you ever get into a jam, you can always call your Uncle Jack in Arizona. You know, I think he has the kids for the summer. Maybe you should drop by. I'm sure Alex would love to see you."

"Mom, you know how much she hates that nickname." 

"Oops, my mistake."

"Anyway, I have to go finish packing."

"Oh let me help you."

"No, I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I'm no baby any more. And if you only knew some of the stuff I saw…" Amara shook her head and went into her room shutting the door and locking it.

Amara's mother sighed, "Teenagers, they think everything is going to bring about the end of the world."

* * *

Over at Joey's house, Joey was talking on the phone with his sister. "We're flying out to Industrial Illusions tomorrow, Serenity… somewhere out in California… don't worry, I'll be sure to pack plenty of sunscreen." Joey let out a little chuckle. Ever since she got her bandages off, Serenity had been hovering over him just as he hovered over her during the first couple of weeks that she had her eye disease. "Don't worry, sis, it's kind of hard to catch a cold in California."

* * *

Harold didn't have too many clothes to start out with so he had packed light, just a backpack. He fell asleep reading the journal that came with the Armlet he found while at Duelist Kingdom. He had no idea that over the course of the night, three more symbols changed on his Armlet.

* * *

"There, all packed," Yugi said as he zipped his duffle bag shut. "Oh yeah, Pegasus's card." He picked up the card which was lying on his desk. _Can't forget this. _He stared at the card as a little white orb peeked over his shoulder. _Pegasus said it was one-of-a-kind but I never seen anything like this before. _He turned to Yami who was staring off into space. _"Have you seen anything like this before?" _Yami didn't answer him. _"Pharaoh?"_

_"Huh?' _Yami turned to look at him. _"Oh, uh… no, I'm fine."_

_"That wasn't what I asked," _Yugi said.

_"Sorry, I'm just distracted."_

_"It's all right, I know you're worried."_

_"It's just that we know so little about our enemy." Perhaps if I knew more about my past…_

_"Stop that."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're keeping secrets. I thought we agreed never to keep secrets no matter how discouraging they are."_

_"I was worried that our enemy might have some connection with my past."_

_"I'm worried too. The entire world is depending on us. What if we fail?"_

_"We've never failed mankind before, Yugi and I know we won't now."_

Yugi nodded. _"Yeah, you're right. Well better get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us." _Yugi climbed into bed and shut the light off. Yami disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle.

The white orb noticed that Yugi's duffle bag wasn't fully shut. A gap just barely enough to slide in through if you were small which is just what the orb did.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi's Grandpa took the kids to the airport to see them off. "Well we're off, Grandpa."

"Yeah, wish us luck," Joey added.

"I'll let you know if Arthur turns up anything," Solomon volunteered.

"Thanks, Grandpa, see you!"

"Bye!" The others called out.

"Those kids are truly remarkable," Solomon mused.

As the kids left, they were unaware that Weevil and Rex were following them while carrying a gym bag.

Yugi and his friends ran to the window and saw the private jet inscribed with the Industrial Illusions logo.

"Wow, impressive," Tristan commented.

"Yeah," Harold agreed.

Joey shrugged, "Eh, jets like these are a dime a dozen for rich folks like Pegasus and Kaiba. Heck, I'll have a whole fleet of these when I get rich and famous."

"Very ambitious, Joey," Amara said sarcastically.

"What I find weird is why would Pegasus call you, Yugi?" Tea asked. "I mean after the whole Duelist Kingdom and Pyramid of Light fiascos, you'd think Pegasus would want to avoid us like the plague."

"Well… I guess he needs someone to help battle whoever's causing this mess," Yugi figured.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," Joey said causing the others to chuckle.

Three men wearing suits came up to them. "Is one of you kids Yugi Moto?"

"I am," Yugi confirmed.

"Please come with me, I'll take you to the gate." The center guy turned to the other two. "Bring their luggage." The two guys picked up their luggage. Of course Yugi, Joey, Harold, and Amara were all wearing their Duel Disks.

"Well here we go," Yugi said.

"Off to save the world again?" Harold asked.

"Yup."

"Sweet."

* * *

The Embraer Jet had room for fourteen passengers but only needed half the room. Its purpose was primarily business but as Tea pointed out, "I feel like a rock star!"

"Yeah, we'll be cruising in style," Amara agreed.

"I just hope their food is good," Tristan said.

"Do you think anybody would mind that we would be gone for so long?" Harold asked.

"Relax, buddy," Joey said plopping into a seat next to him. "We're doing this for a good cause. Besides, how often do you get to see the other side of the world?"

_For all I know, I could BE from the other side of the world, _Harold thought.

* * *

As the two suits were loading the luggage onto the plane, one of them found that a certain bag could not be moved easily. It was a large gym bag but it had what looked like two bomb shells inside. He called over to another, "Hey I can't lift this, help me out."

"All right, all right," the other said. Together they hauled the gym bag up the ramp. They threw it on the floor of the cargo hold.

"Ow!" The bag protested in a nasal-like voice. The handlers turned and looked at the bag but couldn't find the source of the voice. They shrugged and moved on.

Inside the bag, Weevil Underwood chuckled, "Everything is going according to plan."

"I think there's one thing you didn't count on Weevil," Rex said, his feet on Weevil's head. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Just hold it!"

But as the plane ride went on, Weevil started to wonder if it was a good idea to do this. For one thing, while Yugi and the others got to dine well and sleep in a climate-controlled cabin, they were starving and freezing inside the cargo hold.

The sun was just rising as the plane touched down. Outside the gate, a limo was waiting for them.

"Hey," an employee called out. "Whose bag is this?" He pointed to the large gym bag.

"I've never seen that bag before," Tea replied. She turned to the others. "Have you guys?" The others shook their heads.

"I guess I'll just take this to the lost and found office," the employee said. The gang climbed into the limo and the limo took off.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was having a really bad day.

When these monster sightings first appeared, immediately his company started receiving complaint calls. At first people thought it was a maintenance error, and then some started to wonder if it was a promotional stunt. Now some conspiracy theorists who want 15 minutes of fame were thinking Kaiba Corp. was on a mission to terrorize the world. Kaiba had to shut down all outgoing lines because their phone system was getting overloaded with calls.

But that didn't stop the reporters from calling and calling, literally banging on the front door asking for a comment.

"Do whatever you can to hold them at bay," Kaiba instructed one of his employees. "But above all, reinforce the position that Kaiba Corp. is not responsible for these monster sightings at all!"

"Yes, sir." As soon as the man left, Kaiba dropped into his chair. "Someone is making a fool out of me," he said. "I did not spend all these years building up Kaiba Corp.'s reputation just to have some goof balls tear it down just because of some phony monster sightings." He hit his intercom. "Roland."

"Yes, sir?"

"Give me an update on the investigation. Are there any leads?"

"No, sir, our investigation seems to be hampered."

"By what?"

"There's been some government involvement. It's a mess, sir."

"I don't want excuses, I want results. What about Industrial Illusions? Have you tried contacting them?"

"Yes, sir, there has been no response from the main office."

"Listen, I want you to assign Roberts' team on it. And tell them that unless they hear from you or me personally they are to finish the investigation no matter what."

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba slammed the intercom button. _The timing couldn't have been any worse, _he thought. _I was about to announce my latest project._

Just then Seto's younger brother Mokuba came running into his office. "Seto, we have a problem, someone's buying up shares of Kaiba Corp. like they're going out of style!"

Kaiba's day just got worse.

Kaiba checked his computer. The three current big shareholders were himself, Mokuba, and a man named Kagemaru who was the new head of Kaiba Corp.'s Board of Directors. But now an unknown party's share was rapidly rising. It had already overcome Kagemaru's share. "You're right, almost half of Kaiba Corp. has been brought out by one person, and they're still buying! If they keep buying, they could take control of the company! I can't allow that!" Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "There's only one person I know of who would try a trick like this…" At that moment the phone rang. Kaiba picked it up, "Yes?"

"Looks like we're partners now, Kaiba-Boy."

Kaiba's day just got a whole lot worse.

"Pegasus! So it was you!"

"Guilty as charged."

"This company is mine! I won't let a snake like you warp yourself around it!"

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Kaiba-Boy, I just needed to get your attention. I figured that since this whole monster fiasco has both our reputations suffering we could boost our standings by having a friendly duel."

"You must be out of your mind!"

"If you don't, I'll sell off all my shares at once and let's see what that does to your company's standing." Kaiba cringed. If one of the current biggest shareholders of Kaiba Corp. suddenly sold all of their stock at once, the price would plummet; his company would be torn apart from the inside.

"Fine," Kaiba said. "I accept."

"Oh goody, I set up an arena for us at our usual place. Come soon, oh and bring those dragons you love so much." And the line disconnect.

Kaiba and Mokuba headed into the elevator and rode down. _This isn't fair, _Mokuba thought. _We were supposed to start building Kaiba Lands all over the world and he promised that he wouldn't duel again until they were finished. He even locked his cards and Duel Disk away after that Pyramid of Light disaster so he wouldn't be tempted. _The elevator stopped at Basement Level 5 and the Kaiba Brothers walked out. "Are you sure you want to do this, Seto?"

"I don't have any choice, Mokuba." Kaiba used his key card on a digital lock and after typing in the corresponding code was granted access to the portal. On the other side of the portal was a vault door.

"Pegasus could've been bluffing," Mokuba offered.

"I can't take that chance," Kaiba replied as he used his key card to unlock the vault door. Inside, he used the key card again to unlock a compartment. _I knew that I would have to unlock my deck one day but I never thought it would be this soon. _He removed the metal brief case that contained his Duel Disk and cards.

They rode back up to the roof where their Blue-Eyes White Jet was waiting. Kaiba headed for the pilot's seat but noticed that Mokuba was holding back. "What's wrong?"

"I thought that we were going to build Kaiba Land," Mokuba said sadly.

"We will just as soon as I teach Pegasus a lesson." Mokuba smiled and ran to catch up with his brother.

The End

* * *

A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with the way the stock market works, a company has investors who put money into the company. Whether a stock goes up or down is a reflection on how good the company is doing. If an investor suddenly started selling shares or stock, it would mean that the company is doing poor and other investors might follow suit. And without investors' money to pay employees, maintain equipment and other necessities, a company would go bankrupt. Basically "Pegasus" (of course we know who that really was) was threatening that if Kaiba didn't duel him, he would sell all his stock which would give the impression that the company was going belly-up. Other investors would sell their shares and soon Kaiba Corp. wouldn't have enough money to continue functioning. Oh yeah, one more thing, don't try looking for the flashback of Yugi and Pegasus's first duel in any of my back stories. Episode 2 of the canon show was the only episode I didn't do a chapter for because at the time I was first writing Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar, I had no guide to go on. Obviously I do now. Maybe I'll go back and do it some day but not right now. 


	6. Re Duel Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 191: Re-Duel Pt 1: Return to Toon World  
Episode Basis: Deja Duel Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yugi received a package from the last person he wanted a package from: Maximillion Pegasus! But instead of taking him to the Shadow Realm like last time, Pegasus asked for Yugi's help. Pegasus clearly had some information that he needed to tell Yugi in secret. He even included a card that Yugi had to use to get in to see him. But someone got to Pegasus first… or did they? After all, Kaiba received a call from Pegasus after he went on a spree buying up shares of Kaiba Corp. Pegasus coerced (read: forced) Kaiba to come over for a duel. Who's ready for this rematch?

* * *

The limo carrying Yugi and the others rode up a hill. Tristan, Joey, and Harold stared at the city in awe. "Wow, these building look really old," Harold commented.

"And you got to love these steep roads," Tea added.

"This is nothing like home," Joey commented.

"Nope, this is San Francisco," Amara introduced. "Home of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Not to mention all the sea food you can eat," Tristan added.

"Bad news, Tristan, they actually cook the fish here," Amara cracked.

"Is San Francisco where you lived before you came to Domino, Amara?" Tea asked.

"Huh?" Amara actually blush a little, not used to being asked a personal question. "No, I lived in Arizona. Actually, my Uncle has a Dude Ranch there. He was the only one in his family to stay in one place for most of his life."

"A Dude Ranch sounds cool, too bad we won't be in that vicinity any time soon," Harold commented as another symbol on his Armlet changed. He thought that he felt his Armlet start humming but dismissed it.

"Guys, I hate to break up the festive mood," Tea said. "But don't forget this isn't a vacation. We're here to see Pegasus."

_"She's right," _Yami told Yugi. _"And based on Pegasus's message, it sounds like he's in some sort of trouble."_

_"I just hope we don't get there too late," _Yugi replied.

* * *

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Jet flew over the ocean heading towards a small island.

"We've almost reached Duelist Kingdom," Mokuba said referring to the island where a Duel Monsters competition was once held and was also Pegasus's personal residence.

"I'll try to keep this visit short," Kaiba said as the jet touched down in the courtyard of Pegasus's castle.

"Fine by me," Mokuba said. "I have nothing but bad memories about this place."

The jet touched down and Kaiba and Mokuba disembarked. "It's time to give Pegasus a royal beating," Kaiba announced.

The doors opened to reveal an empty hallway. Only a few random lights flickered in the castle.

"Looks like most of Pegasus's staff is on vacation," Mokuba figured.

"Fine by me, less people to get on my nerves." They headed down the hallway.

* * *

At the airport, a large and heavy gym bag was thrown into the back of the truck. If whoever threw it stuck around long enough, he could hear the bowling ball bag talk in dual voices.

"This is your worst idea yet, Weevil."

"Who's Weevil, gluuuhhhhh."

"Great, now I'm going to need a change of pants."

* * *

"Look, there's the Golden Gate Bridge," Tristan said.

"It doesn't look golden to me," Joey complained.

"That's because the bridge wasn't named for its color, but for what it went over, the Golden Gate Strait," Amara explained.

"That's what I call false advertising," Joey cracked. "Hey Yug, are you taking this…" Joey noticed that Yugi seemed more ponderous than usual.

Tea noticed it too and shook his shoulder, "Yugi, you okay?"

"Well… I just can't stop thinking about all we've learned this past week," Yugi said. "A doorway between our world and a world where Duel Monsters exist opened up and now some kind of super-monster is trying to destroy both worlds. And the only defense we have seems to be this…" He held up the Timaeus card. "But even that doesn't seem to be enough. We have to get to the bottom of this before the monster strikes again."

"You think Pegasus might know something?" Harold asked.

"Maybe," Yugi said. "That's what we're here to find out."

* * *

Mokuba stuck close to Kaiba as they walked down the hallway. They still haven't encountered anyone, not even a guard. For a second, Kaiba wondered if he got the right place.

The Kaiba Brothers suddenly skidded to a halt. Through a doorway was a large room with no floor. A balcony was off to the side. "Whoa, that's not cool, we could've fell fifty feet," Mokuba complained.

"I've just about run out of patience," Kaiba said. "Show yourself, Pegasus, unless you've come to your senses and left!"

A deep chuckle came from a hallway at the other end of the room. "Your lack of patience never ceases to amuse me, Kaiba-Boy." Pegasus walked into view.

"You're as irritating as ever," Kaiba commented.

"Come now, Kaiba-Boy, where's the love? We've been through so much together."

"I didn't come here to catch up on old times; I came to duel so you would get out of my life!"

"Such harsh language, what did I do to deserve such hatred?"

"It's a long list and I'm short on patience. Most recently, you've been buying up shares of my company. And I'm sure it's you who's behind this whole monster scare."

"Mois?"

"Just admit it you arranged all of these monster sightings just to get some attention!"

"Is that what you really think or are you afraid to admit what you believe is true: that perhaps these monsters are real."

Kaiba laughed harshly, "You know very well I don't believe in any of your hocus-pocus nonsense and I certainly don't believe in real monsters."

"Oh please, don't tell me you're still in that 'I don't believe in monster' stage. After all, you remember what such thinking got you last time? It got the souls of you and your brother trapped in cards thanks to my Magical Eye."

_That's weird, _Mokuba thought. _When I was Pegasus's prisoner, he called his eye something different. I think he called it a Millennium Eye. _Judging from Kaiba's scowl, he was thinking along the same lines as Mokuba.

"You're just trying to drag up the past just to piss me off," Kaiba said. "Let's just get this duel started so I can move on!"

"All right then, its time for the rematch of the century!" Pegasus snapped his fingers and a large dueling arena lowered from the ceiling. Laser-guided walkways connected the two hallways with each side of the dueling arena. "Well here we are, in the same room, in the same castle, on the same island where I beat you last time. Who would've thought I'd get to trounce you twice in one life time."

"My Brother's going to take you apart!" Mokuba declared.

For the first time, Pegasus noticed Mokuba. "Mokuba, I see you're still Kaiba's one and only fan."

"Mokuba stand back," Kaiba instructed.

"But Seto…"

"We both know what this madman is capable of. You'll be safer on the sidelines." Kaiba stepped up to the blue podium and plugged his Duel Disk into an adaptor.

(P: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

Mokuba ran up to the balcony. "I guess I'll be safe here if Pegasus tries anything," he said to himself. "Go, Seto, kick his butt!"

"Home Team goes first," Pegasus said picking up his sixth card. "Batter up, I summon Toon Alligator (1) in defense mode. Then I'll set one card face-down. Your move, Kaiba-Boy."

_Pegasus is trying to psyche me out by playing the same opening move he played at our last duel. But he's about to discover that I'm not the same person he battled last time I was here. _"I summon Spear Dragon (2) in attack mode, attack with Cyclone Burst!" A tornado emitted from the beaked dragon's mouth destroyed the little alligator. "Your Toon Alligator was destroyed but because he was in defense mode your life points are safe, right? Wrong! Thanks to Spear Dragons special ability, you lose 300 of them!"

Pegasus gasped.

(P: 3700)  
(K: 4000)

"Then I set two cards two cards face-down and end my turn."

* * *

The truck carrying the unknown large gym bag drove down a hallway. It hit a speed bump and that bump was enough to throw the bag from the truck.

"Let me out, it stinks in here!" Weevil and Rex burst from the bag. "Weevil, you're paying for my dry cleaning. At least we're out of danger," Rex said relieved.

Weevil looked around. A street gang was coming towards them. "Uh… Rex, I don't think we're clear yet."

* * *

Pegasus began his turn by playing the magic card Toon Table of Contents which allows him to draw any card with the word 'Toon' in the title.

"Not again, Toon World?"

"Why so surprised? Out of all the cards that I've created, Toon World has always been my favorite. And it allows me to summon any and all Toon-type monsters. And Toon World's cost of admission is a measly 1000 life points."

(P: 2700)  
(K: 4000)

"So let's bring out the first of my toon monsters! Toon Masked Sorcerer (3)!" Like most toon monsters, Toon Masked Sorcerer was a caricature version of the actual monster.

"Now that Pegasus has that Toon World card out, he can summon any toon monster he wants and he has tons of them! And too bad for you, for toon monsters can only be destroyed by other toon monsters."

"I think it's time to give you a taste of your own medicine. I play my Clone trap card which creates a double of your monster." Another Toon Masked Sorcerer appeared. "Now you can't attack this monster without destroying your own."

Pegasus cursed, "You saved yourself for now."

Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief.

Kaiba drew a card and smirked. "Well, since you got your favorite card out, I think it's about time I get my favorite card out."

"You mean…"

"Oh yeah, I sacrifice Spear Dragon and Toon Masked Sorcerer to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (4)!" Kaiba's trademark dragon appeared roaring.

Pegasus breathed a sigh of relief. "Your plan has backfired, Kaiba-Boy, toon monsters can only be destroyed by other toons."

"I'm aware of that, but I refuse to let a technicality stop me."

"In that case, here's another 'technicality.' I play my trap card Toon Mask which allows me to trade in my Sorcerer for a toon version of your monster." A mask slammed onto Toon Masked Sorcerer's face. As much as it tried, it couldn't take it off. Finally the monster appeared and was replaced with a chibi version of Kaiba's dragon. "Meet the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (5)!"

Kaiba said, "Your monstrosity is a disgrace to the original Blue-Eyes!"

"Now Kaiba, that's just rude! Cartoons have feelings too, you know." To illustrate, the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon streamed tears from its eyes.

"Oh it'll be crying all right, once I do this. I play the magic card Shrink. It makes your puny dragon even punier." The Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon shrunk to half its size.

(BETD: 3000-1500)

"So what, it's still indestructible. You just made it more lovable."

Kaiba didn't respond, "Next I play a magic card which makes my dragon's attack even more ferocious!"

"It's still not going to work."

"We'll see. Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightning!" The dragon let loose with a stream of energy. The Toon Dragon just shifted to the side. "Now my Charm of Lamentation magic card kicks in allowing me to draw a card every time my Blue-Eyes attacks and fails." Kaiba drew a card thinking _the key to beating this washed-up has-been has got to be somewhere in my deck. I just have to keep drawing cards until I find it._

"My turn again," Pegasus said as he drew a card. "And I think I'll pay 500 life points to have my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attack your life points directly."

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Negate Attack which stops your dragon's assault."

"Then I'll play the magic card Toon Rollback which rewinds our duel."

"Hold on, even with Toon Rollback you can't attack twice with your toon monsters!"

"I know that," Pegasus said. "He served his purpose anyway." The Toon Dragon's eyes bugged out at its master. "So I'm turning him in for a new toon monster!" Whimpering, the Toon Dragon waved good-bye as it disappeared into the Toon World Book. "Toon Dark Magician Girl (6)!" A little girl version of Yugi's female spellcaster flipped out of Toon World. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, Toon Dark Magician Girl attack his life points!" The Toon Dark Magician Girl zipped around the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and beamed Kaiba with her staff.

(P: 2200)  
(K: 2000)

"You'll pay for that," Kaiba said. "Blue-Eyes, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl!" The dragon's energy blast was caught in the Toon Dark Magician Girl's hat. The hat bulged with the intake of the blast until it exploded into harmless streamers.

"What part of toon monsters can only be destroyed by toon monsters did you not understand?" Pegasus asked as Toon Dark Magician Girl looked around for presumably another hat (and finally finding it inside the Toon World book).

Kaiba drew a card and chuckled.

"I fail to see the joke," Pegasus said.

"You are the joke," Kaiba said. "Your strategies are just as outdated as you are. Your toon monsters are indestructible but only as long as Toon World is on the field." Pegasus gasped. "I play the magic card A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! Now by returning my Blue-Eyes to my hand, I can destroy all magic and trap cards on the field!" The white dragon disappeared and was replaced by a flaming dragon which soared over to Pegasus's side of the field and destroyed the pop-up picture book. The Toon Dark Magician Girl screamed as she was destroyed.

"Way to go, Seto!" Mokuba cheered. "I didn't doubt for a minute that you could beat him!"

"Finally I summon Versago the Destroyer (7) in defense mode. It's your move." But Pegasus didn't respond. He just stared down at the ground. "Hello… last chance, are you going to move or are you going to forfeit?" Still Pegasus didn't respond. "I'll take your silence as a forfeit though I don't blame you. I'd quit too if my strategies were as lame as yours." Still no response. "But something's been bothering me, your strategies are the same as they were when we last dueled. What's the deal, Pegasus? You're a lot of things but predictable definitely isn't one of them."

Finally Pegasus lifted his head. "I guess you could say I haven't been myself lately. In fact…" Suddenly Pegasus's voice changed. "I mean that quite literally!" 'Pegasus' pulled off his face, hair, and suit to reveal a lanky boy in a tank top that was too short for him. His maroon-colored hair was shoulder-length. His eyes were cobalt-colored. He wore a Duel Disk of a design Kaiba had never seen before.

"All right, enough of this pretend game," Kaiba said. "Spill it, who are you?"

"The name's Alister, Kaiba-Boy, now let's duel!" Alister's Duel Disk popped out and he drew a card. "This magic card will change everything! I play The Seal of Orichalcos!" He slid the card into a side slot, a field magic card slot Kaiba assumed. A circle of strange symbols surrounded them. The dueling arena disappeared and they were now standing on what appeared to be nothing. A large six-pointed star was traced at the center of the circle and a green wall rose around them.

"Explain yourself, Alister!" Kaiba commanded.

"Like you'll believe me."

"Try me."

"I'll put it in imbecilic terms. We're stuck in here until the duel's over. And when you lose your soul will be locked away for all eternity, but this time you won't be set free!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Toon Alligator  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 1600

(2)  
Name: Spear Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Toon Masked Sorcerer  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Toon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Blue-Eyes White Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(5)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Toon  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2500

(6)  
Name: Toon Dark Magician Girl  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Toon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1700

(7)  
Name: Versago the Destroyer  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1100  
DEF: 900

A/N: The information about the Golden Gate Bridge I got from Wikipedia.


	7. Re Duel Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 192: Re-Duel Pt 2: Critias's Trap  
Episode Basis: Deja Duel Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! While Yugi and the gang cruised through San Francisco, Kaiba landed at Duelist Kingdom to duel Pegasus in order to stop him from trying to buy up Kaiba Corp. Right away, Kaiba could tell something was off about Pegasus (well, more off than usual). He was almost mimicking their duel from Duelist Kingdom. As Kaiba said, "You're a lot of things, Pegasus but predictable certainly isn't one of them." As it turned out, Pegasus was really a boy named Alister who immediately activated the Seal of Orichalcos. Now trapped within its magical boarders, Kaiba must duel like never before to save his company… and his soul!

* * *

Kaiba looked around at his new surroundings. The large dueling arena Pegasus used in their first duel had vanished. Now it seemed like the only thing that was preventing them from falling was the strange circle that Alister made with his magic card. Kaiba took a closer look at Alister's Duel Disk. He had toyed with several frames when he was originally constructing the Duel Disk and that one was not one of the designs he came up with. It was possible that Alister stole the blueprints to the Duel Disk and used them to construct his own version. But that Seal of Orichalcos card, it seemed to be a field magic card because Alister placed it in a slot that wasn't on the tray. And as for Alister himself, his forehead now had the same image that was below them. His eyes also had a red tint to them. Kaiba was beginning to wonder if it was Alister who was trying to take over Kaiba Corp. and not Pegasus. But why?

"Now that the Seal of Orichalcos is in play, you're about to lose it all, Kaiba, your company… and your soul!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. _Great, another psychopath who thinks he can steal my soul. Why am I a magnet for all these weirdos?_

Mokuba came running down the stairs from the balcony. He ran towards his brother but only ended up slamming into an invisible barrier. He pounded on it screaming, "Let my brother go! You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"Oh I know exactly who I'm messing with," Alister retorted. "A greedy little punk who's just as pathetic as his old man!"

Kaiba's eyebrow twitched, "How dare you! Nobody compares me to my step-father and gets away with it! My family business has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh but it does. You see I represent every single person whose life was ripped apart by your company and I'm here to make sure you never step on anyone ever again!"

"Take a number and get in line," Kaiba replied. "I hear that speech every day."

"You will pay for your crimes, Seto Kaiba! You will pay with your soul!"

"What the heck?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the limo had left the San Francisco limits and was now cruising east.

"Hey do any of you guys know where Industrial Illusions is?" Amara asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Tristan asked back. "You're supposed to know this area like the back of your hand?"

"My father worked for Kaiba Corp., not Industrial Illusions," Amara pointed out. "Anywho, America is a big place."

"Swell, for all we know, Industrial Illusions could be in the other direction."

"Hey Yug, you all right?" Joey asked.

"I've been better, you?"

"I've been worse."

"Aren't you guys worried about what Pegasus said on the video tape?" Yugi asked the others. "He said someone was watching him and I have a feeling I know who it is."

"You mean those guys who stole the God Cards?" Tristan asked. Yugi nodded.

"If those guys got to Pegasus before us, we could be walking into a trap."

"Hey don't worry," Harold assured them. "Between Yugi's puzzle and my Armlet, we'll clobber whatever they throw at us."

"You've been hanging around Joey too long," Amara complained.

_"Yugi," _Yami addressed. _"Something Harold said worries me. Both the Millennium Puzzle and the Avatar Armlet were powerless before the power of the Orichalcos. It was like it was suppressing the Shadow Powers."_

_"I know, Yami, what could be powerful than the Shadow Magic?"

* * *

_

"I summon Gorlag (1) in attack mode." A demon with a mane and sword of fire appeared. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead. "In addition to the 500 attack points it gets from the Seal of Orichalcos, it gets another 500 points from all fire monsters on my side of the field."

(G: 1000-2000)

"Gorlag, attack Versago the Destroyer now!" Gorlag swung its fire sword and destroyed a monster. "Oh and one more thing, when Gorlag destroys a monster it comes back on my side of the field. But it comes back as a creature of fire." Versago reappeared on Alister's side of the field. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead as well.

(VD: 1100-1600)  
(G: 2000-2500)

"This isn't good," Mokuba commented. "Seto's whole deck could turn against him."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_This whacko has more skill than I thought, _Kaiba thought. _But I'm better and I have just the card I need to take him down: my Crush Card. Once my virus infects Alister's deck, it will destroy Gorlag as well as all monsters that were summoned using its effect. Then I'll hit him with my strongest monsters. That'll teach him. _"It's Showtime! I summon Pitch-Dark Dragon (2) in defense mode and then I'll set one card face-down."

"Let me guess, Crush Card, right?"

Kaiba gasped, "How did you know?"

"You're so predictable. I've had my eye on you for a long time and know each and every pathetic detail about your life including your obvious Duel Monster strategies."

Kaiba smirked, "Well I had no idea you were such a big fan of mine. If you wanted my autograph, you should've just asked."

"You make me sick!"

"What did I do?"

"You ruined my life!" He removed a half-burnt figure from behind him. "Now this is my life."

"You are aware you're holding a busted-up action figure, right?"

"Of course I am!"

"So you love your doll, how sweet," Kaiba said dryly.

"I do," Alister said proudly. "And do you know why?"

"Enlighten me."

"It used to be my brother's!"

The Kaiba Brothers gasped.

"But I'll never see him again because your step-father took him away from me!"

* * *

_My country was beautiful! Its lands were always lush and fertile, its people friendly and kind, its towns incredible! But that's not the case any more. A fierce war started. Villages were torn apart, lands blown up, people slaughtered by the hundreds!_

_My parents were both killed in the first attack on our village leaving me and my brother Mikey to fend on ourselves for months. But it wasn't easy. It seemed like there was fighting on every street corner. Not hand-to-hand combat either, but tank warfare. The only comfort Mikey had was this Dyna-Dude action figure and a pendant which held a picture of our mother. I remember how after a tank shell destroyed the abandoned house we were staying in, I asked him why he keeps that thing._

_"It was a gift from you, Big Brother, and I know that the real Dyna-Dude will come and beat all the bad guys!"_

_"Yeah, I'm sure he will, Mikey. Come on, it's not safe here any more."_

_"Oh… okay."_

_"Hey don't worry, when the war is over, I'll buy you lots of good presents."_

_"Really, Big Brother? Can we play soccer and do all the cool stuff again?"_

_"Yes, now come on, if we stay here any longer, they'll find us and then you won't be able to do any of it."_

_"Right."_

_But we couldn't go far. It wasn't long before one of the enemy tanks found us. I was certain it was going to kill us. It even had its gun pointed right at us. The enemy didn't care, what were the deaths of two kids compared to the vast resources our country contained?_

_Suddenly the tank was destroyed. A group of tanks rolled up behind us but they were newer than the one that was aiming at us. They also had a 'KC' logo._

_I'll never forget that logo, it was the mark of the devil but at the time I thought it was heaven-sent._

_"Are you boys all right?" A soldier called from the lead tank._

_"Yeah," Mikey replied. "You beat them good!"_

_"These tanks are produced by Kaiba Corporation Arms Manufacturer, Kaiba Corp. has all kinds of high-tech weapons."_

_"We'll win," another soldier declared._

_"Does that mean the war will end?" Mikey asked._

_"Yes it will," the first soldier replied. "Come with us, we'll take you to a camp where you'll be safe."_

_Mikey and I eventually found ourselves at a refugee camp._

_"Big Brother, where's Mom?"_

_Mikey was still too young to understand the concept of death and even six months after the fact I didn't have the heart to tell him. "She's gone, Mikey. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You hungry?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Stay there, I'll go find us something to eat."_

_But before I went far, an explosion shook the camp._

_The enemy tanks have found us._

_Mikey and I ran for cover and came upon a friendly face._

_"Hurry, boys, we're evacuating the camp. Climb on and I'll take you to safety."_

_As Mikey was lifted onto the tank, the pendant with the picture of our mother on it dropped to the ground. As I went to retrieve it, I was suddenly thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious. When I awoke, there was a huge pyre where the tank was._

_My brother's Dyna-Dude action figure lay near it, half-burnt and busted. I looked up and saw what caused that explosion: a fleet of helicopters, the enemy's, flying towards me._

_Soon after, I saw a man in a business suit talking with the enemy commanders. I figured that was the man who provided the enemy with their weapons just as Kaiba Corp. provided our side with weapons._

_"Do you know who that man is?" A green-haired man with one green eye and one gold eye in a cloak was suddenly besides me. I didn't even hear him come up._

_"Who?"_

_"Gozaburo Kaiba, the head of Kaiba Corp."_

_"What?"_

_"It's true he supplied both sides with modern weapons. So technically, he's responsible for the killing of your family."_

_I clenched my hand so hard that I drew blood._

_"Do you wish to take revenge?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Then come with me, I can give you the tools you need to take your revenge."

* * *

_

"Your father took away my family and now you run his empire so it's your fault too!"

"That's a lie!" Mokuba snapped. "Look, our step-father was a jerk and wrong to make weapons of destruction! That's why Seto took over Kaiba Corp and turned it from a company that took away to a company that gives!"

"That's the biggest load of crap I have ever heard!"

"But it's true," Mokuba protested. "We grew up without a family also!"

"Then tell me, can you imagine how it feels to see the only other person you cared about took away from you? How the same thing that gave you hope has it taken away? Can you even imagine that?"

"No," Mokuba admitted.

"Mokuba, don't listen to this slime ball," Kaiba said.

"But Seto, I was only to help."

"We don't have to prove ourselves to this match stick."

"Aww, a brother's spat," Alister's said sarcastically. "Don't worry, Little-Mokuba, your brother won't push you around any more, not after I use his soul to feed the Sacred Beast!"

"Look, my step-father was a jerk, I'll agree with you on that. And maybe you do deserve compensation. But when you paralleled me with him, you stepped over the line. So why don't we continue this duel and if you're lucky then I might just give you the compensation you want."

"You'll give me compensation in one form or another. But first let's deal with your trap card. I reveal my face-down card Royal Decree. As long as it remains on the field, all trap cards except for itself are negated."

_But I need my Crush Card to win! _Kaiba sighed, "I end my turn."

"Perfect. Gorlag, attack Pitch-Dark Dragon!" The little dragon was sliced up then reappeared on Alister's side of the field.

(PDD: 900-1400)  
(G: 2500-3000)

(A: 2200)  
(K: 400)

Kaiba shifted his weight to his back foot. _I need to summon a strong monster but I have nothing to sacrifice! There's one card that can help me and I need to draw it now. _Kaiba drew his card and smirked. "I play the magic card Card of Demise, this lets me draw from my deck until I have five cards. But in five turns I have to discard my entire hand. Fortunately it won't come to that. Next I'll play White Dragon Ritual. Now by discarding a Blue-Eyes from my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon (3)!" A silver-armored warrior on dragon-back appeared. "Next I play Monster Reborn to revive the Blue-Eyes I discarded!" Kaiba's dragon reappeared. "Now, Paladin, attack Pitch-Dark Dragon with Ionic Spear Burst!" The warrior on dragon dove and destroyed the black dragon.

(A: 1700)  
(K: 400)

With Pitch-Dark Dragon's destruction, Gorlag's attack points lowered.

(G: 3000-2500)

"Now, Blue-Eyes, attack his Gorlag with White Lightning!" The dragon attacked and this time the attack struck on.

(A: 1200)  
(K: 400)

"I'm not done yet, I'll trade in my Paladin for another Blue-Eyes." Another dragon appeared. "But fortunately for you I can't attack with this one. But the worse is still to come. So what do you say to that?"

"Like I said, you're predictable," Alister said drawing a card.

"Oh yeah, what do you have?"

"This," Alister said holding up his Pot of Greed magic card. "Pot of Greed lets me draw two extra cards. Now I play Aetonix's Flame!" Fire lashed out of the magic card and destroyed Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragons. "Aetonix's Flame destroys all monster that aren't fire types. In addition, it allows me to bring Gorlag back from the field in attack mode. And next I'll equip it with Fire Whip which revives your two dragons on my side of the field as creatures of fire!" The dragons appeared, their eyes turned red and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on their foreheads.

(BEWDx2: 3000-3500)  
(G: 1000-3000)

"But those are my dragons!" Kaiba whined.

"And soon I'll use them to take your soul! It'll be the perfect revenge! But fortunately for you I can't attack this turn so I'll set a card face-down and end my turn. You're staring down three powerful monsters with a combined attack points of over 10,000! It's your last draw, Kaiba, you're about to lose your soul just as I lost mine when your father killed my family!"

_He's right about one thing, this is my last draw and if I don't draw a good card soon, I'm going to lose it all!_

_"KAIBA!" _Kaiba gasped as a female voice penetrated his consciousness.

* * *

Kaiba found himself in a great hall. Three humungous crystal dragon statues stood before him.

"Kaiba," a voice said. "Do you wish for the power to escape the Seal of Orichalcos?"

"Yes," Kaiba replied. "How do I get this power?"

"That power stands before you. This is Critias, a mighty dragon and once you remove the sword from its head, its power will be awakened." Kaiba flew up to the sword and removed it. The ice cracked and a red and brown dragon burst from the ice. "Now join forces and its power will be yours."

"Fine, fine, anything to shut you up," Kaiba said touching the dragon's forehead.

* * *

Yugi saw something glowing out of the corner of his eye. The Timaeus card was glowing. The others noticed it too.

"What does that mean?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Alister noticed that Kaiba had paused in mid-draw. "Well, are you going to play or not?"

Kaiba shook his head to clear it and finished his draw.

The dragon from his vision, somehow it became a card.

Kaiba knew what he had to do. "I play Fang of Critias!"

"Wait a minute, you don't have that card!" Alister protested.

"Next I'll combine it with my Crush Card."

"You can't combine a trap card with a monster!"

"Seems like I just did," Kaiba said as the images swirled not unlike what happens when a fusion summons takes place. Critias was now a purple color and had several tails. "Behold the Doom Virus Dragon (4)! Now for its special ability, it removes from play all monsters with over 1500 attack points! That means all of those monsters are gone!" The tails became tendrils which picked up the monsters and threw them away. "Now, Doom Virus Dragon, direct attack! Contamination Attack!" The dragon fired a smoky blast at Alister. "Game over!"

"Not just yet, I reveal my face-down magic card Contagion of Madness! Here's the deal, I lose 1900 attack points because of your dragon but you lose 950 because of my magic card."

(A: 0)  
(K: 0)

"It's a draw!" The Seal of Orichalcos flashed and Kaiba was thrown out into Mokuba. The dueling arena reappeared and Alister vanished.

But his voice could be heard, "This isn't over, Rich Boy, I'll be back and then you'll pay for what your father did to me!"

Kaiba stood up and stared at the Critias card in his hand.

This wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

* * *

Meanwhile the limo was cruising on a dirt road when it suddenly stopped by an abandoned gas station. The driver got out. The others watched with surprised and even concerned looks on their faces.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Gorlag  
Level: 3  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Pitch-Dark Dragon  
Level: 3  
Type: Dragon/Union  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 600

(3)  
Name: Paladin of White Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Doom Virus Dragon  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon/Hybrid/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1300

A/N: Okay, here's another little lesson for you guys, "Critias," like "Timaeus," was the name of one of Plato's dialogues that talked about Atlantis. It was also the name of the narrator of said piece. The Critias dialogue describes Atlantis in detail and what happened when it fell. There was a lot of argument about whether Plato was describing an actual location or simply making it up to prove an argument as he was known to do. The Critias character in the dialogue was said to be Plato's Great-Grandfather. And the Critias character's Grandfather was also named Critias. Also, a "Hybrid" monster is a term I made up just for this to use any monster which is formed with one of the Legendary Dragons. The fact that a Legendary Dragon was used in the forming of the monster is what makes a Hybrid monster different from a Fusion monster.


	8. Kids In America

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 193: Kids in America  
Episode Basis: An Unexpected Enemy

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Kaiba learned from Alister that it was his step-father, Gozaburo who destroyed Alister's homeland and killed his family including his younger brother Mikey. And now he blames Kaiba for the doings of Gozaburo and obviously Kaiba didn't take too kindly to that. With his Crush Card useless and his dragons under Alister's control, Kaiba was backed into a corner. Suddenly Kaiba was spirited away to a strange room where he freed one of the three remaining dragons, Critias. Thanks to Critius, Kaiba escaped but so did Alister. Meanwhile, the gang stopped at a run-down gas station and you can bet it wasn't to fill up the tank.

* * *

Yugi and his friends have been waiting at the gas station for over ten minutes but the driver had not reappeared. "What's taking that guy so long?" Harold wondered.

"Maybe we should go check," Tea suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Tristan agreed. They all got out and searched the gas station. But the driver was nowhere to be found.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to him," Yugi said.

"Yeah, he's the only one who knows how to get to Industrial Illusions," Joey added.

"Hey, does anyone hear that?" Amara asked. Everyone stopped to listen but couldn't hear anything. "I think something's coming."

"I don't hear anything," Tristan said.

Joey laid his hand on the road. "No, she's right," he reported. "Something's coming this way… a lot of somethings!"

"Look!"

A cloud of dust was rapidly approaching them. As they got closer, their features became visible.

They were all motorcyclists dressed in leather jackets and helmets that covered their faces. They were carrying metal pipes and other melee weapons. They circled Yugi and the others like a school of sharks.

"Move on, psychos," Tristan commanded as Joey moved Tea and Amara behind them.

"Yeah, gas station's closed," Amara added. They still circled them.

_"Yugi."_

_"What is it, Pharaoh?"_

_"This looks dangerous, let's switch."_

_"Okay." _A flash of the Millennium Puzzle and Yami was now in control. "Harold!"

"Already on it, Yugi," Harold said raising his Armlet into the air. The circle of symbols enclosed them. But suddenly a spark of electricity coursed through the Armlet causing the shield to fail.

"Harold, what happened?" Amara asked.

"I don't know, somehow my Armlet deactivated on its own."

A high-pitch laugh came from behind them. A girl with long black hair pulled back tightly in a pony tail and gray eyes wearing a black wrap around and sleeveless black leather vest appeared from the sea of motorcyclist.

"Well fancy meeting you here."

"You're one of those biker creeps," Joey said furious.

"You can call me Jonah, and I've been sent as a Warrior of Doma to steal your souls!"

"You guys get out of here," Harold instructed activating his Duel Disk. "I'll deal with her."

"But Harold, you'll get your soul stolen," Yami pointed out.

"Better me than you."

Jonah activated her own Duel Disk. "You all will pay for what you did to my father!"

"Huh, your father?" Harold asked.

Yami made the connection. "Your father was Guimo."

"That's right, my father IS Guimo! You took away something that was important to me now I'll take away something that's important to you! Your soul!"

* * *

From a nearby mesa, Raphael and Valon watched. "The Pharaoh and his friends are ours," Raphael said. "There's no chance they'll escape from Jonah and our troops." Valon just grunted an affirmative.

* * *

_I'll have to win this duel fast, _Harold thought. _Before she can play that Seal of whatever-its-called._

(H: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"I'll start by playing my Steel Scorpion (1) in attack mode."

"Then I'll play Venus the Agent of Creation (2) also in attack mode. I also equip her with Cestus of Dagla increasing her attack points by 500!"

(VAC: 1600-2100)

"I also give up 500 life points in order to summon Mystical Shine Ball (3) from my deck. Venus, attack Steel Scorpion with Cestus Strike!" The fairy monster swung her bladed weapons and destroyed the metal scorpion.

(H: 5350)  
(J: 2150)

"Mystical Shine Ball, your turn!" The little white ball plowed into Jonah directly.

(H: 5350)  
(J: 1650)

_This is good, just one more attack and I'll have beaten her._

Jonah drew her card and let out a chuckle. _I did it I drew the Seal of Orichalcos. Now once I play it, he'll cower in fear of my power! _A slot in the side of her Duel Disk opened. "I play…"

The roar of a motor interrupted her. Another woman on a motorcycle, but this one wearing a red helmet burst out from behind a mesa. Her rear wheel clipped Jonah in the head and she fell unconscious. She landed in the center of Jonah's henchmen and started doing doughnuts. As she burnt rubber on the pavement, smoke kicked up blinding Jonah.

"That's our cue to split," Tristan said as he grabbed Harold's arm and led him away. The others started to follow as the red motorcyclist started throwing projectiles which knocked the gang down. One of the projectiles landed near Joey. He picked it up. It was a Duel Monster card, the picture showed of a woman with light blue skin and red hair, wings, and talons for hands.

It was Harpie Lady (4).

"Is that… Harpie Lady?" Joey wondered.

"I'll take that." The motorcyclist rode by and grabbed the card. As she did, Joey saw her eyes through the helmet's visor.

They were purple. Joey had no doubt about it now, he knew who it was.

One of the enemy motorcyclists rode after her swinging a chain. He cracked the chain at the motorcyclist.

"Look out!" Joey cried. The motorcyclist took the chain around her arm and dragged her opponent to the gas station. The motorcycle crashed into the gas pumps. Oil leaked out of the gas pump to the burning motorcycle. "That ain't good."

"Joey, move it or lose it!" Amara called from the limo. Joey ran towards the limo and jumped in. Tristan slammed the gas pedal and the limo drove off just as the gas station exploded.

"Oh no," Joey muttered as he stared at the inferno from the back window of the limousine. Suddenly the red motorcyclist burst from the flames and drove off. Joey breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was weird," Harold commented.

"I'll say," Tea agreed. "Who just saved us?"

Joey smiled knowingly, "I know who it was."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Amara said from the front seat with Tristan. "Who was it?"

"It was Mai!"

"Mai Valentine?" Amara asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I knew we would see her again."

"What do you think happened to that female Doma Warrior?" Harold asked Yami.

"I'm sure she survived, Harold," Yami said.

* * *

"Jonah! Jonah, wake up!" Jonah opened her eyes. Raphael and Valon were standing over her. "Jonah, are you all right?" Raphael asked.

"I think so," Jonah said. "My head's spinning." Raphael stared into her eyes. They didn't look diluted so he didn't think there was a concussion. "Lord Raphael, who was that?"

"I don't know but they'll pay dearly for foiling our plan. Let's go." The two took off towards Rapahael's motorcycle. Valon just looked at the destroyed gas station thinking, _I know who it was.

* * *

_

Kaiba and Mokuba returned to the courtyard outside Pegasus's palace where the Blue-Eyes White Jet was. "Seto, how could Alister just disappear like that?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't care."

"But what about his brother? He definitely blames you for what happened to him."

"He blames our step-father, not me. And since we can't drag Gozaburo out from whatever grave he dug himself into that makes me a target of convenience."

"But aren't you worried he could come back for revenge? I mean he has the power to steal souls!"

"Mokuba, don't tell me you believe that nonsense." Mokuba lowered his head in embarrassment, "Alister was just a desperate loony who wanted to take a shot at beating a real Duelist. He doesn't have any magical powers."

"That Orichalcos thing seemed real to me."

_It had to be a trick, but what really worries me is this card. _He held up the Fang of Critius and recounted what he did to retrieve it. _This is one of the most powerful cards I've ever seen and I don't even know where it came from. I have to find out more about it, and there's only one person I can go to who might have the answer: the real Pegasus. _The two climbed into the jet.

"There's a message from headquarters," Mokuba reported. "They need us to head back, sounds like they're in big trouble."

"I'm president of this company and I decide where we go. Right now, we need to pay a visit to Pegasus." He fired up the jet's engines. "Next stop, Industrial Illusions."

* * *

Harold popped the hood of the limo just in time to be hit in the face with a gush of steam. "Well that ain't good," he said.

"Next time, let an expert do the driving," Joey said to Tristan.

"Well maybe if you hadn't taken so long, I wouldn't have to drive so fast and the engine wouldn't overheat!" The two growled at each other.

"Knock it off, you two, arguing is the last thing we need," Tea scolded.

"Sorry," Joey and Tristan said.

"Bad news, guys," Amara said closing her cell phone. "The nearest auto mechanic is back in San Francisco, 50 miles."

"Please tell me there's good news," Joey said.

"There is, Industrial Illusions isn't far from here, about ten miles in the opposite direction."

"Great, now all we need to do is get there," Harold said. A symbol on his Armlet transformed again.

"I really don't want to walk carrying my suitcase," Tristan whined.

"Maybe we could catch a ride," Tea recommended.

"What are the chances of a vehicle coming all the way out here?" Yami asked.

"And even if it does, how do we convince them to give us a ride?" Tea asked.

"Guys, you're forgetting one thing," Amara said with a sly smile. "This is America. In America, looks sell." The others looked at each other confused.

* * *

A trucker driving down a dirt road suddenly gasped. A beautiful girl with short brown hair and blue eyes in a white jacket and skirt stood on the side of the road holding her thumb up. The driver oogled her and immediately stop by her side. Soon, a smaller but no less attractive girl came up to his open window and held on to the door. "Hey there, Big Boy," she said fluttering her eyelashes. She then gave him a pouting look, "Our car broke down, you wouldn't mind giving us a ride into town, would you?" The driver panted and shook his head. "Thanks, hun." She turned towards a rock and blew an ear-piercing whistle. "All right, gang, train's leaving!" The driver face-faulted in his seat as Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Harold came out.

* * *

Soon, they were cruising on the road in the bed of the pick-up truck. Amara rode in the cab to make sure they got to their destination. Joey and Tristan were arguing about the contents of Tristan's suitcase. The others mostly ignored them.

"Feels good to be on the road again," Tea said leaning against the back of the cab. "But something has been bothering me.' She turned to Joey who had stuck a pair of underwear patterned like the American flag on Tristan's head. "How do you know it was Mai who helped us back there?"

Joey smiled. "It was her cards. She used her Harpie Lady card to take down those bikers. Plus I got a good look at her through her helmet."

"I was pretty impressed with the way she took care of those bikers," Harold commented.

"She was awesome!" Tristan said yanking the underwear off his head.

"Yeah, I'm glad she's on our side," Tea agreed.

"But why is she here anyway?" Harold asked. He turned to Yami, "Do you think Pegasus called her too?"

"I'm not sure, Harold, but what I'm wondering is why she didn't stick around or follow us."

"Good questions."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil were still in San Francisco. "Can this day get any worse?" Rex ranted. "I've been stuffed in a gym bag, dumped off in the worse part of town and used as a trampoline by a street gang."

"Just be glad you're still breathing," Weevil said as a man bumped into him from behind then took off. "Hey watch where you're going!" Weevil felt his back pocket and screamed. "My wallet! That creep stole my wallet!" The two gave chase but the mugger already had a head start.

Suddenly a projectile knocked the wallet out of the mugger's hand. As the mugger went to retrieve it someone stood in his way. It was a boy with long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was dressed in a red vest over a black shirt. He held several small projectiles which, upon closer examination were dice.

Weevil and Rex knew who the boy was. Like most others, they saw his match with Yugi on television. It was Duke Devlin.

"If I were you, I'd move along before you get in even more trouble," Duke threatened the mugger. The mugger got up and ran away. Duke picked up the wallet and handed it to Weevil. "Here, I think you lost this."

Soon, the three of them were cruising in Duke's convertible. "So you know Yugi, huh?" Duke asked conversely. "Who would've thought I'd run into two of Yugi's friends in my neck of the woods."

"Huh?" Rex asked. "But we're no…"

Weevil clamped Rex's mouth shut. "Oh yeah, we're Yugi's best friends." To Rex, he whispered, "This could be our big chance."

"So are the rumors true?" Duke asked. "Did Yugi really lose his Egyptian God Cards?"

Weevil nodded, "That's right, a gang of hooligans stole them a few nights ago."

"Yeah," Rex agreed. "And we flew all the way just help our… out our best friend."

"Well if Yugi's in trouble, we gotta help him out," Duke said.

"We heard that Maximillion Pegasus might have some information."

Duke swung into a U-turn and headed off. "Next stop, Industrial Illusions!"

* * *

"Amara, I don't think it was wise to give that truck drive your phone number."

"You're right, Tea, that's why I gave him Tristan's."

"Hey!"

Yami, Joey, and Harold stared at the skyscraper. "So this is Industrial Illusions," Harold said.

"I guess so," Joey confirmed as the others joined them. "Let's just hope Pegasus is home." Everyone was staring at the skyscraper so nobody noticed a small white orb squeeze out of a crack in Yugi's duffle bag.

The gang walked in. The lobby was pretty big. A mezzanine could be seen above the reception desk.

The entire lobby was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Tea asked.

"Maybe they all went home?" Harold offered.

"I don't see why," Amara said. "It's the middle of the day Americans don't normally leave a building in the middle of a workday."

"The doors were left wide open," Tea noted. "I don't think they do that either."

"There's a phone over there, Tea," Amara pointed out. "See if you can call security."

As Tea went to use the phone, Yugi's spirit appeared besides Yami, _"I have a bad feeling about this."_

_"I do too," _Yami agreed. Then to everyone he said, "I have a feeling that the people who were after Pegasus may have already gotten to him."

"Bad news guys, the phone's not working," Tea said.

"Great," Joey moaned. "What else could go wrong?"

Metal security gates started lowering in front of the door and windows locking them inside.

"We're trapped!" Amara cried.

"You had to ask," Tristan told Joey.

"Stand back," Harold said. He had picked up the small chair that was behind the reception desk and threw it with all his might at the window. The chair just bounced off the glass. "Well that didn't work."

"Harold, why don't you just use your Armlet?" Tea asked.

"Um… well…" Harold didn't want to tell them that he thinks the Armlet might be broken after what happened at the gas station.

The roar of an engine echoed through the room. Everyone turned to see a motorcycle fly off from the upper mezzanine. They all gasped as the motorcycle landed perfectly on the ground.

Joey stepped forward. "Is that you, Mai?" The motorcyclist took off her helmet. It was Mai! "Hah, I knew it was you, what brings you to San Francisco, did Pegasus call you too?"

Mai was silent and somewhat solemn.

"Why the silent treatment, Mai?" Amara asked.

Finally she spoke, "I'm not Mai."

The others looked at each other confused. "Okay," Amara said slowly. "Mai… or whoever you are, we're looking for Pegasus, do you know where we can find him?"

"I can show him to you."

"Don't you mean 'show you to him'?" Harold corrected.

Mai drew a card from her Duel Disk. "He's right here." She showed them the card.

Joey and his friends screamed. The card was a Seal of Orichalcos card and it had Pegasus's terror-stricken face on it.

"Mai, drop that thing!" Joey shouted. "You don't know what it's capable of."

"Oh I know what it's capable of, because I was the one who used it." More gasps came from the other side.

"All right, you better start talking!" Joey threatened.

"Or you'll do what?" Everyone turned to see Valon, Raphael, and Jonah standing on the upper mezzanine. "What's the matter, Wheeler, your little reunion didn't go off as you planned? Hey, Mai, why you keeping these guys all to yourself? How about sharing the fun with us?"

"Butt out, Goggle-Head, these geeks are mine."

"Mai," Amara gasped. "You're a Warrior of Doma?"

"More like whacko and delusional," Jonah muttered though only Raphael heard her.

"Mai, please, we're friends," Joey protested. "Tell me this is all a joke!"

"I was never part of your little playgroup and now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece!"

"No one's taking me apart without a fight," Amara declared.

"And the piece I'm starting with is you, Wheeler!" She activated her Duel Disk.

"But what about your family?" Yami asked. "Does Kevin know you're now a Warrior of Doma?"

Mai just closed her eyes indifferently. "I don't even know who you're talking about. I have no friends or family I have all I need…" She drew her sixth card. "Right here, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Mai, no," Joey pleaded. "That thing is messing up your mind!" The symbol was traced as a circle of symbols lowered around them. "What about everything we've been through! Duelist Kingdom, Battle City!"

"I never noticed it before," Tea said. "But something about the seal reminds me of your Armlet, Harold."

"Tea, I hope that's just a coincidence."

"Guys, compare circles later," Tristan said. "Right now we have more important things to worry about!"

Mai stared evilly at Joey.

"It's as I feared, the Orichalcos now controls her," Yami said. "This duel must end!"

"Otherwise one of them could end up like Pegasus," Amara concluded.

"Not gonna happen, because Joey will win."

"Is that a good thing?" Harold asked. "I mean I like both of them, so either way, we lose someone important to us."

"Mai, talk to me," Joey said. "There must be another way to settle this!"

"I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Just like Mai, the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead.

(HL: 1300-1800)

Joey made one last plea to Mai, "Mai, someone's going to get hurt."

"That's the point!"

"I can't," Joey said, his eyes overflowing with tears. "I won't lose you again!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Steel Scorpion  
Level: 1  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 250  
DEF: 300

(2)  
Name: Venus, the Agent of Creation (Agent of Creation - Venus)  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Mystical Shine Ball  
Level: 2  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(4)  
Name: Harpie Lady  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400

A/N: Yami's mention of Kevin will come into play later on. Right now, all you need to know is he was created by BEWK and is currently being used by me.


	9. Friends and Foes Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 194: Friends and Foes Pt 1: Seduction Into Darkness  
Episode Basis: My Freaky Valentine Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Jonah and a force of Doma soldiers ambushed Yugi and the others. Her duel with Harold was interrupted as a mysterious red motorcyclist invaded and allowed the kids enough time to escape. Joey saw that she had a Harpie Lady card and knew that it was Mai Valentine. But when they met face-to-face at an empty Industrial Illusions, she revealed that she was not the Mai they knew. She had joined the Warriors of Doma and was now out to capture their souls. Mai was quick to challenge Joey to a duel and activated the Seal of Orichalcos entrapping both of them. Meanwhile, Rex and Weevil ran into Duke Devlin, and now they along with Kaiba are all on their way to Industrial Illusions. Talk about a perfect storm.

* * *

Joey was literally and figuratively backed up into a wall. The Seal of Orichalcos had enshrined himself and Mai and now Mai was ready to capture his soul just as she did to Pegasus. Gazing down on them like they were lords over all was three of the four Doma Warriors who stole the Egyptian God Cards.

"What are you waiting for, Wheeler?" Mai asked.

"I'm waiting for you to come to your senses," Joey replied.

"I can't believe Mai would turn on us," Tristan said.

"How could Mai side with the enemy?" Amara asked.

"It's all because of that Orichalcos thing," Tea pointed out.

"Now one of them will lose their soul," Yami said matter-of-factly.

"Wake up, Mai!" Harold called out. "You're putting your own life in danger as well as Joey's. I can't believe that after everything you've been through that you're willing to throw it all on the line like that!"

"Hello, he took a blast from an Egyptian God Card for you!" Amara added. "Doesn't that say anything?"

"Yeah," Jonah spoke up. "It shows what an imbecile he was and that he should've been K-Oed permanently by that God Card."

"Shut up, you little vixen, nobody asked you," Amara snapped.

_"We have to do something," _Little-Yugi protested.

_"But what can we do?" _Yami asked. _"The Millennium Puzzle is powerless against the seal."_

"Hey Pharaoh, quit mumbling to yourself," Valon jabbed. "Nothing can break the Seal of Orichalcos, lest of all your little trinket of a neck charm."

"Once the Seal of Orichalcos is played, nothing can get in or out until it claims a soul," Jonah explained.

"And once Mai is done with your friend, I'm coming after you," Raphael declared.

"Back in your cage, you big gorilla, I already told you these geeks are mine, that includes Yugi and Kumara."

Tea gasped but Harold placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Yugi and Mai dueled before and Yugi knows all her strategies. He can handle himself."

"I don't like her lip," Raphael said. "Any more out of her and I'll come after her next."

"Take a number and get in line," Jonah commented. "I didn't like her from day 1. If she so much as throws one more insult in my direction, I'll…"

"Ah, leave her alone guys, she's still new at this. Dartz won't care as long as we get a soul, right? Besides, she's kind of cute when she's angry."

"Only you would think that," Raphael said.

"I'm waiting for you to make your move, hot shot," Mai said.

"Mai, I won't duel you," Joey said seriously.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose like you did at Battle City?"

"On the contrary, I'm afraid I'm going to win. Because if I do; you lose your soul again."

"So what?" Mai asked startling the spectators. "I have no soul. I traded it in for power." She lowered her head. "The old Mai was too lonely and pathetic. Now my weak side is gone for good."

"I liked that side," Joey said. He activated his Duel Disk. "And I'm going to get that side back!"

(M: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"I summon Alligator Sword (1) in defense mode." _I need to figure out a strategy._

"That's a pretty lame move, not like this one. I summon another Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Just like the first one, the second Harpie Lady received 500 extra attack points from the Seal of Orichalcos.

(HL: 1300-1800)

"First Harpie Lady, attack his Alligator Sword!" With a loud screech, the bird woman dove down and clawed the reptile warrior. "Second Harpie, it's your turn, attack him directly!" The second one did the same to Joey.

(M: 4000)  
(J: 2200)

"I can't watch," Tristan said covering his eyes. "Not if Joey is going to give up his soul to save Mai."

_"Joey wouldn't really do that, would he?" _Little-Yugi asked.

_"I don't know," _Yami replied. _"But it certainly wouldn't be the first time he did something like that for her."

* * *

_

"_Hang on, Mai, I'll get you out of there!"_

_Mai struggled to remain conscious even as Joey's voice penetrated the shadows. It's that voice again…_

"_That's right, Mai, listen to my voice," Joey said as he pulled at the chains. "I won't let anything happen to you! We're friends, Mai, and nothing can ever change that." He grabbed Mai's face and turned it so she was looking straight at him, "When I was K-Oed by that fake Ra, I had a dream I was in school and couldn't get up. All my friends were there and they helped me up. You were there, Mai, it was your hand that I took and helped me up. When I took your hand, I knew that I would have to do anything to protect my friends, especially you, Mai, because that's what friends do, they protect each other no matter what!"_

_Slowly, the fog cleared from her eyes. And Mai truly looked at him. "Joey… you're here… but… I thought you didn't care…"_

"_Where did you get that idea? I was willing to face Marik so that you wouldn't have to… because I care about you."_

"_Joey…" Joey embraced her as best he could._

"_That fool broke through my mind control," Yami-Marik said angrily. "It doesn't matter, Ra will destroy them both!" Ra opened its mouth and fired an enormous energy blast._

"_Joey!"_

"_Don't worry, Mai, I'll protect you."

* * *

_

"If Harold and I hadn't jumped in to take the brunt of the attack, those two wouldn't be here today to duel."

"For a lot of good that did," Harold conversed. "Marik still won and sent Mai to the Shadow Realm."

_"And now we're up against a powerful force," _Little-Yugi added. _"We can't stop it."_

_"Actually, we just might," _Yami said pulling out the Timaeus card. _"But I'm not sure how we can use the Eye of Timaeus to save Joey."_

_If the Pharaoh thinks he can use his fancy dragon to save his buddy Wheeler, he's got another thing coming, _Raphael muttered.

* * *

On board the Blue-Eyes White Jet, Mokuba typed furiously on a laptop trying to get some connection with Industrial Illusions. He finally growled in frustration. "Still no signal from Industrial Illusions."

"I was afraid of that. Whoever Alister's working for may have already gotten to Pegasus and they're probably expecting me next."

"Does that mean we're walking into a trap?" Mokuba asked.

"That's what I want them to think, but as usual I'm one step ahead of my opponent." _Except when it comes to figuring out where this card came from, _Kaiba thought remembering playing it for the first time. _This dragon seems to be just as powerful as the Egyptian God Cards, but why have I never heard of it before? Kaiba Corp. has a database of every card ever made, except this one._

"We have trouble," Mokuba announced. Kaiba looked up to see two F-14 fighter jets flying their way.

The radio crackled to life, "Attention unidentified aircraft, you are hereby ordered to follow us to an airfield where you will land and disembark. Failure to do so will result in us taking drastic action."

"Like heck," Kaiba said hitting the vertical thrusters on the Blue-Eyes White Jet's leg. The dragon jet literally jumped into the clouds above them. Kaiba switched back to lateral thrust and took off. He pushed the afterburners to their maximum until they had exited the cloud bank and was far away from the jets.

* * *

"Hurry up and make a move, Wheeler, my Harpies and I are getting impatient."

_I don't know what to do, _Joey thought. _If I win, I'll lose her forever. But if I let her win, I lose my own soul. _He looked up at Valon who was obviously enjoying Joey's plight. _How could Mai choose creeps like those over us? Whatever they did to her, I'll undo it. _"I summon Rocket Warrior (2) in defense mode." He looked at his Scapegoat magic card. "I then set this face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like your boyfriend's afraid of attacking you, Mai," Valon teased. "Go ahead and finish him off!"

"Hey, no backseat dueling," Mai scolded. She turned back to Joey. "It's time to lose," she said.

_Mai, I promise I'll find a way to save us both._

"Harpie Lady, attack his Rocket Warrior now!" Mai's first Harpie clawed the little warrior. "Now it's time to go in for the kill! Direct attack!"

"Hold on, I reveal my face-down card Scapegoat!" Four goats of different colors appeared. "Now my life points are safe."

"Not as safe as you might think, I reveal my own trap card, Nightmare Tri-Mirror!" A demonic-looking mirror appeared in between them. "This mirror takes the reflections of all your monsters and turns them into more monsters for me!" Four more Harpie Ladies appeared.

"She can't have six monsters on the field!" Tristan protested.

"With the Seal of Orichalcos, she can," Yami pointed out.

The second Harpie Lady destroyed one of Joey's Scapegoat tokens. "Fortunately for you, my reflection Harpies can't attack on the turn they're brought onto the field. So I'll set a face-down and give you a shot."

"There's nothing Joey can do," Tristan said discouraged.

"It does look like she backed him into a corner," Amara said analytically.

"Hey how about some words of encouragement, Amara," Tea said.

"I'm just saying…"

_"Tristan and Amara are right," _Little-Yugi pointed out. _"If Joey doesn't do something soon, Mai will win the duel!"_

Yami nodded. _"As long as the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field, Mai does have the advantage."_

"I summon Panther Warrior (3) in attack mode and next I'll sacrifice one of my Scapegoats to have him attack one of your Harpies."

"Too bad it won't do anything; I reveal my face-down card Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!" The Harpies formed a flaming bird. "This allows my six Harpies to join forces to repel one of your attacks." Panther Warrior was forced back to its original position.

"Mai never had that card before," Tristan said.

Yami nodded, "It looks like her deck has gotten stronger."

"Hopefully, not strong enough to defeat Joey," Harold said.

"I don't know what kind of spell those guys put you under but you have to wake up or we'll both be in trouble."

"You don't get it, there is no spell! No one's controlling me, I was sick of my life so I changed it!"

Everyone gasped.

Mai lowered her head, "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

_After Battle City I participated in tournament after tournament trying to make a name for myself. I've won tournaments, but my opponents barely acknowledged me, preferring to take on the 'real Duelists' like the Battle City Four, Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Marik. They didn't even acknowledge that I existed let alone how good of a Duelist I was. Without recognition, trophies were just hunks of metal._

_Afterwards, the nightmares started. That moment on the blimp where Marik attacked me with his Winged Dragon of Ra. I tried calling out but nobody, not even my 'friends' would hear me. I truly felt alone._

_It was after one bittersweet tournament that I first ran into Valon in the rain._

_"Hey, I know you, your Mai Valentine. Why do you look so sad, you won the duel."_

_"I won the duel but nobody seems to care. Maybe I'm just not strong enough."_

_"I'll be the judge of that. Come on let's have a duel right now!"_

_We dueled and I lost miserably. Afterwards I feel to my knees in total defeat. "Maybe I should just quit, I'll never get what I want."_

_"What you want is to be the best, right? Then what you need is true power, the power to win. And I know how to give it to you."_

_"Please, tell me!"_

_"First of all, don't expect others to come to your rescue. They'll only let you down. All you have to do is take my hand and I'll make you the most powerful Duelist on the planet!"

* * *

_

"Taking that hand was one of the smartest decisions I ever made! Now nothing can stop me."

"Why didn't you tell us you were so unhappy? We could've helped you out."

"Save it, I have everything I need! I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation." Once again the Harpies flew in formation. They formed a flaming bird. "Since I have six Harpies on the field, I can destroy up to six of your monsters. And then their attack points get subtracted from your life points. Joey's remaining Scapegoats and Panther Warrior were all destroyed.

(M: 4000)  
(J: 200)

"This is ridiculous," Amara complained. "Joey's down to his last hundred life points!"

"While Mai's hasn't even been touched," Tristan added.

"I hate to say it, Yugi, but it doesn't look good."

"You may be right, Harold, but the game only ends when someone's life points reach 0 and Joey's hasn't reached there yet."

"This kid stinks," Jonah complained.

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't as good as I thought," Valon said.

"We need the souls of strong Duelists, not imbeciles like him," Raphael added.

"I told you," Jonah said.

_I don't know what Mai ever saw in that buffoon, _Valon thought.

_I'm out of options, _Joey thought. _200 life points, no monsters, Mai's my best friend maybe by giving up my soul, I can bring her back. _Joey started to lay his hand on his Duel Disk. "I qu…"

"No!" Yami cried. Joey looked at him. "Quitting isn't the answer, Joey! Giving up on the duel means giving up on your self! If you truly wish to save Mai, you must keep fighting. Right now, Mai is driven by anger, jealousy, and hate. You have to show her how a true Duelist acts, with trust, conviction, and heart! Show her the true soul of the Duelist!"

_Yugi's right, _Joey realized. _I forgot everything I learned at Battle City. I forgot the heart of the cards that Yugi's gramps taught me. A true Duelist fights with honor and justice. And that's what I'm going to do!_

"Well, are you going to forfeit?" Mai asked.

"No way, Mai, this duel's still on!" He drew a card. "Time to show you what true dueling is all about!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Alligator Sword  
Level: 4  
Type: Reptile  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Rocket Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK; 1500  
DEF: 1300

(3)  
Name: Panther Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1600


	10. Friends and Foes Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 195: Friends and Foes Pt 2: Awaking Hermos  
Episode Basis: My Freaky Valentine Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Not wanting to duel his friend Mai, Joey was being pummeled with her super power harpies and new magic and trap cards. Mai revealed that it was her desire to be the best and her insecurities were a prime target for Valon, a Warrior of Doma. Joey had no idea that Mai was so miserable and his heart went out to her. Even though, that was no excuse to try to destroy them all. But by the time Joey was able to get his act together, he was already down to 200 life points. But now that he has his conviction back, he's ready to show Mai the soul of a true Duelist. But how can he beat a card that even Yami-Yugi couldn't beat?

* * *

"Okay, I'm sure it only looks bad," Amara said. "I mean sure Joey's down to 200 life points while Mai still has all of hers and true Mai has six monsters on the field while Joey has none. And granted that when one of them loses, they get their soul sucked into a card but I'm sure it's all good."

"You have a heck of a way of looking on the bright side, Amara," Tristan commented.

"The good news is its Joey's turn," Harold said.

_"Isn't there some way that the duel can end without losing either of them?" _Yugi asked.

_"It's tricky but possible. Despite all of its power, the Seal of Orichalcos does have its limits. First of all, it can only capture one soul at a time. And second, it can only do that if the Duelist loses."_

_"I don't get it."_

_"Let's hope Joey does."_

_Okay, the odds are against me, _Joey thought as he looked at his cards. _But I think I can turn this around. First thing I have to do is keep those Harpies' claws off my life points and then I have to destroy this magic circle. Hopefully once it's gone, Mai will go back to being her old self._

"Give it up, Wheeler," Valon called. "You don't have what it takes to beat the new and improved Mai!"

"Perhaps he does," Raphael said. Valon looked at the older man like he was off his rocker. "It was obvious that Wheeler didn't want to duel Mai at first but now he's ready to throw down with her."

"Personally I hope he wins," Jonah commented. "That overblown peacock needs to be humbled."

"You take that back!" Valon was ready to slug Jonah off the mezzanine but Raphael stopped him.

"You know it's not nice to hit a lady."

"What do you know?"

"I know that the Sacred Beast needs souls to fuel it and right now yours is looking quite tempting." That shut Valon up.

"I summon the Fiend Megacyber (1)!" Joey announced.

Mai noticed the card, "But that monster has six stars!"

"But its special ability allows me to play it without a sacrifice as long as you have more monsters than me. Now, my fiend, take out one of those harpies!" The armored warrior charged forward and sliced one of the harpies in half.

(M: 3600)  
(J: 200)

"All right, Joey's back in the game," Tristan cheered.

"But if Joey wins, we could lose Mai forever," Tea complained.

"And if he loses, we could lose him forever," Harold pointed out. "We're screwed either way."

"I don't think Joey's trying to win, guys," Yami explained.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"I think Joey discovered the only way to ending the duel without either of them losing their souls."

"So Wheeler's decided to go down fighting," Raphael said conversely.

"I don't care," Valon said. "There's no way that punk's going to win."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn."

"So does your decision to fight means you've accepted the fact that we're no longer friends? The part of me that was dumb enough to like you is long gone."

* * *

_It's been long gone ever since Valon first brought me to that temple to meet his master, Dartz._

_"Welcome, Miss Valentine, you've finally come home, my child. No longer will the outside world feed your loneliness. Those who claim to be your friends have turned on you, leaving you to rot in a horrible place like the Shadow Realm."_

_"Who told you so much about me?"_

_"You did, I can see it in your eyes. You believe that you deserve more, and you do. You deserve to be the most powerful Duelist the world has ever seen."_

_"I would do anything for that!"_

_"Would you be willing to give up your weak side?"_

_"Anything!"_

_Dartz put his hand on my forehead and I felt a burst of power. After that, I knew that I would never be the same again._

_"From now on, Mai Valentine, you serve the Orichalcos!"

* * *

_

"Its over," Mai told Joey. "As soon as I attack, your life points will be gone and so will your soul!"

Duke Devlin skidded to a halt in front of the Industrial Illusions building. Rex and Weevil, who had apparently never heard of seat belts, had fallen in the back. "That's strange, why would Industrial Illusions be closed at this time of day?" He jumped out of his car and ran up to the front. "I don't believe it, it's really them. Hey guys! It's me!"

Tea and Tristan turned and saw him. "Duke, boy, are we glad to see you."

"Same here but why are Joey and Mai dueling."

"It's kind of a long story."

"We're trapped in here," Tristan informed him. "We need you to find a way to get us out."

"Already on it."

As Duke left, Rex and Weevil also ran up to the front entrance. They gasped at seeing the familiar green circle. "That's the same magic circle that trapped us!" Rex said horrified.

"I sacrifice two of my Harpies in order to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2)!" A large orange dragon appeared. "In addition to the 500 point boost it gets from the Seal of Orichalcos, it gets an additional 300 points for every Harpie Lady on my side of the field!"

(HPD: 2000-3400)

"Wow, Mai's really gotten powerful," Weevil gasped.

"Where did she get that Seal card?" Rex wondered.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber with Fearsome Fire Blast!"

"Hold on, I reveal my trap card Compensation Mediation! Here's how it works, you shuffle my card with two cards from your own graveyard and then I pick one." If I pick my card, the attack is blocked, but if I pick one of yours, I lose the duel." He walked over to Mai's side of the field and handed her his card.

"I can't believe after all this time you're still relying on luck to win a duel," Mai said as she walked across her side of the field to Joey and he handed her his trap card.

"It takes skill to play the right cards at the right time," Joey said. "But a little luck never hurt."

"This is crazy," Valon complained. "You can't risk an entire duel on a guess!"

"If Wheeler is Duelist enough, he can," Raphael informed his comrade.

All the monsters disappeared. Mai shuffled Joey's card with her own two cards. The images appeared face-down on Mai's side of the field. "All right, Hot Shot, choose," Mai said.

"All right, I pick… the middle one! Now show me that trap card!"

The center card was raised.

It was Compensation Mediation!

"I'm still in the game," Joey cheered. "For now anyway."

"True, but remember, your card helped me too."

"What does she mean?" Tea asked.

"Compensation Mediation has one drawback," Yami explained. "Because Joey guessed right, Mai is free to take the two cards she used and return them to the top of her deck." Mai showed Joey the two cards she picked, Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation and Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation.

"Joey must've known about that," Harold said.

"He did," Yami confirmed. "But he decided to take a risk."

"That's Joey for you," Harold said. "If there's even a small chance for success, he's taking it."

"I can't believe Wheeler was able to pull it out," Jonah said. "Lord Raphael…"

"I know, he just may be the strong soul we need after all."

"Oh please, that chump couldn't duel his way out of a wet paper bag let alone out of the Seal of Orichalcos," Valon said.

"My turn isn't over yet," Mai said. "Next I switch one Harpie Lady to my rear defense." One of the Harpies disappeared and reappeared behind Harpie's Pet Dragon. Then I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."

_I've got one more shot, _Joey thought. _But I'm all out of ideas. _He drew a card. "I set one card face-down and throw a monster in defense mode. Then I switch my Fiend Megacyber to defense mode as well."

* * *

Duke had run around the perimeter of the building looking for an unlocked door. His last chance was a small maintenance door in the south-west corner of the building.

It was unlocked. Duke gave off a silent cheer and ran inside.

* * *

"You're pretty calm for someone who's about to lose his soul," Mai commented.

"I've been in some pretty insane duels in my lifetime," Joey said a little smug. "And if there's one thing I learned, it's to never give up until the last point is gone. And last I checked, I had a few points still left." Mai started to draw a card. "Don't become too attached to that card you just drew, because I'm activating my trap card Drop Off which causes you to lose the card you're drawing."

"Or it would've, if I had not activated my own trap card, Trap Jammer, now by discarding 1 card I can negate your trap card and destroy it." Joey's card was destroyed. Joey cursed. "May I continue?"

"Fine."

"Thank you, as I was saying, it's my draw."

"That card Mai drew," Yami said. "It's either Phoenix or Sparrow formation."

"Which one do you think it is?" Harold asked.

"Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber with Fearsome Fire Blast!" The dragon destroyed the giant warrior. "Next I'll send one of my Harpies to get rid of your face-down monster."

A giant tree appeared briefly before being destroyed.

"Who's the man?" Joey gloated. "You just destroyed my Fiber Jar (3) now we have to put all our cards into one big pile…"

"And then we each draw five," Mai finished. "I know how it works too bad it won't do any good, I play my own trap card Harpie's Feather Storm which deactivates your monster's effect. Now you're out of monsters again but luckily for you I have to end my turn right after I play Feather Storm."

Joey drew a card. "I set another monster in defense mode."

_He's getting desperate._

"Way to go, Mai, now you finish this bum off!" Valon cheered.

"I intend to," Mai said. "I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!" The surviving Harpies once again formed a firebird which dove towards Joey's monster.

"Joey, no!" Tristan cried.

"I can't look," Tea said turning away.

"Looks like its all over for Wheeler," Rex commented.

A cat creature appeared before popping like a balloon.

Joey's life points didn't change.

"What happened, you should've lost the duel! That monster, what was it?"

Joey chuckled lightly, "That was my buddy Neko Mane King (4). He has 0 attack points so I don't lose any life points. You just wasted your best card. And one more thing, because he was sent to the graveyard by a magic card, your turn ends on the spot."

"I'm getting too old for this," Tristan said exasperated.

"This guy has more lives than my cat," Rex commented.

"Is your strategy to drag this duel out forever until I forfeit from boredom?" Mai asked.

"You just worry about your own strategy." _The thing is, she's right, I'm just trying to buy for time until I can think of a way out of this mess. I know there must be a card in my deck that can help me. Come on, Heart of the Cards, show me some love! _As he touched his deck, it started to glow.

Yami noticed that the Eye of Timaeus card in his deck was glowing too.

* * *

In the Blue-Eyes White Jet, Kaiba's deck also started to glow. But only Kaiba noticed it.

* * *

Yami and Joey appeared inside the great hall where only two dragon statues remained.

"Where are we?" Joey asked.

"I've been here before," Yami said. "This is Gadira, where the spirits of Duel Monsters live."

"Yeah, but why… yiiii!" Joey screamed at seeing the dragon statue. "That's one big ice sculpture!"

"It's a dragon, frozen in time," Yami explained. "Each dragon has been waiting for a warrior to release it from its ancient prison and I think that this dragon has chosen you."

"Me? Well if you say so, so what do I have to do?"

"Just remove the sword from its forehead."

Joey flew up and pulled on the sword. There was some resistance at first but soon the sword came out. A red dragon burst from its crystal shell. "Okay, Yug, I just have one question: is this thing friendly?"

* * *

"What was that?" Kaiba wondered.

"What was what?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, did you see anything unusual?"

"Besides the way you're acting?"

"Never mind, forget about it."

* * *

"Lord Raphael, your stone!" Raphael looked down and saw that the stone on his pendant was glowing. "What's going on?"

"The Pharaoh must be behind it."

Joey shook his head to clear it. _Whoa, was that a dream? _He looked at Yami.

_Now Joey has a dragon in his deck, _Yami thought.

Joey drew his card and gasped. _No way, it's that dragon! This card is just like the one Yugi has. If Yugi's can help him, maybe mine can help me!_

_"It's awesome," _Little-Yugi commented. _"Joey must've drawn that dragon he just released."_

Yami nodded, _"Now that dragon's power belongs to him."_

Joey proudly held his card up, "You're about to meet my new friend, Hermos!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: The Fiend Megacyber  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Harpie's Pet Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500

(3)  
Name: Fiber Jar  
Level: 3  
Type: Plant/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(4)  
Name: Neko Mane King  
Level: 1  
Type: Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

A/N: Okay, time for another history lesson folks (don't worry, this won't take long). "Hermos" is most likely a shortened form of the name Hermocrates, a statesman and a soldier for the ancient Italian city of Syracuse. He was an actual historical figure (as was Critias but not Timaeus) who played a big part in the Peloponnesian War between the ancient Greeks of Athens and the Spartans. It is largely theorized that Plato was going to write a dialogue called Hermocrates but Plato died before he could even start it so we may never know. The only other main character in Plato's dialogues regarding Atlantis is Socrates, the ancient philosopher who was killed for corrupting the minds of Athenian youth but don't expect the fourth dragon to be named after him. Socrates was also Plato's mentor.


	11. Friends and Foes Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 196: Friends and Foes Pt 3: If I Only Had a Hammer  
Episode Basis: My Freaky Valentine Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey was behind the eight ball in his duel with Mai. Mai had given up her "weaker side" (her term) in return for the power of the Orichalcos. But it was clearly driving her insane. Things looked grim when suddenly Joey was spirited away to Gadira where he released one of the Legendary Dragons, Hermos. I wonder what it can do.

* * *

Duke Devlin burst through the door to the security room. "Found it." He sat at one of the consoles and started typing command. "Now let's hope the override commands work."

* * *

Everyone was astonished as Joey presented his new card.

"No way, that's card looks just like the one Yugi has," Amara gasped.

"That's because it is like the one I have, Amara," Yami explained. "Just as I was chosen to wield the Eye of Timaeus, so was Joey chosen to wield the Claw of Hermos."

Valon growled, "How did a hack like Wheeler get a card like that?"

"What I want to know is can he use it?" Raphael asked.

"Looks like I found the secret to ending this duel and saving us both," Joey said.

(M: 3600)  
(J: 200)

"First I play Monster Reborn to revive my Fiend Megacyber."

"I'm not impressed," Mai said. "My Pet Dragon destroyed him once and he can do it again."

"I'm not done yet," Joey said. "Next I'll get you reacquainted with my old friend Time Wizard (1)!" A clock with a literal face holding a scepter appeared.

Mai growled disgusted.

"Time Wizard is how Joey beat Mai in their first duel," Harold explained to Amara. "So obviously Mai is going to hold a grudge against that particular monster."

"And now, here's Hermos!" Joey announced sliding the new card into the magic/trap card slot. A red dragon appeared. "Next I'll combine Hermos with my Time Wizard!" The two monsters disappeared into a cone of light and an object emerged.

It was a bright-colored flat-end mallet with a long handle and a pair of wings. Joey let out a grunt that was a combination of surprise and confusion. "What is that?"

Valon laughed, "It's a croquet mallet with wings," he cracked.

Tristan slapped his head with his palm. "Can't he turn that thing back into a dragon?" Tea asked.

"There's no need to," Yami informed them.

Yugi nodded his head. _"First impressions can be deceiving."_

"Who cares what it looks like," Joey said. "All right, my Fiend, pick up that hammer and attack!"

"I hope Joey knows what he's doing," Harold said.

"I doubt it," Amara replied.

_Joey's monster's attack points haven't changed, but I better be careful, _Mai thought. "I play Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation to destroy your monster!"

"That won't work," Joey said. "Because my hammer has all the power of my dragon AND my Time Wizard!" The Fiend Megacyber pounded on the ground and a vortex opened up. Glowing specs came out of the vortex and landed on top of each of Mai's monsters. Harpie's Pet Dragon got the number 1, while the three Harpies got 2, 3, and 6.

"Tea, what's going on?" Tristan asked.

"I'm the wrong person to ask," Tea replied.

"Thanks for the counting lesson, Wheeler," Valon heckled. "What are you going to do next, teach us the alphabet?"

"Come on, do something!" Joey exhorted. But the Fiend Megacyber just stood there. Joey let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, I end my turn."

"Are you still trying to lose on purpose? Well it all ends now." Suddenly a strong wind picked up and all of Mai's monsters were sucked into the vortex. "What's going on?"

"I'm just as confused as you are," Joey admitted.

_"Whatever Joey did must've destroyed Mai's monsters," _Yugi theorized.

_"Maybe not," _Yami replied. _"Look, the vortex formed by Joey's hammer is still there. There is a chance that they may return."_

"With Mai's monsters MIA, this is Joey's time to make an attack," Amara said as Mai placed a card face-down on the field.

And that was what Joey did. "Fiend Megacyber, attack Mai's life points directly!" The mighty warrior slugged Mai right in the chest.

(M: 1400)  
(J: 200)

_She'll forgive me… someday, _Joey thought.

"This is cutting it close," Jonah commented.

"Not to worry," Raphael said. "We get a soul either way."

"How can you two talk like that?" Valon asked harshly. "She's one of us!"

"Oh get it through your thick skull, you Neanderthal; she's not one of us! She's doesn't believe in our cause, she only wanted to join us so she could get the power to clobber Wheeler!" Valon got set to give Jonah a black eye but was stopped again by Raphael.

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn," Joey said. As Mai started her turn, her pet dragon popped out of the vortex.

"Mai's dragon is back," Harold gasped.

_"But why did it come back?" _Yugi wondered.

"Wait a second," Yami said attracting the attention of his group. "Joey's hammer was made from Time Wizard, a monster that can speed forward the passage of time. I bet that vortex wasn't designed to destroy Mai's monsters, but send them forward by a certain number of turns."

"If that's true," Amara said. "Then those numbers must've represented a number of turns which had to pass before the monsters were returned."

"Unfortunately, Harpie's Pet Dragon had the number 1 so it returned first," Yami finished.

"And Harpie's Pet Dragon is Mai's strongest monster," Harold guessed. "And to make matters worse, it's her turn."

Mai drew a card, "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack his Fiend Megacyber!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were her," Raphael said.

"She's losing her cool," Jonah commented.

"Mai, wait!" Valon called out.

"I reveal my trap card Skull Dice," Joey announced. "Your monster's about to lose some attack points."

"Because the monsters are so close in terms of attack strength," Amara explained. "Pretty much any number will do."

The gremlin rolled the red die which came up a 2. Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack points were cut by half.

(HPD: 2500-1250)

Fiend Megacyber retaliated destroying the dragon.

(M: 450)  
(J: 200)

"Almost there," Joey told himself. "I have to make sure our life points hit 0 at the exact same time. That way, nobody loses."

Mai sank to her knees shaking. "No… I won't go back… I won't go back there!" Her defeat at Marik's hands screamed through her mind.

"She lost it," Raphael simply said.

"I think she never had it," Jonah cracked as Valon got on the ledge of the mezzanine and leapt off.

"With this fragment of the Orichalcos stone, I unlock the seal!" Valon cried out. He punched the shield.

Yami felt something push against the crook of his knees and he collapsed just as the shield exploded. Unknown to anybody, a bolt of electricity went into Joey's Duel Disk and shorted it out.

"That idiot," Raphael said as he picked up Jonah onto his back and also leapt down.

As the dust cleared, both Joey and Mai were out cold but Valon had Mai in his arms.

"Why did you do it?" Raphael asked Valon as everyone got up (a white orb nestled underneath Yami's collar. "You risked betraying Dartz all just to save some girl?"

"You knew perfectly well that it's dangerous to unlock a seal before a duel is done," Jonah scolded.

"She's not just some girl," Valon protested. "She's… like me."

Raphael got up close and personal with Valon's face. "We'll talk about this later," he said in a low roar. "Jonah, get us out of here!"

"Yes, sir," Jonah saluted and removed one of her earrings.

"This isn't over," Raphael said to Yami and the others. "I'll make up for this by taking your soul, Pharaoh! The power around my neck puts your Puzzle to shame!"

The green prism that made up Jonah's earring started to glow. A light started to surround the Warriors of Doma.

"You clowns aren't getting away that easily," Harold said and ran forward, setting up a shield in front of him with his Armlet. Harold and his Armlet's shield hit the light just as the Warriors of Doma started to disappear. There was a bright flash of light which blinded even Rex and Weevil outside. Then all five of them vanished.

* * *

"Yes!" Duke cried as he broke through the last layer of security. "Now to deactivate the security doors."

* * *

The Blue-Eyes White Jet touched down in the middle of the street.

* * *

The security gates were raised. Tristan and Amara went to check on Joey while Tea looked around for any sign of the Doma Warriors.

"I was so close," Joey moaned punching the ground. "But I will get her back, I swear!"

"Face it man, she sold us out," Tristan said. "She wasn't just playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters, she was after your soul!"

"No, I refuse to admit that! Mai would never betray us, not after everything we've been through!" Joey ranted as Kaiba and Mokuba walked in.

"What are they doing here?" Mokuba asked.

Yami turned and noticed them. "Kaiba!"

"Well, well, well, isn't this a party," Tristan said sarcastically.

Duke then came running in from a staircase. "Duke's here too," Mokuba noted.

Duke was about to run up to Joey but skidded to a halt upon seeing the Kaiba Brothers. "Hey, it's a party," he commented. "What brings you guys here?"

"Certainly not the Dweeb Convention," Kaiba retorted. "Where's Pegasus?"

Yami shook his head, "We're too late."

"Yeah, Mai Valentine got to him first," Tristan added. "She took his soul with some Orichalcos thing."

Recognition registered in the Kaiba Brothers' eyes and Yami noticed it. "Kaiba, have you heard of this card before?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, my brother just wiped the floor with someone who played that card," Mokuba said before Kaiba could respond. "He disguised himself as Pegasus and lured us to Duelist Kingdom just to duel!"

"And then he ran away," Kaiba took over. "So we came here to get some answers. Whoever impersonated Pegasus is trying to take over my company and that's unacceptable."

"Pegasus did say somebody was watching him," Yami admitted.

"Yugi!" Tea cried. "Harold's gone!"

Yami looked around. "Harold! Harold, are you here? Harold!" But silence answered him.

"I saw him running towards Mai as they spirited her away," Amara reported.

"This just keeps getting better," Tea said sarcastically.

"This just makes it all the more important that we figure out what Pegasus knows," Yami knows. "But right now, our only clue…" He held out the card that Pegasus included in his package. "Is this."

"Can I see it?" Kaiba asked. Yami handed Kaiba the card. Kaiba turned the card over and picked at the back. A thin strip the same color as the back of the card peeled off the card revealing a black line. "A bar strip."

"So the key card is really a… key card," Amara said. "But what does it go to?"

"Wait a second," Duke said. "There was one door that wouldn't open even after I cracked the security system!"

"Take us there right now!" Kaiba commanded.

"Okay, okay, just chill," Duke replied.

"Just who invited you anyway?" Tristan said steamed. "Why don't you just scram?"

"Why don't you?" Mokuba retorted.

"Children, children," Amara said. "Let's just head on upstairs and try to find out who was after Pegasus." She gave both Kaiba and Tristan dark glances. "And we ALL go."

Yami went up to Joey, "It'll be all right," he assured his friend.

Joey sniffed and accepted Yami's offered hand. "Thanks, bud."

Everyone headed for the elevator. Rex and Weevil were at the rear. "They've forgotten about us again, haven't they?" Rex asked.

"Who cares," Weevil replied. "It'll be all that much easier to just sneak in and grab whatever's behind that door.'

"Yeah!"

* * *

Duke led everyone up to Pegasus's personal office and to a side door. "This was the door I was talking about." Yami slid the card through a card reader. The red light changed to green and the door automatically opened to a dark room.

"So who wants to go in first?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe draw straws," Joey suggested. Kaiba just grunted and walked in. Mokuba gave a smaller grunt and also walked in.

"Let's close the door and run," Amara said.

"Amara," Tea said scolding. Everyone then decided to enter.

As soon as the door closed, the lights clicked on revealing larger than life statues of all of Pegasus's Toon World monsters. A large diorama of Toon World was at the center.

"I hate these Toon Monsters," Kaiba said disgusted.

A bright light shone from down the room and Pegasus appeared.

"Pegasus!" Yami gasped.

"Hold on," Kaiba said. "It's just a hologram."

Amara went up and placed her hand right through Pegasus. "You're right, Kaiba!"

"Yugi-boy, at least I hope it's you who found this room," the Pegasus hologram said. "By the way, what do you think of the room I did the interior decorating myself."

"This guy has got to get over himself," Tristan grumbled.

Tea nudged him, "I can't hear," she said.

"If you're receiving this message, then the people who were after my soul have already gotten to me. So please listen." All of a sudden Pegasus's voice just got a whole lot solemn, totally unlike him. "It all started when someone tried buying out my company."

"Hold on," Kaiba said. "This was how I was dragged into this mess."

"I did some inquiring and overcame a lot of government red tape and while I was unable to get a handle on the name of the group issuing the buyout, I was able to get a handle on the leader of the buyout, and his name… is Dartz."

"Who's Dartz?" Yami wondered.

"Who cares?" Kaiba retorted.

"Even though I no longer have my Millennium Eye, I do have a sixth sense towards the occult, probably what led me to contact you. Anyway, I felt there was something rather supernatural about this Dartz fellow so I did some further digging and found out what his plan was. Dartz is planning on using my game to destroy civilization!"

"How is he going to do that?" Mokuba asked.

As if the hologram could hear him, it answered, "Ever since my retirement, I've been researching into the Egyptian origins of Duel Monsters and I made an incredible discovery. These monsters existed long before the pyramids were even formed!"

"In the city of Atlantis," Yami filled in.

"That's where Dartz comes in, he's trying to resurrect the most terrifying beast to ever roam the Earth: the Great Leviathan! By draining the souls of man and beasts to feed his monster! He must be stopped. You are our only hope, Yugi-Boy! So I created a card made exclusively for you!"

Rex and Weevil panted as they looked around.

"But I've hidden it in this room just in case the wrong party got here before you did. Now, think strategically, where can one find an extra card?"

Yami looked around. All he saw were giant-size images of Duel Monsters. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Masked Sorcerer, even Toon Alligator, Pot of Greed…

Pot of Greed?

"Pot of Greed!" Yami realized. "In the game of Duel Monsters, it lets you draw extra cards!"

Rex and Weevil leapt for the pot but Tristan stopped them.

"You're the only one who can save the monsters I have created!" Pegasus cried before the hologram dispersed.

"Talk about dramatic," Tea said.

Tristan held the pot while Amara reached inside and took out a card.

There was no picture on the card, just a white background. "Bad news, guys," Amara called. "There's a card here but it's blank!"

"Then it's worthless," Kaiba concluded.

"Maybe not," Yami said. "If there's one thing we've learned about Pegasus, it's that he never does anything on a whim, everything he does he does for a reason. There must be a reason for this card as well."

"Then you take it," Kaiba offered. "I have no use for something so worthless." Amara handed Yami the card.

Joey growled and kicked over a miniature Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon statue. "This doesn't make any sense, why would Mai join a plot to destroy humanity? They must've brainwashed her or something!"

"Wake up," Kaiba said. "This is a hoax planned by Pegasus."

"Huh?" Joey asked.

"There's no group going around steeling souls, this is all a trick by Pegasus to distract me long enough for him to take over Kaiba Corp.!"

"Kaiba, I hate to ruin your grand conspiracy theory, but in case you haven't noticed, there are a lot more people on this planet than just you and your ego. And some of them are actually more important in the grand scheme of things."

"You dweebs are so gullible," Kaiba said. "Pegasus pulled this same type of mess on us at Duelist Kingdom."

"Maybe there's something to it," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, don't tell me you're buying into this nonsense! It's just all illusions!"

"I don't know if the whole soul-stealing thing is legit, but there might be something to a hidden group trying to control everything." Everyone was now listening to Mokuba. "After the Virtual Wars, I did a scan of all Kaiba Corp. computer systems just in case Gozaburo or Noah left any copies of themselves. I didn't find anything like that but I did find some of Gozaburo's old files. Gozaburo believed that a shadowy organization was behind several failed projects of Kaiba Corp. It is possible that this Dartz guy heads one of these organizations and is responsible for what's happening to both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions."

"Okay, assuming you're right, Mokuba," Tristan said. "How can we stop this organization from destroying and/or enslaving the world?"

Yami drew his Eye of Timaeus card. "With this," he said.

Kaiba's eyes widened at the card. "Where did you get that?"

Joey pulled the Claw of Hermos from his deck. "Same place I got mine."

"Kaiba, I know you must've gotten a card like this too."

Kaiba drew and showed them the Fang of Critias. "You mean this."

"They'll give anyone a magical dragon these days," Tea cracked.

"With these three dragons, we might be able to bring down The Great Leviathan," Yami said as the dragon cards started to glow."

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Time Wizard  
Level: 2  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 400


	12. Target Yami

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 197: Target: Yami  
Episode Basis: The Challenge

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey formed a plan to have both him and Mai lose the duel at the same time. That way, nobody would have their soul stolen. Joey's plan was actually quite sound and under normal circumstances probably would've succeeded. But Valon, one of Doma's Warriors, interfered and "saved" Mai. Then the Warriors of Doma spirited both Mai and Harold away. As if the gang's day couldn't get any worse, Kaiba shows up and everyone investigates Pegasus's secret room where a hologram of Pegasus revealed that a man name Dartz was seizing control of Industrial Illusions and was using Duel Monster spirits to fuel the revival of a terrifying creature: The Great Leviathan. Now, the only way to beat Dartz is to use the Legendary Dragons held by Yami, Kaiba, and Joey.

* * *

"What, my eyes must be playing tricks on me!"

"I doubt it mine is doing the same thing, Kaiba."

"It's as if these dragons are calling out to one another!"

The glow emitted by the close proximity of the three strange dragon cards faded.

"Oh yeah, nothing magical about that," Duke said sarcastically.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked.

"I was told that a team of warriors have been chosen by fate to wield the power of the Legendary Dragons," Yami explained. "I have a feeling that we're them."

"Give me a break, Yugi, I decide my own fate."

"Kaiba, why do you think you were given that dragon card? They were to be used to defeat the Great Leviathan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you clowns that this is all a gimmick set up by Pegasus!"

Amara saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and let out a scream, "Uh… Kaiba, I think Pegasus no longer has a say in the matter."

"And how do you know?"

"Because he's right over there." Amara pointed to something behind a large statue of Toon Dark Magician Girl. The others followed her glance and gasped.

Pegasus's body was face-down behind the statue.

They moved Pegasus's body to a couch in the office and covered it with a blanket. "Well, that eliminates Pegasus… from the suspects list anyway," Tristan said.

"Any more theories you'd like to present to us, Kaiba?" Amara asked sarcastically.

"I don't have time to play detective, I have a multi-million dollar company to run." And the Kaiba Brothers turned and left.

"We don't need Kaiba weighing us down," Joey said. "With Hermos on our side, Dartz and his boys don't stand a chance."

"Glad to see you're back to your old self," Tristan said.

"Sorry for my moping," Joey apologized. "It won't happen again."

"What are you two doing?" Tea asked Weevil and Rex, who were going over Pegasus's personal room with a fine-tooth comb.

Weevil quickly took off his glasses and threw them. "My glasses, I can't find them!"

"They're over there," Tea said pointing to them. "Where you just threw them."

"So what do we do now?" Amara asked.

"We could chill back at my place, play some Dungeon Dice Monsters," Duke offered.

"What we need to do is find Dartz and his goon squad, bust them up and rescue Harold and Mai!"

"One problem, Tex, the goon squad didn't leave a forwarding address," Tristan pointed out.

Yami gasped, "Professor Hawkins! He might have some information for us."

"I'll call information and ask for his address," Amara volunteered.

"We're going to need some way to get there," Tristan said as a loud engine came from outside the window. Everyone went to the window to see the Blue-Eyes White Jet starting to take off. Tristan pounded on the window. "Hey, wait, we need a lift!" But the jet was already taking off. "Swell, there goes our ride."

"Not like we could all fit in there anyway."

"No sweat, we can take my car," Duke volunteered. "There should be enough room for the six of us."

"Hey, you mean the eight of us," Weevil said.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Rex added.

"What ARE you two doing here anyway?" Amara asked.

Weevil and Rex each put on embarrassed faces. "Um… this isn't where the Cheese Festival is?" Rex asked weakly. Weevil slapped himself on the forehead.

"No problem," Duke said. "I have the perfect place for them.

* * *

Apparently, the perfect place for them was the trunk along with the rest of the luggage. Duke drove with Tea and Amara sharing the role of navigator. Yami, Joey, and Tristan took the back.

"This trip has been awful," Rex complained.

"But it'll be worth it," Weevil commented.

"I've been beat up, tossed around, frozen and tossed in a trunk like a bag of golf clubs, how is it going to be worth it?"

"Everybody knows this Hawkins guy is a card fanatic, he should have lots of good cards."

"Oh." The two were silent for a while. "Mai Valentine seems to have gotten stronger since she joined up with those Orichalcos guys."

"Yeah," Weevil agreed. "I wonder…"

In the riding part of the car, Tea struggled with the map. "Okay, according to the directions Amara got, Altamont Pass is still about twenty miles off so if we continue on 580 we should get there by nightfall."

"Couldn't we just take the blue path directly there?" Tristan offered.

"If we had a boat," Amara snapped.

"Well what about heading down there then going back up?" Tristan pointed to a spot on the map.

"That's Mexico, dill head," Amara said. "We'd prefer to stay within one country's boarders. Now sit down and shut up! We're trying to navigate here."

Joey had been quiet since they started the trip. He couldn't believe that Mai would join a plan to destroy civilization. Heck, she barely believed Pegasus had the power to steal souls at Duelist Kingdom. So why would she join up with the Warriors of Doma. "Hey Yugi?" Joey asked. "Is there… Mai wouldn't listen to reason do you think anything can be done to return her to the Mai we know?"

Yami was quiet. Then he said, "There might be a way."

"Really, how?" Joey asked quickly.

"There's no way to tell if it still exists inside her though, and we've already seen how the Orichalcos is stronger than the Shadow Magic."

"What is it?" Joey asked again.

"During Mai's duel with Marik, I was able to infuse her with some energy from my Millennium Puzzle. That energy enabled her to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra without getting hurt."

"But she couldn't read the text on the card, right?" Tristan asked.

"Correct, that I did not count on. But if the energy still exists inside her, it can expel the evil energy of the Orichalcos. But it's a big chance. Like I said, the Orichalcos magic has proven stronger than the Millennium Puzzle. There's no telling if it'll work." Yami pounded the side of the car.

_"Calm down," _Yugi said. _"Getting upset won't save Harold or Mai."_

_"I know."_

Yugi decided to change the subject. _"From what Pegasus told us, Dartz controls a force that's thousands of years old. It might even be older than you, no offense."_

_"None taken. The Orichalcos seems to be the most powerful magic we ever came across."_

_"It seems to be connected to Professor Hawkins's theory but I'm not sure how."_

_"Hopefully, he does."

* * *

_

"Ow."

"Oh hold still, you big baby," Jonah said as she tied the bandage around Valon's arm. "There, that'll have to do until we get back."

Mai shoved Jonah away and scowled at Valon. "What were you thinking, interrupting our duel when I was about to win!"

"You were about to lose," Jonah pointed out. "Your life points and your soul!"

"Bull crap!" Mai spat. "I didn't need to be saved."

"You have no idea the danger you were in," Raphael said calmly. "Wheeler now controls one of the Legendary Dragons. Only a Chosen Warrior can wield one and the fact that Wheeler was given one means his power's now greater than yours."

"Wheeler was chosen, all right, chosen to have his scrawny little butt kicked by…" Jonah slapped her across the face. "What was that for, you little matchstick?"

"Listen, you bimbo, Valon saved your soul though if you ask me, you don't deserve it! You've been nothing but a thorn in Doma's side ever since Valon brought you in. I think it's time you learn some manners."

"If I wanted to play with kids, I would've dueled a first grader." And then she got onto Valon's motorcycle and took off. _Wheeler won't escape me again._

"I… I can't let Mai… get hurt," Valon stammered as he started to stand. He then fell back on his butt as Jonah backhanded him across the cheek. "What was that for?"

"You're no better than she is," Jonah said. "Because of your stupid obsession, we've lost any advantage of stealing the soul of the Pharaoh and his friends! You can bet Master Dartz won't be happy about this, especially when I tell him what you did."

"That's pretty much all you're good for, Sheila, telling, you're no Duelist, the only reason you're here is because of your old man, and now that he's food of the Great Leviathan, there really is no need for…"

Raphael's huge bulk suddenly filled Valon's line of sight. "How would you like two broken arms?" Valon shut up. "We can't waste our time arguing like this. Jonah, radio Alister for a pick-up, I'm going for the Pharaoh."

"And what of him?" Jonah asked referring to the unconscious Harold.

"Bring him back to base," Raphael instructed. "At the very least, we can use him as bait."

* * *

Altamont Pass is a mountain pass road near the town of Livermore. Its claim to fame is the overabundance of wind turbines of various sizes. One wouldn't expect a house to be out here in the middle of nowhere.

But someone did: Arthur Hawkins and his granddaughter Rebecca.

As the sun was setting, Rebecca rode her horse Copernicus over Altamont Pass Road heading towards Dyer Road where the house was situated. She had just returned from shopping in town.

The house could be seen in the horizon. Inside, the Professor was going over an old text that spoke of Atlantis. One word kept leaping out at him. Unfortunately, his mentor, Dr. Hunter, taught him only how to read Egyptian hieroglyphs. He got up and went to his computer. He decided to pull elements from several ancient dictionaries in order to translate the text.

"This can't be!"

Rebecca was almost at the house when suddenly Copernicus started neighing and rearing up on his rear legs. "What's wrong, boy, did I weigh you down with too much stuff?" She looked up to see a helicopter rapidly approaching the house. It already overtook her and was now hovering not far from the house. Suddenly the helicopter fired a rocket at the house. The house exploded throwing Rebecca off her horse knocking her out.

When she awoke, there was a sea of faces staring at her.

"Rebecca, are you all right?" Someone asked.

"Yugi… is that you?" Rebecca asked as her vision came into focus.

"Yeah," Yugi confirmed.

"Oh Yugi!" Rebecca cried sobbing into his shoulder. "It's awful… they… Grandpa… he…"

"He's all right," Tristan reported as he and Joey held Prof. Hawkins.

"What… but… I thought…"

Yugi smiled.

* * *

_"Look, smoke," Duke spotted._

_"The Professor's house is in that direction!" Amara cried._

_"Pedal to the metal, Duke!" Tristan shouted._

_"Right!" Duke floored the gas pedal almost causing Rex and Weevil to fall out. The car went off-road and stopped where a motor home was. They got out and Yugi immediately saw Rebecca all but pinned underneath her horse._

_"Rebecca!" Yugi shouted._

_Duke checked her pulse. "She's alive, just knocked out."_

_"But what about the Professor?" Tea asked. Everyone looked towards the burning house._

_A white orb flew by Yugi's peripheral vision and disappeared into the burning house. Yugi could still see the glow. "What was that?" Yugi wondered. He reached into one of the grocery bags which had spilled out and pulled out a bottle of water. He doused his jacket in it and held it over his head as he ran in._

_"Yugi!"_

_Yugi looked around and saw the white orb floating over the fallen Professor. "Thanks," Yugi said and struggled to drag the Professor outside. He was able to get the Professor to the doorway before Joey and Tristan were able to take the Professor from Yugi.

* * *

_

Everyone reconvened inside the motor home. "Who would do something like this?" Tea wondered.

"It had to be Dartz," Joey said. "But why?"

"To get to us," Amara offered.

"Maybe, maybe not," Yugi said. "How would they even know that we know the Hawkins? They would've had to have been watching us ever since Duelist Kingdom to make that kind of connection."

"So the question, ladies and gentlemen, is this, what do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Amara? We find where this Dartz guy hangs, bust in with both barrels, and rescue Harold."

"We wouldn't even know where to start looking," Tea pointed out. "Once they realize we're here, they'll come back and we'll be waiting for them."

"Well if we're going to be waiting, I'm going to need something to eat." Tea and Amara started to prepare something to eat while Joey raided the refrigerator.

"Hey, where did Rex and Weevil go to?"

"Knowing those two, they're up to no good."

* * *

Rex and Weevil were sifting through the ruins of the Hawkins' house looking for some rare cards.

"This is stupid," Rex complained. "Even if the old guy did have rare cards, they're probably a pile of ash by now!"

"Stop thinking," Weevil commanded. "That's what I'm for."

Rex spotted some cards on the ground but they only turned out to be a deck of normal playing cards. He growled furiously, "You're batting 0, Weevil." Rex's stomach growled. "Man, am I hungry."

Weevil's stomach agreed with Rex's. "Yeah, I could sure go for a cheeseburger." Rex and Weevil turned and saw Yugi and Rebecca walking by, looking like they wanted to talk somewhere alone. So naturally, they decided to listen in.

"Rebecca, do you still have the stone I gave to your Grandfather?"

"Yeah, I wear it around my neck." Rebecca removed the object in question and Yugi put it around his own neck.

"Hopefully with the power boost from this stone, I can get my Millennium Puzzle to work inside the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Yugi, I'm scared for you," Rebecca said.

"Don't worry, Rebecca, I think they just used you to get to me. So I guess in a way it's my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Yugi."

"I know but I…" Yugi stepped on something. "A Duel Monster card?" Weevil was ready to rush Yugi to get it but then heard Yugi say, "No, it's a note."

_Pharaoh,  
__If you want to see your friend again, come to Death Valley immediately.  
__Raphael_

"Yeah, no doubt about it now," Yugi said. "How far away is Death Valley?"

"About an hour by car but faster by horse."

"Then I guess I have to go meet this guy if I'm going to have a chance to rescue Harold."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

"No, Rebecca, I already put you and your family in enough danger already I don't want to see you or anyone else hurt. Please, don't tell the others."

"Okay."

"Interesting," Weevil muttered.

* * *

Alister and Jonah carried the still unconscious Harold into the temple. Behind them was a still pouting Valon. Alister wouldn't stop off to pick up Mai and she wasn't answering the communicator built into the motorcycle. He was worried about her.

"Welcome back, my Warriors of Doma," Dartz greeted. "Well, what do we have here?"

"A prisoner," Alister explained. "One of the Nameless Pharaoh's friends."

Dartz noticed Harold's Armlet. _Can it really be… after all these centuries. _"How ironic," he said. "That things have come full circle." The three Warriors were confused as to Dartz's ramblings. Dartz started to reach for the Armlet but a burst of energy made him pull back. "I see; he still retains some control over it. Alister, Jonah, put him in a cell for now."

"Yes, sir." The two started to drag Harold away but Jonah said, "Master, there's something you should know. Mai Valentine…"

"I know perfectly well about Mai's duel with Joey Wheeler, and the fact that the dragon Hermos has been revived." That made Valon stand up straight. "Do not worry, in the end everything will work out in our favor."

"Yes, sir," Jonah agreed and she and Alister led Harold away.

Dartz turned to Valon, "Now, Valon, about your behavior during the duel…"

Valon gulped.

* * *

The motor home was cramped. Professor Hawkins got the only bedroom there. Tristan and Duke slept on hammocks. Joey got the couch while Amara used her windbreaker as covers as she slept on the floor (having said that she was so tired from the jet lag that she could sleep through anything). Tea and Rebecca each slept on the bench.

Yugi tip-toed over his sleeping friends to the door all the while trying not to wake anyone up. But he did wake one person up: Rebecca. "Yugi?"

Yugi gave her an assuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll be back." Outside, Copernicus waited already saddled. _I know what I have to do, it's time to face those creeps, save my friends and put these Warriors of Doma down for good! _He switched with Yami and galloped off, white orb trailing behind him.

Joey accidentally turned over and fell off the couch. Unfortunately, it was on Amara.

"Joey, you pervert, get off!"

"Sorry, Amara," Joey said as he got up. He looked around and saw the place where Yugi was sleeping was empty. "Yugi?" He turned to Rebecca who had walked back into the motor home. "Rebecca, where's Yugi?" Rebecca was silent. "Come on, out with it, where is he?"

"I promised him I wouldn't tell."

That comment alone was enough to tell Joey what was going on. "Wake up, everyone!" In no time at all, the others have awaken and Joey have informed them of the situation. "What were you thinking, Rebecca?"

"Hey, lay off of her," Tea defended. "You would've done the same thing if you were in her position."

"No, I would've talked him out of it," Tristan replied.

"Yugi was barely able to defeat the Seal of Orichalcos before, what makes him think he can do it again?"

"That's just it, Amara, I don't think he was thinking," Joey said.

"Calm down, everyone," Tea said in a voice that was anything but calm.

"Rebecca, you said that he was going to Death Valley," Duke pointed out.

"That's right."

"Amara, let me use your cell phone for a minute."

* * *

As Yami galloped towards Death Valley, Yugi appeared besides him, looking like he was flying. _"As long as we have the Eye of Timaeus, we'll be fine."_

_"But they have the Seal of Orichalcos," _Yami pointed out.

But Yugi pointed out, _"But we have something better: a belief in the heart of the cards."_

Behind him, the white orb glowed brightly and bounced around like it was happy about something.

* * *

"Hold down the fort, Tea," Joey said. "We're going after Yugi."

"Will do," Tea agreed. Duke and Amara were already in the car. Joey leapt into the back along with Tristan.

"Keep an eye out for Rex and Weevil," Tristan advised. "I don't trust those two guys."

* * *

Weevil and Rex panted as they rode a tandem bicycle they found in the ruins of Professor Hawkins' house. "Weevil, slow down," Rex complained. "I can't keep up."

"Try," Weevil replied. "You don't want to miss the duel between Yugi and those Orichalcos guys. Besides, if we find out what made Mai such a strong Duelist, maybe we can use it to become strong Duelists too."

"Look!" Rex pointed to a ledge above them where Yami was riding in the same direction.

"Pedal faster!" They started pedaling for all their worth.

"Just answer me one thing: why do I have to ride the rear?"

"Because you're a butt head, that's why."

* * *

Raphael stood on the far side of a suspension bridge holding a Duel Monster deck. _I'm ready for you, Pharaoh._

A pair of silver wings appeared behind him.

The End

* * *

A/N: All the information regarding Altamont Pass is actually true! According to the Yujyo web site, the place where the Hawkins lived is near Altamont Pass (based on the scene with wind turbines). I did a little research and found out there really is a place called Altamont Pass in California outside of San Francisco. And like I said, its claim to fame is the over 6000 wind turbines (I kid you not there really are 6000 wind turbines). Also, a tandem bicycle is another word for a bicycle built for two people (in case you didn't make the connection the first time.) 


	13. Guardian of the Cards Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 198: Guardian of the Cards Pt 1: Death Valley  
Episode Basis: Fate of the Pharaoh Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! With all Industrial Illusion leads exhausted, the gang decided to visit Professor Hawkins and Rebecca. Unfortunately Doma got to them first, destroyed the Professor's house and almost killed the Professor himself. Raphael left a calling card for Yami to meet him at Death Valley. Yugi wanted to go alone but the others found out anyway. But something is different about Raphael, he definitely isn't like the other Warriors of Doma. What do you think it is?

* * *

Duke's car flew over the desert landscape, unhindered by speed limits. It went over dunes, passed cacti and even went over rocks.

Amara was not having a good time. "Hey Duke, couldn't you just ease up on the gas a little," she requested gripping the door handle tightly.

"Not if Yugi's going to be in massive trouble in the Seal of Orichalcos is played," Joey said. "Floor it, Duke!"

"Hold on to your underwear," Duke warned as he pressed the pedal as far as it would go. Amara screamed as the convertible flew into the air and landed on a dirt road. Duke skidded to a halt to check on his passengers. "Hey Amara, you okay?"

"I think so," Amara moaned. "We're both just lucky I didn't eat breakfast."

Duke smiled then called back, "What about you guys, you in one piece?" Actually, they were in no pieces because they were gone. "I warned them to buckle up."

"Where we live, seat belts are more of a privilege than a necessity," Amara said sarcastically as Duke scanned the horizon with his binoculars.

"Found them!"

Joey and Tristan jogged towards the car looking a little ragged.

"Maybe we should walk there," Tristan suggested.

"I'll agree if you carry me," Joey replied.

* * *

Raphael stood on a mesa shuffling his deck. The sky still had remnants of starlight left. _Soon it will be time for the Pharaoh's final duel, _he thought.

Speaking of which, Yami at that point arrived at a mesa opposite of Raphael's. "Let's do this!" He said and rode the horse down the steep slope to the ledge that a rope bridge connected to Raphael's mesa was on. The white orb which had followed him all night remained hovering on the cliff edge.

As he was almost about to land on the edge, he jumped off the horse and they both landed safely on the ground.

"Nice dismount, cowboy," Raphael said sarcastically as Yami walked across the rope bridge onto the mesa Raphael was on.

"Where's Harold?" Yami demanded to know.

"In a safe place… that's not here. But since you came so far for nothing, you might as well stay awhile."

_I had a feeling rescuing Harold wouldn't be that easy, _Yami thought. Raphael flung off his cloak revealing army-style pants, boots, and a tank top. His Duel Disk was the same type as Guimo's and Mai's. He picked up two axes and threw them in Yami's direction. Yami twisted to the side as the axes cut the ties to the rope bridge isolating them from the mainland. "What was that for?"

"So we wouldn't be disturbed. You see, I need to capture the soul of the Pharaoh himself so I can save the world!"

"Save the world? Don't you know that what you're doing is destroying the world?"

"Darkness has blinded you to the truth! The world is a dark and lonely place to live, poisoned by mankind! All I'm trying to do is fix what's been ruined by people like you! And I'll do it by capturing your very soul!"

"Listen, you…"

"The name is Raphael and I have called you here to duel you!"

"Fine, you leave me no choice. But know this in the end righteousness will prevail!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," Raphael said though Yami had a feeling they were thinking of different types of righteousness. "We'll start as soon as the sun rises."

_"Be careful," _Yugi warned. _"Something doesn't feel right about him." _Yami nodded as the two activated their Duel Disks.

The last remnants of the night faded away as the sun rose warming the desolate landscape.

It was on.

"Time to duel!"

(Y: 4000)  
(R: 4000)

"I'll start," Raphael volunteered. "I play the magic card Guardian's Treasure. First I must discard my entire hand. Then I'm allowed to draw two cards. Plus I can draw two more cards at the start of my every turn." Raphael drew two cards. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and set another card face-down. You should be pleased, because I played my two cards, I don't have anything left to do. I'm giving you a head start."

Yami knew Raphael was goading him but didn't fall for it. He held up the three cards he was going to play. "I play Polymerization fusing Gazelle and Berfomet (1) together to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2)!" A two-headed creature appeared. "Chimera, attack his face-down card with Pulverizing Pounce!" The creature leapt at the card but a pair of burly blue arms reached out from the card, grabbed Chimera and threw him back to his starting point. A blue demon arose from the card.

"My Backup Guardna (3) has 2200 defense points, more than enough to tame your savage beast."

(Y: 3900)  
(R: 4000)

Raphael drew two cards to start his turn. "I equip my Guardna with Gravity Axe. And next I summon Guardian Grarl (4) in attack mode!" A burly dinosaur-like creature appeared. "I also use Backup Guardna's effect to switch Gravity Axe to my Grarl."

(GG: 2500-3000)

"Guardian Grarl, slice up his two-headed mutt!" The creature charged forward and sliced Chimera in half with its axe.

(Y: 3000)  
(R: 4000)

"You activated my Chimera's effect," Yami announced. "Allowing me to bring Berfomet back in attack mode!"

"I'm not impressed, I got a deck filled with Guardian monsters and each of them is more powerful than the last!"

Yami have heard that Industrial Illusions have produced sets of cards that work with one another.

"You could never understand the link I have with my cards."

"You're wrong! I share a special bond with all my monsters and trust and respect each and every one of them."

"But my link is special. Take a look." Raphael held up the Backup Guardna and Guardian Grarl cards.

Yami gasped, the cards were worn and faded. He was surprised Raphael's Duel Disk was even able to recognize them.

Raphael explained, "I played these cards hundreds of times in duels over my life. Jonah had constantly offered to restore or replace them but I couldn't. You see, these monsters saved my life."

* * *

_I was once like you, gullible, foolish, believing that humanity was good. I was born to wealthy parents and my siblings, Julian and Sonia, loved me. My entire family did. On my tenth birthday, my parents took all five of us on a cruise where I received what was to be my saving grace._

_"Another guardian card, and this one's ultra rare! Thanks, you guys."_

_"We only had to go to about 18 different stores looking for it," Sonia bragged._

_"Just 18, huh?"_

_"Hurry up and make your birthday wish," Julian coaxed._

_"I already have everything I would ever need."_

_Or so I thought._

_Suddenly the ship started rocking uncontrollably. We all foolishly ran out to the deck to see. A huge squall had come out of nowhere and was now tossing our ship around. A huge tidal wave struck us. My siblings and I were swept overboard._

_I don't know what happened after that. Perhaps I floated along on a piece of driftwood. Perhaps it was like the story of the boy who was put in a basket and set adrift in a river. Or perhaps my Guardian cards were truly that. Whatever the reason, I found myself washed up on an abandoned island._

_I knew I could do two things: sit around and feel sorry for myself or toughen up and move on. I lost my childhood but fate has given me something in return: a deep respect for my new family: the Guardian Duel Monsters._

_We protected each other. I protected them from the weather and they made me strong and sane. We saw each other through the three toughest years of my life.

* * *

_

"If you respect your cards so much, why do you use them for evil?" Yami asked.

"What you think is evil I look at as saving the planet from falling apart at the hands of people like you and your peons."

"Insult me all you want but leave my friends out of this!"

"You dare call them your friends but are they? You're a Pharaoh, and in no history book did it say that Pharaohs had friends. They just had servants and people they used for their own gain. It took me three years to realize that nobody has friends, they all just use you."

* * *

_Three years into the future, I was surprised to discover a giant city and island that appeared just out of nowhere. I didn't know if it was a mirage but I wasn't about to question good fortune. I used the raft I had been building for the past several months and tried to row out to it._

_But before I could reach it, it descended into the sea again and the whitecap produced by its descent capsized me yet again._

_But just like before, I survived. I didn't know how at the time but somehow I was floating in the water above the city. That's when I heard the voice._

_"Do not fret, my young friend, we will meet again soon enough."_

_When I awoke, I was back on the raft and a ship was heading towards me._

_I was famous. People saw me as the Miracle Kid, the Boy Who Survived. But soon I would wish I hadn't._

_The world I had returned to was far less civilized than life on the island. My immediate family was gone, lost at sea. My relatives suckled everything of worldly value from me and leached off of my reputation like vampires. The island I had lived on was lonely, but at least nobody was able to take advantage of me.

* * *

_

"How can you blame mankind for what happened to you?"

"Because people are evil! But it wasn't always that way. Once the world was perfect and serene, it was paradise!"

* * *

_I was given an opportunity seven years after my return. The city reappeared to me and this time, I didn't need a raft to get to it. In fact, they literally laid out a light bridge for me._

_"I told you we would meet again. Are you ready to leave your old life behind?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then join me and together we will rebuild paradise!"

* * *

_

"I don't know what lies you've been told but no good can come from this plan!"

"Don't worry you won't be around long enough to see how it turns out. Now make your move!"

Rex and Weevil rode their bicycle passed the white orb (which neither of them noticed) and over the edge of the cliff. They crash-landed on the ledge near Copernicus. The horse and the white orb stared at them as they righted themselves. "Looks like we haven't missed the good stuff," Weevil said.

"Yeah, let's see what Yugi does to beat the Seal of Orichalcos."

Yami drew a card. "I play Five-Star Twilight!" Berfomet transformed into a speck of light and ascended. "Since Berfomet is a five-star monster, I can sacrifice it to summon five new monsters." Five more specks of light came down. "Meet the five Kuriboh Brothers (5a-d)!" Five different-colored Kuriboh appeared. One was the normal brown, another was pink, a third was white, the fourth was purple and the final one was blue-green. They all made "kuri' sounds in chorus.

"My cat's coughed up scarier monsters."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Now, Kuriboh Brothers combine!" The five balls of fur started bouncing around, eventually coming together to form a giant blue feral Kuriboh with a horn on top. "Meet Kuribabylon (6). Next I play my Pump Up magic card which doubles my monster's attack for this turn only."

(K: 1500-3000)

"Now, Kuribabylon, attack!" The creature lunged at Backup Gardna.

"I activate the magic card Rescuer from the Grave!" A magic card slid out of his graveyard.

"You can't play a magic card from your graveyard."

"I can if it's Rescuer from the Grave. By removing five cards in my graveyard from play, I can repel your attack!" Kuribabylon broke apart and formed back into the five Kuriboh Brothers. Raphael drew two cards. "I set two cards face-down and activate the magic card Purity of the Cemetery." The face-down card that Raphael set at the onset of the duel was flipped up. "Now for each one of your monsters in the graveyard, you lose 100 life points. And Purity of the Cemetery remains on the field as long as I have no monsters in my graveyard. Also, you should know that I have no intention on using the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"What?"

"That's right, but your fate is still sealed only it will be at your undoing! Now, Guardian Grarl, attack those little gnats!" The dinosaur charged towards one of the Kuriboh Brothers.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Berfomet  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 2200

(3)  
Name: Backup Guardna  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2200

(4)  
Name: Guardian Grarl  
Level: 5  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1000

(5)  
Name: The Kuriboh Brothers  
Level: 1  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(a)  
Name: Kuriba

(b)  
Name: Kuribe

(c)  
Name: Kuribi

(d)  
Name: Kuribu

(6)  
Name: Kuribabylon  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1300


	14. Guardian of the Cards Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 199: Guardian of the Cards Pt 2: Heart of Darkness  
Episode Basis: Fate of the Pharaoh Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami arrived at Death Valley for his duel with Raphael. Raphael was once a rich kid before a freakish storm capsized his boat and killed his family. Since then, Raphael has had a morbid outlook on life (to say the least). But Raphael's Guardian deck was more than a match for Yami's. But is Raphael right and Yami is really evil?

* * *

Raphael's Guardian Grarl rushed towards one of the Kuriboh Brothers.

"Kuriboh Brothers, initiate Starlight Defense!" Yami commanded. The Kuriboh Brothers came together and push Guardian Grarl back. "When one of my Kuriboh Brothers is targeted for an attack, the others come to protect it forcing back your attack."

"Oh well," Raphael said nonchalant while the Kuriboh Brothers celebrated their successful defense. "I'm not worried, if your defense is just a pack of gerbils."

"The match looks pretty much even," Weevil observed. "So it doesn't look like we missed anything too exciting."

"I want to move closer," Rex whined.

"Go ahead, it's only a two hundred foot drop," Weevil said sarcastically. "Now sit down and behave yourself."

* * *

Duke, Joey, Tristan, and Amara were still driving towards Death Valley. "This map is all wrong," Tristan complained. "There's no bridge."

"Forget the map and use your eyes, Tristan," Duke said. Up ahead was a rickety old bridge.

"Nobody breath," Amara said as Duke carefully drove the car. Half-way across, the rope anchoring the bridge started to break.

"Gun it, Duke!" Tristan cried. Duke slammed the pedal and was able to drive to the other side just as the bridge fell apart.

As the boys caught their breath, Amara saw something to her left. "Uh… guys, whatever you do, don't look to your left."

And of course, like Lot's wife, they had to look. A couple of hundred yards to the left was a large and stable suspension bridge. As one, the boys slapped their foreheads and said, "D'oh!"

* * *

Back at the motor home, Tea and Rebecca sat on the steps chatting.

"So wait, there's still something I don't understand," Rebecca said. "You said there are two Yugis?"

Tea chuckled, "There's only one Yugi, but he kind of has this other side to him. And this other side takes over when things get rough."

"Well I'm sure the Yugi I dueled was the actual Yugi." Rebecca sighed affectionately, "I remember the day we first met, he willingly forfeited a duel just to teach me something and then he gave me the Ties of Friendship." She cast a side glance at Tea. "I think that's why you like him."

"What?!" Tea was actually surprised by Rebecca's comment.

"Don't deny it, I can see it in the way you look at him."

_"It's not like you have a crush on him or anything."_

Tea gasped as she recalled Harold's comment. Did she…?

"It's okay," Rebecca said. "I don't blame you for liking him. Anybody can be brave but it takes a real man to be kind." She gave the older girl a sly smile. "But if you think that means I'm going to give him up without a fight, think again, he's mine, buster."

Tea let out a nervous chuckle then faced the turbines in the horizon. "Well, brave or kind, they're probably kicking Orichalcos butt right now."

"Yeah," Rebecca said. "I'm sure when the two sides work together, Yugi's unstoppable."

* * *

But it certainly didn't seem that way as the duel continued. Purity of the Cemetery kicked in lowering Yami's life points by 300, 100 points for each monster in his graveyard.

(Y: 2700)  
(R: 4000)

"This is better than The Revenge of the Mummy Part 4," Rex commented.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch," Weevil spat.

_"What are we going to do?" _Yugi asked. _"Raphael's monsters are more powerful than any of ours."_

_"I have a plan," _Yami informed. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards." _We have a card that can help us out, but we need to draw it now. _He drew his two cards and smiled. It was precisely the two cards he needed. "I call upon the Kuriboh Brothers once again to combine their selves into Kuribabylon!" The monstrous Kuriboh reappeared.

"He can't do anything," Raphael said.

"I'm not done yet. I'm sacrificing Kuribabylon to summon Dark Magician Girl!" As the Dark Magician Girl appeared, Yami thought back to when the Dark Magician Girl appeared to them in Domino after they first released Timaeus. She told them that the Great Leviathan had to be stopped before he could be fully resurrected. _We owe it to the Dark Magician Girl and the world to win this battle. _"I play the Eye of Timaeus!" The green dragon sprouted from the card.

"Finally, a true test of strength."

Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl ascended into the air and transformed. Now the Dark Magician Girl was dressed in knight's armor and carrying a sword. "Say hello to Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (1)!"

"Yugi always seems to draw the card he needs at the last moment," Rex commented. "How come that never works for guys like you and me, Weevil?"

"I thought I told you to shut it," Weevil said.

"Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight attack Guardian Grarl!" The Dark Magician Girl aimed her sword at Guardian Grarl. "Even though my monster's weaker than yours, I can discard one card to destroy one of your monsters."

"I'll protect my monster with my magic card Self Tribute giving up 1000 life points to protect my monster."

(Y: 2700)  
(R: 3000)

"You really meant it when you said you would do anything to protect your monsters." Guardian Grarl, which had been struck by Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's attack, reappeared axe and all.

"Unlike you, I actually care about my cards. You discard yours as soon as a better card comes along."

"I value all of my cards!"

"You're as disrespectful as everyone else."

"What are they saying?" Rex asked. "I can't hear a thing."

"Everyone has darkness in their heart," Raphael was saying. "You're just afraid to admit it. Deep down, you're evil! Ten thousand years ago, people lived in paradise. Then the stone appeared: the Stone of the Orichalcos." He gripped his amulet. "The stone unlocked the darkness that was in people's hearts. Only a few were pure. A battle broke out between good and evil and in the end, the evil side won."

"Whoever told you that lied to you! The only evil is the stone around your neck!"

Raphael laughed, "The stone just shows me the truth. It shows me who the truly evil are, like you!"

"You're wrong!"

"And how do you know? I heard you lost your memories. How do we know you weren't an evil Pharaoh?"

That was a low blow. "I may not remember my time as the Pharaoh, but I know that I once saved mankind!"

"The people you saved were evil so that makes you evil."

* * *

_Thousands of years before you ruled, the Orichalcos Stone appeared, dividing the world into two sides: those who were pure, and those who were ruled by darkness. The two sides faced off in the most devastating battle the world had ever seen! You and I are here to continue the fight, but even though my side is outnumbered, we have two things your side doesn't: the Great Leviathan and the Orichalcos. We can capture the souls of man and offer it them to the most powerful beast that ever lived. The world will return to what it once was: a peaceful place untouched by the likes of you!

* * *

_

"You've been brainwashed," Yami cried.

"Look around you, if things continue as they are the entire planet will end up like this desert. You did come back after 3000 years to save the world: by surrendering your soul!"

"I'm sick of hearing about your evil plan!"

"I'm just following the wishes of my master, who told me all about your history as the King of Egypt, an evil dictator who used the power of the Shadow Realm to control your subjects."

This didn't make any sense. If Raphael's master (who Yami assumed was Dartz) was telling the truth, it would negate everything Ishizu and Shadi told him during Battle City. "But I was the one who locked the dark magic away!"

"Your heart is dark and I'm about to prove it!" He drew two cards. "I set one card face-down and activate the magic card Exchange. Normally each of us gets to pick a card from the other's hand. But since we each only have one card, let's cut to the chase." The two met at the center of the field. "Now what card do you have for me?" Yami showed him the Necromancy magic card. "Necromancy, this card wouldn't help you anyway, since I have no cards in my graveyard, it's pretty much worthless. I think this card will benefit you more." He handed Yami the card and walked away laughing.

As Yami went back to his side of the field, he suddenly grounded to a halt, his whole body shaking.

The card Raphael had given him was the Seal of Orichalcos!

"I can't use this!" Yami protested.

"The stone around your neck is already beginning to reveal your dark side!" Yami looked down and saw that the Orichalcos stone he got from Rebecca was glowing. He moved to rip it off his neck but for some reason he couldn't.

Up above, the white orb floated towards the cliff edge, like it was almost scared of what was happening.

_"No matter what happens, you can't use that card," _Yugi told Yami firmly.

Yami nodded. "I draw."

"Don't forget Purity of the Cemetery. Now that you have five monsters in your graveyard, you lose 500 life points." Yami grunted from the shock his Duel Disk produced.

(Y: 2200)  
(R: 3000)

"I use Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight to destroy Guardian Grarl again."

"Not this time, I activate my face-down card Crystal Seal!" Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus were enclosed in crystal. "Looks like I sent that dragon back to where it belongs, in crystal. But there is one card that can save it."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way Crystal Seal can be broken is if the attack points of the monster enclosed in it changes. As you have already seen, the Seal of Orichalcos can do that."

_"Pharaoh, don't play that Seal, I mean it," _Yugi said firmly.

_"I know, but it may be the only way to save Dark Magician Girl. _I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I play Rod of Silence with my Backup Gardna raising its defense points."

(BG: 2200-2700)

"And it allows me to summon Guardian Kay'est (2) in attack mode." A mermaid with aquamarine-colored hair and eyes appeared. "Guardian Grarl, take out that face-down monster of his." The Guardian swung his axe and Yami's Big Shield Gardna (3) was destroyed. "Guardian Kay'est, attack him directly!" The mermaid fired a water blast at Yami.

(Y: 1200)  
(R: 3000)

"There is one card that can save you but are you man enough to play it?"

Yami drew his card and Purity of the Cemetery kicked in causing him to lose 600 life points.

(Y: 600)  
(R: 3000)

Up above, the white orb sunk deeper and deeper until it was almost on the ground.

"Play the card," Raphael bullied.

_"There must be another way!" _Yugi protested.

"If I lose, two worlds will be destroyed! I must not lose! I play Card of Sanctity which causes us to draw from our decks until we're holding six cards." But to Yami's dismay, none of the cards he drew could help him. _It looks like I have no choice, I have to play the Seal of Orichalcos._

_"NO!" _Yugi had got the arm that held the Seal of Orichalcos into a sleeper hold.

_"Let go, we're going to lose the duel! Trust me, it's the only way!"_

_"Pharaoh, please, don't play that card!"_

The field magic card slot opened out. Yami slid the card into it and the slot closed. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The green stone around his neck started to glow and shake rapidly!" The Seal of Orichalcos appeared underneath his feet but rapidly expanded to cover the entire mesa.

_"No," _Yugi cried as his spirit dissolved.

The Pharaoh didn't seem to notice.

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos!" Rex cried.

"Something about this I don't like," Weevil commented.

"Guys, look up!"

"Why, is there an airplane flying overhead or some…?" Joey and Tristan looked up to see a large green light coming from the distance. "Oh no," Joey said solemnly, "we're too late."

The white orb had sunk all the way down the cliff edge to Rex and Weevil's perch. Its glow faded just a little bit.

"Now we'll see if your soul is truly good or evil," Raphael said.

The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on Yami's head as the Pharaoh stared at his opponent, a look of anger on his face.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Hybrid/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Guardian Kay'est  
Level: 4  
Type: Sea Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Big Shield Gardna  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2600

A/N: Try to guess where the inspiration for the bridge scene came from.


	15. Guardian of the Cards Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 200: Guardian of the Cards Pt 3: Sacrifice the Light  
Episode Basis: Fate of the Pharaoh Pt 3 & a little bit from Trial by Stone

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Even with Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl on the field, Yami couldn't get past Raphael's Guardian monsters. Raphael then enclosed Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight in a crystal prison and the only way to free her was to play the Seal of Orichalcos. Despite Yugi begging and pleading with him not to use the card, Yami played the Seal of Orichalcos. Can the Pharaoh control the seal or will the seal control the Pharaoh?

* * *

Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight burst from the crystal prison, the seal on her forehead, her eyes glowing with a red tint.

(DMGDK: 2600-3100)

Suddenly Timaeus disappeared leaving Dark Magician Girl as she originally was.

"Timaeus!" Yami cried. He glared at Raphael. "What have you done to my dragon?"

"It's not what I've done it's what you've done. Legendary Dragon and Orichalcos magic don't mix! But my job is done your dark side has been set free!"

_What have I done? _Yami thought as dark power swirled around him. He hollered out in pain which even caused Weevil to jump. Yami glared daggers at Raphael. "You'll regret ever giving me this card. Now when you lose your soul will be lost for all eternity!" Raphael just smirked. "I play the magic card Hand Control. All I have to do is declare the card and if it's in your hand, I can activate it! And since I gave you Necromancy when you played Exchange, I know that is in your hand so play it!' Raphael just inserted the card into his Duel Disk. Gazelle, Berfomet, Big Shield Gardna, and Kuribabylon reappeared on the field. "Next I sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet to summon Dark Magician! And I'll separate Kuribabylon into the Kuriboh Brothers! Now, my monsters, feel the power of the Orichalcos!"

The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl held their heads in pain and each let out a silent scream. Then the seal appeared on their forehead and they both had a crazed evil smile on. The other monsters were less reluctant.

(DM: 2500-3000)  
(DMG: 2000-2500)  
(BSG: 100-600)  
(K: 300-800x5)

"Now the Kuriboh Brothers will combine again into Kuribabylon with the increased power of the Seal of Orichalcos. The seal appeared on the feral Kuriboh's head. Because the Kuriboh Brothers' individual attack points had increased, their combined attack points were much higher than it was before. And the Seal of Orichalcos increased its power even higher.

(KB: 4000-4500)

"This is all thanks to the power of the Orichalcos!"

"Nope, it's all thanks to the power of your dark heart!"

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes. He was in a black void. "Where am I?" He wondered. He looked up and saw a green force field surrounding Yami. "Pharaoh, how could you?" He asked sadly.

* * *

"Who cares where this power came from, the point is it's mine now! Kuribabylon, attack his Guardian Grarl!" Kuribabylon lunged towards Grarl and stabbed it with its horn.

(Y: 600)  
(R: 1500)

Now that Raphael had a monster in his graveyard, Purity of the Cemetery was destroyed. "Now, Dark Magician, obliterate him!"

"I play a magic card called Aid to the Doomed. It repels your Dark Magician's attack by discarding two of my cards." The Dark Magician returned to his original spot looking really peeved off.

Duke's car pulled up to the mesa overlooking the duel. The driver and three passengers leapt out and ran to the edge.

"Yugi!" Joey called.

"We're here," Amara announced.

Yami turned towards them. Joey, Duke, Amara, and Tristan all gasped.

"Please tell me that's not the Seal of Orichalcos on Yugi's forehead," Amara pleaded.

"I wish I could," Duke replied.

"Why is that thing on Yugi's forehead?" Joey asked.

"Let's find out," Tristan said pulling Amara onto his back. The boys slid down the cliff edge to the ledge where Rex and Weevil are.

"You just missed the best part of the duel," Rex said.

Joey grabbed Weevil and shook him, "All right, spill it, why is my best buddy wearing that freaky thing on his forehead?"

"Unhand me, you overgrown orangutan," Weevil spat.

Tristan and Duke separated Joey and Weevil while Rex explained, "Yugi got that card from his opponent and then he played it, it's as simple as that!"

"Yugi wouldn't play that thing, he knows its evil!"

"But you can't deny that it's on the field," Amara pointed out. "And I don't see the seal on the big guy's forehead."

The boys and Amara just stared at the duel.

"How does it feel to discover your real self?" Raphael asked. "You're pure darkness, always was, always will be."

Yami smiled, "Are you jealous because the Seal of Orichalcos is working for me now? Maybe you should've thought twice before giving me such a powerful card."

_I'm not worried, _Raphael thought. _I have faith in my monsters. _He drew his cards. "I activate Monster Rebirth which lets me take a monster from my graveyard and return it to the top of my deck. Obviously, that's my Guardian Grarl."

"Your Grarl doesn't matter, I destroyed him once and I can do it again!"

"Next I set a card face-down and play Swords of Revealing Light keeping you from attacking for three turns." Golden swords surrounded Yami's side of the field."

"If Yugi loses, I call dibs on his Dark Magician," Weevil called.

"Show some compassion for a change, Weevil," Rex scolded. "And let me take the Dark Magician."

"Hey you two," Amara called. "Here's an American expression: shove it."

"Your swords mean nothing," Yami told Raphael. "I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna in order to summon Catapult Turtle (1)!" Just as its name suggested, Catapult Turtle was a large turtle with a rocket-launcher type catapult on its shell.

(CT: 1000-1500)

"Catapult Turtle allows me to sacrifice a monster to inflict damage to your life points equal to half the sacrificed monster's attack points."

"But I activate a trap card," Raphael countered. "Limit Tribute, which allows both of us to sacrifice only one monster per turn. Since you already sacrificed a monster to summon your reptilian launch pad, you have to end your turn now." Yami nodded and Raphael started his turn. "I play Nightmare Binding which takes 800 attack points from your fuzz ball and adds them to my life points."

(KB: 4500-3700)

(Y: 600)  
(R: 2300)

Chains wrapped around Kuribabylon. Raphael explained, "Nightmare Binding also prevents the monster from being sacrificed."

"Who cares, with the Seal of Orichalcos behind me, I can't be stopped!" Yami drew a card. "Since my Dark Magician is useless, I'll sacrifice him to inflict 1500 points of direct damage to you!" The Dark Magician got onto the catapult. The catapult fired. As Dark Magician flew, he transformed into a ball of energy and hit Raphael. "Now that he's in the graveyard, he's useful again." With his destruction, Dark Magician Girl gained a power boost.

(Y: 600)  
(R: 800)

(DMG: 2500-2800)

The white orb's glow grew dimmer. It almost looked weak.

"One more blast from that turtle and its over," Amara said.

Joey opened and closed his fist. _This isn't like Yugi at all, that Orichalcos is messing with his mind just like it did Mai. Yugi would never throw away his monsters like that._

Raphael drew two cards. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"This is it, I only need to destroy one more monster and I choose… my worthless Dark Magician Girl!" The Dark Magician Girl actually turned around and stared at him. Even through the Seal of Orichalcos's influence, her hurt look could be seen.

* * *

Yugi pounded on the force field. "No, don't do it, Pharaoh! With the Seal of Orichalcos on the field, the monsters aren't holograms any more, they're real!" He sank to his knees. "Please, not her, not Dark Magician Girl." Tears dripped from his eyes and into the darkness beneath him.

* * *

"Go on," Yami bid. Dark Magician Girl reluctantly got onto the catapult and was fired. Just like Dark Magician, she transformed into a beam of light.

"I activate my magic card Shrink," Raphael cried out. "It cuts your monster's attack points in half."

(DMG: 2800-1400)

"Which means I only take 700 points of damage." The pink energy blast diminished significantly but still struck Raphael.

(Y: 600)  
(R: 100)

"The power of the Orichalcos reveals all, this is who you truly are: wicked, greedy, and full of hate."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look around the field at what you've done to your monsters. Once they were pure, but now they are evil just as you are!"

Yami stared at the angry expressions, red eyes, and glowing seals on his two remaining monsters: Kuribabylon and Catapult Turtle. "Did I really do all this?" He wondered. "No, you deceived me!"

"You chose to play the seal even at the risk of destroying your beloved Timaeus. Now that he's no longer a threat, I can finish you off." He drew two cards. "I play Celestial Sword and Guardian Eatos (2)." A bright flash of light appeared in the sky and something descended. It was humanoid, its shape suggesting it was a woman, dressed in eagle feathers and had an eagle headdress on.

"That's the monster I've been sensing," Yami realized. Since the duel began, he had been sensing something unusual about Raphael, now he knows that it wasn't Raphael but Guardian Eatos.

"Now I activate my sword's special ability!" Yami's arm moved of its own accord up. The Dark Magician Girl card flew out. She appeared as a phantom of her former self, staring down at her former master sadly. "My sword removes all the monsters in your graveyard and adds their attack points to her own." Dark Magician's card flew out next followed by Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, and Gazelle. "Gaze into the eyes of your monsters and know that you did this to them, by recklessly sacrificing them and letting your rage take over!" The monsters were staring at Yami, and they were clearly not too happy.

Yami sank to his knees. "Please, forgive me for what I did to you!" He pleaded.

"It's too late, there's no forgiveness for the wicked!" The monsters flew into Guardian Eatos's sword, raising her attack power.

(GE: 2200-10000)

The bystanders could only stare aghast as the sword glowed brightly. "Now, Eatos, destroy his remaining monsters and the last of his life points! Celestial Slash Attack!" Eatos swung the sword and destroyed Catapult Turtle and the ensnared Kuribabylon.

(Y: 0)  
(R: 100)

"Yugi lost," the spectators said as one.

The seal was already surrounding Yami as Raphael went up to him. "Now your soul will fuel the rebirth of the Sacred Beast." He removed the Seal of Orichalcos from the Duel Disk and the pendant from Yami's neck.

* * *

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Yugi said. He picked up the Millennium Puzzle. "Millennium Puzzle, I call upon you. Use my soul energy to increase your power and release the full powers of the Shadow Realm and break the spell!" Dark lightning bolts lashed out from Yugi through the puzzle to the force field surrounding Yami. Yugi could feel the pain of the soul energy being ripped from him but had to persevere for the Pharaoh's sake. Finally the attack broke through the seal. Yugi quickly flew in and pushed Yami out.

"Yugi, what are you doing?"

"The seal can only take one of us so I'm letting it take me instead."

"Yugi, no!"

The boy stared up at the spirit, his eyes already tearing up. "You're more important to the others than I am, you're the only one who can finish this. Farewell, Pharaoh."

"YUGI! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Yami had collapsed. A helicopter piloted by Alister hovered near Raphael and a rope ladder was thrown down to him. Raphael picked up Yami and held on to the rope ladder. The helicopter hovered near the others. "Here," he said throwing Yami's body to Tristan and Duke. "You can keep what's left I already have everything I need." And the helicopter pulled away.

Rex and Weevil got onto their tandem bike and peddled as fast as they could to catch up with the helicopter. They rode it right off a cliff, barely grabbing the rope ladder in time. Raphael looked down and was nonplussed about their intrusion. He reached into his boot, pulled out a knife and got ready to cut the rope ladder below his feet.

"Wait, we want to join you!" Rex protested.

"Yeah, I'm the regional champion," Weevil pointed out.

"And I'm the runner up," Rex added. "If you can accept Mai Valentine, on your team, then surely you can accept us. She only came in third at local tournaments!"

Raphael sighed, rolled his eyes and put away the dagger. Rex and Weevil breathed sighs of relief.

* * *

Back at the mesa, Joey and Tristan were trying to wake Yami up. "Come on, Yug, wake up, please tell us you're not gone," Joey pleaded.

A slight moan came from the prone boy's lips and his eyes opened. His friends sighed in relief. "All right, Yugi," Joey cheered. "I knew you could outsmart that goon."

But "Yugi" was quiet all he did was stare on the ground.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Duke asked.

"You feeling all right?" Amara asked.

"No," Yami replied. "I'm not all right. They got him… they got Yugi!"

"Huh?" The people around him said at the same time.

"I didn't outsmart Raphael, he succeeded. Yugi is gone!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Amara said. "I thought the Seal of Orichalcos was supposed to steal the soul of the loser, so how can you be here if you lost?"

"Not me, Yugi."

"But aren't you Yugi?" Tristan asked.

Joey looked down at the Millennium Puzzle and it clicked. "You're that ghost!"

"Huh?" Tristan, Amara, and Duke all asked.

"In the Shadow Realm, Tea told us that some kind of spirit inhabits the Millennium Puzzle. The spirit takes over whenever Yugi duels. But that still doesn't explain how you could be here? At any rate, Yugi should be here and you should be stuck in a card."

"Yugi… he sacrificed himself for me… and now…" Yami dropped on all fours, sobbing. "It's not fair, it should've been me! IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Catapult Turtle  
Level: 5  
Type: Aqua/Effect  
Attribute: Water  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Guardian Eatos  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2000

A/N: Everyone celebrate, it's the 200th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar! And I can't think of a better way to spend Chapter 200 than… having Yugi's spirit ripped from his still living body. Hmmm… one would think there would be a better way to celebrate. Oh well, thank you to everyone who stuck around since the beginning. I thank everyone for their comments, suggestions, even their insults; it all made me a stronger writer. And here's to many more.


	16. Separation Anxiety Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 201: Separation Anxiety Pt 1: Self-Destruction  
Episode Basis: Trial By Stone

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami was sacrificing monsters like there was no tomorrow in desperate hopes for finishing off Raphael. It seems that Raphael was right in that Yami's true nature was evil. Raphael then summoned his ultimate guardian, Guardian Eatos, which absorbed the monsters from Yami's graveyard and used their power to finish him off. It looked like the end of Yami when suddenly Yugi jumped into the fray switching places so the seal would take him instead of Yami. What was Yugi thinking, pulling a kamikaze like that? It's like he thought Yami was more important than he was.

* * *

Tea and Rebecca waited on the steps of the motor home.

"I'm getting worried about the others," Tea commented.

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed. "I hope nothing bad has happened to them." Tea saw a cloud of dust in the distance and sure enough Duke's car came rolling up followed closely by Copernicus.

"Welcome back," Tea greeted. "Since you're all still here I'm guessing that Yu… gi… won?" Something seemed off. For one thing, everyone was wearing sad faces. Rebecca started to run up to Yugi but noticed something different about his expression.

Joey and Amara got out of the car. They looked at each other as if wondering who should deliver the bad news.

"Is everything all right?" Tea asked.

Amara put her hand over her mouth as Joey said, "No, we have a serious problem."

"What is it, what's going on?" Tea asked. "Someone say something."

"He's gone," Amara said in a small voice. "Yugi's gone."

Tea took a step back. "No, I can't believe it, I refuse to believe it! If Yugi lost his duel, how can he be standing in front of us right…" Tea suddenly came to a realization. She took a look at the boy who rode the horse. His eyes, his eyes, though sad, had a hard and intense look to them. Tea knew that this wasn't Yugi but the Pharaoh.

"Yugi, talk to me," Rebecca pleaded.

Head lowered, Yami shook his head. "They got him, they got Yugi."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Rebecca whined pounding on Yami's chest. "How could you? Give my Yugi back! What kind of a Pharaoh are you to let this happen?"

_That's what I want to know, _Yami thought.

"What's going on here?" Professor Hawkins, head bandaged, came limping out of the motor home. "What's all the screaming about?"

"Oh Grandpa!" Rebecca cried running to him and grabbing onto his waist. "He's gone, my darling Yugi's gone."

"What?" Hawkins looked at Yami. Finally, he said, "Come inside, everyone." Everyone except Yami went inside and the tale as they knew it was recounted.

"I see," Hawkins said sipping some tea. "How interesting; the Millennium Puzzle pulled a switch right before the Seal of Orichalcos took away the soul."

"Who cares about that stinking puzzle?" Rebecca snapped. "I wish my Yugi hadn't even put on that thing in the first place then he would still be here!"

"I don't think it matters," Tristan said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Rebecca cried and launched an attack at Tristan only coming up short because Tea had her hand around the girl's waist.

"Tea, would you please take Rebecca into the bedroom to cool down," Professor Hawkins instructed.

"Of course," Tea said and carried her into the other room and closed the door.

"I didn't mean to make her upset," Tristan said. "What I meant to say was that even if the Pharaoh's soul was taken, that would just mean Yugi would be here worrying over him instead of the other way around."

Amara sighed then let out a loud gasp. "Oh man, guys, I just realized something."

"What is it?" Hawkins asked.

"How do you think those Orichalcos guys are going to react once they find out that the Yugi they got wasn't the Yugi they wanted?"

Joey and Duke shared a wide-eyed look, "Oh man, they're going to be pissed off," Duke commented.

"They might come after us full force," Joey added.

"We need to get out of town," Tristan commented.

"But where would we go?" Tea, who had just come out of the bedroom asked. "We're in the desert, not a big city."

"Well we definitely need to go somewhere to plan our next move without attracting the attention of the Warriors of Doma."

"Guys," Amara said. "I might have a place we can go to for a while until we figure out what to do next…"

* * *

Rex and Weevil stared out the windows with wide eyes as the helicopter cruised through the city heading towards a large building with no windows. The helicopter landed and Raphael and Alister escorted Weevil and Rex into the building.

"Why does a super secret organization have such a super lame hideout?" Rex asked.

"Maybe they're just using it as cover," Weevil guessed.

Raphael and Alister stopped at a set of double doors. "You're about to meet the master," Raphael informed them. "So don't say anything too stupid."

The four entered a large conference room with a domed ceiling. Suits of armor lined up against the wall. The high-back chair at the far end of the room was facing away from them so they couldn't see if someone was sitting in it.

"This is cool," Weevil whispered to Rex.

"Yeah, we get to be real live super villains," Rex whispered back as they both got down on both knees.

Raphael and Alister genuflected. "Mission accomplished, Master, the strongest soul on Earth has been captured."

"Unfortunately, you have failed again," a rich voice came from the other end of the table. The chair turned around. Sitting in it was a man with long teal hair with eyes that were two different colors. He was dressed in a purple Italian suit and holding a martini.

Raphael's head shot up. "No, that can't be."

"It's true." Valon, his arm now in a sling, came into view. "The soul of the Pharaoh is still out there." A view screen clicked on showing a wall of stone slabs with people imprinted on them. The image zoomed in to show an edifice of Yugi.

"You captured the soul of some kid instead," Jonah said appearing on the other side of Dartz.

"Both spirits inhabit the same body," Dartz explained. "And you got the wrong one!" Dartz slammed his drink down.

"That's impossible! I'm certain I was dueling the Pharaoh!"

"You will take full responsibility for this."

"Forgive me, Master Dartz, I'll make it right if you'll let me."

"Grab a force and return to the Hawkins Estate. With any luck, they might still be there," Dartz instructed. "Kidnap all of them if you must but I must have the Pharaoh's soul!"

* * *

Yami had been standing and staring out into the horizon for almost an hour. He kept going over that duel in his head trying to make sense of it all. Why did Yugi sacrifice himself like that? Was he really evil? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice a small white orb inserting itself into his Duel Disk's graveyard slot.

"Pharaoh?" Tea came out to see him. "Amara is taking us somewhere where we can hide out and plan our next move. Come on."

"Leave me," Yami said making Tea gasp.

"But Pharaoh, once the Warriors of Doma find out you're still al… around, they'll waste no time in coming after you!"

"Let them come," Yami requested. "My soul is evil; the only fitting punishment for what I've done is for them to take me."

"Are you going to let Yugi's sacrifice be for nothing?!" Tea cried. Yami finally turned to look at her. "Yugi chose to give himself to the Orichalcos to save you! Are you saying that it was meaningless?"

"No," Yami replied.

"Please, Pharaoh, I already lost three friends to that Orichalcos thing I don't want any more to suffer!"

"Tea, I was the one who played the Seal of Orichalcos!" Yami argued. "Yugi told me not to play it but I did it anyway! How can you be so forgiving after…"

POW!

Joey suddenly came out of nowhere and slugged Yami right in the cheek. The Pharaoh went down. "Listen, you," Joey said firmly. "If we're going to rescue Yugi, we're going to have to move ahead, not look back! But first, we need to live long enough to do it! Now we're all getting out of dodge and that includes you so get up and let's move out or do you need me to knock some more sense into you?"

"When Joey comes out to be the sensible one, we've officially landed in the Twilight Zone," Duke commented from the motor home.

"Duke, now is not the time," Tristan said.

"Sorry."

"Please, Pharaoh, come with us," Tea coerced.

Yami sighed and accepted her proffered hand. "All right."

* * *

Rex and Weevil crawled up to Dartz's chair. "Excuse me, Mister Dartz, sir," Weevil said humbly.

Dartz regarded the two Duelists like one would regard cockroaches. "And who are these two?"

"Just some wannabe Duelists who followed us," Raphael said dismissively.

"But I'm the regional champion."

"And I was the runner-up," Rex threw in.

"We're great Duelists," Weevil took over. "But we came here to become even better Duelists."

"Yugi and his crew have been making fools out of us for years."

"Yes, and now we want revenge!"

"We ruled the duel, now we're the butt of everyone's joke!"

The two groveled before him. "Please share with us your dueling secrets," they pleaded.

"It won't be easy," Dartz pointed out. "Yugi and his friends have the power of the Legendary Dragons."

"That's exactly why we need the Orichalcos cards," Weevil said.

"Well first we have to test you to see if you're worthy." Dartz took out two cards. "Take these."

Rex and Weevil greedily took the cards then gawked at them.

The cards were of the same design as the Seal of Orichalcos but the picture was blank.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Weevil asked Dartz. Dartz just held out his hand and two small green stones appeared floating in thin air.

"All you have to do is hold the stones in your hand. If you are worthy, the card will activate. But if you are not worthy, your souls will be fed to the Great Leviathan."

"No loss either way," Jonah commented.

"Five bucks says they botch it," Alister said.

Rex and Weevil reached for the stones. Lightning lashed out from the stones and repelled them. They still continued to reach for them.

"Hey Weevil, maybe we should re-think this whole join-the-bad-guys plan."

"Do you want to remain a loser your entire life?"

"No."

"Then reach!" The two grunted as they continued to push against the light. Finally they got to the center and each grasped a stone.

The Orichalcos seal appeared on the cards.

"Congratulations," Dartz said indifferently. "You are now Warriors of Doma."

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

Jonah and Alister took Rex and Weevil to a room filled with Duel Monster cards. "Have a party constructing your new decks," Jonah offered.

"We've hit the mother load!" Weevil cried and the two dove in.

"These two make Valon look mature," Jonah said sarcastically. Alister nodded.

* * *

Duke drove the truck that towed the motor home along a dirt path. Amara rode shotgun.

"Are we going the right way, Amara?" Duke asked.

"Sure are," Amara confirmed. "I used to go here dozens of times. But for some reason, each time it's like I'm looking at it for the first time."

"Your family must be rich to own a ranch resort like this."

"We're no Kaiba or Pegasus, and this land has been in our family for a good long time."

The ranch resort was headed by a large lodge with a lake surrounding it. There were various cabins and lofted condominiums. Duke pulled up to the ranch house. "I'll go tell the others we've arrived."

"Right." The two got out. Duke went around to the motor home while Amara walked up to the front door. "Well here we go." She rapped on the door.

After about a minute, the door opened to reveal a portly man with thinning gray hair and blue eyes appeared. "Amara!" He cried and swept her into a fierce embrace.

"Grandpa Rhodes," Amara greeted.

"Your mother said you would be in the states, I didn't think you would be in my neck of the woods."

"We're kind of in limbo at the moment, Grandpa," Amara said as the others came around. "You don't mind if we stop in for a bit, do you?"

"Do I mind? Never!"

Amara turned to her friends. "Guys, this is my Grandpa Nick Rhodes. Grandpa, these are some of the friends I made in Domino."

"Pleased to meet you," Nick said.

"Rhodes?" Tristan asked of the last name.

"Yeah, he's my mom's father. In America, most of the time the woman takes the husband's last name."

"Well, nice to meet you, Gramps," Tristan said shrugging. Tea elbowed him.

"Speaking of meeting people…" He turned upstairs. "Hey Kids, someone's here to see you."

Amara also called upstairs, "Word up, kids!"

A loud rumble came from upstairs. Two blurs came running down and dog-piled Amara. "Cousin Amara!" A pair of voices cried out.

Amara chuckled. "Hey, Alex, A.C."

"Aww, Amara," the two voices said. "I hate that nickname."

Amara laughed, "Sorry, kiddos." By this time the three has disentangled from each other and the others got a good glimpse at Amara's tacklers.

They were two children, perhaps a little younger than Rebecca, a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and gray eyes and a boy with dark blue hair and eyes.

"Everyone, I like you to meet my cousins: Alexis and Atticus Rhodes."

Alexis's eyes opened up wide at the sight of Yami. "You're Yugi Moto!"

Yami started to open his mouth but then he looked up at Amara. The solemn look in her eyes and slight shake of her head told him everything. He leaned down, patted her on the head, and said with a small smile, "That's right, it's nice to meet you."

"Wait till we tell everyone we met Yugi Moto," Alexis said to her brother.

Amara placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Listen, guys, we're kind of in hiding for now, so no telling everyone till after we leave, okay?"

"You're hiding from someone?" Atticus asked. "Who?"

"A secret shadowy organization out to control the world," Amara said in an overdramatic voice.

The kids looked from her to each other, they then both exclaimed, "Cool!" And then they ran back upstairs.

"Don't worry, they won't tell anyone," Amara assured them.

"You kids aren't in any real trouble, are you?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Amara said. "But the place we were staying at burned down before we got there so we kind of need a place to chill for a while."

"Well shucks, why didn't you say so?" Nick asked optimistically. "Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Grandpa Rhodes." As Amara's Grandpa went back to the kitchen, Amara plopped down in a chair. "It's okay we can stay here for the time being."

* * *

Dartz was still in the meeting room with Valon.

"You do know that those two new guys are a couple sprinkles short of a sundae if you know what I mean," Valon said.

"It does not matter," Dartz said sipping his martini. "Either they capture the Pharaoh and Wheeler's souls or they themselves get fed to the Great Leviathan. As Jonah has said, it is no loss to us."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about the Sheila," Valon said. "She only came on board because we needed her old man to test the Pharaoh, now that he's literally a slab on your wall, do we really need her any more?"

"I suppose not," Dartz said. "Then again, the same argument could be said of you and Jonah has been more openly loyal to our cause than you."

Valon stood up. "Loyalty isn't the problem, its skill. Her skill is on par with a five yard old. She couldn't even beat that guy we currently have in the dungeon!"

"Mai Valentine interrupting the duel certainly didn't help it."

"Hey, she did that of her own will."

"The point is even if we do not need her, we will still use her for our cause because she is loyal."

"If you say so."

From outside, Jonah heard the entire conversation. With her hand over her face, she ran off. She kept running and running until she reached a dead end. She sank to her knees and started crying.

"Father," she muttered. "Am I worthless?"

* * *

Harold opened his eyes. "Ouch, my head's aching," he complained. He looked around. He was in a windowless room, no furniture, just a wooden door with metal bars over it. Candles flickered around the wall just out of reach. "Whoa, I don't think I'm in California any more."

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: In the beginning I mentioned a "semi-crossover." Now you all know what I was talking about. 


	17. Separation Anxiety Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 202: Separation Anxiety Pt 2: Reflections  
Episode Basis: Pieces taken from Trial by Stone and On the Wrong Track Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Instead of returning home the conquering hero, Yami returned to the others a defeated and disgraced individual. Everyone was upset of the loss of Yugi's soul. Rebecca was the most outspoken of the group. But there was no time to mourn, for they knew that as soon as the Warriors of Doma found out they got the wrong Yugi, they would be back and this time there would be no mercy. They decided to take refuge at the resort ranch owned by Amara's grandpa. Oh yeah, and Rex and Weevil became members of the Warriors of Doma.

* * *

Harold looked around his prison. There was no clue as to where he was or how he got there. He sat down and tried to recall the last thing that happened.

* * *

_The green prism that made up Jonah's earring started to glow. A light started to surround the Warriors of Doma._

_"You clowns aren't getting away that easily," Harold said and ran forward, setting up a shield in front of him with his Armlet. Harold and his Armlet's shield hit the light just as the Warriors of Doma started to disappear.

* * *

_

"So this must be the base of whoever these guys are. Oh boy, did I step in it this time." He threw his body at the door but the door didn't budge. "Well that didn't work." He peeked through the bars but all he saw was a darkened hallway. "Hello, anyone home?" No answer. "Great, looks like I'm here for a while."

* * *

The lodge of the ranch resort had a bar restaurant which is where Joey had been, deep in thought as he nursed a soda.

_Okay, I'll admit I'm not the smartest guy on the block, but even I knew that the Seal of Orichalcos was bad news. But Yugi… no, the Pharaoh, chose to play it anyway, even though he saw what it did to Mai. Compared to that, I'm a genius on Rebecca's level. But if I was tempted to play it, would I? No way! I would ditch that thing or at least use it as a sacrifice card so nobody would be able to use it. But apparently whoever plays it becomes crazier than a drunken clown. Now Yugi's gone, Harold's been kidnapped and Mai's joined the dark side. I can't be as spacey as I usually am. With the Pharaoh on the bus to Depressed City, I'm going to have to head the pack. But the problem is I have no idea what to do next. Hopefully tonight we'll be able to…_

Joey's table was near the entrance and he was facing it. He happened to look up to see a kid with spiky blond hair carrying a backpack walk by. "That looked like…" Joey got up and went to the entrance. "It might be. Kevin, Kevin Hunter?!"

The boy turned around. "Joey Wheeler, is that you?"

"Hah, I knew it was you," Joey said as the two shook hands. "But what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Domino is way far away."

Joey grew solemn. "Yeah, well…"

The two went to the bar where Joey ordered a drink for Kevin and explained the situation.

"Wow, that's awful about what happened to Yugi and Harold," Kevin commented. "Any idea what you're going to do next?"

"None what so ever, that's what we're going to try to figure out. So what about you what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Kevin looked down at his soda, "I'm looking for Mai."

Joey gasped as he recalled what happened during his duel with Mai.

* * *

_"I was never part of your little playgroup and now I'm going to take you apart piece by piece!"_

_"But what about your family?" Yami asked. "Does Kevin know you're now a Warrior of Doma?"_

_Mai just closed her eyes indifferently. "I don't even know who you're talking about. I have no friends or family."

* * *

_

"She's been acting really weird as of recently," Kevin explained. "Then one day she left for a Duel Monster Tournament in Los Angeles. She never came back. I'm trying to look for her but its not easy."

Joey knew he should tell Kevin about what happened to Mai, about how she became a bad guy and was now out to get him. But he couldn't. Mai was Kevin's only other remaining relative. His father, Dr. Adam Hunter, was killed under mysterious circumstances and his Mom disappeared shortly after that. If Kevin knew what Mai did, what she was capable of doing, what she was willing to do, he would be devastated. As much as Joey hated to do it, he couldn't tell him.

"Joey?"

"Huh?"

"Do you guys have any help with solving this whole Orichalcos mess?"

"We've got the Hawkins helping us out and Duke Devlin who was with us at Battle City."

"What about Kaiba?"

Joey scoffed, "Kaiba would rather throw us under the bus then help us cross the street. But I suppose we do need all the help we can get."

Kevin stood up, "Then, count me in."

"Are you sure?"

"Harold helped me out at Battle City, it's the least I can do for him. And who knows, maybe we'll run into Mai along the way."

Joey looked away. _To be honest, kid, I hope you don't.

* * *

_

Jonah had been crying for a while now. Both Valon and Dartz thought she was worthless. She wasn't surprised that Valon thought so, but she had been loyal to a fault, hadn't she? What had she done or not done to make Dartz think she's worthless? Jonah was walking back to her quarters where she could cry in peace when she passed the open door to the conference room.

"Jonah."

"Master?" She walked inside and saw Dartz still sitting at the head of the table. "You called?"

"I did, I want you to go with Raphael to Death Valley. Track down the Pharaoh and his friends and capture them no matter the cost."

"Of course, Master, as always I'm at your service." She turned to leave.

"Jonah."

"Yes, Master?"

"I know you were listening to the conversation me and Valon were having."

"Forgive me, Master, I had no intention…"

"It's quite all right, Child, your loyalty has been unwavering ever since you came in, second only to Raphael."

"Thank you, Master."

"Go on, and as long as you continue to serve me, I promise your rewards at the end will be great."

"Sir, to see you in control is rewarding enough for me." And with that, she left.

Dartz knew she could be trusted. At the very least, she was more trust-worthy than Valon. That was why she was a Warrior of Doma.

Jonah joined Raphael on the roof. "Are you ready to go?"

Jonah bowed before her father's mentor. "Yes, sir, I will do my best to aid you."

* * *

Tristan had found a new friend: the Rhodes' dog, a small but hyperactive pug named Frank. Now Tristan was outside throwing a ball and having Frank retrieve it. _The first time I tried professional dueling, I only ended up getting turned into a monkey. If it wasn't for Yugi, I'd probably still be a monkey and Nesbitt or another of the Big-5 would be wandering around in my body. Things were hopeless during the Virtual Wars but I wasn't too afraid because I knew that Yugi would come through just as he always had. But now, not only had he not come through this time around, but he betrayed his honor as a Duelist, he went against everything he believed in. I was once a street thug but I had a code that I lived by. I wonder what it's like to have magical powers. I mean Yugi has his Millennium Puzzle, Harold has his Armlet, Joey and Tea were under Marik's control. And me, I was turned into a robot monkey. I feel like the Jimmy Olson to Yugi's Superman. And since his weakness was a green crystal, I guess the comparison hits pretty close to home. _Frank returned the ball to Tristan and he threw it again. _Harold… I was originally pissed at him for trying to eliminate Yugi from Battle City. But I was just using that as cover because I knew that Serenity really liked him. Who would've thought she'd go for the lost boy type? Now, I'm worried sick about him. I guess I should let my anger slide. If I see him again, I'll say welcome back and I missed him because that's the truth.

* * *

_

The same afternoon, everyone gathered in the living room of the lodge for the meeting. The only one who wasn't there was Rebecca who had fallen asleep inside the motor home and everyone believed she needed it.

"Okay, so how do we start this meeting?" Joey asked.

"How about reading the minutes from last meeting," Kevin cracked.

Yami turned to Professor Hawkins. "Professor, were you able to discover any information about Atlantis?"

"Isn't Atlantis just a legend?" Kevin asked.

"Oh it's not a legend. You see, at the ruins I discovered a tablet which gave the entire history of Atlantis. It told that Atlantis was once a prosperous civilization with technology unheard of by the people of the times. But then the stone arrived. People started getting greedy and manipulative. This culminated when an evil king released a great beast."

Yami gasped as he recalled Raphael asking him about whether or not he was an evil Pharaoh. He coupled that with the images shown by the Millennium Rod during his duel with Kaiba at Battle City. Was he the evil king?

"The ancient civilizations formed a coalition to destroy the Great Beast. In the end, they succeeded but only after Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea."

"If that's true, then those ruins you discovered might be what's left of Atlantis," Duke theorized.

Amara picked up a newspaper. "Not any more," she said. She showed the article that told of an explosion at ancient underwater ruins, the same ruins Professor Hawkins went to.

"Nuts," Tristan groaned.

"They ruined the ruins?" Kevin asked. "But why?"

"If Dartz is trying to resurrect the Great Leviathan," Yami said. "And if the King of Atlantis did control this great beast, then it's possible that the ruins held the key to defeating it."

Joey punched his fist, "These punks are covering up something about their ancient mega monster!"

"Yeah, too bad the ruins were destroyed before you had a chance to translate them, Professor," Tea said.

"The ruins themselves may have been destroyed, but the inscriptions are still on file at the museum where I was doing my research. It's in Florida."

"Then I guess we're off to the sunshine state," Joey said.

"One question, how are we going to get there?"

* * *

Over at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was getting an update from one of his employees.

"Ever since these monster sightings started, stock has been plummeting," he reported. "Most of our company has been brought out by a mysterious investor."

"I think I know who it is," Kaiba said. "But trace the stock purchases I'm sure it'll lead right back to Pegasus."

"Yes, sir. Uh… one more thing, sir."

"Yes?"

"Sir, we received a report from Roberts' team. The government is leaning heavily on them."

"Tell them to keep going, and that if anybody has a problem with their investigation, to take it up with me personally."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the employee hung up, Mokuba said, "Are you sure… I mean about Pegasus?"

"Who else would it be?"

"What about Alister, I mean he obviously blames our company for what happened to his family. And besides, didn't Pegasus get his soul stolen?"

"I don't know about all that Pegasus nonsense but you might have a point about Alister. Mokuba, bring up Gozaburo's files on those failed projects and…"

His intercom beeped as a secretary said, "There's a Miss Penfield on the line."

"Amara, wonder what she wants," Mokuba said. "I'll take it, Seto. Put her through."

The video phone clicked on showing an image of Amara who was flanked by Joey and Duke. "Mokuba," Amara said almost relieved. "Boy am I glad to hear from you."

With a side glance at his big brother, Mokuba replied, "Same here, what's up?"

"Listen, we think we know what this Dartz guy is up to," Amara explained. "The problem is we don't have enough evidence to put him down for good. If you could help us get to Florida, we can stop this Dartz guy from going through with his plans."

"I don't know, Amara, we're not in the taxi business plus we have our own problems to deal with."

Joey ripped the receiver from Amara's hand. "Listen, Mokuba, this isn't something you guys can handle alone. They're dangerous! They even defeated Yugi and took his soul."

Amara was able to take back the receiver just before Tristan pounced on Joey from off-screen. "Don't tell him that!"

But the damage was already done.

Kaiba shoved his chair back and grabbed the receiver from Mokuba. "Are you telling me Yugi lost his Duel Monsters Championship crown to some nobody? That stupid mongrel! Tell him he's a disgrace to the game! Nobody should take that title away from him but me!" And he slammed the receiver back on the cradle.

"Seto… are you okay?" Mokuba asked calmly.

"Just fine, now I have one more reason to trash those scumbags."

* * *

"Told you Kaiba wouldn't help us."

"Well maybe he would've if you hadn't spilled the beans," Tristan scolded.

"But what does Atlantis have to do with this whole soul-stealing business," Kevin asked..

"Oh there is a connection," Professor Hawkins said. "It was one of the last things I was able to find out before all the research at my house was destroyed. Apparently the Atlantians had a green crystal that was considered sacred to them. In the ancient texts I've read, they've called this crystal… Orichalcum."

Everyone gasped. "So these villains aren't just copying off the citizens of Atlantis's plan, but they are continuing the plan the Atlantians started ages ago!" Yami realized. "Using the exact same metal the ancient Atlantians used."

"All the more reason for us to get to Florida and translate the rests of those texts," Duke pointed out.

"So the question, ladies and germs, is this, how do we get there?"

"Why don't you all just take a train?" Amara's grandpa, Nick, offered.

"Train?" The kids all asked.

"Sure, there's a line that runs right towards Florida. If you leave tomorrow morning, you could arrive there by the next evening."

"Sounds like a plan," Hawkins said.

"Hold on, Professor, you're still recovering," Tea said. "I don't think you're in a good condition to travel."

"We'll have to split up," Amara said. "Duke, you, Kevin and the Hawkins take the motor home while the rest of us go ahead."

"Sure thing," Duke agreed.

* * *

Jonah got down on one knee and studied the tracks. She looked back up at Raphael. "They haven't been gone long," she reported. "But we have no way to track them."

_"There's no need to."_

_"Master Dartz!" _Both Raphael and Jonah said shocked as their master's voice penetrated their thoughts.

_"The Orichalcos sees all, and it has shown me that they are on their way to us."_

_"Then all we have to do is wait for them," _Jonah guessed.

_"I'm afraid not, dear Child, time is of the essence so we'll have to get them now. They are coming by train. And a trap is already being set up. And our two new members have already volunteered."_

_"What do you want us to do in the mean time?" _Raphael asked.

_"Return to base, we'll remain on standby just in case."_

_"As you command, Master."_

Jonah returned to the helicopter. Raphael looked up at the setting sun. _I will find you, Pharaoh, and this time you won't get away.

* * *

_

The gang had taken temporary residence in one of the cabins. There was no top floor, just a loft with six beds. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Amara, and the Hawkins took the beds and most of them were sound asleep.

Duke couldn't sleep. He had been given an important job: he and Kevin were to protect the Hawkins in case the Warriors of Doma come after them while Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Amara go on ahead. But it was more than just the upcoming adventure.

_When I first met Yugi Moto, I thought he was overrated. But after he beat me at my own game, I began to realize that wasn't the case. I totally underestimated him. But it seems like ever since he played the Seal of Orichalcos, he's been a shadow of his former self. He lost confidence which means we're going to have to work twice as hard until everyone is back safe and sound or until we all become food for the Great Leviathan._

Amara also couldn't sleep. She was downstairs getting a drink. _When I first started palling around with these guys, I had no idea of the crazy stuff that was going to happen. Maybe I haven't gotten used to so many magical and crazy stuff that's happening, but now that I am, do I regret it? I don't feel any regret so… _Amara then noticed that Yami was still up. He was shuffling his deck, drawing a card, then returning it and shuffling again. First was Kuriboh. The next card was Monster Reborn. The third was The Cheerful Coffin. He didn't even remember putting that in his deck. He was trying to draw one of his Dark Magicians but it was like they were avoiding him.

"You still up?"

Yami motioned to Alexis who had fallen asleep on his lap. "I didn't want to wake her."

"Don't worry, Alexis can sleep through an earthquake." She held the girl's head level while Yami slid out. She then gently laid the head on the couch. "I know you're not used to sleeping and all but the body needs rest."

"I just had too much on my mind."

Alexis moaned and turned over. Amara motioned to the door and the two slipped outside.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue Yugi," Amara assured him.

"It's not just Yugi I'm worried about."

"You mean what Kaiba said? Kaiba's just jealous someone beat you before he did. He's a baby, don't worry about him."

"It's not just that either, it's my past. During the duel, Raphael made the impression that I was actually evil."

"Well first of all, someone who saved the world from the likes of Marik, Noah, and Anubis can't be all bad and anybody who can tolerate Larry, Moe, and Curly upstairs has got to be a saint. But who cares if you were good or evil in the past?"

"I don't remember my past, Amara. And during my duel with Kaiba at Battle City, the Millennium Rod showed us an image of a destroyed Egyptian city and then there was that priest who called me evil…" Yami looked up at the starry sky. "Maybe Kaiba's right, maybe I do linger too much on the past."

Amara sighed and followed his look. "Look, Kaiba's a dunderhead, but I can understand part of what he says. There's no point in worrying about what happened in the past because it doesn't change the current situation. It already happened, and I don't think there's any magical item that can rewrite history or allow you to transport through time. I'm not saying you should not try to figure out your past, but stop worrying about it. All that matters right now is the current situation and right now you've promised to help save mankind, good and evil. Even if that you weren't a hero in the past, that's who you are now. And nothing some big galoot says can change that."

Yami tilted his head. "Amara… it seems so strange you letting your hair down like this."

Amara patted her long brown hair, free of its pony tail. "I guess since I'm going along with you guys on this one, might as well try to pull my weight around here including trying to talk some sense into you."

* * *

The next day, Duke saw the five of them to the train station. "I hope this train ride doesn't last too long," Tea said. "You want to take my place, Duke?"

"Sorry, but I have to stay behind to watch the Hawkins with Kevin."

"Rebecca seemed a little peeved that she didn't get to go rescue her 'darling,'" Amara commented making quote marks with her fingers.

"Considering how she called her Grandfather an idiot and ran inside, I'd say that's more than a little peeved."

"Well, good luck, guys," Duke said. To his self, he said, "I think you're going to need it."

Yami boarded first followed by Tea. As Joey, Tristan and Amara followed, they along with Duke were all thinking the same thing: _I'll do whatever it takes to help the Pharaoh rescue Yugi._

The End

* * *

A/N: I checked a book on Atlantis and Plato's dialogues really did mention a metal called Orichalcum. Now we know the word "Orichalcos" wasn't just some made-up word. Or if it was, it wasn't made up by 4-Kids or Kazuki Takahashi or whoever owns the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh in Japan. I originally was going to have this be one episode but it got too long so I had to separate it. 


	18. Train Ride to Terror Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 203: Train Ride to Terror Pt 1: Divide and Conquer  
Episode Basis: On the Wrong Track Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! It was a mixture of good news and bad news. The bad news was that someone destroyed the ruins that Professor Hawkins was studying. The good news is that visual evidence, including pictures which might lead to a discovery on how to beat the Great Leviathan, still existed at a museum in Florida. The bad news is when they called Kaiba for a ride, he basically told them to bugger off. The good news is that they decided to go by train. The bad news is the Warriors of Doma already know their plan. The good news is that there's no more bad news.

* * *

"I always love taking trains," Amara said as they sat down inside the cabin. "It gives you a chance to sit back and enjoy the world." 

"Too bad we're not really on vacation," Tristan said.

"Still, it's going to be exciting," Joey commented as the train started moving.

Yami and Tea sat on the other side of the others. Tea noticed that Yami had been silent all morning. He must've still had a lot on his mind.

"This is going to be cool," Amara said.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "Let's hit the dining car.

(10 minutes later)

"Amara, that's your third hot dog!"

"Give me a break, Tristan, running from soul-stealing psychopaths makes me hungry."

"Leave her alone, T, she needs a little weight on her bones."

"Duck and cover!" Tristan called and did just that as Amara did something improper to Joey.

Tea laughed at the three's antics but Yami didn't even seem to notice. Tea decided she needed to make the Pharaoh say something. She started by faking a sneeze, no response. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat too? No sense in saving the world on an empty stomach." No response. "I hear Florida has some great beaches," she said enthusiastically. "And I've been dying to try on a new swimsuit." No response. Tea was starting to consider breaking into a chorus of Oklahoma when she opted for discretion and turned inward to her own thoughts. _The Pharaoh must really miss Yugi. It must be like he's missing a part of himself, the caring, free-spirited side. _She thought back to the conversation she and Rebecca had. _Deep down, I guess I always took for granted the fact that Yugi would always be there. It never even occurred to me that something like this might happen. I probably should've talked to him more when I had the chance. But I know I'll have that opportunity after we rescue him. _"Cheer up," she told him. "We'll rescue Yugi, just you wait. In the mean time, there's no point in sitting around moping."

Yami got up. "I'm sorry," he said curtly and left the car.

"Pharaoh…"

"Leave him be, Tea," Tristan said. "I think he needs to be alone for a while."

"He is alone," Joey said. "That's the whole problem."

"And it's not just about Yugi," Amara said. "I saw him last night and he said that he's not sure about himself any more. Confidence is the most important tool a Duelist needs. This is just my opinion, but if the Pharaoh doesn't have that confidence, that dueling spirit if you will then the next time he goes up against someone using the Seal of Orichalcos, he's going to lose. And the worse part is, there's nothing any of us can do about it. This is something he has to work out alone."

* * *

Alone in between the cars, Yami sunk down and punched the wall. The duel, kneeling before the monsters he disgraced, Yugi making the ultimate sacrifice to save him. "Yugi… I'm sorry… partner."

* * *

"Pharaoh's been gone an awfully long time," Tea said. "I hope nothing bad has happened to him." 

Tristan looked around and stood up, a shocked look on his face. "He's not the only one!" Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked around.

Their train car was empty.

"This isn't good," Joey said. He nudged Amara who was sleeping next to him. "Amara, wake up."

"What's wrong?" She asked groggy.

"The train car's empty."

"The other passengers must've disembarked."

"But we haven't stopped anywhere since we first left the station."

Amara finally opened her eyes and looked around. "Hey, you're right." The others searched the car even going to the upper level.

"Oh man, there's not a soul around."

"Did you have to say soul?" Amara asked.

The four came back down just as Yami came back into the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Pharaoh, thank goodness," Tea said. "All the passengers just disappeared."

"Something weird is going on and I have a feeling I know who's behind this."

"Doma," Amara filled in.

Yami's face got fierce and he ran off with the others following.

Yami ran to the next car. As the others moved to follow, the train cars disengaged. "Jump across!" Yami yelled. Tea leapt onto Yami's car. Amara moved to follow but she lost her footing. Only Joey gripping her waist kept her from falling. But by then the cars were too far apart to jump safely.

"Tea, Pharaoh," Tristan called.

"Get help!" Yami called. The engine picked up speed while the half of the train that Joey, Tristan, and Amara were on slowed to a stop. The three hopped off.

"Great, we're in the middle of nowhere," Amara complained.

"And we don't even know where those two will end up," Tristan added.

"Be safe, you guys," Joey muttered.

"Well, better start walking," Amara said.

A chuckle came from inside the train. The three turned to see Rex Raptor jump off the car.

"Raptor, what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rex asked. "I'm here for a duel. You and I have a score to settle, Wheeler."

"Rex, this isn't the time," Joey said.

"It's the perfect time… for revenge!"

Amara noticed the Duel Disk he was wearing. "Joey, watch out! He's wearing the same type of Duel Disk that Mai and that Guido guy were toting!"

* * *

In the still moving cars, Yami and Tea tried desperately to find other passengers but no success. Tea even tried contacting the conductor through the intercom but nothing came from that. 

Yami turned and ran outside. "Pharaoh, what are you doing?"

"I have to try to stop the train," he said and climbed on top of the engine. "Maybe there's an emergency hatch I can use."

When Yami reached the top, he found Weevil waiting for him. "Weevil Underwood, what do you want?"

"Simple: a rematch with the King of Games."

"Who put you up to this?"

"Nobody, I just wanted to try out my new secret weapon." He held up his Orichalcos stone. Yami was horrified.

* * *

"Rex, please tell me you just found that thing in the trash," Joey said. 

"Hardly." Rex had also shown Joey his stone.

"Rex is a Warrior of Doma?" Amara asked.

"This isn't good," Tristan commented.

* * *

"Weevil, you're being brainwashed!" Yami cried as Tea climbed up on the roof with him. "Don't you know they're using you?" 

"Who cares as long as I have ultimate power!"

Yami shook off the feeling of déjà vu.

"Don't you realize that if you go through with this duel, one of you will lose your soul?" Tea asked Weevil.

"That's precisely why I AM dueling him, to seal the Pharaoh away for good! Soon you'll be along side Little-Yugi."

"Tell me where Yugi is!" Yami demanded.

"Duel me and maybe I'll tell you."

"Fine," Yami said and activated his Duel Disk.

(W: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)

* * *

Rex also activated his Duel Disk. "I'm going to enjoy this." 

"What did you do with our friends?" Amara asked.

"I did nothing. Weevil's taking care of those two clowns while I put you down for good, Mutt."

Joey shrugged off the Mutt comment, "You've picked the wrong side to join."

"I've been given more power than you could ever dream of."

"Power means nothing," Joey said. "I can still duel circles around you."

"You're not going anywhere until you duel me."

"Just duel the clown, Joey," Amara said. "We really don't have time to be fighting like this."

"All right," Joey agreed reluctantly. "I'll trample this geek and then we can go look for the others." But as Joey moved to activate his Duel Disk, he found that he couldn't. "What, my Duel Disk won't turn on!"

"Joey, this is not the time for joking," Tristan scolded.

"I wish I was, man."

Rex drew a card. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

_If I don't activate my Duel Disk by the time that seal gets to me, I automatically forfeit and then I won't be able to save Yugi or Harold._ The seal formed under Rex and started to expand.

_If Joey doesn't do something, he'll be at Rex's mercy, _Amara thought. She looked down at her Duel Disk. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. _She ejected her deck and removed her Duel Disk. "Joey, catch!" She threw her Duel Disk like a Frisbee.

Joey saw it out of the corner of his eye. He removed his own Duel Disk and dropped it on the ground. He caught it with one hand and in one smooth motion, put it on. "Thanks, Amara." Amara's gift came just in time for the seal had engulfed Joey now.

(J: 4000)  
(R: 4000)

The seal appeared on Rex's forehead and his eyes took on a red tint. "Now this is what power feels like."

"Great, now whoever loses the duel loses their soul," Tristan said.

"He doesn't need the reminder, Tristan," Amara said picking up Joey's Duel Disk.

"Rex, you were an idiot to activate that card."

* * *

"You'll find that I have improved since our last duel," Weevil said. 

"Tea, get back in the train," Yami instructed. "It's too dangerous out here, there's no telling what Weevil might do."

"You know, he's right," Weevil agreed. "I could do something… like this!" He drew a card. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" The seal expanded to include Yami but Tea was thrown from the engine to the car behind it. Only be grabbing onto the edge did she keep from flying off the train.

"TEA!"

"I'm all right!"

Yami turned back to Weevil, ready to duel him. Weevil was obviously enjoying seeing Yami so peeved off.

* * *

In his temple, Dartz knelt before his alter. "The battles are under way," he said. 

Raphael appeared bowing behind him. "Soon the soul of the Pharaoh will be yours, Master."

Jonah appeared also bowing, "But we get two souls no matter the outcome."

* * *

"I'll begin by playing Pheromone Wasp (1) in attack mode." The Seal of Orichalcos appeared at the center of its face. 

(PW: 800-1300)

"Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." He cackled again.

Yami drew his sixth card. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (2) in attack mode."

_Pharaoh better not attack, _Tea thought. _Weevil has two face-down cards._

But that's just what Yami did. "Celtic Guardian, attack!"

"Pharaoh, no!"

"I activate my trap card Mimisus which allows me to trade in my insect monster for another one and I pick Parasite Caterpillar (3)." A small green worm appeared.

(PC: 800-1300)

"Its attack points may be the same, but Parasite Caterpillar has the ability to infect your monster!" The worm latched onto Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's chest and slowly began to overwhelm the warrior.

* * *

_I don't like this, _Joey thought. _But I don't have any other choice. As much as I hate this runt, I can't let the Orichalcos claim him, nobody deserves that not even a slime like Rex._

"I'll start my turn by summoning two Gilasauruses (4) in attack mode." Two raptor monsters appeared.

"You can't summon two monsters on your first turn."

"Sure I can, I can summon as many Gilasaurus as there are in my hand and I have two. Next I summon Chitoptera (5) in attack mode." The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on all three monsters' heads.

(Gx2: 1400-1900)  
(C: 1400-1900)

"You're facing down three powerful monsters and it's not even your first turn."

Joey chuckled, "So you just got a lucky opening hand. It takes more than luck to win a duel."

"You only won our last duel because you got lucky."

"You know he's right," Tristan agreed.

"Whose side are you on?" Joey snapped at Tristan.

"Do I really want to know?" Amara wondered.

"I'll set a face-down card and end my turn."

Joey drew a card. _I only have one monster that can stand up to those prehistoric powerhouses. _"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode." _Too bad Panther Warrior can't attack unless I sacrifice a monster first. So… _He set his Scapegoat magic card face-down. "I'll set this and end my turn."

* * *

"I summon Pheromone Wasp again. Now attack him directly!" Because Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was infected by Parasite Caterpillar, it couldn't Protect Yami's life points so the Pheromone Wasp was free to literally nip Yami in the hip. 

(W: 4000)  
(Y: 2700)

"Now Pheromone Wasp's effect kicks in allowing me to bring out any insect monster in my deck and I choose Leghul (6)."

(L: 300-800)

"Then I activate the magic card Insect Barrier which prevents any and all insect monsters from attacking me."

"But I don't have any insect monsters."

"Oh really? Look at your Celtic Guardian." Yami's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was still ensnared by Parasite Caterpillar. "In three turns your Guardian will be turned into an insect. Even right now, it's treated as an insect type so it can't attack thanks to my insect barrier!"

_Weevil is a much better Duelist than I remember, now that he's been infused with the power of the Orichalcos. But I refuse to let him stand in my way of rescuing Yugi! _Yami drew a card.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Pheromone Wasp  
Level: 3  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Parasite Caterpillar  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 400

(4)  
Name: Gilasaurus  
Level: 3  
Type: Dinosaur/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 400

(5)  
Name: Chitoptera  
Level: 4  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1300

(6)  
Name: Leghul  
Level: 1  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 250


	19. Train Ride to Terror Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 204: Train Ride to Terror Pt 2: Fall from Grace  
Episode Basis: On the Wrong Track Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The gang's train ride turned into another trap set by the Warriors of Doma. First Yami and Tea were separated from Joey, Amara, and Tristan. Rex cornered Joey who was forced to duel him using Amara's Duel Disk because his was broken. Weevil had a fun time taunting Yami about losing Yugi to the Orichalcos. Now the insect Duelist and the King of Games are battling on top of a moving train. Can Joey finish his duel in time to catch up to them?

* * *

The train was rapidly speeding down the tracks. Yami was certain it was ready to jump the track which made it all the more imperative that he wins this duel as soon as possible and get him and Tea off this train. But he didn't see how he could immediately win this duel. His Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, already turned into an insect by Parasite Caterpillar, had turned now into a cocoon meaning that until it hatched, it was worthless to both of them. He needed something different, he needed strong-arm tactics now. 

"I play Polymerization," Yami said. "I fuse Gaia the Fierce Knight (1) and Curse of Dragon (2) together to form Gaia the Dragon Champion (3)!" The blue-armored warrior appeared riding the back of the skeletal dragon. "Gaia, attack his Leghul now!"

"You've fallen into my trap," Weevil said as he activated his trap card. "DNA Surgery, this trap card lets me change all monsters into insect monsters." Gaia the Dragon Champion sprouted antennae and bounced off of Weevil's web barrier.

"Come on, Pharaoh," Tea called. "You beat this creep once and you can do it again!"

"But he's much more powerful this time."

"Yugi," Tea muttered out of reflex.

* * *

Down the track, Joey's and Rex's duel had just officially started. But as Tristan pointed out, "You have three dinos breathing down your neck, Joey! Think of something before you become extinct!" 

(J: 4000)  
(R: 4000)

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Joey said sarcastically.

"It's showtime!" Rex announced drawing a card. "I play Polymerization fusing Gilasaurus with Chitoptera to form Horned Saurus (4)!" A giant purple pterodactyl appeared. "Next I summon Giant Rex (5) to the field in attack mode!"

(HS: 2000-2500)  
(GR: 2000-2500)

"Horned Saurus, attack Wheeler's life points directly!"

"Wait, how can you do that when he has a monster on the field?"

"Horned Saurus allows me to bypass your monsters and attack you directly." The air-born dinosaur dive-bombed Joey.

(J: 1500)  
(R: 4000)

"That runt is kicking your butt!" Tristan shouted.

"Gee, thanks, Tristan, I hadn't noticed," Joey said sarcastically.

"Next I'll have my Giant Rex take out your Panther Warrior." The rex bit down on the panther.

(J: 1000)  
(R: 4000)

"Gilasaurus, attack him directly!"

"Go, Scapegoat!" Joey commanded as four small sheep appeared. The yellow one had its body ripped apart.

"I always hated those hairballs," Rex grumbled.

"Well they always hated you too," Joey returned.

Tristan sighed relieved, "I thought you were a goner! Hey, how about a warning next time you plan to save yourself?"

"Joey was originally planning on using his Scapegoat tokens to allow his Panther Warrior to attack but when Giant Rex attacked he had to change his strategy," Amara said without looking up.

"Hey Amara, how about telling us something useful, like what's wrong with Joey's Duel Disk?"

"No clue, Kaiba's better at figuring this stuff out than I am. Best I can figure is there's a short circuit."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Tristan commented. "Joey's Duel Disk was working fine during his duel with Mai."

Joey thought back to the end of his duel with Mai.

* * *

_Valon got on the ledge of the mezzanine and leapt off. "With this fragment of the Orichalcos stone, I unlock the seal!" Valon cried out. He punched the shield._

_The shield exploded.

* * *

_

"That guy must've shorted it out when he jumped into the seal," Joey deduced. "Now I really hate that guy."

"Hello, I'm still here," Rex called.

* * *

The engine Yami, Weevil, and Tea were traveling on was rapidly approaching an overpass. "Duck!" Yami cried. Everyone hugged the surface of whatever they were standing on as the engine went under the overpass. 

"Now that that's over," Weevil said standing. "Let's get on with the duel." He drew a card. "I play the magic card Cell Division which lets me make a copy of any insect monster on the field and I choose my Leghul." Two Leghul appeared in place of one.

"I'm not afraid of your 800 attack point monster," Yami said defiantly.

"I thought you would've recognized a good strategy when you saw it. I guess what I've heard was right. Without Yugi's help, you're nothing but a second-rate wannabe. Don't worry, once I win I'll lock your soul away right next to him where you two will be for all eternity!"

"You don't stand a chance, you miserable little cockroach!" Tea snapped.

Weevil chuckled, "Why thanks for the compliment, Tea-dear, the cockroach is the strongest insect around, it can even survive the apocalypse, which, for you, is right now!"

"Then stop talking and show us what you got," Tea dared.

"Tea," Yami muttered.

"Ask and you shall receive. I sacrifice Pheromone Wasp and Leghul in order to summon the mother of all insects, the Insect Queen (6)!" A giant spider with a vaguely feminine face appeared. "And now for her crown: the Seal of Orichalcos!" The seal appeared on her forehead and her eyes glowed red. She let out an angry hiss.

(IQ: 2200-2700)

"Insect Queen gains an additional 200 attack points for every insect monster on the field. And since we each have two that means she gains 800 attack points!"

(IQ: 2700-3500)

"Before she attacks, I'll have Leghul attack your life points directly!" The little insect clamped down on Yami's leg.

(W: 4000)  
(Y: 1900)

"And now I'll sacrifice Leghul to have my Insect Queen attack your Dragon Champion!" After chomping the smaller insect in half, the Insect Queen spat acid and dissolved Gaia the Dragon Champion.

(W: 4000)  
(Y: 1200)

With two insects gone, Insect Queen's attack points lowered. But she then laid an egg, which Yami and Tea saw in plain view.

"Gross," Tea said.

(IQ: 3500-3100)

* * *

"My prehistoric pets are going to walk all over you!" 

"Oh please, I got more talent in my left nostril than you'll ever have."

"With the Seal of Orichalcos on my side, I got more power than you and your nostrils!"

Joey, Tristan, and Amara all put on disgusted faces. "Disgusting," Amara said.

"Too bad the Seal of Orichalcos doesn't make you smarter," Tristan added.

"On that note," Joey said drawing a card. "I play Rocket Warrior in defense mode and place two cards face-down. Tell me something, Rex, does this duel really that much to you? I mean sure I can understand if you wanted a rematch with me, but is it really worth risking your soul?"

"I know what I'm doing," Rex declared. "I'm earning the respect I deserve! Ever since you've knocked me out of Duelist Kingdom, I've been mocked, ridiculed, and humiliated! But that ends here! I'm tired of being a loser!"

_Mai said something along the same lines, _Joey thought. _This Dartz guy must prey on people's insecurities by promising them power_! "I end my turn."

Rex drew a card. "Horned Saurus, attack!"

"I activate my trap card: Magic Arm Shield." A shield with grabbing plungers at the end appeared and reached for Giant Rex.

"I counter that with my own trap card; Jurassic Heart. This cancels any trap card that targets one of my dinosaurs!" Joey's trap card was destroyed. Horned Saurus continued with its attack on Rocket Warrior. "Giant Rex, it's your turn!" Giant Rex stomped on one of Joey's Scapegoats. "Finally, Gilasaurus!" The Gilasaurus swallowed a Scapegoat whole then scampered back to its original position. Now Joey had only one Scapegoat left and he was staring down three (probably soon to be four) monsters. Rex set two cards face-down. "You're one attack away from losing your soul forever!"

Joey drew his card and smiled. It was Red-Eyes Black Dragon (7), the very card he won from Rex at Duelist Kingdom. And with a little luck, it could help him turn the tides. "I sacrifice my last Scapegoat to activate the magic card Star Blaster!" The monster that emerged looked like a cross between the Graceful Dice fairy and the Skull Dice demon carrying a half-red, half-blue die. "Star Blaster rolls a die and then I get to summon a monster whose level equals that number plus one." The combination fairy/demon rolled the die.

The die came up a six.

"Yes, now I get to summon a seven-star monster, so say hello, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragon emerged roaring. "And next I reveal my trap card Metalmorph which increases Red-Eyes' attack power by 300 points!"

(REBD: 2400-2700)

The dragon was suddenly decked out in armor. "As an added bonus, whenever he attacks a monster, he gains half that monster's attack points."

(REBD: 2700-3950)

"Red-Eyes, attack his Horned Saurus with Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon launched a fireball which destroyed the dinosaur fusion monster.

(J: 1000)  
(R: 2550)

Joey set a card face-down. "And that's it for me."

* * *

Weevil's cackling was getting on Yami and Tea's nerves. "My insects are slowly infesting the field. In a few more turns, you're bug bait." 

"I don't think so," Yami said.

"Yeah," Tea agreed. "People like you will never win!"

"Oh, and what is a person like me?"

That question caught Tea off guard but Yami was quick to a response. "A greedy, power-hungry worm!"

"And what does that make you? Aren't you the one who wanted power so much you sold out your best friend for a taste of it? I saw your last duel; you were determined to win at all costs! You activated the Seal of Orichalcos even though you were endangering somebody close to you. That's what I call greedy and power-hungry."

"If you think you can win by playing your head games, you're sorely mistaken!"

"I'm just opening you up to the truth. And whether you realize it or not, it's causing you to doubt yourself!"

Yami gripped his shaking hand.

Tea noticed it. "Pharaoh," she muttered.

From the depths of Yami's graveyard slot, a white orb came out. The momentum of the train caused the orb to fly out of the slot. It struck then passed through the shield. It landed on the inside pocket of Tea's jacket.

* * *

"You're an endangered species now that Red-Eyes Black Dragon is here!" 

"You have some nerve using that card against me! That dragon was my best card until you took it away from me!"

"You offered that card up for a bet! I won it fair and square."

"You have no idea," Rex said acidly. "You ruined my life!"

"How?"

* * *

_I used to be a Regional Duel Monster Champion! At one time Weevil and I were the most famous Duelists in the country! We couldn't walk a block without being recognized. Admirers would give us their rare cards just for autographs!_

_Unfortunately, the fame didn't last. After my fall from grace, I became a joke! I was set to win the most prestigious Duel Monsters tournament ever! Instead I came out the laughing stock of the dueling world! Me and Weevil both! We were attacked by the same people who admired us!

* * *

_

"Ever since then, it's been one bad day after another. And it's all thanks to you!"

"Are you done yet?" Joey asked. Rex looked up surprised. "I'm sick of your sob story. You think you're the only one who's had a bad streak dueling? I've suffered a lot in my dueling career too. But you know what I just suck it up and move on. And over time, I used it to grow stronger! And unlike you, I don't need some stupid rock or a soul-stealing card to grow stronger!"

Rex just sneered at him. "You're even lamer than I remembered. Being the nice guy never works! Nobody really cares about others, in the end they'll all turn on you! Look at your friend the Pharaoh! He sold out his other half for power!"

"Don't you dare compare Yugi with you clowns!" Amara said fiercely. "Even under the control of the Orichalcos, he still has more dignity than you'll ever have!"

"Just for that, Yankee, I'm coming after you next. But first, let's put Wheeler out of his misery! I sacrifice Giant Rex and Gilasaurus to summon Tyrant Dragon (8)!" A giant four-legged dragon appeared.

(TD: 2900-3400)

* * *

Everyone had to duck again as the engine passed through a tunnel. As soon as the coast was clear, Weevil continued his verbal jabbing of Yami. "What's wrong, Pharaoh, feel like your life is spinning out of control?" 

"That's enough!"

"Don't forget, two turns have passed since your Celtic Guardian was turned into a cocoon. It won't be long before it hatches and then you'll suffer the same fate as your little-friend Yugi."

_I never meant for this to happen, _Yami thought as he drew a card. "I play Kuriboh in defense mode." Kuriboh appeared and immediately sprouted antennae from its head. It scowled up at them irritated. "Then I'll set a card face-down."

"You're about to pay the ultimate price and I, Weevil Underwood, will become the next King of Games!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database 

(1)  
Name: Gaia the Fierce Knight  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Curse of Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Gaia the Dragon Champion  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2100

(4)  
Name: Horned Saurus  
Level: 6  
Type: Dinosaur/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1800

(5)  
Name: Giant Rex  
Level: 4  
Type: Dinosaur  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1500

(6)  
Name: Insect Queen  
Level: 7  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 2400

(7)  
Name: Red-Eyes Black Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000

(8)  
Name: Tyrant Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2500


	20. Train Ride to Terror Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 205: Train Ride to Terror Pt 3: Rise and Fall of the Dragons  
Episode Basis: On the Wrong Track Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey virtually slapped Rex in the face when he brought out Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the very card he won from Rex way back at Duelist Kingdom. Rex was extremely peeved, considering how because of Joey's and Yugi's victories against him and Weevil, the two former regional champs were now a joke. As much as Joey tried to convince him to abandon this reprisal game, the Seal of Orichalcos locked Rex into revenge mode just like it has locked them into a duel. But while Rex was trying to pass off as the tragic hero, Weevil was relishing in the villain role. The duels are about to come to an end, and you might not like how it turns out.

* * *

"This train's been rerouted," Weevil cracked. "Next stop: Loserville, population: you!" Weevil burst into laughter as he drew a card.

"Looks like our arrival is about to be delayed," Yami returned. "Activate trap card: Natural Selection! First it creates a double of one of your monster like your Insect Queen!" Another Insect Queen, much like Weevil's but a different color, appeared on Yami's side of the field. "And then it destroys the original!" Weevil's Insect Queen exploded.

"So what, I sacrifice her egg to summon Armored Centipede (1) in attack mode."

(AC: 1600-2100)

"Attack his Kuriboh now!" The centipede pounced on Kuriboh. "When Armored Centipede destroys an insect monster, it gains 500 attack points. And thanks to my DNA Surgery, that's just what your Kuriboh is."

(AC: 2100-2600)

"And that ends my turn."

Yami's clone Insect Queen was destroyed. Yami was surprised. "My clone was destroyed?"

"Your clone can only remain on the field for one turn," Weevil informed him. "Of course, a real Duelist would've known that."

Yami growled.

* * *

Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Rex's Tyrant Dragon stared each other down.

"Now they both have giant dragons," Amara commented.

"It's a dragon showdown," Tristan added.

"Joey, that Red-Eyes is going down," Rex said. "Tyrant Dragon, attack Red-Eyes with Vengeance Flame!" The giant dragon launched fire from its mouth. The fire engulfed the black dragon and destroyed it.

(J: 300)  
(R: 2550)

"Sorry, Red-Eyes," Joey apologized.

"You don't have to say your good-byes yet," Rex said. "Because my trap card will bring him back: Chain of the Underworld!" A chain came out of the card and dove into the ground. Soon Red-Eyes Black Dragon came up, this time in chains. "But I'm afraid your dragon's not feeling up to par, because Chain of the Underworld drains him of 700 attack points."

(REBD: 2400-1700)

"Why would Rex revive Joey's dragon after destroying it?" Tristan asked.

"I bet his Tyrant Dragon has a double-attacking ability," Amara guessed.

"I guess you're not as dumb as you look," Rex said. "Just as Red-Eyes Black Dragon was your rise to fame, so will it be your downfall!"

"I won't let my Red-Eyes be any one's suffering, especially not mine! I activate my trap card Celebration of Creation!"

"Trap cards don't work on my dragon!"

"I'm not using it on your dragon, I'm using it on your turn! Whenever a monster is summoned through a magic or trap card, Celebration of Creation ends your turn immediately! So My Red-Eyes is safe!"

"Fine, just make your move so I can finish you off," Rex commanded.

"I'll be the only one doing the finishing off around here," Joey said as he drew a card. "First I'll summon an old friend of mine, Gearfried the Iron Knight (2)!" A black-armored warrior with an arm lance appeared. "Next I'll play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." He drew two cards. "It's time to teach you a few things. Every Duel Monster card has a story behind it and this one is one of my favorite."

"What are you, Mother Goose?"

"Quiet. As I was saying, once there was a warrior who was so strong that when he swung his sword, the earth shook! In fact he caused so much destruction that he couldn't control it! So he built a suit of armor to limit his strength and therefore became the creature known as Gearfried the Iron Knight. Now it's time for his true form to be revealed! I play the magic card Release Restraint!" Gearfried leapt into the air. His armor started cracking. Light burst from the armor and a new figure landed.

He was barbaric-looking, shirtless which showed off his manly physique. His long dark hair fell down past his shoulders and his beady eyes glared intently. "Behold Gearfried the Swordmaster (3)!"

"You went through that whole boring story for that?" Rex asked. "He has only 2600 attack points, that can't help you." Then Joey showed him the Claw of Hermos and Rex slumped, "That on the other hand might."

* * *

Yami drew a card and his deck cracked with electricity. Weevil cackled, "Have you forgotten? It's been three turns since your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian was turned into a cocoon. Now it's time for my secret weapon to emerge!" The cocoon cracked and a creature which looked like the monster Mothra appeared. "Behold Poison Butterfly (4)! From now on, you'll lose 500 life points for every turn!"

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Weevil," Yami said showing him the Eye of Timaeus. Weevil squealed in fright. "I play the Eye of Timaeus and fuse it with Poison Butterfly…" But the fusion failed and Timaeus disappeared. "No, Timaeus has abandoned me!"

Weevil shrieked again, this time in delight. "The dark magic of the Orichalcos is still inside you! You turned your back on your monsters now they turned their back on you! That's what you get for treating them like cannon fodder!"

* * *

"_Gaze into the eyes of your monsters and know that you did this to them, by recklessly sacrificing them and letting your rage take over!" The monsters were staring at Yami, and they were clearly not too happy._

_Yami sank to his knees. "Please, forgive me for what I did to you!" He pleaded._

_"It's too late, there's no forgiveness for the wicked!"

* * *

_

_He's right, _Yami thought. "I end my turn," he said a little quiet. Yami was covered in pollen emitted by Poison Butterfly.

(W: 4000)  
(Y: 700)

_If the Pharaoh loses this duel, he's a goner and then we'll never rescue Yugi, _Tea thought.

"I'll set a face-down card and end my turn."

* * *

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing you recognize the Claw of Hermos."

_I remember that card, _Rex confirmed mentally. _It turns any monster into an equip magic card. Last time he used it, he totally rocked Mai's world._

"I'll combine Hermos with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The two dragons were sucked into a vortex. A sword detailed like Red-Eyes Black Dragon appeared. "To form the Red-Eyes Black Sword. And who better to hold that sword, then my Swordmaster!"

Gearfried the Swordmaster gripped the sword. "Now Gearfried gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field plus an additional 1000 attack points."

(GS: 2600-4100)

"Not only that, but having that sword gives Gearfried an additional ability: the ability to destroy any monster on the field!" Gearfried sliced Tyrant Dragon in half. "Now with no monsters on the field, you're wide open!" _If I attack, the Orichalcos gets his soul, but if I don't, I can't rescue Yugi._

"Joey, please, don't attack!"

"Sorry, Rex, I gotta, but I promise when I rescue Yugi, I'll rescue your soul too."

Rex couldn't believe it, even after everything he put Joey through, Wheeler was promising to save his soul. For a moment, Rex felt grateful.

"Gearfried, attack him directly!" Gearfried stabbed the sword right through Rex's head.

(J: 300)  
(R: 0)

The Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around Rex sucking Rex's soul into a vortex.

Joey was set free. Tristan and Amara ran over to Rex. Tristan grabbed Rex's body. "Rex! Rex, wake up!"

"It's no use, Tristan; he's trapped like Yugi now. But I promise we'll get him back just as soon as we find Yugi and Harold. First we have to find this Dartz guy." He looked up and called out, "You hear me, Dartz? We're coming to get you! And we're not leaving without our friends!"

* * *

Dartz did hear this challenge and chuckled, "Then come and get me, Little-Wheeler."

* * *

Weevil was giddy, "I can't wait to deliver your soul to Master Dartz!"

"This duel isn't over yet," Yami said drawing a card. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (5) and by summoning him, I increase his attack points by 300!"

(BMW: 1600-1900)

"I activate my trap card," Weevil said interrupting Yami's move. "Infestation. First it drains 100 attack points from each of our monsters."

(AC: 2600-2500)  
(BMW: 1900-1800)  
(PB: 2700-2600)

"Then we add up those points and subtract them from our life points."

(W: 3700)  
(Y: 400)

"At the end of your turn, Poison Butterfly will take away the last of your life points and you'll lose the duel!" Weevil clicked his feet in glee.

"But my turn isn't over yet."

"It might as well be, but I'm willing to do you a little favor. I have a card in my pocket you might be interested in. It's the least I can do after you ruin my life. You see, I've seen Little-Yugi's spirit." Yami and Tea both gasped. "That's right, he's entrapped on a stone slab in the bowels of Dartz's lair and I know how to rescue him."

"Tell me!" Yami pleaded.

"To release the soul, you need a special card." Weevil reached into his pocket and took out a card, he held it up, its back completely facing Yami and Tea. "A card like this one."

"Give me the card!" Yami begged as he walked towards Weevil.

"Now that isn't a very nice way to ask," Weevil scolded. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He ripped the card in two and let the pieces blow away. "Say good-bye forever to Yugi!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yami cried. Tea turned away and covered her mouth. "You snake!"

Weevil burst into laughter. "I got you good. That card I tore up was just a useless bug card."

"That wasn't funny," Tea said but couldn't get her voice hard enough to convey her fury.

Yami was, as he returned to his side of the field, "You'll pay for this, Underwood, you hear me?" When he turned around, there was malice in the Pharaoh's eyes. "YOU'LL PAY!"

Weevil started to wonder if playing that trick was such a good idea.

"I activate Breaker's special ability."

"Big deal," Weevil said dismissively. "So you can destroy a magic or trap card… uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh is right, I use Breaker's special ability to destroy Insect Barrier!" Breaker released a crescent-shaped energy blast which destroyed Insect Barrier. "I may have weakened Breaker's power by 300 points but it was well worth it."

(BMW: 1800-1500)

"Now I can make you pay for that little stunt you did! Poison Butterfly, attack his Armored Centipede!" The Poison Butterfly fired powder at the centipede and destroyed it.

(W: 3600)  
(Y: 400)

"Breaker, attack his life points directly!" Breaker slashed Weevil making the boy cry out in pain.

(W: 2100)  
(Y: 400)

"Nice try, but now your turn will end and the rest of your life points will be taken away!'

"Who said I was done yet? I play the magic card Berserker Soul! First I must throw you my entire hand! Next I must draw cards until I come across a magic or trap card. In the mean time, for every monster card I draw, I can attack you with a monster on my side of the field as long as that monster has 1500 attack points or less. And thanks to your Infestation trap card, Breaker has just that."

"No, you planned this from the beginning!"

Yami drew a card from his deck. It was Queen's Knight. "Breaker, attack him directly!" Breaker slashed Weevil again. Yami drew another card. It was Gazelle, another monster card. "Breaker, attack again!" Another slash by Breaker, Yami kept drawing cards. The next card was also a monster card. "This just isn't your day." Breaker attacked again.

Tea counted at least five attacks by Breaker. At 1500 points per attack, that would come to a total of 10500 points of damage. Weevil started this round with only 3600 life points that would mean his current score would be at… negative 6900?

Yami was ready to have Breaker attack again when a hand was placed on his arm stopping him. "Pharaoh, stop," Tea pleaded, weeping. "It's over, you won." It took Yami a few seconds to realize that the Seal of Orichalcos was gone now. He looked at the card he drew, Dark Magician Girl. He almost disrespected her again if Tea hadn't stopped him. Across from him, Weevil was on his knees. Finally Yami felt his rage subside.

* * *

Two more victims appeared on Dartz's wall: Rex and Weevil.

* * *

Yami ran across to Weevil. He picked him up by the collar. "Weevil, tell me where Yugi is now!" He commanded.

"Pharaoh, it's no use," Tea said gently. "You won, so the Seal of Orichalcos took him away!"

Yami felt his rage building again. He picked up Weevil, ready to throw him off the train.

Suddenly the train jumped the track and derailed. Yami and Tea screamed.

* * *

"No!" Dartz cried. "I need the Pharaoh alive!"

* * *

Yami struggled to remain conscious. He had fallen in a tree. He looked down and saw Tea's body draped across a lower branch. "Tea," he muttered just before he closed his eyes, his last coherent thought: _Has my anger cost me another friend_?

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Armored Centipede  
Level: 4  
Type: Insect/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 0

(2)  
Name: Gearfried the Iron Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Gearfried the Swordmaster  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200

(4)  
Name: Poison Butterfly  
Level: 7  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2700  
DEF: 2000

(5)  
Name: Breaker the Magical Warrior  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1000

A/N: A few years ago I went to the Anime Boston convention. One of the events there was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament. How it worked is that each person who wanted to participate would be given a set of fake cards, and whoever got the rare fake cards (the shiniest) competed. One of the fake cards that I got was Poison Butterfly, but it was a normal insect monster, not an effect insect monster. That's why I'm categorizing it as a normal insect monster here.


	21. Armor Up

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 206: Armor Up  
Episode Basis: Mostly Deck of Armor, a little bit of Self Destruction

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami and Joey decided to bust out the big guns in their respective duels with Weevil and Rex: namely their Legendary Dragons. Joey fused his with his Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form a sword which along with Gearfried the Swordmaster delivered the finishing blow to Rex. Yami, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Timaeus failed to activate, like it was punishing Yami for activating the Seal of Orichalcos. Weevil pulled a trick on Yami making the Pharaoh think he had the card needed to free Yugi and then tearing it up. Needless to say, Yami wasn't exactly pleased by that stunt. He set up a combo that continued attacking Weevil even after his life points hit 0. Fortunately Tea was able to calm him down right before their train jumped the tracks and fell, sending Yami and Tea to their doom? Perhaps.

* * *

Somewhere in the American Midwest, a loud eruption echoed through the valley as a train exploded, sending pieces falling all over the place. In a tree, two kids laid, unmoving. From the yellow jacket one of them wore emerged a white orb. It flew around the boy and girl erratic, like it was panicking. It then shot off like a rocket. It flew through the valley when it crashed into an old man.

"Well, hello there, little one," the old man greeted. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?" The white orb bobbed and weaved. The old man seemed to understand. "I see, very well then, lead me to them." The white orb took off again, this time heading back the way it came, the old man right behind it.

* * *

The Warriors of Doma were having a meeting about their current predicament. The powers of the Great Leviathan employed by Dartz have lost track of the Pharaoh. It was like it was being blocked by something unknown. But right now, that was the least of their worries. Right now, one of their members, Mai Valentine, was arguing with the others.

"I told you to let me take care of Joey Wheeler!" Mai commanded. "All of you just stay out of my way."

"I think you should hold your tongue and wait until Dartz gives you a dueling assignment," Raphael said.

"I decide who I'm going to duel for my self I'm not waiting around for a freaking homework assignment."

"How about following orders for once in your life," Jonah snapped. "In case you've forgotten, your last attempt to go rogue ended miserably."

"I would've won that duel if Evil Kinevil over there hadn't interfered." Mai pointed at Valon, his arm now fully healed. "In case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm part of no team and I don't want to be."

"You should show some respect towards Master Dartz," Raphael scolded. "After he gave you the powers to even hold a candle to Wheeler."

"What does Little Miss Loudmouth know about respect?" Alister asked kicking his feet up on the conference table.

"Good point, Alister," Jonah said. She stood up. "I think it was wrong to bring her into the fold. She's caused us more trouble than the Pharaoh and his friends." She walked around to Mai and stared the older woman down. "Right now, the only way she could be of use to us is if she was being used to bring to life the Great Leviathan." She activated her Duel Disk. "And I'm going to make sure she's nothing but a slab on the wall."

"You've been antagonizing me since the day we met," Mai said. She activated her own Duel Disk. "I think it's you who should be on that wall."

"As amusing as it would be to see two chicks duel," Alister said. "I think we have bigger fish to fry."

Dartz stood up. "Alister is right; somehow something is blocking the Pharaoh from my view." Mai and Jonah deactivated their Duel Disks. "If this is a new threat, we must deal with it before we deal with anything else."

"Maybe if the Great Leviathan had more power," Jonah began.

"The power isn't the problem, Jonah," Dartz said. "The problem is we must find this new source before it becomes a bigger nuisance. Raphael, go to the last known coordinates of the Pharaoh and investigate. If the Pharaoh is alive, I want you to either capture his soul or bring him in. Redeem yourself for your past failure."

"I won't let you down again, Master."

"Like I care what happened to the Pseudo-Yugi," Mai said. And with a toss of her hair, she walked out.

"Mai, wait," Valon called.

"Let her go, Valon," Dartz said. "In the end, she'll get what she deserves."

"Since Mai's taking a powder and the Pharaoh vanished off the face of the Earth, Master Dartz, I'd like to implement another plan to capture Kaiba. This time I'll be sure to get his soul for you."

"See that you do, Alister. There's also the matter of the prisoner." The view screen showed an image of Harold sitting in his cell. "He bears the Avatar Armlet. The Armlet could prove useful in the next phase of our plan but we must get him to remove it. That will be your assignment, Jonah."

"Yes, Master."

Valon wasn't listening to anything the others were saying. He was still thinking about Mai.

* * *

Mai rode away on her motorcycle. "It's time to finish what we started," she said. As she turned onto the highway, she found herself in the middle of a biker gang.

"Hey babe, nice bike," one of the bikers said. "Wanna play?"

Mai just held up her Duel Disk. Harpie Lady appeared and with a swing of her whip, she sent the motorcycle gang flying. _Amateurs, _Mai thought. She then saw another motorcyclist heading straight towards her. _So he wants to play chicken, huh? _Mai accelerated and the two came closer and closer to one another until they both skidded to a halt, their front wheels only inches from touching one another. Mai took off her helmet, "I told you to stay away."

Valon lifted his goggles, "But I only came to help."

"Haven't you done enough already?"

"We need each other, and together we'll take down Wheeler and whoever else stands in our way."

"I don't need your help!"

"Don't you remember the day we first met and how I said I could get you everything you ever wanted? We're alike, you and I. We're both lonely and misunderstood."

"Mai Valentine works alone! Always has, always will."

* * *

"I'm not sure we should've left so soon."

"Time is running out, Duke! We have to catch up to the others now! They can't translate the hieroglyphs without my Grandfather's knowledge!" Duke and Rebecca were driving the Hawkins' trailer to Florida to meet up with the others. Kevin was with Professor Hawkins inside the trailer.

Duke noticed two people talking on the side of the road. "Isn't that Mai Valentine?" He asked more to himself than to Rebecca. As Valon's features came into focus, Duke made the connection. "That's one of the punks who were with Mai at Industrial Illusions! He must be one of those Warriors of Doma Joey and Tea was talking about!"

"Stop the car!" Rebecca commanded. Duke slammed on the breaks.

Inside the trailer, Kevin fell to the floor from the sudden halt. "Jeez, now what?" He wondered.

Rebecca grabbed her Duel Disk and leapt out of the car.

"Becky, wait!" Duke cried and grabbed his own Duel Disk.

"All right, you, tell me what you did with my Yugi!" Rebecca demanded of Valon.

"Never heard of the bloke," Valon said.

"Yeah, right," Rebecca said not believing it. "You're one of those Warriors of Dawn who stole Yugi's soul and I want it back!"

"We're the Warriors of Doma, not the Warriors of Dawn. So run along, you half-pint before you get into some serious trouble."

"Then I challenge you to a duel!" Rebecca said activating her Duel Disk. "If I win, you talk!"

"Rebecca, wait," Duke said. "He's too dangerous to take on alone."

"I've dueled tougher opponents than him," Rebecca bragged.

"Duke, what's going on?" Kevin asked as he came out of the trailer. "Did we get a fl…" Kevin gasped upon seeing Mai. "Mai, is that really you? What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Mai regarded Kevin indifferently. "Do I know you?"

"Very funny, Mai, come on it hasn't been that long. It's me, Kevin, your cousin!"

"I don't know you, I don't know anyone named Kevin, and I have no family."

Valon chuckled. Part of the agreement between her and Dartz was that he would erase her entire past except for her hatred for Joey Wheeler from her mind. Whether this Kevin kid is really her cousin or not, she has nothing except her hatred now.

"If you want her, you're going to have to go through us," Duke told Valon.

"Oh why not, heck this might really impress Mai," Valon said activating his Duel Disk.

"Rebecca, don't let him play the Seal of Orichalcos," Duke instructed.

"Oh please, like I would use the Seal on riff-raff like you."

_I guess that's good for us, _Duke thought.

"Time to duel!" The three of them announced.

(D: 4000)  
(R: 4000)  
(V: 4000)

* * *

"Master Dartz, a moment of your time if you please."

"Of course, Child, what's on your mind?"

Jonah took a deep breath. "Well, sir, it's Valon."

"What about him?" Dartz asked, his chin resting on his hand hiding the amused smile from Jonah's glance.

"Sir, you know that I would never question anything you do. You saved my life and you saved me and my father from living life on the street and for that I will always be grateful. But sir… Valon… I'm afraid his infatuation with the Valentine woman and his senseless rivalry against Wheeler is blinding him to our cause. I'm afraid that soon he would do anything to prove himself to her, including turn on you. I don't know if it was wise to bring him on board."

Dartz smiled and patted her on the head. "Jonah, your concern is understandable but misplaced. Remember, I said that in the end Valentine will get what she rightfully deserves, the same goes for all of my Warriors including Valon and you. The Orichalcos rewards those who are faithful to it and punishes those who betray it. If Valon truly wishes to betray us, then the Orichalcos will punish him as it punishes all traitors."

"I'm sorry, Master, I just… worry for you."

"I thank you but you'll have nothing to fear. For soon, nothing will be able to stop me." Jonah nodded. "Now, about the boy with the Avatar Armlet."

"I was just about to go do that, Master."

"Good luck."

Jonah headed for the prison stopping long enough to pick up a tray of food. _Perhaps I'm overreacting, Master Dartz can handle himself, he has the Great Leviathan aiding him and as long as I'm faithful to him, it will back me up as well. _She came to the prison, unlocked the door and entered.

Harold looked up to see the woman from before holding a tray of food. "Hey, I know you," he said. "You were the one who ambushed us at the gas station in the desert. Didn't you say your name was… Joanna?"

"Jonah."

"Sorry. So how's your head."

"Fine," Jonah said neutrally. She placed the food in the center of the cell.

"So what do you plan on doing with me?"

"We haven't decided yet, we still need to take care of your friends."

Harold realized that she must be talking about Yugi and the others. _She seems to be the less conniving of the bunch, maybe I can use her to glean some information. _"So where's Mai?"

Jonah just hmphed, "Like I care where that hen-pecked thick-headed retard is."

"Sounds like the two of you don't get along so well."

"She's a hussy, she doesn't believe in anything except getting revenge on Wheeler!" Jonah snapped. Harold was actually surprised by her outburst. And from the look on her face, so was Jonah. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know Mai can be an adult dosage at times."

Jonah turned and left, "I'll be back later." And she exited the cell and re-locked the door.

Harold looked at the food.

* * *

"I'll start by summoning Psychic Armor Head (1) in attack mode." A strange futuristic helmet appeared.

"Am I imagining it?" Rebecca asked. "Or did he just summon a monster with 0 attack points?"

"Careful, Rebecca, he must be up to something, let's not attack yet. I pay 1000 life points to play the magic card Summon Dice."

(D: 3000)  
(R: 4000)  
(V: 4000)

_Rolling a one or a two lets me summon two monster in one turn, a three or a four lets me summon monsters from my graveyard, but I'm really hoping for a five or a six which lets me summon a high-level monster without a sacrifice._ The die rolled came up a six. "Yes, now I can summon a monster with no tributes and I play Orgoth the Relentless (2)!" A large armored warrior appeared.

"Now it's my turn," Rebecca said. "I summon Luster Dragon (3) in attack mode. I'll also lay this face-down."

Valon drew a card. "When my Psychic Armor Head is on the field, I can move an armor monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Double Cloth Armor (4). Next I'll sacrifice my Psychic Armor Head to summon it to the field." Even though Double Cloth Armor was a level 6 monster, it had 0 attack points. "And then I'll set a card face-down."

"What's the point?" Duke asked. "It still has 0 attack points."

"If Double Cloth Armor is attacked, the attacking monster is destroyed and half of its attack points are deducted from the owner's life points," Valon explained.

_So if I attack with Orgoth the Relentless, I'll lose 1250 life points. But after that, he won't have any monsters to protect him. _He drew a card. "I'll set this face-down." _For my plan to work, I'm going to need Rebecca's help. _The two shared a look. Rebecca nodded, showing she understood. "Orgoth the Relentless, attack Double Cloth Armor with Diamond Blade Strike!" Orgoth charged forward and stabbed the high-tech helmet. The armor exploded taking Orgoth with it.

(D: 1750)  
(R: 4000)  
(V: 4000)

"Now that your armor is destroyed, your life points are open! Take it away, Rebecca!"

"You got it, Duke, I'll place a card face-down and sacrifice my weaker Luster Dragon to summon the stronger Luster Dragon #2 (5)!" A much larger version of Luster Dragon appeared. "Luster Dragon, attack him directly with Emerald Flame!"

"Sorry, Sheila, but I activate my trap card Magnet Armor which allows me to summon an armor monster from my graveyard and I choose my Double Cloth Armor." The helmet reappeared just in time to get pummeled by green fire. The explosion took both monsters throwing Rebecca back.

(D: 1750)  
(R: 2800)  
(V: 4000)

"For Yugi's sake… I have to win," Rebecca said standing. "I activate my own trap card Rope of Life, now by discarding my entire hand, I can bring my monster back with 800 extra attack points." Luster Dragon #2 reappeared.

(LD2: 2400-3200)

"And I activate my face-down magic card," Duke said. "Diamond Blade Revival. What it does is takes a dragon-type monster that has just been revived and summons a new dragon in its place with 1000 extra attack points." Luster Dragon #2 disappeared and was replaced by a larger green dragon with crystals on its head. "Meet the Diamond Head Dragon (6)!"

(DHD: 4200)

"I'm just getting warmed up," Valon said as armor pieces appeared around him. "Time to change the rules! This will really impress Mai."

But Mai was having her own problems: with Kevin. "Mai, why don't you remember me? We've known each other forever."

"Scram, you little rodent, I don't deal with trash like you."

_The Mai I know would never say anything like that. _Kevin activated his Duel Disk. "If you don't remember my face, maybe you'll remember my cards!" He drew a card. "I summon Harpie's Brother (7) in attack mode!" A bronze-skinned bird man appeared.

Mai gasped, "A Harpie card?" She activated her own Duel Disk. "Okay, now it's personal."

(K: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

"I equip Harpie's Brother with Axe of Despair." An axe appeared in Harpie Brother's hand.

(HB: 1800-2800)

"I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode and play the magic card Harpie's Call."

"I don't remember Mai having that card."

"Harpie's Call lets me take control of one of your monsters as long as there's a Harpie Lady on my side of the field." Harpie Lady let out a screech. Harpie's Brother held his head in pain. Finally his eyes glazed over and he floated over to Mai's side of the field.

"I play Armor Gravitation fusing my armor pieces with myself!"

"You can't fuse yourself with a monster card!" Rebecca protested. But that's just what happened as the various armor pieces attached themselves to Valon's body.

"And thanks to my special ability, I can destroy every monster on the field and then that monster's attack points get deducted right out of the owner's life points. All my armor pieces have 0 attack points!" He launched himself towards the Diamond Head Dragon.

"Activate trap card: Mirror Force," Rebecca commanded. But to her shock, Valon broke through the Mirror Force and smashed the dragon. The resulting shockwave threw Rebecca and Duke to the ground.

(D: 0)  
(R: 0)  
(V: 4000)

"Rebecca, Duke," Kevin called.

"You should pay more attention to yourself," Mai said. "Harpies, attack!" The two Harpies flew at Kevin and each struck him. With a loud scream, Kevin flew back.

(K: 0)  
(M: 4000)

The Harpie's Brother card flew off the Duel Disk and landed in front of Mai. Mai picked it up and ripped it into pieces.

Kevin stared wide-eyed at the pieces of the card. "NO!" Tears streamed from his face. "How could you… you gave me that card."

Mai gasped as she heard the distant remnants of a conversation.

* * *

_"A Harpie's Brother card! Thank you, Big Sister."_

_"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm your cousin not your sister?"_

_"Do you think it will make me as good a Duelist as you?"_

_"I doubt it but it'll definitely put you in the right direction."

* * *

_

Unknown to anyone, a faint Egyptian-looking eye symbol appeared on Mai's forehead. "Wh… what is this?"

Valon picked up Rebecca by the collar of her shirt. "I have a message for your friend Wheeler, tell him that I'm coming for him next. And Mai will truly see what a worthless dog he is!" Behind him, he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine start up. He turned in time to see Mai ride off. "Mai, wait!" He called. He dropped Rebecca and ran for his own motorcycle.

"Is everything all right?" Professor Hawkins asked coming out of the trailer. "I heard an explosion and… good heavens, what happened?"

Kevin and Rebecca were both too broken up to say but Duke was able to reply, "Mai… and those Doma creeps."

"I see," Hawkins said neutrally. "Are you able to drive, Duke?"

Duke pulled himself up. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, because this just makes it all the more important that we get to Florida and meet up with the others."

"Right," Duke said and picked up Rebecca. "Kevin, come on, it's time to go."

"Yeah, sure," Kevin agreed quietly. He picked up the pieces of his card and followed Duke inside the trailer.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Psychic Armor Head  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Orgoth the Relentless  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2450

(3)  
Name: Luster Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Double Cloth Armor  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 500

(5)  
Name: Luster Dragon #2  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon  
Attribute; Wind  
ATK; 2400  
DEF: 1400

(6)  
Name: Diamond Head Dragon  
Level: 9  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK?  
DEF?

(7)  
Name: Harpie's Brother  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 600

A/N: I know, I know, in the canon show this doesn't occur until later. Sorry, but there's a specific reason why I moved it up here.


	22. The Black Scorpion Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 207: The Black Scorpion Pt 1: Daring Escape  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Rebecca, Duke, and Kevin stumbled upon Mai and Valon in the desert. Rebecca was determined to duel Valon to get Yugi back and Kevin tried to use his favorite monster, Harpie's Brother to remind Mai of their relation because she had forgotten all about him. Unfortunately, both plans were for nothing. Valon wasted Rebecca and Duke with his armor monsters and Mai tore up the Harpie's Brother card. Then she took off because something triggered in her mind.

* * *

The Hawkins trailer was deathly quiet. Professor Hawkins was reading while Rebecca and Kevin just stared into space. Actually Kevin was staring at something. One of the pieces of the Harpie's Brother card.

Rebecca sat on the floor next to him. "You know, Harpie's Brother is a very common card," she said conversely. "I'm sure you can get another."

"It wouldn't be the same," Kevin said. "This card may be common but it was given to me by Mai. And now the very person who gave me that card destroyed it." He closed his eyes. "It looks like I'm truly alone."

Rebecca looked down then took a card from her pocket. "Look at this."

Kevin looked at the card and read the title. "The Ties of Friendship?"

"Yugi gave it to me when we first met. I keep it with me all the time to show that no matter how far apart we are, our hearts are always joined. Right now you and Mai are far apart, but your hearts will always be joined together." She noticed that Kevin's free hand was shaking and she took it in both of hers.

Kevin looked down at her, "Thanks, Rebecca."

* * *

The road was straight, unhindered by obstacles. This was a good thing, because the road was the last thing on Mai's mind.

_What was that? _She thought. _When I tore up that kid's card, something happened in my head, like a memory. But I've never seen that kid before. For a moment, I felt like I did before. This makes it all the more important that I beat Wheeler, then I can truly close the door on who I once was and be reborn anew.

* * *

_

Jonah unlocked the door to Harold's cell. The boy was sleeping at the far end of the cell. The empty tray was on the other side near her. Jonah stared at him. She actually felt sorry for him, it wasn't his fault humanity was evil, it was just the way things are. Hopefully, once the Great Leviathan has cleansed humanity of all the evildoers, then they could start repopulating the world with those who were pure and honest. Part of her even hoped he was one of those pure and honest people. She picked up the tray and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Harold opened his eyes. He reached underneath his shirt and took out the knife that was included with his food. He crept over to the door and after making sure there was nobody there stuck the end of the knife into the screw of the hinges. He started unscrewing the door from the hinges. Once he unscrewed the door, he slid through the crack formed by the off-hinge door. "Good, I'm free," he said quietly. "Now to find my way out of this Temple of Doom." He ran down one of the hallway unaware that Jonah was watching him from a darkened hallway.

Harold ran down several hallways before coming to a stop at an intersection. "Okay, this would go a lot smoother if I knew exactly where I was heading. What I need is a sign."

A green glow came from the hallway to his left. Harold looked up and said, "Thanks!" He ran towards the green glow.

The green glow led Harold to a large stone room. Two podiums stood at opposite ends of the room connected by a stone bridge. In the pit below them were thousands of black scorpions. "Yikes, I definitely don't want to fall there." He walked onto one of the podiums.

"I've been waiting for you." Jonah appeared from the other end, equipped with a Dark Duel Disk.

"Oh crap, busted," Harold moaned.

"Master Dartz was right," Jonah said. "You were lured by the Orichalcos here meaning your heart isn't pure. Now I shall claim your soul for the Great Leviathan!"

"Who wants what from where?" Harold asked.

Jonah activated her Duel Disk. "Your soul is mine!"

"Look, lady, I don't know what I did to tick you off," Harold said activating his Duel Disk. "But I like my soul and I'm not giving it up for anyone."

"You don't have a choice," Jonah said. "Let's duel!"

(H: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"I activate Weak Alliance," Jonah said activating a magic card. "Weak Alliance lets me summon an extra monster as long as the first monster has less than 1000 attack points. So now I summon Fiend Scorpion (1) in defense mode and Steel Scorpion in attack mode."

"I see, you're planning on holding out for that Seal of Okinawa," Harold guessed.

"Seal of Orichalcos," Jonah corrected. "And you're wrong nothing can beat my scorpion deck."

"I guess that means I'm lucky since people have called my deck nothing but trouble," Harold cracked.

"We've been watching you and your friends for a long time and know all your deck strategies including your infatuation with light attribute monsters. Each of my allies have structure their decks to counter the decks of you and your friends. Raphael's built his Guardian deck around stopping the Pharaoh, Alister used his deck to counter Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and Valon designed his to counter Joey Wheeler's for some reason. And my deck is designed to counter you."

"Why me? Why single me out/"

"Because that was my assignment and I will get your soul for Master Dartz."

"So Dartz must be the big cheese around here," Harold guessed. _If she's telling the truth, and they have been watching us for some time and know our deck strategies, then she probably expects me to summon either Serapheem _(2) _or St. Joan _(3). _Little does she know that I have a few new tricks up my sleeve. Now let's see… I have a monster, but which monster to attack. She left her Steel Scorpion in attack mode so she must want me to attack that which means that it probably has some nasty trick designed to counter and destroy my monsters. So I'll bide my time for now and take out her Fiend Scorpion. _"I summon Warrior of Zera (4) in attack mode!" A green-armored man holding a sword appeared.

Jonah's eyes bugged out. "But that's an earth attribute monster, I was told you only use light attribute monsters!"

Harold made a show of studying the card, "So it is an earth monster. Oh well, what'cha gonna do about it? Zera, attack her Fiend Scorpion!" The warrior charged forward and sliced the little scorpion to pieces. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn." _Now that I caught her off-guard, I can retain an advantage over her._

Jonah drew a card. "I sacrifice my Steel Scorpion in order to summon Needle Burrower (5) in attack mode. Attack Zera with Axe Tail!" The larger metal scorpion with needles all around it swung its tail and destroyed the warrior. "Since Needle Burrower destroyed a monster, it can damage your life points equal to 500 times the level of the destroyed monster."

"You lost me."

"Since Zera was a four star monster, that means you lose 2000 life points plus the 100 point difference between our two monsters' attack points." The Needle Burrower launched its spikes which all struck Harold.

(H: 1900)  
(J: 4000)

_She's better than I thought, _Harold thought as he recovered from the attack. _She already took over half my life points. I better prevent myself from receiving another attack._

"Next I activate the magic card Terraforming which lets me take any field magic card from my deck and add it to my hand." As she took a card from her deck, she let out a laugh. "Finally, I will prove to everyone my skills as a Duelist!"

"Say what?"

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Hold on, can't we talk about this?" Harold asked. Jonah just inserted the card into her field magic card slot. "Guess not." _So the Seal of Ornament is actually a field magic card. That gives me an idea on how to stop it._ A circle landed around them and the symbol was traced on the ground. Jonah's dark eyes took on a red tint and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on her forehead.

(NB: 1700-2200)

"Now I am unbeatable!"

"I wouldn't say that," Harold said.

"What did you say?"

"I said that your precious seal isn't as powerful as you might think."

"Take that back, the Seal of Orichalcos is the most powerful card to ever exist!" She lowered her head. "I should know, I made it."

"No way!"

* * *

_It's true. My father was one of the most prestigious card designers at Industrial Illusions and I sought to follow in his footsteps. My drawing skills were second to none. But then we lost everything. Master Dartz came to my father and offered him a position in his organization the Warriors of Doma. My father agreed but only if he would bring me along. Master Dartz asked me to design cards for the Warriors of Doma to use. I designed tons of cards. I designed the Purity of the Cemetery for Raphael and Balrog for Alister. I even designed Armor Gravitation for that idiot Valon though now I think that was a serious mistake. And I designed the card that would prove to be humanity's undoing: the Seal of Orichalcos.

* * *

_

"Between Master Dartz's magic and my design skills, the Warriors of Doma now possessed cards no other Duelist has! These cards are specifically designed to give the Warriors of Doma an advantage that the enemy does not have."

"And who, pray tell, is the enemy?" Harold asked.

"You are! You, your friends, all man kind is the enemy! And in the end good will always triumph over evil! And my cards will perform a major task in that triumph."

"First of all, you have a twisted way of looking at good and evil. Second of all, I still believe that your Seal of Oregon isn't as strong as you might think."

"It's the Seal of Orichalcos! And what do you mean not as strong as you might think?"

"Look, the Seal is strong, I'll give you that. It's one of the strongest field magic cards that I ever came across." Harold drew a card. "But it's still just a field magic card, which can only remain on the field until another field magic card is put into play." Harold's field magic card slot opened up. "So I'm playing my own field magic card, Luminous Spark!" The room started to get brighter. Jonah had to turn away. "Now not only is your Seal destroyed, but the power boost advantage is now mine!" But as visions came back into focus, Harold saw to his shock that the Seal of Orichalcos was still there. "What, the Seal of Onigumo is still here?"

Jonah chuckled, "You're such an idiot. The Seal of Orichalcos is so strong that it can remain on the field even if other field magic cards are put into play. The only difference is while yours affects the entire field, mine only affects my side of the field."

_Nuts, I could've sworn I found a way around that Seal of Oleander's effect. But wait a minute, that gives me an idea. Right now, two field magic cards are in effect meaning that both players can have a field magic card at the same time. And as luck would have it, I have another field magic card which could help, but first I'm going to need to bring back an old friend. _"I activate my trap card Soul Resurrection which lets me resurrect any monster from the graveyard in defense mode. Of course since I only have one monster in my graveyard, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out which one. So come on back, Warrior of Zera." Zera appeared, on one knee.

"Your own plan backfired," Jonah said. "Since Zera is an earth attribute monster that means he doesn't get the power bonus from your Luminous Spark field magic card."

"I know," Harold said casually. "That's why I'm trading it in for another field magic card."

"Huh?"

"If I'm reading you right, then I can have a field magic card in play too as long as you retain your Seal of Okifenokie…"

"Orichalcos!"

"Whatever, anyway I'm ditching my Luminous Spark magic card in favor of a new card: The Sanctuary in the Sky!" The ground behind Harold started to shake. A large temple floating on a cloud rose up behind him.

"What is that?" Jonah wondered.

"It's the Sanctuary, where all the knowledge of the angels are stored. And now, Zera, ascend the Sanctuary!" Zera did a back flip and landed in the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary started to glow.

"What's happening?" Jonah asked.

"By ascending into the Sanctuary, Zera gains the power and wisdom of the heavens and as such, a transformation takes place. Zera may have gone in a warrior, but now he emerges as… the Archlord Zerato (6)!" Zera emerged, but this time he was wearing red with large white wings and a mask over his face. He carried a cutlass sword with him. "And as an Archlord, he has a very special ability. By discarding a light attribute monster from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field." He took his Wingweaver (7) card and slid it into the graveyard slot thinking, _Sorry about this, Wingweaver, but I'd much rather have you in the graveyard than on the field where you could succumb to whatever mischief she has planned._ "Zerato, Sanctuary Slice!" Zerato swung his cutlass and released a crescent of energy which destroyed Needle Burrower. "But wait, I'm not done yet. You see, that was a special effect, not an attack. But this is an attack. Zerato, attack her life points directly!" Zerato flew forward and slashed Jonah right down the middle.

(H: 1900)  
(J: 1200)

"Booyah," Harold cheered. "I may not be the strongest Duelist in the land, but I still pack one serious punch. Now I summon Venus the Agent of Creation in attack mode and pay 500 life points to summon Mystical Shine Ball from my deck."

(H: 1400)  
(J: 1200)

"That ends my turn." He noticed Jonah, her whole body shaking. "Uh… are you okay?"

"I can't… I won't go back there… I have to make Master Dartz proud of me."

_She doesn't care what happens to her, _Harold realized. _Only as long as she can give her master what he wants. That kind of sounds like me in a way. I was willing to throw my life on the line dozens of times, like when I took to the field to help Yugi defeat Joey and Tea when they were under Marik's control or when I jumped into the fire to protect Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Jonah is literally bending over backwards to make sure Dartz succeeds. _"Jonah, it's your move!"

Jonah drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards." She drew her two cards and stared at her four cards. "I summon Don Zaloog (8) in attack mode." A blue-haired man wearing an eye patch appeared. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on its forehead below the strap of the eye patch.

(DZ: 1400-1900)

"And next I play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! With this, I'm able to summon as many monsters with Dark Scorpion in their name as I have in my hand. So now I summon the Dark Scorpion Gorg the Strong (9)!" A burly bald man carrying a hammer appeared.

(DSGS: 1800-2300)

"Nice try but even with the Seal of Onomatopoeia, you can't hold a candle to my Archlord.

"Then it's a good thing I have this. A card I made especially for my deck, Scorpion Strength. When I have at least two or more Dark Scorpions on my side of the field, I can increase one's attack points by 500 points for every Dark Scorpion on the field.

(DSGS: 2300-3300)

"Gorg, pound Zerato!" The strong man swung its mace and knocked Zerato back destroying it."

"Phew," Harold said. "Good thing I had my sanctuary out."

"How come your life points didn't decrease?"

"Simple, it's my Sanctuary in the Sky card. As long as it's out on the field, I can't receive any damage when a fairy-type monster is destroyed."

Jonah scowled, "I know your deck; it's not entirely filled with fairy monsters. Your Sanctuary won't be able to protect you forever and sooner or later the kink in your chain will appear and then I'll inject it with my venom and destroy you! Your soul will be sent to the Great Leviathan! And everyone will see that I'm not just loyal, but strong too."

_She's right about one thing: my Sanctuary won't be able to protect me forever. I have to find some way to prevent the Seal of Oklahoma from taking either of our souls. But how can I save her when I can't even save myself?_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Fiend Scorpion  
Level: 2  
Type: Insect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 200

(2)  
Name: Serapheem  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3250  
DEF: 2700  
This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Magic card Heavenly Light. You must also offer 1 Wingweaver with attack points of 3200 or more. Special Summon up to 4 Normal Light monsters from your graveyard when you Special Summon it. Increase this monster's ATK by 200 points for each monster summoned this way. The monsters return to your graveyard at the end of the turn this monster is summoned. Once per turn, you may summon 1 Normal Light monster from your graveyard for one turn only.

(3)  
Name: St. Joan  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2000

(4)  
Name: Warrior of Zera  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: Needle Burrower  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1700

(6)  
Name: Archlord Zerato  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2300

(7)  
Name: Wingweaver  
Level: 7  
Type: Fairy  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2750  
DEF: 2400

(8)  
Name: Don Zaloog  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1500

(9)  
Name: Dark Scorpion – Gorg the Strong  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

A/N: This one time in college my dorm door was stuck so I had to use a knife to unscrew the hinges and unstuck it from there. That's where I got the idea from. After that, they WD-40d it but I had to pay a fine for what I did to the door. Ah, memories.


	23. The Black Scorpion Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 208: The Black Scorpion Pt 2: Dark Scorpion Combination  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Harold escaped from his prison only to fall into a trap set by Jonah, the youngest of the Warriors of Doma and the daughter of Guimo, who was defeated by Yami-Yugi. Jonah revealed that she was the driving force behind all of the super cards used by Raphael and the others. She also revealed that she was determined to take Harold's soul and allow her master, Dartz , to succeed. Harold's really in a jam, how can he hold on while staring down a monster with 3300 attack points?

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Amara were walking down the track trying to find Tea and the Pharaoh. Tristan was currently carrying Rex's soulless body while Amara wore both Joey's and her own Duel Disks on each arm as well as carrying Tristan's sack.

"Remind me again why we're carrying this lump like a sack of potatoes, Joey?"

"I promised I would save his soul and as annoying as Raptor is, I intend to keep my word."

"Well couldn't we at least drop him off at the nearest hospital? I'm getting tired of carrying him."

"You need the exercise. Besides, I already carried him for ten miles."

"Well I'm not carrying him for another ten miles… hey I know let's get Amara to carry him for the next ten miles."

"Not on your life, buster! Who do you think is carrying two Duel Disks plus two sets of luggage?"

Tristan moaned, "This is not my day. I wonder if Harold's having as much fun as I am."

* * *

"Listen, Jonah, if you want me to acknowledge you as a great card designer, then fine, I acknowledge you as a great card designer! But you're allowing this Dartz character to lead you around blind folded! A true Duelist thinks for his self!"

"And how would you know what a true Duelist is? The only reason you're even a Duelist is because of that Armlet of yours.'

"What does my Armlet have to do with anything?"

"What if I were to tell you that I knew the true origins of your Avatar Armlet, courtesy of Master Dartz?"

"So what, I know its origins too, it's a Millennium Item!"

"Wrong!"

"What?!"

"The Armlet is not of Egyptian origin, but of Atlantian origin!"

_So Atlantis really does exist_! "That's impossible!"

"Think about it, your Armlet has power over Millennium Items, even the mighty Millennium Puzzle!" Harold thought back to how he stopped Yugi's Millennium Puzzle from activating during Battle City. "The only other thing that demonstrated that type of power is the Seal of Orichalcos, which is also of Atlantian origin. Come on, put two and two together."

_So all this time I've been toting around an artifact made from a city that sunk thousands of years ago? But if that's so, then why has it been fluxing lately? _"It's my move," Harold announced.

(H: 1400)  
(J: 1200)

_As long as my Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I won't take any damage when a fairy-type monster is destroyed. But if she is a card designer, then she might have a card that can destroy it or negate its effect. So I better be careful, because with 3300 attack points, even Serapheem won't be able to stand against it. _"I play my own Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Harold drew his two cards. "I summon The Unhappy Maiden (1) in defense mode." A red-haired girl in a blue smock carrying a basket of flowers appeared. "I then switch Venus and Mystical Shine Ball to defense mode. Finally I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Jonah drew a card. "I equip Gorg with Fairy Meteor Crush which increases his attack points by 400."

(DSGS: 3800-4200)

"Plus when he attacks, you still receive damage."

"Ho boy," Harold moaned.

"Gorg, attack his Unhappy Maiden with Scorpion Mace!" Gorg raised his mace high.

"Activate trap card: Enchanted Javelin. This increases my life points by Gorg's attack points."

(H: 5600)  
(J: 1200)

Gorg pounded the girl.

(H: 1500)  
(J: 1200)

"Fortunately, for you, your Maiden's special ability requires me to end my turn now. But I should warn you, I know there's another Dark Scorpion monster in my deck and as soon as I draw it, you will lose! So anything you would like to say before you become a slab on the master's wall?"

"Actually I do have a question," Harold said. "What's with you and scorpions? You got some sort of insect fixation?"

Jonah sighed and lowered her jacket below her back. "Look at my back." She turned around.

Harold gasped, there was a scar, the width of an index finger, running along her back, almost to her spine. "My God, what…"

"It was eight years ago today…"

* * *

_My father and I were living the good life. My father, as I had said before, was the best card designer at Industrial Illusions. Being an only child, my father spoiled me making sure I had everything I needed. Then one day, Pegasus let him off. There was no reason, no explanation what so ever, he just received a pink slip and was shown the door. And nobody would even give him an answer._

_We lost everything that day. We were forced to live from day to day. We had to take shelter in alleyways and sometimes even use manhole covers for shelter. My father could barely feed himself let alone me. During the summer we slept at a beachside at least until the cops threw us out. One night I fell asleep not knowing that I was sleeping on a scorpion's nest. One of the scorpions decided to take its revenge and stabbed me in the back, a literal representation of what Industrial Illusions did to my father._

_My father couldn't take me to the hospital because we were poor. We wouldn't be able to pay the bills. He tried to get help but the few people he came across just thought he was a crazy man! He was ready to bury me right then and there. And then, Master Dartz appeared._

_"What seems to be the trouble?"_

_"Please, good sir, help my daughter, she's been stung, she needs medical attention but nobody will help me. Please, help us!"_

_"Sure. Follow me."_

_Master Dartz's methods were somewhat strange. All he did was lay his hands on my bare back but whatever he did worked, the fact that I am here today speaks of that._

_"You saved my daughter, sir, thank you, what may I do to repay your kindness?"_

_"Interesting you should ask, I'm forming an organization and need strong people to work. Do you currently have a job?"_

_"No, I would be honored to work for you, sir."_

_"Then come with me and I will give you the tools needed to bring you back up to the top."_

_"But what about my daughter, I can't leave her wandering the streets all alone!"_

_"Of course she is welcome to join as well."_

_"Thank you, Mister, I promise to work hard."_

_And I did work hard. I did everything Master Dartz told me to, even the most remedial chores. I knew I had to serve him for life, since he saved my life. We were the first to join the Warriors of Doma. Soon after, the others joined us and together we embarked to right all the wrongs done to us.

* * *

_

"One would think I would be scared of scorpions after that," Jonah said conversely as she re-donned her jacket. "Quite the opposite, I developed respect for the creatures. They have lived over hundreds, even thousands of years. Their venom can kill a human, and they can thrive in almost any climate. One time I went to see a shaman and she said my spirit animal is the scorpion, an animal which may be small, but is ferocious, like me."

"I think I'm beginning to understand," Harold said. "You don't care if what you're doing is evil or not, Dartz saved your life so now you owe him."

"Precisely which is why I must take your soul for the Great Leviathan."

"But that still doesn't give you an excuse to go around stealing people's souls! Don't forget that your own father fell victim to his own card."

"Even if he's not here, my father is still serving Master Dartz faithfully; his soul is being used to revive the Great Leviathan!"

"Is everyone in your organization nuts or is that Seal like crack for your brain?" Harold cracked.

"Make your move, Kumara, so I may win and prove myself!"

"Who are you trying to prove yourself to? Your Master? Your father? Yourself?"

Jonah didn't want to tell him that she believed that Valon was right and she was worthless.

Valon.

Jonah didn't like him from day one. He was rude, selfish and did as he pleased. Raphael was just as loyal as she was, and Alister didn't voice any complaints. She had been a Warrior of Doma longer than any of the boys or that rooster-head Mai. She didn't understand what Valon saw in her. Perhaps deep down, she was a little bit jealous. Mai was certainly a knock-out, it was easy to see why men like Joey Wheeler and Valon would fall for her. But Jonah herself was strong, strong in spirit. And once she proved it by capturing the soul of Harold Kumara, the Avatar, perhaps Valon would see that she could be just like Mai, a strong Duelist as well as strong person.

"It's my move," Harold announced and drew a card. He considered his options. _I could have Venus attack one of her lesser Dark Scorpions, but that would do more harm than good. Even though Sanctuary in the Sky prevents my life points from going down even if a fairy-type monster is destroyed, she still has more monsters than me. She could just use two of her Dark Scorpions to take out my monsters and the other to finish off my life points. Somehow I have to block all of her monsters from attacking. Man, I wish I had a card like Mirror Force or even reliable old Waboku in my hand, that way I would be sure to survive for another turn. Unfortunately, both of those wishes won't come true any time soon. _"Hit me with your best shot!"

_He's obviously not worried because his sanctuary protects his fairy-type monsters from play. But his entire deck can't contain only fairy-type monsters. His Warrior of Zera is proof of that. I'll have to bide my time. _Jonah drew a card. "I'll set a card face-down and not attack this turn. It would be pointless since your Sanctuary protects you. I can wait."

Now it was Harold's turn. "Activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can't attack for three turns!" _That should give me some breathing room._

"How irritating," Jonah moaned as she drew a card. "I summon a new Dark Scorpion, Dark Scorpion - Chick the Yellow (2)!" A rail-thin person with spiky yellow hair holding a mallet appeared. "And now that he's here, Scorpion Strength raises Gorg's attack power by another 500 points."

(DSGS: 4200-4700)

"Plus Chick the Yellow gains 500 attack points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos."

(DSCW: 1000-1500)

_Where're Kaiba's dragons when you need them, _Harold thought. He drew a card. "Well, who needs Blue-Eyes White Dragon when you have this: I play the magic card Cure Master and activate my face-down card Serial Spell. Serial Spell can duplicate any magic card that's played. And since I played Cure Master which raises my life points by 1000, that means I get double the life points!"

(H: 3500)  
(J: 1200)

_He almost got back all of his life points, _Jonah thought as she drew a card. _I can't activate my face-down card yet, I still need the remaining two Dark Scorpions. _"Dark Scorpion - Menae the Thorn (3), come forth!" A woman holding a thorny whip appeared.

(DSGS: 4700-5200)  
(DSMT: 1000-1500)

"It won't be long now, just one more turn and then I'll be free to attack you with my Dark Scorpion army!"

_She must have a strategy planned involving her Dark Scorpions, _Harold thought as he drew a card. _Well hello old friend. _"I give away 500 life points to summon my last Mystical Shine Ball."

(H: 3000)  
(J: 1200)

"Now I sacrifice my two Mystical Shine Balls in order to summon Sanga of the Thunder (4)!"

Jonah gawked at the legendary monster. "I thought nobody had that monster in their deck."

"Well you thought wrong, and now you're going to pay. Sanga, attack her Don Zaloog with Thunder Stroke!" The large creature let loose a gigantic blast of lightning which destroyed the Dark Scorpion leader.

(H: 3000)  
(J: 500)

(DSGS: 5200-4700)

_Nuts, I botched that one big time. I should've had Sanga attack one of her weaker Dark Scorpions, that way she would've lost more life points. _

_No, only Gorg has enough attack power to beat Sanga of the Thunder and none of my other Dark Scorpions are strong enough._

"It's my move," Jonah announced. "And your Swords of Revealing Light are gone." The golden swords which had divided the monsters of the two opposing players had vanished.

"It doesn't matter," Harold said. "The only monster that can destroy my Sanga of the Thunder is your Gorg but if you do I'll just use his special ability and bounce your attack off. And all of your other Dark Scorpions are too weak to attack. Hate to say it, but you're stuck in a rut."

Jonah's body started to shake again.

* * *

_"Soon, my daughter, we will be back on top."_

_"We will?"_

_"Yes, we will have everything that we had before. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good father to you these past few years but we are now ready to begin our plan."_

_"We are?"_

_"Your father is correct, Child."_

_"Master Dartz!"_

_"The Great Leviathan is almost ready. But it needs strong souls."_

_"Strong souls?"_

_"Yes, there is one that we especially need. It is a strong soul and I'm afraid that challenging him will not be enough."_

_"Who?"_

_"A Pharaoh, whose name has been lost from history. And we will need your help to capture him."_

_"My help, does that mean…?"_

_"Jonah, when we first met, you were on the verge of death. Now, you have risen to become one of my most committed supporters. And that unwavering support has convinced me that you are ready to join as a Warrior of Doma. Here is proof of your alliance. It's called a Duel Disk. And when you play this…"_

_"Daddy, it's the Seal of Orichalcos I was designing."_

_"That's correct, and once you play it, you will bring us one step closer to rebuilding paradise! But this honor is a double-edged sword. One wrong move and you'll face a fate far worse than if you lived on the streets."_

_"I won't let you down, sir."

* * *

_

"I promised I wouldn't let him down," Jonah said. "And I won't!" She drew a card. "I play Dark Scorpion Agreement."

"Another Dark Scorpion card?"

"Yes, and this one is extra powerful. First it lets me draw a number of cards from my deck equal to the number of Dark Scorpion cards currently on the field. And I have four."

"Four, I only see three monsters." Jonah pointed to her face-down card. "Oh."

"Now I draw four cards." Jonah drew her cards. "Excellent, I have everything I need. First I play Monster Reborn to revive Don Zaloog." The man wearing an eye patch reappeared.

(DZ: 1400-1900)

"And next I summon the final part of my Dark Scorpion team. I summon Cliff the Trap Remover (5)!" A bronze-skinned man wearing glasses and holding some daggers appeared.

(CTR: 1200-1700)

"Talk about gypped, that guy doesn't even have Dark Scorpion in his name, yet he's part of your so-called Dark Scorpion brigade?"

"That's right. And now that all five are on the field, I am all set. Oh wait, no I'm not, I still have a couple more cards left to play, one is called Upstart Goblin and with it I'm able to draw a card. But you don't walk away empty handed either, you gain 1000 life points."

"Um… thanks?"

(H: 4000)  
(J: 500)

"Don't thank me yet, because now I play Dark Room of Nightmare. Now every time you suffer damage not from battle, you lose an additional 300 life points. And I'm about to stick it to you just like that scorpion stuck it to me. I reveal my trap card Dark Scorpion Combination! With this, my Dark Scorpion force is allowed to attack your life points directly! So get him, everyone!" The Dark Scorpions leapt around Sanga and each attacked Harold hard. "And don't forget about Dark Room of Nightmare, now you suffer 300 points of additional damage."

(H: 500)  
(J: 500)

Harold screamed with each attack by the Dark Scorpions but the final one by Gorg the Strong threw him into the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos. He sunk to the ground unconscious.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: The Unhappy Maiden  
Level: 1  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 100

(2)  
Name: Dark Scorpion – Chick the Yellow  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Dark Scorpion – Menae the Thorn  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 1800

(4)  
Name: Sanga of the Thunder  
Level: 7  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2200

(5)  
Name: Cliff the Trap Remover  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1000


	24. The Black Scorpion Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 209: The Black Scorpion Pt 3: The Final Dragon Released  
Episode Basis: None

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! During the middle of a heated duel, Jonah revealed her origins. She revealed that she and her father were made homeless after Guimo was fired by Industrial Illusions. When young Jonah fell victim to a scorpion sting, Dartz appeared and miraculously healed her. From that day on, she and her father had been staunch supporters of Dartz and his agenda. Back in the present, Harold seemed like he was well off with Sanga of the Thunder and over 4500 life points. But Jonah activated a trap card which caused each of her Dark Scorpions to attack Harold directly. Now Harold's down to 500 life points and it looks like he's unconscious.

* * *

Something had been bothering Kaiba. When Jonah called, she mentioned that the key to beating Dartz was in Florida. Of all of Yugi's little posse, Amara was one that Kaiba distrusted the least. They really believed that the key to this whole monster scare is stationed in Florida. Come to think of it, Gozaburo's had a base located in Florida. Yes, the key to all this was most certainly in Florida.

Kaiba picked up his phone. "Roland, prepare the jet and connect me to Roberts," he instructed. After a minute or so, he said, "Roberts, listen, drop everything you're doing and book the next flight to Florida… Don't ask questions, just do it. I'll join you there soon."

* * *

Jonah's eyebrow twitched as Harold lay against the wall of the Seal of Orichalcos. "Are you really unconscious or are you playing possum in hoping of a draw?" Harold didn't respond. "You know if you don't make a move soon, you automatically forfeit. Do you want that?" She swore. "All right then, I'll make you wake up by destroying your Sanga and Venus with one card: I play Raigeki which destroys all monsters on my opponent's side of the field." Sanga of the Thunder and Venus were destroyed. But Harold didn't react. "Is he dead? I can't capture his soul if Heaven has already claimed it."

Through her complaints, Harold laid there, entire body limp. The remaining Egyptian symbols on his Armlet started to flash in patterns, like a Morse code distress signal.

* * *

_"Where are we going, Uncle?" The young boy asked._

_"I thought we would go visit a friend who lives in Domino," the man answered._

_"Daddy's birth place?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Uncle, I'm sorry, I know you want me to think more of myself but why should I when others are suffering? Mom taught me that…"_

_"I know, your mother taught me the same thing. But you can't expect others to worry about you the same way you worry about others. Not everybody is as kind as you are, Harold." The man and boy climbed the steps up to the apartment. The man held the door open while the boy walked in._

_"Uncle," the boy said stepping to the center of the room. "There's nobody here. It doesn't look like anyone has lived here."_

_"Oh, someone will be living here very soon." The boy's mind exploded into pain as he fell forward to the ground._

_"That's what you get for not listening to your uncle."_

_The boy awoke to find himself staring at the ceiling. "Where am I?" He asked. He lifted himself up and looked around. The apartment… wait, how did he know it was an apartment… who was he? The boy tried to remember but all that came was a mind-numbing pain. The boy somehow found his way to the bathroom and spent the next five minutes throwing up. When he felt his body calm down, he felt something in the pocket of the shorts he wore. He took out a folded-up piece of paper. As he opened it, something fell out and to the floor. He picked it up. It was some sort of card. It had the picture of a purple-haired woman with six wings. The name on top of the card read 'Wingweaver.'_

_Harold took another look at the piece of paper. There were words on it, words that he understood._

_Harold Kumara._

_"Is that me?" The boy wondered. He looked from the Wingweaver card to the piece of paper wondering what he should do next._

_"Always remember to follow what is in your heart."

* * *

_

Harold opened his eyes. _It's that same vision again. This is just like what happened at Battle City during my duel with Aaron for the Four Horsemen only this time it was more detailed. It seems like each time I duel, a piece of my past is unlocked. So the more I duel, the more I remember. _He saw Jonah standing some ways across from him. It took him a moment to realize the situation. He stood up. "It's my move," Harold said shaking his head to clear it.

"So are you done with your nap?" Jonah asked.

"Jonah, I empathize with your situation," Harold said ignoring her question. "You're worried for this Dartz guy, you want to make him proud of you so he won't throw you back out on the streets like what Pegasus did. But are you really that willing to risk yourself for this guy? I only saw the Seal used twice. But as you yourself said, once someone loses, they lose their soul. Do you really desire to throw yourself into the line of fire for this guy?" Harold saw her eyes lowered and saw the doubt. "Take it from me I've thrown myself into the line of fire quite a few times even before Kaiba let me participate in the Battle City Tournament."

* * *

_Avatar leapt on to the duel ring. The archaic symbols appeared and began rotating in front of the flames.

* * *

_

_Harold said something that caused Tea to cover Serenity's ears. "I don't care about this crummy tournament any more, I won't stand by and watch people I care about get hurt!" Using his Armlet, Harold propelled himself onto the platform. He set up a shield between Joey and Mai and the blast. "I may not be able to stop Marik from winning the duel, but the least I can do is lessen the physical damage!" His shield pushed back the blast.

* * *

_

"_Hold on, Yugi!" Harold concentrated hard. Last time he tried using his Armlet, it failed him. He needed it to work for him this time._

_A circle of symbols separated Noah from Yami-Yugi. "If you want him, Noah, you'll have to go right through me," Harold declared. "And when I say through me, I mean THROUGH me. You're not getting to him until there's a gaping hole in my body!"_

"_Ask and you shall receive." Noah lunged at Harold but Harold used his Armlet to push Noah back again.

* * *

_

"_**IT APPEARS YOU ARE ONE CARD SHORT, PHARAOH," **Anubis commented not knowing that it was Yugi and not Yami._

"_Yeah, but we're not!" It was Joey, Harold, and Amara which stood in between Kaiba and Yugi and their opponent._

"_You two ready?" Joey asked. Harold and Amara nodded. "Let's duel!" They all put on their Duel Disks. "Gilford the Lightning and Gearfried the Iron Knight! Get him!" Joey's two warriors charged Anubis._

"_I'll show you who the true master of light is around here," Harold said. "Attack, Serapheem and Wingweaver!" The two fairies combined their energies into a giant orb and sent it at Anubis.

* * *

_

"I've learned that the only thing such suicidal maneuvers do is make the people you care about worry about you! If this Dartz guy is as caring as you make him out to be, then he would be really upset if you just threw your life away."

"What do you know? I was a street urchin until Master Dartz rescued me! He was the only one; nobody else helped me or my father! Pegasus himself didn't care what happened to us!"

"Oh get over your self," Harold snapped making her step back. "You think you're the only one who's had it rough? I don't like to brag about this, but I can't remember my past! I don't remember who my parents were, whether or not I had any siblings, or why I woke up in an apartment in Domino all alone with nothing but a piece of paper and a Duel Monster card in my pocket!"

_Master Dartz told me that one of Yugi Moto's friends had amnesia, but I had no idea, his life was almost as hard as mine. Nobody so evil could have a hard life. Could… could I be…_

"One day I hope to learn all that stuff about me but until that happens, I'm not going to act like a snake in the grass and complain about how bad my life has been, but instead I'll take charge of my own life and my own destiny! I will make decisions for myself, including the decision to continue to support my friends in good times and in bad, in our darkest hour and our brightest moment. I will continue to follow my heart and right now my heart is telling me to protect all of humanity, and especially the people I love!" He stared at the card he drew. _I should thank Yugi for giving me this rare card. _"I play Card of Sanctity which allows both of us to replenish our hands with six cards from our deck." As Harold drew his first three cards, he thought about his overall situation. _Her Gorg has over 4200 attack points! Even Obelisk the Tormentor couldn't beat that kind of firepower. As for me, all I have are these three Ojama beasts and they don't have a single attack point between them. _The fourth card Harold drew was Polymerization. _I could combine them but that wouldn't help me much. _The fifth card was a magic card called Fusion Weapon. _Fusion Weapon increases fusion monsters' attack points by 1500. But that wouldn't even beat her Don Zaloog, let alone her Gorg. What card do I have left_?

Suddenly Harold's deck started to glow.

* * *

"Joey, something's happening to your deck!" Amara announced. She held out Joey's Duel Disk which had a glowing deck in it.

"Oh man," Joey groaned.

"What does it mean?" Tristan asked.

"The last time something like this happened, I ended up with Hermos in my deck!"

* * *

Kaiba was climbing the steps to get onto his plane when he noticed a faint light coming from his deck. "Not again," he moaned. "What the heck is going on here?"

* * *

In a forest, cards laid sprinkled around a tree like grass. A dog sniffed one of the cards. The card started to glow sending the dog scrambling for cover.

* * *

Harold found himself inside a great hall. A large crystal dragon stood before him. "Where am I? And what the heck is that?"

_"Harold," _a feminine voice called out. _"This is Solon, the last and most powerful of the Legendary Dragons. It is the dragon that will guide the other three together. It has been waiting for you to release it."_

"Me?"

_"Yes, you, your strength and resolve has made the fates pick you to be the one to unite the other Chosen Duelists against the power of the Orichalcos. But first you must withdraw the sword and join forces with Solon."_

"Well, if it'll help Yugi out, then definitely." Harold flew up to the dragon's forehead and pulled the sword out. The crystal statue shattered revealing a large burly gold-colored dragon. "Here goes nothing." He placed his hand on the dragon's snout.

* * *

The other three Legendary Dragon cards all stopped glowing leaving all who observed the spectacle bewildered as to what has happened.

* * *

Jonah immediately noticed a change in Harold. There seemed to be a hidden wisdom in his eyes, an almost mystic understanding. "Jonah, I know you want to make your master proud of you, but what you are doing is wrong, if your master succeeds, millions of men, women, and children could perish! That's why your master can't succeed and that is why I am going to win!" The look in his eyes was almost scary. "I play Polymerization fusing Ojama Yellow (1), Ojama Black (2), and Ojama Green (3) to form the Ojama King (4)!" Three strange creatures, one yellow with eye stalks, another green with one eye and a third black appeared each letting out small roars appeared briefly before molding together to form a large pudgy creature also with stalk-like eyes and stubby arms and legs. It bellowed a roar. "Hail to the King, baby," Harold cracked.

"Nice try, but your super beast has 0 attack points!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing he has a special ability. Ojama King made it so that you can't summon any more monsters meaning your Gorg can't be powered up by your Dark Scorpion Alliance."

Jonah chuckled, "As usual you ignore the bluntly obvious. Your Ojama King can only void three spots on my Duel Disk. And the Seal of Orichalcos allows me to play up to ten monsters. Remember?"

* * *

_"Hold on, you have six monsters!" Yami-Yugi protested._

_"That's cheating!" Joey protested. "Page five of the Duel Monster Rulebook clearly states that only five monsters per Duelist are allowed on the field!"_

_"Then I say it's time for you to get a new rulebook," Raphael cracked. "The Seal of Orichalcos doubles the number of monsters allowed on the field but only for the Duelist controlling it."

* * *

_

"I remember, but it's you who's ignoring the obvious. I know about your seal's ability to play more than the usual number of monsters. But look, all the remaining spots of your Duel Disk are filled up. With your three monsters and two spots deactivated by my Ojama King, you have nowhere to put attacking monsters."

_He's right, _Jonah realized. _I can't summon any more monsters. _"It doesn't matter your King still isn't strong enough to beat my Gorg."

"Maybe not yet, but he will be soon… after this." He held up a card with a picture of a burly yellow dragon on it. "I play The Wings of Solon!"

"A Legendary Dragon!" Jonah's face paled as the dragon appeared.

"Solon, attach your self to Ojama King!" The dragon transformed into energy and basically zapped Ojama King. "Solon gives fusion monsters different abilities based on their attribute. In the case of light attribute monsters, it brings their attack and defense points equal to their maximum value. So in other words, Ojama King gains 3000 attack points!"

(OK: 0-3000)

"But wait, I'm not done yet. I play the final card in my hand, Fusion Weapon which increases a fusion monster's attack points by 1500!"

(OK: 3000-4500)

_I guess Yugi was right, having the right cards just isn't enough, you need to play them in the right order. If I played Fusion Weapon first and then The Wings of Solon, it wouldn't be effective because Fusion Weapon would raise Ojama King's attack points to 1500, and Solon would only raise it another 1500 to 3000. But by activating The Wings of Solon first, I was able to bridge the gap between the gaping attack and defense points by 3000 instead of 1500 and that means… _

_Oh no, he's going to attack Don Zaloog again! With only 1200 life points, I'll lose! _Jonah sunk to her knees. Harold could hear sobs coming from her.

"Are… are you all right?"

"Harold, before you finish me, promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll save him!"

"Save who, your father?"

"No… save Master Dartz. I'm afraid for him, I'm afraid that this plan will bring about his destruction. Please, do whatever it takes to save him. Promise me!"

_Incredible, even though she's about to lose her soul, she still worries about Dartz. _"I promise," he said quietly. Then spoke louder, "Ojama King, attack her Don Zaloog with Beast Blaster!" The Ojama King opened its mouth and let out a huge blast of light that totally obliterated Don Zaloog.

(H: 500)  
(J: 0)

Tears streaming from her eyes, Jonah looked up at her opponent and gave him a sad smile. Haorld thought that smile made her look kind of attractive. "Thank you, Harold, I was right, you're truly a noble person." She closed her eyes as the Seal of Orichalcos shrank around her. A beam of light shot into the air.

* * *

In Dartz's temple, a new edifice appeared next to Rex. It was of Jonah, a light smile on her face.

* * *

Jonah's body started to fall towards the pit of scorpions below. Harold quickly fired his Armlet and set up a shield underneath the body. "Please don't fizzle out on me now," Harold said as the shield levitated the body back up to her stone podium. _Jonah's devotion to Dartz never ceases to amaze me. She worries about him more than she worries about herself._

_"I know you want me to think more of myself but why should I when others are suffering?"_

_Caring about others versus caring about yourself, which is more important?_

_"Remember to always follow what is in your heart."_

Harold crossed the rock bridge and picked up her body. "Jonah," he muttered. "I promise to save your master, but I also promise to save you. Because that is what my heart's telling me." He lifted Jonah onto his back and left the room. _The only problem is I don't know how to save either of them. Oh well, won't be the first time I fought bad guys without knowing what I was doing._

As Harold ran down hallways, he was unaware that a stray tear escaped Jonah's closed eyes.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Ojama Yellow  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Ojama Black  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Ojama Green  
Level: 2  
Type: Beast  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Ojama King  
Level: 6  
Type: Beast/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 3000

A/N: Solon was a character in Plato's dialogue Timaeus, though a minor one.


	25. Dueling Spirits Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 209: Dueling Spirits Pt 1: The Stone Wilderness  
Episode Basis: Self Destruction

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Just like when he dueled Aaron of the Four Horsemen at Battle City, Harold experienced a vision of a boy and his uncle going to see someone. But when they arrive at the apartment, the boy is knocked out. When the boy woke up, he did not know who he was. Even though Harold could understand what the poor girl had gone through and why she was so supportive of Dartz, he knew he had to win. Harold released the final dragon, Solon, which he combined with his Ojama King. Before falling victim to the Orichalcos, Jonah made one last plea to Harold: she asked him to save Dartz. But Harold had no idea how to do that or even who he was saving Dartz from.

* * *

_"Yugi, what are you doing?"_

_"The seal can only take one of us so I'm letting it take me instead."_

_"Yugi, no!"_

_The boy stared up at the spirit, his eyes already tearing up. "You're more important to the others than I am, you're the only one who can finish this. Farewell, Pharaoh."_

_"YUGI! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_

_"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Weevil," Yami said showing him the Eye of Timaeus. Weevil squealed in fright. "I play the Eye of Timaeus and fuse it with Poison Butterfly…" But the fusion failed and Timaeus disappeared. "No, Timaeus has abandoned me!"_

_Weevil shrieked again, this time in delight. "The dark magic of the Orichalcos is still inside you! You turned your back on your monsters now they turned their back on you! That's what you get for treating them like cannon fodder!"

* * *

_

Yami gasped and opened his eyes. "Was it all a dream?" He wondered. He then looked around at where he was. It was some sort of teepee. Tea was sleeping next to him and he shook her awake. "Tea, wake up."

"Pharaoh?" Tea asked groggy. She sat up and also took in their surroundings. "How did we survive the crash?"

"I don't know," Yami replied. "But… I'm glad you're safe." _I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to her. After losing Harold and Yugi, if I lost Tea, I… _A movement caught Yami's eye. "Tea, watch out!"

Tea turned just as a wolf leapt onto her… and started furiously licking her face. "Hey, come on, that tickles," Tea said laughing. The wolf then turned and started doing the same to Yami.

"Sky, quit it," a voice called from outside. A young girl with maroon hair done in a pair of short braids dressed in native garb including a wide-brimmed hat (that seemed to be too big for her small head) came into the teepee. "I'm sorry that Sky woke you up."

"It's all right," Tea said.

"My name's Chris," the girl introduced. "And this is Sky."

"I'm Tea and this is…" Tea paused, not sure whether to call the boy sitting next to her the Pharaoh or Yugi.

"You can just call me Yugi," Yami introduced making Tea's heart ache.

"Come on, my Grandpa's waiting by the river."

* * *

An old man in shamanic robes carrying a walking stick stood by the river picking up scattered Duel Monster cards. He paused and looked surprised upon seeing the Eye of Timaeus. He picked up the card. "So we meet again, old friend," he muttered.

"Grandpa!" Chris and Sky ran up to him followed by Yami and Tea.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you are finally awake," he said to Yami and Tea. "My name is Ironheart."

"Are you the one who rescued us?" Yami asked.

"Yes, though I would've not found you were it not for your friend here." Ironheart motioned with his head to the white orb which flew up to Yami's face and started bouncing around in an almost celebratory manner.

"It's you!" Yami gasped. "You led me and Yugi to the dragons and to the Professor." Tea let out a little jump, Yami just blurted out their secret. But Ironheart and Chris didn't seem surprised or even confused by it. "I don't know who or what you are but thank you."

Ironheart smiled knowingly. "Here," he said handing Yami his deck. "You dropped this in the crash. I noticed that you carry the legendary Eye of Timaeus." The card was face-up on the top of Yami's deck.

Yami was too distraught upon seeing the card to wonder how Ironheart knew about Timaeus. Yami took the card and handed it to Ironheart. "I did, but now… I'm not deserving of its power."

Ironheart took the card. "I'll hold on to it for the time being."

Tea looked around and then asked Ironheart, "Was there another boy near us when you found us? He had big glasses and a bad haircut."

"There was another boy with you," Ironheart confirmed. "He was taken to the village at the foot of the mountain. He was different from you he was cold, lifeless, like he had no soul."

"That's precisely what it is," Yami said. "And it's my fault. I was corrupted by darkness… or perhaps I always had it but did not know." He related their adventure so far to Ironheart and Chris.

"I see," Ironheart said neutrally when Yami finished his story. "If you do find your friend, what would you say to him?"

"I would apologize to him for betraying his trust and abandoning him."

"I see. I might be able to help." He led the group along a dangerous path. Tea almost tripped several times.

After Yami had to help her for the third time, she asked, "Mr. Ironheart, sir, where are you taking us?"

"It's called the Stone Wilderness. It's a link between the living world and the spirit world. My people believed that souls exist all around us and just beyond this mountain is a sacred valley that lost souls are said to wander. The soul of your friend might be there. But searching for the soul will be the easy part, getting out with your own would be much more difficult." He turned to Yami. "Are you sure you don't want to back out?"

"I have to go," Yami said determined. "I owe it to Yugi."

* * *

Raphael descended the cliff to the wreckage of the train which had landed in a river. He took a peek inside it but couldn't find anyone. _I wonder if the Pharaoh survived, _he thought. _Even if he didn't, I can't go back to Master Dartz empty-handed; I would at least need a body to show him.

* * *

_

Atop another cliff, Iornheart pointed downward with his walking stick to a circle with stones placed at various points around it. "There it is, the Stone Wilderness."

"What do I do when I get there?" Yami asked.

"Enter the center of the sacred circle alone."

"Fine, I accept the challenge!" He started to run down the mountainside.

Tea started to follow but Chris held her back. "You can't go, Tea," she said.

"Only someone with a strong mind may enter the Stone Wilderness," Ironheart explained. "If you were to enter behind him, your soul would be in danger just as his. If the Pharaoh worries about you, his mind will not be strong and he would be lost for all eternity."

Tea sighed and turned to watch the descending Pharaoh. "Pharaoh," she muttered.

Yami arrived at the bottom of the valley and started to walk into the circle. He heard childish laughter around him. "Hello, is someone there?" He asked.

_"Turn back," _voices commanded.

"Who's there, show yourself!"

The laughter became more insidious. Small balls of light, different from the one that was now perched on Tea's shoulder like a parrot started to enter the circle.

"The Pharaoh is attracting lost souls seeking revenge," Ironheart explained to Tea.

Phantom images of all the opponents Yami had dueled with appeared, from the Eliminators to Yami-Marik and the Rare Hunters. Yami knew they were trying to scare him. Still, he walked on. When Yami got to the center of the circle, he called out, "Yugi! Yugi, are you here?" The specs of light started to gather together.

"A soul is crossing over," Chris explained.

Yugi appeared floating in mid air. He opened his eyes. "Pharaoh?"

"Yugi!" Yami held out his hand but only ended up passing through Yugi's form.

"Pharaoh, did you come all this way just to see me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." Yami lowered his head. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"I'm sorry too," Yugi replied. "I wished this whole thing never happened."

Yami nodded, "It's my fault, I gave in to the darkness in my heart and you paid the price. Now that you're gone…" Yami thought back to his vicious attack against Weevil, even going so far as to almost throw Weevil off the train. "The darkness is growing inside me. Without your light to keep me pure, I'm becoming evil. Maybe Raphael is right." He thought back to the images of destroyed Egypt and the fight between the Priest and the Pharaoh. "Maybe I was the one who destroyed Egypt, maybe my soul should be locked away."

"What good is that now?" Yugi shouted. "I'm the one who's been locked away forever!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity! If you're really evil, then there's only one thing left to do." He walked to one end of the circle. When he turned to face Yami, there was a Duel Disk on his arm. "Your spirit should be locked away and I'm the one who's going to do it!"

"No…"

"It's time you started taking responsibility for what you done. If you're truly sorry, you would own up to it like a man and face me in a duel!"

Yami sighed defeated, "Fine."

(Y: 4000)  
(P: 4000)

* * *

A/N: For clarity's sake, Y means Yugi and P means Pharaoh.

* * *

"Why is Yugi going to duel himself?"

"He needs to do this," Chris explained. "That's why we brought him here."

"We took the Pharaoh here so that he could face his darkness and move on," Ironheart added.

"We knew about you guys from the beginning," Chris threw in. "That's why we didn't say anything when the Pharaoh referred to Yugi as Yugi instead of himself."

"But how could you know all this?"

"We've always known," Chris said.

"I'll start by placing one monster face-down in defense mode," Yugi said.

Yami drew his sixth card. "I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode. Gazelle, attack!" Gazelle pounced on the face-down card, which was another Gazelle. "Your monster was Gazelle too?" He looked down at his hand.

"We must be holding the same cards." Yugi drew, "I set another monster in defense mode. I know what you're planning, Pharaoh."

"Then it won't be a surprise to you," Yami returned as he drew a card. "I play Polymerization fusing Gazelle with Befomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! Next I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Alpha, attack his face-down card." Alpha swung his sword. A furry monster with three eyes and claws appeared briefly. "Chimera, attack him directly!" Chimera slashed its claws across Yugi's side.

(Y: 1900)  
(P: 4000)

_That's strange, _Yami thought. _If we do have the same hand, why didn't he just use Monster Reborn to revive Gazelle and block my attack? Is he trying to lose this duel on purpose? Or is he trying to deceive me as part of some sort of strategy._

"By destroying my Sangan (1), you allow me to move a monster from my deck to my hand." He drew a card. "Next I place one card face-down and activate Card Destruction! Now we have to send our entire hands to the graveyard. With different hands, you can't cheat any more!"

"Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm just a reflection of you, so the darkness in your heart is also in me."

"I wish I could get rid of this retched darkness."

"Well it's too late, you've already shown me who you really are, an evil Pharaoh who only cares about himself! You didn't care what happened to me, so long as you have power!"

"That's not true!"

Yugi drew a card and a strange look overtook his face. "Oh, then if it's not true, then why would I have this card?"

_His face, it's like… _"No, you couldn't, you wouldn't!"

"I can and I will. I play The Seal of Orichalcos!" Yugi slid the card into his field magic card slot.

It was like a car wreck. Tea wanted to turn away in disgust, but for some reason she couldn't. The white orb hovered closer to the side of her face.

The seal appeared around them, its points matched up perfectly with a stone around the circle. Yugi's eyes glowed red and the seal appeared on his forehead. "Now its payback time for taking my soul!"

"No," Yami quietly pleaded but discarded his hand into his graveyard and drew a new hand.

"I activate my face-down card Monster Reborn to bring back the Dark Magician Girl I sent to the graveyard. Next I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (2) in attack mode." The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on both the monsters' heads. This time, however, Dark Magician Girl was less resistant to its influence, in fact it was almost like she wanted it.

(DMG: 2000-2500)  
(OCG: 1400-1900)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Chimera and Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack Alpha! Go!" The two monsters charged forward. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian sliced Alpha to pieces while Dark Magician Girl blasted Chimera.

(Y: 1900)  
(P: 3100)

"Now you have no monsters on the field!" Yugi declared.

"Wrong, what I do have is Chimera's special ability which I now use to bring Berfomet back in defense mode!" Berfomet reappeared crouched. "Now it's my turn." He drew a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode." _This should protect me from Dark Magician Girl's attack._

"You're a coward," Yugi spat as he drew a card. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode and play Magic Formula to raise Dark Magician Girl's attack points!"

(QK: 1500-2000)  
(DMG: 2500-3000)

"Queen's Knight, attack Berfomet and Dark Magician Girl, attack his Big Shield Gardna!" Yami's monsters were destroyed. "Now, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, attack his life points directly!" The guardian stabbed his sword into Yami's chest.

(Y: 1900)  
(P: 1200)

"It won't be long now soon your soul will be locked away for all eternity!"

"I'm not through yet. I place one card face-down and summon Giant Soldier of Stone (3) in defense mode. Now I play Swords of Revealing Light!" The golden swords were grouped together in front of Yugi's monsters like cage bars. "There, now I have three turns to talk some sense into you!"

"Your swords mean nothing," Yugi said. Yami gasped, he remembered saying those exact same words to Raphael. "I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guardian so I can summon Catapult Turtle!"

(CT: 1000-1500)

"This is just like what I did!"

"That's right, and now it's time for you to experience the consequences of your own evil! My first monster to sacrifice is Queen's Knight!" Queen's Knight got onto the catapult and was fired. The Queen transformed into a beam of gold light and struck Yami.

(Y: 1900)  
(P: 200)

"It won't be long now," Yugi said acidly. "Soon you'll be a prisoner of the Orichalcos just like me!"

On his knees, Yami thought, _His eyes, is that how I looked when I used the Seal of Orichalcos? _"I can't lose. If I do, then I won't be able to set you free and two worlds will suffer!"

"You don't care about that, you're evil! Last time you didn't care who suffered so long as you had the power! Dark Magician Girl, get onto the catapult." Unlike last time, this time she didn't hesitate to get on the catapult. Dark Magician Girl transformed into a pink beam of energy in mid-flight.

Yami's whole body was trembling. Images flashed in his mind, the first time Dark Magician Girl was sacrificed through Catapult Turtle, Yugi pushing him out of the field, the images of Ancient Egypt destroyed, the Priest and the Pharaoh battling with Dark Magician and Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Then a new scene appeared in his mind: a girl who looked exactly like Dark Magician Girl being held at the neck by a faceless individual wielding a knife.

_Never again, you hear me? NEVER AGAIN! _"ACTIVATE TRAP CARD!" Yami commanded. Yami's trap card, Divine Wind was revealed. Divine Wind takes an attack made by a card effect and bounces it back with double its intensity. So in short, Yugi was hit with the Dark Magician Girl blast with its full 2000 attack points.

(Y: 0)  
(P: 200)

The blast sent Yugi flying back. When Yami realized the duel was over he went over to Yugi. Yugi stared up at his other half, the Orichalcos symbol vanishing. He smiled, "You did it, you passed the test."

"What test?"

"It was the only way, by defeating me you defeated the darkness that was inside your heart. I knew… knew you were a true hero."

"But… now what?"

"Don't give up," Yugi said. "No matter what happens, I… and the monsters… will always be with you. Good luck, Pharaoh." And then Yugi faded into specs of light.

Yami's eyes teared up. He watched the ascending light specs. "Yugi… I promise I'll find you… no matter what!"

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Sangan  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 600

(2)  
Name: Obnoxious Celtic Guardian  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(3)  
Name: Giant Soldier of Stone  
Level: 3  
Type: Rock  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 2000


	26. Dueling Spirits Pt 2

Merry Christmas, everybody! In honor of the holiday season, I am giving you not one but two all-new Avatar episodes. And believe me, they are doozies. Enjoy.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 210: Dueling Spirits Pt 2: Orichalcos Soldier  
Episode Basis: Reliving the Past

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami and Tea awoke to find themselves in the care of a shaman named Ironheart who lived with his granddaughter Chris and the wolf Sky. Seeing the despair in Yami's heart, Ironheart took Yami to a stone forest where a link between humans and spirits existed. A phantom image of Yugi appeared. But the reunion was anything but sweet. Yugi was angry and bitter at Yami for being locked away and challenged Yami to a duel. Yugi played The Seal of Orichalcos and mimicked Yami's duel with Raphael. Finally Yami was able to confront the evil inside him. And with a bitter move, he won the duel. But it seemed like that only served to deepen Yami's guilt. If you ask me, that could've gone better.

* * *

"Okay," Harold said to himself. "Normally I don't mind picking up beautiful women. I don't even mind carrying them off to safety, but somebody tell me why is it that the soulless ones are always heavier to carry especially considering how a soul is supposed to be lighter than a feather." He adjusted Jonah's body so that it was leaning more on his back. He skidded to a halt inside what looked like a shrine. "That's it, I need a break." He gently sat Jonah's body against the wall. Sitting down next to her, he asked her, "You don't mind if we take a break do you? Good." He got up and looked around. "This place is weird it looks like some sort of shrine." He went up to a wall that showed hundreds of people. "Wow, look at all these people." He noticed that several edifices looked familiar. One looked like Pegasus while another looked like Jonah's father Guimo while a third even looked like Yugi. "This must be the targets for the Warriors of Doma." Harold noticed three snake-like pedestals and went up to look at them.

The Egyptian God Cards were inside each of the snake's mouths. The cards looked worn and faded.

"No way, the Egyptian God Cards! Oh man, Yugi's going to be stoked once I give these to him." He started to reach out for them but paused, remembering what happened when someone unworthy had touched an Egyptian God Card. "Look, guys," he said to the God Cards. "I know I'm not Yugi, but just hang with me for a while and I'll get you to him as soon as I can." Carefully he reached out for them again.

A flash of energy threw Harold into the other side of the room. "Why you little…" He fired his Armlet's shield at the barrier but only ended up getting thrown into the wall again. "Great, now what do I do?"

"How about surrendering," a new voice said. Dartz appeared at the door to the temple.

"Out of the way, green hair," Harold threatened. "I'm taking both her…" He pointed to Jonah. "And them…" He gestured to the Egyptian God Cards. "Out of here!"

"You're quite brave for someone about to be destroyed."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"More like a warning. Tell me, do you know what the symbols on your Armlet mean?"

"Of course," Harold said. "'By the grace of Osiris, who loved his sister bride, let two souls torn apart be joined through love and light.'"

"That is the Egyptian saying, but a new saying is overtaking it. 'When the forbidden door is open, the light of the Orichalcos shall purge the unworthy and rebuild paradise on Earth.' This transformation started the moment your Armlet's shield struck the Seal of Orichalcos. Now the Egyptian energy within it is turning into Atlantian energy. Since Atlantian and Egyptian energies don't mix, once all the symbols have changed, the Armlet will explode taking you with it."

Harold gasped and looked down at his Armlet just in time to see another Egyptian symbol change to an Atlantian symbol. Harold ripped off his Armlet and threw it to the side. "Tell you what, you give me the God Cards, and I'll give you the Armlet. Fair trade?"

"Actually, I was hoping of another form of payment… in the form of your soul!"

"No way! I'm leaving with my soul, with Jonah, and with the Egyptian God Cards."

"You presume that you actually have a say in the matter," Dartz said. He pushed up his sleeve revealing a Duel Disk. "But I'm afraid you don't."

"I'll take that as a challenge," Harold said activating his Duel Disk. "Bring it on, short stuff!"

* * *

Yami was still in the center of the stone circle. Tea, along with Ironheart, Chris, Sky, and the white orb watched them from on high.

"The Pharaoh looks like he's in really bad shape," Tea observed.

Ironheart nodded. "There is still a hole in his heart that needs to be filled."

Yami sank to his knees, _Why, why was it him? Why wasn't it me who was captured? I was the one who played that evil card!_

"The Pharaoh needs to get a grip," Tea said. "Otherwise we…" Tea suddenly turned towards the distance.

"Tea, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

"I suddenly have a very bad feeling."

* * *

"YAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Dartz's laugh echoed through the chamber as Harold's body was unceremoniously thrown next to Jonah's. "At last, one of the chosen Duelists have fallen." He looked down at his right arm which was now wearing the Avatar Armlet. "And a nice little bonus gift as well." He turned and left not even looking at Jonah. "I'd say the rewards more than justify the losses."

* * *

Raphael had arrived at the mountaintop. He looked down. "Finally, I've discovered the Pharaoh, now all I have to do is finish what I've started."

The white orb suddenly took off making a beeline for Raphael. Tea followed its path. "Oh no, it's those Warrior of Doma guys."

The white orb plowed into Raphael's stomach, the momentum forcing the big man back. Even though it had no face, you could tell the orb was staring at Raphael with contempt.

"What is that thing?" Raphael asked. "Well whatever it is its dead meat." He raised his Duel Disk. "Guardian Tryce (1), appear!" A man holding two swords appeared. "Attack that thing." Guardian Tryce attacked with his two swords. The orb bobbed and weaved away from each attack before shooting into the sky. "Guess I showed it." Suddenly the white orb came barreling down and plowed into Raphael's head. The Warrior of Doma fell to his back. "Master!"

* * *

Dartz came into the conference room through a magic portal from his temple. He sat down at his chair as the view screen showed the situation. "I think it's time to test my new powers," Dartz said. He held his broche with the Orichalcos symbol in the hand that also contained the Avatar Armlet. "By the power of the Atlantian Armlet, forged by the Maiden of Legend, let the ancient soldier awaken and do my bidding!"

* * *

Lightning flashed and the ground started shaking. "It's an earthquake!" Tea cried.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," Ironheart said.

The ground underneath Yami split open. Dark smoke took the form of a demonic creature wearing a blade shaped like a Duel Disk tray. The Seal of Orichalcos glowed on its forehead.

"Pharaoh, that creature is more dangerous than you realize!" Ironheart shouted a warning.

"You've seen that thing before?" Tea asked.

"I wished I didn't," Ironheart muttered.

"What is that thing?" Yami asked. The light specs flew into his field of vision. "Huh, you want to show me something?" Yami's field of vision was blinded.

* * *

He saw an entire army of soldiers like the one that now stood before him. The soldiers stretched into the horizon. Facing them was a mismatched army of people. At the head of the army was Chris and Ironheart but they were dressed differently. Ironheart was dressed like a Viking even carrying a double-bladed axe. Chris was dressed in a long white dress, her hair styled. She looked like a Princess. Even Sky looked different, more vicious and feral than he did before. _What is this? _Yami thought. _Raphael mentioned a war between those who were pure and those who were ruled by darkness. Could this be that battle?_

Ironheart raised his axe then pointed it towards the army of Orichalcos Soldiers. Various people around them started to glow. Suddenly hundreds of dragons appeared in the air. All the dragons launched a fire or energy blast.

* * *

Dartz chanted a spell and the Seal of Orichalcos descended around Yami and the Orichalcos Soldier.

Yami then noticed the strange Duel Disk-shape blade on its arm. "I think it wants to duel me." The outline of a card appeared on the soldier's Duel Disk and a gray demonic being also burst from the ground.

Orichalcos Gigas (2).

(OG: 400-900)

* * *

Raphael's Guardian Tryce lashed out at the white orb which kept dodging the two swords. "Stay still, you little firefly," Raphael grumbled.

* * *

The Orichalcos Gigas launched an attack at Yami who barely leapt out of the way. As Gigas moved in to attack, the spirits who were previously terrifying Yami now leapt in to block it.

"The Lost Spirits of Atlantis are here to help you, Pharaoh!" Ironheart called out. "But they can only do so much. Summon a monster and the spirits will aid you!"

"What's he talking about?" Tea wondered.

"This spot is where the last battle of Atlantis was held," Chris explained. "We formed a Coalition of nations to challenge the soldiers of the Orichalcos. The spirits who inhabit this valley are of those who have fallen in that battle."

Yami heard Ironheart's instructions and nodded. "All right, it's time to duel!" He activated his Duel Disk. The spirits inserted themselves into Yami's deck.

(Y: 4000)  
(OS: 4000)

"I summon Gazelle and Berfomet and fuse them together with Polymerization to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!" Chimera slashed at Gigas and destroyed it.

(Y: 4000)  
(OS: 2800)

Suddenly the Orichalcos Gigas reappeared.

(OG: 900-1400)

"It came back," Yami grumbled. "Chimera, attack again!" Once again, Chimera struck down Orichalcos Gigas.

(Y: 4000)  
(OS: 2100)

But Orichalcos Gigas reappeared again this time with more attack points.

(OG: 1400-1900)

"Each time I attack it, it just comes back stronger," Yami complained. "So I won't attack it. I play the magic card Fissure!" A crack opened up under Orichalcos Gigas and the monster fell in. "That destroyed it." Gigas burst from the ground again. "Maybe not."

(OG: 1900-2400)

Orichalcos Gigas slugged Chimera destroying it.

(Y: 3700)  
(OS: 2100)

Yami used Chimera's ability to bring back Gazelle. Then as Gigas moved in to attack, Yami activated Mirror Force turning the attack back on it. "Now stay down!" Yami commanded. Orichalcos Gigas reappeared again. "Not again," Yami moaned.

(OG: 2400-2900)

"Neither trap or magic cards can stop it," Yami complained. Orichalcos Gigas destroyed Gazelle, the force sending Yami to the ground.

(Y: 2300)  
(OS: 2100)

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Yami called. The elven warrior appeared just as the Gigas attacked. Because of its special ability, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian wasn't destroyed but Yami still lost life points.

(Y: 800)  
(OS: 2100)

Obnoxious Celtic Guardian pushed back Orichalcos Gigas with his sword. As Gigas attacked again, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian evaded it.

"The Pharaoh's going to lose!" Tea cried.

"There is one thing that can save him," Ironheart said taking the Eye of Timaeus from his robes. He ran down the mountainside. "We fought side-by-side before, now, my old friend I must call on your help one last time."

Yami's vision was clouded again as he was shown an image of the past.

* * *

The battle was not going well. The soldiers were unbeatable. People and Duel Monsters alike were falling. Ironheart and Chris were surrounded by the soldiers. Ironheart chopped one up with his axe. Chris put her hands together like she was praying and an electrical field around her expanded shoving soldiers away. She turned to look at Ironheart. "Grandpa!"

"I know," Ironheart replied.

Suddenly energy blasts started destroying entire platoons of Orichalcos Soldier. Everyone (Yami included) looked up to see Timaeus descend.

"It's Timaeus!" Chris cried.

"Timaeus," Yami muttered.

Timaeus mowed down Orichalcos Soldiers like they weren't even there. Suddenly Timaeus's blasts were deflected. Everyone turned again to see a long-haired man standing atop a giant serpent-like creature.

Chris stepped forward and looked like she wanted to reach out to him. But Ironheart stopped her. He shook his head. Chris nodded showing she understood.

The man laughed at Timaeus then held out his hand. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on the man's forehead. The man unleashed a surge of power. Beams of light rained down and destroyed Duel Monsters and humans alike. Chris put her hands together again and a shield appeared around Ironheart, Sky, and herself. Timaeus was able to dodge them as he made an assault on the man.

The man raised his hand. "I call for the Sword of Kings," he called. A large broadsword appeared in the man's hand and the man threw it. The sword struck Timaeus in the eye and the dragon fell.

"Timaeus!" Yami cried.

"Great Leviathan, time to finish him off," the man said. The serpent opened its mouth and formed a large blast of energy. It then launched it directly at Timaeus.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Guardian Tryce  
Level: 5  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 700

(2)  
Name: Orichalcos Gigas  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 400  
DEF: 900

A/N: Okay, in case you were wondering about the first paragraph, in Egyptian mythology, the Pharaoh's soul is supposed to be lighter than a feather meaning it's supposed to be super pure to enter the Egyptian version of heaven. If not, then it would be punished by the underworld god, Anubis (name sound familiar?)


	27. Dueling Spirits Pt 3

A/N: Warning, the following chapter contains scenes of disarmament (sorry, bad pun), child killing and decapitation. A bucket and a bottle of ginger ale are advised.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 212: Dueling Spirits Pt 3: Sacrifice  
Episode Basis: Reliving the Past

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dartz obtained the Avatar Armlet and used its power to construct an Orichalcos soldier, a monstrous beast empowered with the Orichalcos. The Orichalcos Soldier trapped Yami in the Stone Wilderness and set out to duel him. The Orichalcos Soldier's main monster, Orichalcos Gigas, returns whenever it's destroyed but stronger. And monster, magic, or trap cards could keep it permanently in the graveyard. Yami was down to 800 life points. His new friends, Ironheart, Chris, and Sky, along with the white orb that has been tailing him ever since he first discovered Timaeus, moved into action. Will they be able to save Yami from the Orichalcos Soldier in time?

* * *

Dartz enjoyed in seeing the Orichalcos Gigas's cat-and-mouse game against Yami. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His view screen panned right and zoomed in to see Ironheart. "Is that…" He stood up. "That fool, still he defies me!" He raised his arm and revealed the Avatar Armlet. "Soldiers arise, destroy him!"

* * *

More Orichalcos Soldiers burst from the ground and ran towards Ironheart. "I must protect the Pharaoh or all is lost!" He threw two Duel Monster cards which immediately became real monsters. The monsters each pounced on an Orichalcos Soldier, hitting the symbol on their forehead and destroying them.

"Hold on, Grandpa!" Chris cried as she raced to his side on Sky. She put her hands together in a prayer-like gesture and when they parted, an orb of energy was between them. The orb of energy struck an Orichalcos Soldier which was about to jump on Ironheart. Sky also joined in, raking an Orichalcos Soldier with its claws.

"Who are they," Tea wondered out loud.

* * *

"Foolish old man, die!" Dartz cried.

* * *

"Pharaoh, take the Eye of Timaeus!" Ironheart cried. Suddenly an Orichalcos Soldier was up close in his face. "What…?" The Orichalcos Soldier swung its arm blade and sliced Ironheart's chest. Ironheart fell back.

"Grandpa!"

"Ironheart, no!" Yami cried.

Chris and Sky pulled up besides Ironheart. Chris held her Grandpa's feeble hand in both of her own. "Chris… get the card… to the Pharaoh…" Ironheart's eyes closed and his body slowly dissolved not dissimilar to what happens when a Duel Monster is destroyed.

"I will do as you command, Grandfather." She climbed onto Sky. "Go, Sky!" Now the Orichalcos Soldiers were ganging up on her. But Sky's agility enabled them to dodge it.

The white orb which had been battling Raphael's Guardian Tryce saw Ironheart's fall. It flew off and joined Chris and Sky in the race.

Chris put her hands together again. Energy swirled around her and Sky and expanded sending Orichalcos Soldiers flying.

"Chris, no stay back," Yami shouted just before barely escaping another attack by Orichalcos Gigas. "I summon Kuriboh and activate the magic card Multiply!" A wall of Kuriboh surrounded Orichalcos Gigas.

"Hurry, Sky, we're almost…" An Orichalcos Soldier was running along side them. It knocked Chris off Sky then decapitated Sky. The image didn't last long as Sky's body dissolved as well. "Oh no, Sky!"

The white orb hit the Orichalcos Symbol on the soldier that destroyed Sky. Chris was sad for Sky but knew that she had to fulfill her Grandpa's final request. She took off again.

"Chris, please come back," Tea pleaded. "It's too dangerous!"

* * *

"Despicable girl," Dartz grumbled. "Join the old man in oblivion!"

* * *

Chris was almost at the Seal of Orichalcos. "Pharaoh, I have the Eye of Timaeus," she cried. Suddenly a large shadow stepped in front of her. It was an Orichalcos Soldier. It raised its arm blade. Chris quickly slapped her palms together.

But it was pointless as one swing from the Orichalcos Soldier's blade cleaved the Eye of Timaeus from Chris's arms.

And the arms from her body.

Chris fell to her knees. She looked up to see the Soldier raised its arm blade again.

"But… why… why would you do this to me?" She muttered, tears streaming from her eyes.

The blade came down and so did Chris's body. The Orichalcos Soldier kept hacking at her body even as it started dissipating.

"No, not Chris," Yami said just before narrowly dodging an attack from Orichalcos Gigas.

"Well done, my Soldiers, now destroy the Eye of Timaeus!" Dartz commanded laughing.

The Orichalcos Soldier raised its blade. As the blade started its downward swing the card suddenly disappeared. The Soldier looked around confused then looked above.

The Eye of Timaeus was floating in mid-air, surrounded by a strange white glow. From the small white bulge at the front of the card, it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. The white orb had taken up the cause left by Ironheart, Chris, and Sky.

"What is that thing?" Raphael wondered.

* * *

Dartz was wondering the same thing. "Is everyone trying to rise against me? Soldiers of the Orichalcos, attack!"

* * *

The Orichalcos Soldiers quickly chased the white orb. But the white orb was able to evade them all.

"All right," Tea cheered. Then realized something, "Wait, how is it going to get inside the Seal of Orichalcos?"

Raphael was thinking along the same lines. "There's no way that thing can penetrate the Seal of Orichalcos."

The white orb got closer and closer to the seal. Finally it struck the edge. The shield started to push back. It was a clash of white and green energies and neither looked like it was going to emerge victorious. Then the white orb penetrated the shield and dropped the card and it into Yami's hands.

"Thank you," Yami said. "But that must've tired you out." The white orb did look tired, its glow slightly flickering. Yami placed the white orb into his jacket pocket and looked at the Eye of Timaeus. _Ironheart, Chris, I promise I won't let your sacrifice be in vane. Timaeus, I hope I have redeemed myself in your eyes for my transgressions. I am truly sorry for betraying you, but for the sake of all our friends, for the sake of two worlds, I must call upon your power now._

The Eye of Timaeus started to glow and Yami heard a dragon roar.

* * *

"Joey, something's happening with your deck again!" Amara announced.

"Now what," Joey moaned taking his Duel Disk from Amara. He removed the Claw of Hermos from the top of his deck and stared at it.

The card was glowing.

"What do you think it means?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "Perhaps it has something to do with Tea and the Pharaoh. Come on, time's a wasting." He took off followed by Amara.

"Hey wait," Tristan called. "It's one of you guys' turn to carry the body!"

* * *

The Orichalcos Soldier burned through Yami's wall of Kuriboh then Orichalcos Gigas leapt at Yami. But at the last minute, the Millennium Puzzle activated and forced Orichalcos Gigas back. "I sacrifice Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl!" The female magician appeared ready for a fight. "Now, Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl, combine to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" A vortex opened up and the images of the two monsters swirled. Dark Magician Girl appeared in knight armor riding Timaeus's back. "Next I activate the magic card Excalibur which doubles Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight's attack power!"

(DMGDK: 2600-5200)

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack that creature and destroy it once and for all!" The sword started to glow. Dark Magician Girl swung the sword and released an explosion of energy which destroyed both Orichalcos Gigas and the Orichalcos Soldiers and covered the valley in light.

(Y: 800)  
(OS: 0)

* * *

Dartz growled, "This isn't over, Pharaoh, not by a long shot!"

* * *

Despite himself, Raphael smiled. Part of him was glad the Pharaoh won, because, as he said, "That means I get to deliver his soul to Master Dartz." He turned and walked away.

Tea ran down the side of the mountain. "Pharaoh, are you all right?" She called out.

Yami turned to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Tea."

Tea sprinted across the valley to him and threw her arms around him. "You had me so worried." For once, Yami was at a lost for words. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Tea, look."

Tea followed Yami's look and saw a gravestone. On it were the four Legendary Dragons surrounding edifices of Ironheart, who was dressed as a Viking warrior, Chris who was dressed as a princess and Sky. "What… is this for real?"

"I think it is," Yami confirmed. Long ago, Ironheart, Chris, and Sky fought in the great battle of Atlantis against the Great Leviathan."

"So what does that mean, that here they were just… ghosts?"

"I honestly don't know, Tea, but what I do know is… I now have three more reasons to hunt The Warriors of Doma down!"

Tea found some flowers and laid them by the stone. After saying a short prayer, she stood up and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Ironheart said that there was a village at the foot of the mountain. If we go there, we could get some help."

"We might also run into Joey, Tristan, and Amara too," Tea added. The two left the valley through a small canyon.

* * *

_All is not entirely lost, _Dartz thought as he stood up. _I have the Armlet and the first of the Chosen Duelists have fallen. Now is the time to begin phase two. _His view screen showed a split image of Valon and Raphael. "It is time for phase two," he told them. "Valon, take your position on the boarder. Raphael, you will return to base."

"What about Jonah and Alister, sir?" Raphael asked.

"Alister is taking care of Kaiba and Jonah has been beaten."

The two males each put on shocked looks, then Valon said, "I knew the lass didn't have what it takes "

"Master, is she…" Raphael began but trailed off.

"She is with her father," Dartz said neutrally. "Now unless you two want to join her, I suggest you get to work immediately!"

"Yes, sir," the two said and the view screen clicked off. Dartz grunted and entered a mirror. As he did, his business suit changed to his robes. He went into the shrine where Jonah's and Harold's bodies were. He took the Armlet and laid it down. _I must set up the ritual. The Orichalcos Soldiers have to blanket the entire Earth and to do that I'll need to expel whatever Egyptian energy was instilled in it when the second Maiden handed it over to the member of the Pharaoh's court. _He set up candles in various positions around him and started chanting.

* * *

Raphael put on his helmet and prepared to leave. He still couldn't accept the fact that Jonah was gone. It was no secret that the kid worshipped him. Everyone could see that. For a while, she hung off of his every move like a shadow. It was annoying and yet in a strange way he was flattered. Despite her young age, Jonah had been a Warrior of Doma longer than any of the guys. When he was a kid, his sister Sonya hung off of him in the same way. She had been the one who suggested they give him the Guardian Eatos card for his birthday on the night the cruise ship capsized and his life was changed forever.

Raphael looked up at the sky. He had to admit, he was going to miss her, perhaps once the Great Leviathan had purged the unworthy, they could free those like Jonah who have been loyal. He really missed her. Ever since his parents and siblings died and any other relatives were revealed to be greedy little pigs, he tried hard not to get too emotionally close to anyone ever again. But without knowing, he had become attached to Jonah. He hoped that wherever the souls of those who lost in the Seal of Orichalcos went, that they would be able to find peace, especially for Jonah, who has had a tough life ever since her father Guimo lost his job. "Rest in peace, kid."

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Amara had just past the cliff where the train originally derailed. Jonah just happened to look over the edge and cursed. "Joey, Tristan, look!" Joey, who had been carrying Rex, and Tristan looked over.

"It's the engine," Joey realized.

"You don't think that Tea and the Pharaoh…" Tristan trailed off, not wanting to reach that conclusion.

"Here, you hold Rip Van Winkle," Joey said passing Rex off to Tristan. "Amara, let's go check it out."

"Right."

"Hey, hold on!" But Joey and Amara were already going down the hill. Tristan sighed. "Why do I always have to carry the soulless ones?" He followed them.

* * *

Yami and Tea entered into a town, the town that Ironheart must've been talking about. It seemed to be small with most of the businesses on the same street.

"Pharaoh, look." Tea pointed to a phone booth. "We should really check in with Professor Hawkins."

"Good idea."

Tea saw something out of the corner of her eye. She handed Yami some quarters. "Here, you call him I need to check something out." And she ran off.

"Uh… right," Yami said reluctantly. He went into the phone booth and dialed the phone number Professor Hawkins gave them.

"Hello?"

"Professor Hawkins, it's… it's me."

"Pharaoh, are you all right? They said on the radio that the train you were on derailed and that no survivors were found."

"Tea and I have been separated from the others. We're in a village not too far from the crash site."

"Just a minute." There was a sound of ruffling papers. "Ah, Pearsall, unfortunately we've already past the proper turn off so we won't be able to pick you up."

"I understand."

"But if you were to go to Charlotte, the next town over, I could wire you some money for a bus ticket to Florida."

"As much as I appreciate that, what about Joey, Amara, and Tristan?"

"Unfortunately until they check in we can't do anything for them."

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Amara explored the crash sight. "Well the good news is that Tea and the Pharaoh aren't here," Amara said.

"But that's also the bad news," Tristan pointed out. "We don't know where they are."

"Maybe we do," Joey said. "Look." He pointed to a grave site that featured two people, a wolf, and four dragons. "It's the Legendary Dragons."

"Four of them?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I know Yugi, Kaiba, and me all have one and I did see a fourth iced dragon when I released Hermos."

"We better hurry on to Florida. With any luck, the others will be there," Amara said. They headed in the same direction as Yami and Tea.

* * *

When Yami hung up the phone and exited the phone booth, he didn't see Tea anywhere. "Tea, where are you?" He called out. "I hope nothing bad has happened to her, we already have too much to…" He turned and suddenly found Tea right in his face.

"Hi," she greeted cheerfully.

"Tea, what happened to you?"

"Check this out." She held up a book. On it in clear gold-colored letters was 'Atlantis'.

"A book on Atlantis?"

"Yup, I figured the best way to know about our enemy is through reading." The two took a seat at a bench in a nearby park.

While skimming through the book, Yami suddenly gasped, "Tea, look, this chapter talk of a great war."

"Hey, you're right. Apparently one of the kings of Atlantis turned on his people and started methodically killing them!"

Yami breathed a sigh of relief. Raphael may have accused him of being evil, but at least he wasn't responsible for the destruction of Atlantis.

Tea turned a page. "Whoa, this illustration is of what the author believed a king of Atlantis looked like."

Yami took a look at the illustration and almost keeled over in shock. The king looked like the man on the serpent from his vision, the one that attacked Timaeus, Ironheart, and Chris. Things were coming together but more mysteries were rising. Who were Ironheart and Chris? Why did they oppose the King of Atlantis? And what role, if any, did Timaeus and the other Legendary Dragons play? Yami leaned back and closed his eyes. "The past of Atlantis is as torment as my own, or what I know of it."

Tea took a risk and rested her hand on top of his. "Pharaoh, I…"

"Look, Mommy," a child playing nearby called out. "Pretty lights!"

"What in the world?" The child's mother asked out loud attracting Yami and Tea's attention. They followed the looks of the child and mother.

The sky was lit up with rainbow colors like an aurora borealis.

"Pharaoh!"

"I know, it's just like back home. The Great Leviathan is starting to rise! We have to get to Florida and solve the mystery of Atlantis before all is lost!"

Behind them, they heard the child's mother scream. They looked at her and saw what spooked her.

A giant burly dragon was landing right in the middle of the park.

"A Legendary Dragon!" Yami realized.

"But whose is it?" Tea asked. "I don't recognize it."

"When I first arrived in Gadira, there were four dragons. And when Joey and I released Hermos, there was one remaining dragon that hadn't awoke yet. Someone must have released it but whom?"

The dragon spread its wings. Light particles began falling around Yami and Tea and the two vanished. It then took off into the air again.

The End

* * *

A/N: Pearsall and Charlotte are actual towns in Texas that are about twenty miles from each other. 


	28. Rise of the Blue Eyes Tyrant Pt 1

Happy New Years, everybody! Time to start the second part of the Doma story arc.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 213: Rise of the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Pt 1: Stakes on a Plane  
Episode Basis: Flight of Fear Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami's new friends were no match for the Orichalcos Soldiers. First to be eliminated was Ironheart. Then Sky literally lost his head. Finally, even little Chris was hacked to death by them. It looked like hope was lost when the white orb, Yami's personal guardian angel, rescued the Eye of Timaeus from being destroyed. It brought the card to him and Yami was able to use Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight to win his duel. Leaving the valley, Yami and Tea boned up on their Atlantian knowledge when suddenly a dragon appeared and spirited them away. As if things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

The Kaiba Company jet cruised over the American skies. Inside the cabin, Mokuba Kaiba sat down, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that there was someone was strong enough to take down Yugi Moto. The only people who should be that strong were his own big brother, Seto, and perhaps Marik Ishtar. Mokuba was worried. If Yugi Moto could be taken down so easily, what hope did Seto have? When Mokuba mentioned it to his brother, Kaiba just dismissed it saying that it only meant that Yugi was no longer worth his time.

Mokuba took a look outside and noticed strange rainbow-colored lights around them. "I don't like the looks of this."

Kaiba followed his little brother's look, "I agree, flying into this light show isn't a wise course."

"But isn't it all just an illusion like you're always saying?"

"Maybe, but if it doesn't go away in the next two minutes, I'm ordering this plane turned around."

Suddenly the interior lights started to flicker.

"Maybe you should order the pilot to change course."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Kaiba touched his communicator pin. "Captain?" There was no answer. "Captain, do you read me?"

"I'll go check it out," Mokuba volunteered and started to run towards the cockpit when he skidded to a halt in the doorway. "Huh, there's no one here!"

The Kaiba Corp. jet is normally filled with secretaries, staff members, and sometimes reporters or the occasional VIP. But now the cabin was completely empty. "Where did our team go?" Mokuba asked.

A sinister laugh came over the intercom. "It's a private party now."

"I know that voice," Kaiba recognized.

Mokuba agreed, "Alister! He must be in the cockpit." The two ran upstairs to the cockpit.

But the cockpit was also empty; the autopilot function light was on.

"I'm not there," Alister's voice called out. The two went back downstairs and found Alister sitting at the head of a conference table. He was still wearing the tank top and elastic pants from before but now he was wearing a long black sleeveless jacket. "You found me, congratulations."

"Haven't I gotten rid of you already?" Kaiba asked irritated.

"Actually, it was I who got rid of you."

"What did you do with our crew?" Mokuba asked.

"Like I said, this is a private party, all your crew was pulled off vie the Doma Express." Alister chuckled. "I didn't want anyone to interfere as we settle our score."

_That's right, Alister blames Seto because our step-father killed his brother and destroyed his homeland, _Mokuba reminded himself. "What are you doing, Alister, Seto had nothing to do with what happened to you!"

"Try telling that to my brother. Oh wait, you can't, he's dead!"

"If I go through with this rematch, will you get out of my life for good?" Kaiba asked.

"Agreed."

"Seto please don't go through with this!" Mokuba pleaded.

Kaiba pressed a button on the wall and the chairs and table folded into the floor. "You want a duel, you got one!" The two activated their Duel Disks. "Let's duel!"

(A: 4000)  
(K: 4000)

"Since I made the challenge, I'll start off," Alister voiced. "I summon Science Soldier (1) in defense mode." A man in combat armor appeared.

"You call that a monster?" Kaiba scoffed as he drew a card. "Now this is a monster, X-Head Cannon (2) in attack mode! Attack Science Soldier with double laser cannon!" The two barrels on the machine's shoulders fired.

"Okay then, try this, Cyber Soldier of Darkworld (3) in defense mode."

_Alister better not play the Seal of Orichalcos, _Mokuba thought.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head (4) in attack mode. Y-Dragon Head, attack his Cyber Soldier!" The mechanized dragon fired an energy blast. "Now, X-Head Cannon attack his life points directly!" The cannon blasted Alister directly.

(A: 2200)  
(K: 4000)

_Alister is making this too easy, _Mokuba thought and from the dirty look Kaiba was giving his opponent, the older Kaiba was thinking the same thing.

"I think that's enough punishment for now," Kaiba said laying a face-down card. "So I'll lay this face-down and end my turn."

Alister smirked, "You've been too caught up with my monsters to pay attention to my deck." He drew a card. "I'm about to play a card that will change the entire playing field!"

Kaiba gasped, knowing what Alister was about to do. "Mokuba, get back," he warned.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" The Seal appeared beneath Alister and slowly expanded. Mokuba was knocked back to the stair case as the sides of the plane and the roof over the Duelists faded away. Bolts of electricity blew out all the windows. In the cockpit, the autopilot suddenly turned off.

The Seal of Orichalcos rose above the floor. "What are you doing?" Kaiba demanded to know.

"I just needed some air, that's all," Alister said snidely.

Mokuba gasped at the elevated seal. Suddenly the plane started to nosedive. "Oh no, the autopilot must be turned off!" He ran to the cockpit and landed in the pilot seat. He pulled back on the yoke but the control stick wouldn't move. Mokuba grabbed a headset and turned on the radio. "Mayday, mayday, this is KC-1, we're going down, can anyone hear me?" But nobody answered him.

* * *

"It's time for you to feel the pain that I felt," Alister said as purples smoke filled the seal.

"What the…" Then Kaiba's vision was filled with purple smoke.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Amara exited the hospital in Pearsall. "Are you sure it was wise to lie to them like that?" Tristan asked.

"What, all I said was that we found Rex lying by the train tracks; that's kind of the truth. Besides, would you believe a Duel Monster card stole his soul?"

"Not if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

_We need to find Tea and the Pharaoh, _Amara thought. _If they came this way, maybe one of the natives have…_ She looked down at the ground as a large shadow appeared under her. Amara looked up but saw nothing.

"Something wrong, Amara?" Joey asked.

"It's probably nothing," Amara said. "I just thought I saw something."

"Maybe it was that," Tristan said pointing to the sky. Joey and Amara looked up and saw the rainbow-colored lights. "This is just like back home."

"Yeah, that giant eye thing must be ready for a second appearance," Joey guessed.

"That means we need to find Tea and the Pharaoh fast!" The three took off again.

* * *

When Kaiba's vision cleared, he found himself in a strange bunker surrounded by crates. _Something in that fog must be making me hallucinate._

"The tanks are coming back!"

"Quick, hide!" Kaiba heard voices from above. A trap door opened and three boys descend carrying a bag of canned goods and food.

Kaiba noticed one of the boys, the one that closed the trap door. He had slightly tanned skin, dark blue hair and gray eyes.

He looked like Mokuba.

Kaiba grumbled, "I know an illusion when I see it. This is all one big mind trick."

The boys spread their food out on a crate. The Mokuba look-a-like noticed Kaiba. "Sorry, but this hideout is taken."

"Yeah, and don't think we're going to share any food with you," another of the boys said harshly. "We only have enough food for three, you're going to have to go find your own."

_And I thought I was a rude child, _Kaiba thought.

"We had to trek three miles just to get this food," another boy said. "The tanks destroyed all the grocery stores close to the hideout."

"The hideout?" It was then that Kaiba took a closer look at the crates. They weren't empty, they were filled with guns and other munitions. "This looks more like an armory than a hideout."

"We heard there was some major weapons maker giving guns and tanks to the enemy," the boy who mentioned the destroyed grocery stores said. "So we go to the battlefield and take whatever weapons are left behind."

"We're going to give them to the people so they can fight the enemy," the first boy explained.

_Kaiba Corp. was a weapons manufacturer back when my step-father ran it. So I bet that's who these boys are talking about. _He noticed a chess board nestled within the munitions crates. "I have a chess board like that."

"Do you remember how to play?" The Mokuba look-a-like asked.

"Of course, I was the best," Kaiba boasted.

"Hey Juan," one of the other boys said to the Mokuba look-a-like. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go rustle us up some desert."

"Yeah and take your new friend with you."

"Are you boys always this polite?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"Only when we don't have our sugar," the boy cracked.

Up above, the city was in ruins. Blast debris was everywhere and there was no sign of life. Kaiba tried telling himself this was all an illusion but it was hard with one destroyed building after another popping up. "How long has this been going on?"

"Not sure, about a year I guess."

"And this 'weapons maker', what are they called?"

Juan had been tight-roping along a wall but he stopped and hopped down, "I don't know, but you can tell their work by the logo, the letters 'K' and 'C.'"

"K.C.," Kaiba muttered. "Kaiba Corp."

"Oh, is that what it's called? Do you work for them?"

"No." Kaiba pretended to look inside a destroyed building. "I work at a game company."

"Games are a luxury we can't afford any more," Juan said. "All money is used for the war effort. Most of the adults are either refugees or captured and forced to become soldiers."

"And yours?"

"My parents died when the army first invaded our town, but I'm not lonely. I have Tony and Dennis with me." He was suddenly up close in Kaiba's face. "Hey I know how about we play a game of chess."

"Here, now?"

"Sure, you said you were the best, I can't wait to see what moves you have."

"But we don't even have a board."

"That's okay." Juan took a stick and began drawing a grid in the dirt. He then reached into his pouch and took out a handful of empty ammo cartridges and bullet cases. "These can be the pieces."

_I don't get it, _Kaiba thought as Juan set up the pieces. _What's Alister trying to show me? If he's trying to get sympathy from me, he's barking up the wrong tree. I've had a pretty tough life myself._

"Your move."

Kaiba looked down at Juan and briefly flashed back to when he and Mokuba used to play chess at the orphanage. Juan's opening move was similar to Mokuba's. Kaiba took one of his pieces and started to move it.

The two suddenly heard a loud explosion. They turned to look behind and saw a fire coming from where they came from. Juan stood up, "Oh no, that came from the hideout!" He started to run off, trampling the chess setup in the process.

"Stop!" Kaiba commanded grabbing Juan's arm. "It's too dangerous!"

"Let me go!" For a moment, Juan became Mokuba in look and voice. Kaiba slacked in his grip. "Let me go save my friends!" Juan broke free and ran off, Kaiba trailing him.

They didn't have far to run. Four tanks came around the bend. A painted K.C. could be seen on the side.

"That's them, that's the tanks belonging to the enemy."

"The ones supplied by Gozaburo," Kaiba said acidly.

"We have to run," Juan said. "But where?"

The lead tank had already caught up to them. It aimed its barrel at them.

Kaiba let out a scream of rage as he stood in front of Juan. "I've had enough! Come out and face me, Alister!"

The tank fired.

X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head appeared. Y-Dragon Head was destroyed.

(A: 2200)  
(K: 2000)

Alister appeared behind the tanks chuckling.

Kaiba noticed that the boy Juan had disappeared. He let out a harsh laugh, "Your trick is wearing off."

"That was no trick," Alister said. "Those three boys were my best friends growing up until they were killed by the tanks, the tanks supplied by Kaiba Corp.! And speaking of tanks, I activated my trap card Tank Corps which adds three tanks to my KC-1 Crayton (5), raising its attack points by 500 per tank."

(KC1C: 2000-3500)

Alister placed a card face-down. "Next turn, I'm going to destroy you just as your family destroyed mine!"

The boy Juan and his two friends still flashed in Kaiba's mind. "You're going down," he said grisly as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to revive Y-Dragon Head and summon Z-Metal Tank (6) in attack mode. And now I'll combine them!" Electricity flashing, the ball end of X-Head Cannon inserted itself into a slot on Y-Dragon Head and then they landed on top of Z-Metal Tank. "To form the XYZ-Dragon Cannon (7)! Now I'll activate its special ability."

"What special ability?"

"By discarding one card, I can destroy one card on the field like your Tank Corps!" Lasers fired from every exit point on the Dragon Cannon and destroyed the three tanks surrounding the Crayton.

(KC1C: 3500-2000)

"Now, attack the KC-1 Crayton!" The cannon fired again and destroyed the lead tank.

(A: 1400)  
(K: 2000)

The destroyed city landscape faded revealing their original location, on top of the airplane. Kaiba laid a face-down card.

"I should've expected such violence from the son of Gozaburo Kaiba!" Alister snapped.

"Don't you dare compare me with my step-father, I'm nothing like him!"

"You two are more alike than you know. And it's not just you, your brother Mokuba, your rival Yugi, all of mankind is just like him, they live only for violence and don't care who they trample to get what they want! But soon all that will change, thanks to my new family! We're going to do away with all of those who desire violence and bring paradise on Earth!" He drew a card and laid it face-down.

The plane started going down. Kaiba turned and looked towards the cockpit. "Oh no, Mokuba's inside there!"

"Hello, I'm not done with you yet!" Alister called. "Worry more about your soul and less about your airplane!"

* * *

"Mayday, mayday, can anyone hear me?" Mokuba called into the radio. He growled furiously, "Man, this is nuts, this plane's about to take a nosedive and I can't even call... call! My cell phone!" Mokuba took out his cell phone and started dialing as the plane plummeted towards a mountain.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Science Soldier  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 800

(2)  
Name: X-Head Cannon  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1500

(3)  
Name: Cyber Soldier of Dark World  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200

(4)  
Name: Y-Dragon Head  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(5)  
Name: KC-1 Crayton  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2000  
DEF: 1800

(6)  
Name: Z-Metal Tank  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Union  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1600

(7)  
Name: XYZ-Dragon Cannon  
Level: 8  
Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2600

A/N: In case you're wondering, I used the Japanese name of the boy, Juan, instead of the English version, Aaron, because Aaron was actually the name of one of Harold's opponents during Battle City (see: Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar: The Battle City Chronicles) Here's to 2007, better than 2006. I can tell because it certainly can't get any worse.


	29. Rise of the Blue Eyes Tyrant Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 214: Rise of the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Pt 2: Fire in the Sky  
Episode Basis: Flight of Fear Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Alister hijacked Kaiba's personal jet and forced Kaiba to duel him. As Alister played the Seal of Orichalcos, they were transported outside the plane and sent the plane into a nosedive. As Mokuba tried to regain control and call for help, Kaiba was shown a vision of three boys: Tony, Dennis, and Juan, who looked hauntingly like Mokuba. It was revealed that the boys were living in war-torn city just struggling to survive. Suddenly four tanks owned by Kaiba Corp. showed up. As it turned out, Alister was using the Seal of Orichalcos to show Kaiba a scene from his past. On the outside, the vision didn't affect Kaiba, but Kaiba was affected, more than even he would believe. Now the plane is heading towards a mountain and their only hope lies in Mokuba. They're doomed… or are they?

* * *

The plane was passing the point of no return as Mokuba tried to reach someone on his cell phone. "Come on, pick up, pick up."

"Mokuba, sir."

"Roland!" Mokuba cried relieved.

* * *

Roland was, at this moment, at Kaiba Corp.'s USA branch. "Are you all right?"

"No time to explain," Mokuba snapped. "I need you to tell me how to fly an airplane now!"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir, one second." Roland tapped one of his subordinates and handed him the cell phone. "You talk."

The subordinate visibly cringed.

* * *

"You're going down just like this airplane," Alister said. He drew a card. "I play the magic card Junk Dealer which lets me bring back two of my monsters with half their original attack points. So welcome back Science Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Dark World."

(SS: 400)  
(CSDW: 700)

"Now I summon Kinetic Soldier (1) in attack mode. Now all my soldiers gain 500 life points thanks to the Seal of Orichalcos!"

(SS: 400-900)  
(CSDW: 700-1200)  
(KS: 1350-1850)

* * *

"Okay, so I leveled the flaps and diverted power, now what?" Mokuba asked.

"Pull back on the stick," the Kaiba Corp. employee instructed. Mokuba tried but the stick was jammed. "Mokuba, our sensors are still showing you going down, are you pulling up?"

'I'm trying!" Mokuba cried.

* * *

"I'm activating a trap card," Alister decided. "Soldier Revolt. This trap card can only work when Science Soldier, Kinetic Soldier, and Cyber Soldier are all on the field at the same time. I can destroy every card on the field and in your hand!" Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon and face-down card was destroyed. Kaiba deposited all his cards in the graveyard slot. "Next I play a magic card called Sky Union. Now I sacrifice all three of my soldiers to summon my ultimate beast, the Air Fortress Ziggurat (2)!" A large shaft of energy exploded upward behind Alister.

* * *

With all his strength, Mokuba pulled back on the control stick. The stick pulled back allowing the plane to skim off the mountainside and ascend into the sky again.

"Good job, Mokuba, now engage the Autopilot."

"I've been waiting all day to hear that," Mokuba said and flicked the switch.

"Mokuba, we have your coordinates, we're dispatching rescue choppers right now."

"Thanks," Mokuba said and hung up. "I can't wait to tell Seto!" He left the cockpit and ran back to the dueling area.

* * *

Joey and Tristan stared in horror. They couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't even breath.

The snake hissed.

The two were still walking along the train tracks but stopped to allow Amara to go to the bathroom behind a large boulder.

"Just take a step, I'm right behind you," Tristan urged.

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me," Joey said sarcastically.

"You two are just a bunch of wimps," Amara said coming out from behind the rock holding a stick. She held out the stick and the snake wrapped itself around it. Amara threw the stick away and gestured for them to continue. "Shall we?" But she noticed that Joey and Tristan were still not moving; they were staring upward. Amara gazed upward. She let out a scream.

A large burly dragon, color masked by the sun's glare, appeared over them. It spread its wings and Joey, Tristan, and Amara all dissolved.

* * *

As Mokuba returned to the scene of the duel, he gasped.

Flying higher than even the plane was an enormous flying fortress covered in gun barrels and missiles of every shape and size. At the forefront was something which vaguely resembled a head. It had two spikes sticking out in a v-shape and a metal mask with a red indentation in the center. And it had two glowing red eyes. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on the front.

(AFZ: 2500-3000)

Kaiba gasped, "I've seen that monster somewhere before!"

"That's because my friend Jonah designed this card after my brother's Dyna Dude action figure. You remember, don't you? The action figure that I carry around to remind myself of how my brother suffered at your company's hands! Now here's how it works. Every turn it releases one of these to protect itself from an attack!" A robot similar to the completed action figure appeared inside the red indentation. It fell to the ground and crouched on one knee. "A robot token, in defense mode, and also you should know that my Air Fortress Ziggurat is impervious to all magic and trap cards. I think I'll end my turn right there. Now nothing you can do can stop me!"

"I have no intention of letting your little toy stop me," Kaiba declared. "I'm through playing around with you!"

"Seto, please stop this!" Mokuba pleaded.

"I never backed down from a challenge before and I'm not about to do now!"

"But if you lose, he gets your soul!"

Kaiba let out a laugh, "The only thing he's getting is the pounding of a lifetime!" He drew a card, "I play the magic card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards." He stared at the two cards. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

_Looks like Kaiba's plan to beat me just failed. I'll reduce him to dust with Ziggurat. _"You're about to feel the pain and agony my family felt at your hands!"

"That's enough!" Mokuba snapped. "What our step-father did has nothing to do with Seto! Our step-father was a jerk and we never supported him!"

"Mokuba, that's enough, we don't have to defend ourselves from him."

"That's right, you really should be defending yourself from my Ziggurat!" All the guns aimed at Kaiba. "Now, Ziggurat, attack his life points directly!" The dozens of cannons started to fire.

"I activate my trap card!"

"Trap cards don't work on my Ziggurat!"

"Don't be so sure, Alister, Magic Mirror is no ordinary trap, it lets me use a magic card from your graveyard! Now I'll use your Junk Dealer's effect to bring back my Judge Man (3) in attack mode."

(JM: 2200-1100)

A burly ogre appeared briefly before being destroyed by the barrage of lasers.

(A: 1400)  
(K: 100)

"I'm not impressed," Alister said as another Robot Token appeared.

The sound of a helicopter made the three passengers turn. Four Kaiba Corp. helicopters were heading towards them. Roland's face could be seen placed against the window on one of the helicopters.

"Looks like my rescue team is a little early," Kaiba commented. "Good, gives me more time to beat some humility into you."

_Those are Gozaburo's choppers, _Alister thought. _He really IS just like his old man! _He thought back to his brother's death. Alister's rage reached its breaking point. "KAIBA, YOU'LL PAY!" Bolts of electricity were emitted from the Seal of Orichalcos. What little windows were left intact was shattered. The bolts were so powerful that it actually destroyed three of the helicopters. Fortunately, Roland was on the surviving one.

The airplane was rapidly descending again, disappearing into a cloud bank and off the radar of the remaining Kaiba Corp. chopper. Mokuba grabbed the bulkhead. "Seto!"

But Kaiba was busy addressing Alister, "I was right all along, you are a heartless tyrant just like your old man! Why else would you use his air force to protect you?"

"Are you done yet?" Kaiba asked indifferently. "Because it's my move." Alister scowled upon seeing his verbal jab had no effect on Kaiba, "I play the magic card Soul Exchange. This takes a monster on both sides of the field and uses them as a sacrifice for one of my monsters. "But as you can see, I have no monsters."

"And my Ziggurat can't be sent to the graveyard by magic cards."

"That's why I'm using it on your two little dolls!" The robot tokens disappeared. "Now I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Roland scanned the skies looking for a sign of his bosses. Suddenly the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared parallel with Air Fortress Ziggurat. Roland tapped the pilot on the shoulder, "Follow that dragon!"

"It looks like we're about even," Kaiba commented.

"Looks can be deceiving," Alister replied. "Our monsters have the same number of attack points and it's my move." He drew a card. Another Robot Token was deposited onto Alister's side of the field. He also laid the magic card he drew face-down.

Kaiba drew a card. "I'll place this face-down. Now, Blue-Eyes, attack his Robot Token with White Lightning!" The dragon blasted a beam of white light at the robot and destroyed it.

"That was your last chance," Alister said drawing a card. "Now it's time to win this duel and complete my brother's vengeance!" He held the card close to him. "Mikey, this is for you. I play the magic card Robot Toy Box! Now by discarding a card, I get three Robot Tokens!" Three robots were made and dropped, one after another, onto Alister's side of the field. "Next I sacrifice one to summon Spell Canceller (4) in attack mode." A strange machine with metal-like tendrils appeared which opened to reveal a hole which started emitting green mist.

(SC: 1800-2300)

"And in case you couldn't figure out its ability by its name, it prevents you from activating any more spell cards."

_Last time, Alister played a card that prevented Seto from playing trap cards, _Mokuba thought. _This time, it's the same but with spell cards._

"Soon you and everyone like you will be eradicated from this world!"

"If you ask me, it seems like you and your legion of cronies plan on eliminating everyone that doesn't share your lame ideals."

"I'm saving Earth!" Alister argued. "If people like you continue to exist, the world will crumble!"

"How nice of you," Kaiba said dryly. "But answer me this, would you still try to destroy mankind even if it meant hurting him?"

"It's your fault Mikey's gone!"

"It's the duty of the older brother to protect the younger brother at all costs! But you were careless in your duty and look where that carelessness got you! My step-father may have provided the tanks that killed your brother, but it was YOU who gave him the opportunity!"

"Air Fortress Ziggurat, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The barrels raised to pointed at Kaiba's dragon.

"I activate my trap card Tyrant Wings!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon's wings started to glow. "This raises my dragon's attack points by 400!"

(BEWD: 3000-3400)

"Blue-Eyes, counterattack!" The White Dragon let out a tremendous energy blast that blew a large hole right through the Air Fortress Ziggurat. Ziggurat fell away from the airplane to the cloud bank below it where it exploded in a burst of light.

(A: 1000)  
(K: 100)

"Look at yourself," Kaiba said. "You despise my step-father yet you used machines of war in this duel. It isn't I who's become just like him, it's you."

"Don't you dare compare me with that monster, I'm trying to save humanity!"

"You just don't want to hone up the fact that because you couldn't save your brother, you ended up the very thing you hated! A War Monger!"

Alister let out another scream of rage. The Seal of Orichalcos actually expanded to include Mokuba. There was a deranged look in Alister's eyes now. "You won't be able to save your brother either. Even if you win, this plane is going down. And once that happens, all three of us will be prisoners of the Orichalcos!"

"No we won't, because unlike you I intend to save my brother no matter the cost!" Kaiba drew a card. "I play Fang of Critius and I choose to fuse it with my Tyrant Wings trap card to form the Tyrant Burst Dragon (5)! And then I'll combine Tyrant Burst Dragon's with my Blue-Eyes!" The two dragons' images merged. The new dragon had the colors of Blue-Eyes White Dragon but the dragon was that of Critius. "Now appear before me Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon (6)! Now attack all his monsters with White Fire!" The dragon let out a large burst of white-hot flames and cleared Alister's field of the other two robot tokens and Spell Canceller.

(A: 0)  
(K: 100)

The Seal of Orichalcos fell back into the plane. Kaiba and Mokuba were now free. The Seal surrounded Alister and when it faded, Alister's soulless body laid on the floor.

"Poor guy," Mokuba muttered. "One thing's for sure, playing that Seal of Orichalcos drives you crazy."

"Perhaps," Kaiba muttered staring at Alister's Dyna Dude figure.

The plane was now threatening to come apart at the seams. Kaiba and Mokuba ran to the cockpit and Kaiba tried to gain control. "I'm a man of my word, Alister, I promise to save my brother no matter the cost!"

Kaiba's deck started to glow.

* * *

Outside, the sky started to glow different colors: green, red, and yellow. Suddenly the three Legendary Dragons appeared and joined Critius. Solon gripped the tail fin of the plane. Timaeus and Hermos each grabbed a wing. Critius placed a claw on the main body. Spreading their wings, the dragons glided the plane to a safe landing in a field.

The dragons rose into the air. Solon's wings glowed and five specs of light fell to the ground forming into Yami, Tea, Joey, Amara, and Tristan.

"Tea, Pharaoh, you're all right," Amara cried happily.

"Yes and you three?" Yami asked.

"No worse for wear," Joey replied.

"Look, guys," Tristan said pointing up. "I think those dragons wanted to bring us back together."

"I think the dragons had a different purpose in mind, Tristan," Yami said. He pointed to the airplane.

"It's one of Kaiba's airplanes," Tea recognized. "Oh I hope everyone's all right."

The door opened and Kaiba appeared carrying Alister's body. He regarded the others with disdain, "Oh great, the Dweeb Patrol." He leapt down, Mokuba hanging off his back. "Don't you geeks have someone else to annoy?"

"Kaiba, we can't do this without you," Yami pleaded. "So why don't you accept your destiny and help us vanquish this great evil."

Kaiba smirked, "You know, if I had a quarter for every time you mention the word 'destiny,' well… I'd be even richer."

"Yeah, and if I had a dime for every time you were cynical, I'd be richer than you and Pegasus put together," Amara retorted. But considering that Kaiba didn't vocally refuse Yami's offer, they considered it an agreement.

"Mister Kaiba, Mokuba!" Roland and the pilot ran up to them. "Are you all right, sir?"

"We're fine," Kaiba replied.

"Good, because I have terrible news, sir!" Everyone gasped.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Kinetic Soldier  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1350  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Air Fortress Ziggurat  
Level: 10  
Type: Machine/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2850

(3)  
Name: Judge Man  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2200  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Spell Canceller  
Level: 5  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

\

(5)  
Name: Tyrant Burst Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Hybrid/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1500

(6)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon  
Level: 8  
Type: Dragon/Hybrid/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 3400  
DEF: 2800

A/N: Air Fortress Ziggurat probably isn't a ritual monster, but it fitted the requirements of a ritual monster (playing a magic card and sacrificing monsters to summon it) so I'm categorizing it as one.


	30. The Longest Night

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 215: The Longest Night  
Episode Basis: Paradise Found

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Alister brought out his Air Fortress Ziggurat, a card based on the action figure that he carried around in memorial of his younger brother. The thing was huge, so huge it had to remain outside the Seal of Orichalcos. But that didn't make its attacks any less lethal. Thanks to Hermos and Tyrant Wings, the Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon devastated Air Fortress Ziggurat. Kaiba won but the plane was ready to crash. When all of a sudden, all four Legendary Dragons appeared and guided the plane to safety. Everyone was reunited (whether they wanted it or not) but Roland had some bad news for Kaiba.

* * *

In Dartz's headquarters, a suit came in. "Excuse me, Master Dartz, but we've received word from our business division."

"Go on."

"The takeover is complete. Kaiba Corp. is yours."

"Excellent. Begin the dismantling and integrate its resources into our organization. It's almost time for phase two."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Mokuba said. "Kaiba Corp. is gone? Everything we worked for, everything our step-father worked for, it's all… gone."

"Who could've done such a thing?" Amara asked.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count," Tristan replied.

"Dartz," Joey said.

"But how could one man take over an entire company?" Mokuba asked. "Surely our network would've alerted us to such a takeover."

"Mokuba and I each own a majority of Kaiba Corp with a small percentage lent out to outside investors," Kaiba explained. "The only way one man could've bought an entire company is if he bought out the investors and then hacked into our accounts and transferred the shares from there."

"For someone to have that type of resources," Amara said. "He would have to be a bigger tycoon than you, Kaiba… uh… no offense."

"None taken," Kaiba replied. "But you might be on to something. Gozaburo once ranted about an ultra-powerful global network out to control the world. Politics, religion, the economy, social trends, this one group is at the head of it all. I didn't believe him at first, but perhaps there's something to it."

"Well we got our own resources," Joey said and pointed to the four dragons behind them. The dragons all let out a roar. Three of them disappeared, one into Yami's deck, another into Kaiba's and a third into Joey's. "And I thought I've seen everything."

"Not all of them disappeared," Tea said pointing to the burly yellow dragon. The dragon faded and became two Duel Monster cards. One of them inserted itself into Yami's deck, much to his surprise. The other just floated to the ground where Tea picked it up.

She screamed. "Guys, you're not going to believe this." Everyone crowded around Tea and gasped.

The card was Wingweaver.

"Wait, isn't that Harold's favorite card?" Mokuba asked.

"Then that yellow dragon must've belonged to him," Tristan figured.

"So why isn't it with him?"

"Guys, focus," Tea snapped. "It's Wingweaver, his first Duel Monster Card, the only tangible link he has to his past! Harold would rather have his arm chopped off than have this card leave it."

"The only way it can be here is if Harold is no longer able to hold on to it," Yami deduced. "I'm afraid we have to assume the worse."

"Oh God," Tea gasped. "This is insane."

For once, Kaiba was inclined to agree. Yami turned to him. "Kaiba, the solution to all this lies in Florida. If you're willing to help us bring this evil down, we're willing to help you get your company back."

"Sir…" Roland began.

"Save it," Kaiba interrupted. "I'm not your boss any more."

"No, sir," Roland's partner said. "Kaiba Corp. is much our company as it is yours. I will not rest until it is back in your control."

"The same goes for me," Roland agreed.

"See, Seto, we're all with you," Mokuba said.

"Fine, then on to Florida and let's make it snappy." Everyone climbed into Kaiba's helicopter and took off.

"We could figure out how to stop this mess if we can get to the museum and translate those inscriptions," Yami said.

"Not to worry, my team's already there," Kaiba said.

"But what if Doma intervenes?" Amara asked.

"My security team will handle it."

* * *

The security team, however, was moot because they were attacked by a mysterious motorcyclist.

* * *

On the inside, Roberts and his team of three were busy at the computers.

"I finished compiling all the images," an assistant reported.

"Good, prepare to upload them. The sooner they're in Mister Kaiba's hands, the sooner we can get out of here." A crash came from the hallway. "Hold them off," Roberts ordered his three assistants. "I'll start the upload."

* * *

"There's a message coming in over the red line," the pilot reported.

Kaiba opened his briefcase and the laptop within it. "This could be what I'm waiting for. Roberts?"

"Yes, sir, we're ready to upload the images of the underwater ruins."

"I get it now," Joey said. "Kaiba made sure his team got there before Dartz."

"Well what did you expect?" Mokuba asked. "My Big Brother's always one step ahead of the rest."

"Fortunately for us," Amara chuckled.

"Sir, someone found us."

"Then upload them right now!"

"Yes, sir." A bar came on the screen which slowly changed from green to red. When the bar was about all the way red, there was a commotion at the other end. "Oh no, they're here!" Roberts ran off screen. Someone wearing black leather ran across the screen as well. There was a flash of green and a loud scream from Roberts.

"At least we were able to get the information we need."

* * *

In the Hawkins' trailer, Professor Hawkins was also on the laptop looking at the images and communicating through video link with Yami. Kevin looked over his shoulder. "I'm looking at the images now, Pharaoh, unfortunately here they are more distorted than I thought. Is there any way you can clear them up?"

Yami looked off screen before replying, "Kaiba says that there's no way to clear the images from here."

"I understand but the only way to translate them successfully is if we clear them up."

* * *

On the helicopter, Kaiba heard the Professor's complaint. "Then we have one dangerous option left." He turned to the pilot. "Set a course for Kaiba Corp.'s USA Headquarters."

Everyone was surprised but Tea voiced all of their concerns. "Surely Dartz and his gang have taken it over by now."

"Maybe, but its central computer is the only way to clear up the images."

Yami turned to Professor Hawkins. "Did you hear that, Professor?"

"Yes, I did, we'll meet you at the pier."

"This is suicide run!" Tristan complained.

"We have to stop these criminals before they make their next move no matter the cost! We have no time to doubt ourselves now."

Kaiba smirked, "You seemed really gung-ho ever since you lost your title."

"This isn't about some lousy title, Kaiba," Yami said. "If I had my way, I would gladly pass my title on to Joey or Amara or even you. But this is about something much more personal." Kaiba was surprised by the anger and sadness in his rival's eyes. "In my duel with Raphael, I didn't just lose my championship status or the title as 'King of Games', you could say I lost a part of myself in that duel, an important part. Hopefully once this mess ends I can get back the part that I lost."

"First, let's see if you can get your dueling spirit back," Kaiba said.

_Even after what happened at the Stone Wilderness, Pharaoh still hasn't forgiven himself for what happened to Yugi, _Tea thought._ Kaiba's right, if the Pharaoh is going to have any chance of rescuing Yugi, he's going to have to regain the spirit he lost when he lost Yugi.

* * *

_

Dartz walked into his inner chambers, a white chalk image of the Seal of Orichalcos was painted on the ground with candles at various points and intervals. Harold's and Jonah's bodies were still up against the wall. _Soon the Great Leviathan will return, _Dartz thought. _But before he can, there are several things that need to be done. _He placed the Avatar Armlet at the center and sat in front of it. _Now that the Armlet has been enhanced with the power of the Orichalcos, I can raise more Orichalcos Soldiers all over the world. _"All-Mighty Armlet, rise forth the ancient soldiers and send them to do thy bidding, collect the power needed for your revival!" Energy sprayed out of the Armlet and into the sky.

* * *

All over the world, crystal shards started falling to the ground. The green crystals would glow and produce a Seal of Orichalcos. An Orichalcos Soldier would rise from the seal. And anyone unlucky or foolish enough to get too close to either crystal or soldier would receive a nasty surprise, they would have their souls stolen.

* * *

_Now we shall prepare a welcome for the remaining three Chosen Duelists, _Dartz thought.

* * *

At Kaiba Corp.'s now empty USA Headquarters, a large Seal of Orichalcos appeared around it. Orichalcos Soldiers and monsters appeared inside them.

* * *

"There they are!" Duke waved the helicopter in. Joey, Tea, Yami, Tristan, Amara, and Mokuba immediately exited. Kaiba soon followed but turned back to Roland. "Take Alister to the hospital," he instructed. "I'll radio you when we have our next destination."

"Yes, sir." And the helicopter started up again.

"Glad to see you're all in one piece," Duke said.

"Same here," Joey agreed. Then he noticed that both Rebecca and Kevin looking down. "What's with them?"

"We ran into Mai and one of those Doma creeps in the desert," Duke explained. "Mai tore up Kevin's favorite card."

"Gee, don't you hate it when people tear up your favorite card?" Tristan asked while glaring daggers at Kaiba's back. Kaiba either didn't get the hidden jab or didn't consider it much of an insult.

"He was using some strange cards that I've never seen before," Rebecca spoke up. "It seems like he combined the cards with himself. He did the fighting."

Joey didn't reply, he stepped between Rebecca and Duke and patted Kevin's shoulder. "Sorry, man, I know I should've told you about her back at the ranch."

Without looking at him, Kevin shook his head, "It's all right, Joey, I think I can understand your reasoning."

"But I make you a promise I will get her back to the Mai we all know and love, in the words of the Pharaoh, 'no matter the cost.'"

Kevin turned around and faced him. "Thanks, Joey. Mai was right, you do have a big heart."

"Any word on Yugi?" Rebecca asked Yami. Yami shook his head. "We have to find him, he's the only one who can help us beat these guys! If you don't find him, I'll never forgive you!" She turned away from him.

"I miss Yugi too," Yami said solemnly. "I promise we'll rescue him. But first we need to make a visit to Kaiba Corp."

"Then let me come along for tech support," Rebecca requested.

_This is the American Duel Monsters Champion? _Kaiba thought. "This isn't some field trip, kid, but if you want to tag along, go ahead." He turned to leave. "I don't know about you geeks but I have a company to save. So anyone who's going with me, let's move out."

As Yami passed Tea, she whispered, "Good luck." Yami nodded.

"Come on, Tea, let's go warn the authorities," Tristan said. She nodded and the two ran off.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Amara said.

* * *

Yami and Kaiba entered a manhole cover. "Where are we going?" Yami asked.

"We're taking a short cut to my central computer," Kaiba explained. "This passageway was originally designed to be a bomb shelter but when I took over I converted it into something much more useful." Kaiba used his locket to open the doors to the elevator. "With any luck, Dartz and his Brute Squad will be guarding the front entrance so they won't even see us enter." The two entered the elevator. But as the elevator started to ascend, it suddenly stopped. Kaiba and Yami looked up to see a monster burst through the roof of the elevator and vanished through the wall just as quickly as it appeared. "I don't know what that was but I'm not sticking around to find out!" He smashed the emergency stop controls and he and Yami opened the doors by hands.

The hallway they found themselves in was filled with monsters.

* * *

"You have to believe us, officer!"

"Yeah, there really is a group going around stealing souls with a magic card!"

"Come on, you kids have been watching too many cartoons." Tristan and Tea have been trying (unsuccessfully) to convince the police to arrange an evacuation.

"They're trying to take over the world," Tea whined.

"This so-called biker gang of yours," the other officer said. "Do they wear a symbol like…" The officer lifted the bill of his cap revealing a glowing Seal of Orichalcos on his forehead. "This!"

Tea screamed and backed up. "Let's get out of here!" Tristan cried and grabbed Tea to run.

"You fools aren't getting away that easily." The officer threw an Orichalcos stone which landed right in front of the two teens. A Seal of Orichalcos appeared on the ground and an Orichalcos Soldier climbed out.

"It's one of those things that dueled the Pharaoh," Tea recognized.

The Orichalcos Soldier raised its arm to strike them down.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady (1), attack with silver moon saber!" A red-haired woman in armor stabbed a sword into the back of the Orichalcos Soldier. The soldier fell over dead.

"That's why I don't trust the police for anything," Amara said.

"Thanks, Amara," Tea said.

Amara turned to the cops. "As for you two, I think you need time to think about what you did." She slid a magic card into her Duel Disk. "Go, Lightning Vortex!" Lightning bolts struck the cops and they fell over.

"Amara," Tea said aghast.

"Don't worry, they'll live. They'll smell like chicken in the morning, but they'll live." She kicked the stone into a sewer grate. "Come on, it's not safe to be out here alone, especially for a couple of non-Duelists like you two." The three ran off.

* * *

Yami and Kaiba backed up to the elevator doors. "These aren't holograms," Yami announced.

"You're nuts!"

"Dartz has released them from a parallel universe." He cast a side glance at Kaiba and smirked. "Unless you have a better explanation."

"I still think you're nuts," Kaiba replied. "But now is not the time to argue." The two activated their Duel Disks as they ran towards the monsters.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Penumbral Soldier Lady  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2100  
DEF: 1400


	31. The Secret of Doma

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 216: The Secret of Doma  
Episode Basis: Paradise Found

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The gang was back together but that was the only good news. Bad news was abounding. First was the revelation that Kaiba Corp. had been taken over by Dartz. And the second was that Harold had fallen fighting the Warriors of Doma. But there was no time to commiserate. Everyone headed to Florida where Kaiba revealed that he already had a team there uploading the pictures. Doma got to them but not before they were able to upload the images. But the images were too grainy to read. So Yami and Kaiba undertook a dangerous mission to Kaiba Corp. to clear up and possibly even interpret the images. Now they're running a gauntlet of Orichalcos-controlled monsters. This'll be brutal.

* * *

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

"Vorse Raider (1)!"

"Attack!" Yami and Kaiba commanded. The two monsters tore up the enemy monsters allowing Yami and Kaiba to access the doors at the other end. Kaiba tried his keycard again but this time it didn't work.

"Oh no, it won't work!"

"What happened?"

"Somebody must've reprogrammed it!"

It was then that Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and Vorse Raider were destroyed and the enemy monsters made a beeline towards the boys.

A white orb burst from Yami's pocket and let out a blinding flash that kept the monsters back. "What is that?" Kaiba asked.

"You could say it's my guardian angel," Yami said with a smile.

"Great, but unless it can unlock doors, we're in deep trouble."

"Need a little help?" A disembodied female voice asked. The doors opened and Yami and Kaiba bolted through. The white orb made it as the doors closed slicing a monster's claw off. But at least the boys were safe.

* * *

Rebecca, her Grandfather, Joey, and Kevin had descended a manhole cover and Rebecca now had her laptop hooked up to some wiring.

"I don't know how you did it but you hacked into Kaiba Corp.'s security system."

"It's a good thing I decided to tag along on Kaiba's little field trip. Let me know when this is over if you want your security system upgraded."

* * *

Kaiba regarded the claw which was floundering on the ground. "I'll consider it," he said. "Let's go, Yugi." With the white orb providing light, the two ran to the next chamber. The door to the third chamber was also locked but Rebecca opened them as she opened the next three sets.

"I managed to clear the way for you guys," Rebecca reported over the intercom system. "But I can't access the central computer it's on a different network."

"That's okay, I got it from here," Kaiba said as he and Yami entered a room filled to the brim with computers. Kaiba went up to the control panel and used his locket card to turn it on. "Begin retinal scan," he commanded. A red beam briefly ran over his eye.

"Retinal scan complete, identity verified. Welcome back, Mister Kaiba."

"Reboot using back up system," Kaiba instructed. Noticing Yami's curious glance, he said, "The back-up system has less of a chance of being hacked than the main system." The lights dimmed for a second and then came back on. Kaiba inserted the disk that contained the pictures. "Okay, I'm clearing up the images. Computer, analyze these images cross-referencing with every known archaeological database."

"Working," the computer reported.

"Rebecca, are you getting them?" Yami asked.

* * *

"Yup, clear as crystal," Rebecca quipped.

"Did you have to say 'crystal'?" Joey asked.

"Sorry." Rebecca looked at her Grandpa. "Grandpa?"

"All right." Arthur Hawkins studied the image. "'After centuries of slumber, the black serpent will swallow the sun and rebuild paradise.'"

"Sounds ominous," Kevin said crossing his arms.

"But what does it mean?" Joey asked.

"The paradise they're talking about might be Atlantis," Arthur guessed.

* * *

Kaiba noticed something on the screen. He began typing commands into the computer. "What is it?" Yami asked.

Kaiba pointed to one of the pictures which revealed a strange symbol. "That symbol, it looks familiar. Just a minute… I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"The symbol represents a secret group that has acting in secret for centuries."

"What's the name of this group?"

"If I'm reading Gozaburo's old files, then they've gone by many names over the years. The Illuminati, the Para Dias, there most recent incarnation is…" Kaiba stared into Yami's eyes. "The Doma Group!"

"Doma!" Yami gasped. "Kaiba, I know you don't believe in magic but I don't believe in coincidences."

"Agree. Computer, web search everything on the Doma Group." The file came on a compilation of monitors. "Nobody really knows how long they've been in service but apparently they have a hand in everything! Politics, religion, economics, you name it. It is said that they control the world!"

"Didn't you say that your step-father believed something was behind a few attempted takeovers in Kaiba Corp.?"

"You're right Gozaburo might have some information on local drives." Kaiba ran a search. Gozaburo's face appeared on the screen.

"Kagemaru has informed me that the training camp on his island has been destroyed. I'm pretty sure the Doma Group had a hand in this. I've worked too hard to be stopped by a bunch of political nut jobs with their own agenda. I will not let Kaiba Corp. fall into their hands!"

"Interesting," Kaiba murmured. "Maybe he has some more info…" Kaiba studied his consol. "Oh no, Yugi! The Doma Group, it not only exists but look at who its head is." An image of a teal-haired man with green and gold eyes appeared. "It's Dartz!"

Yami gasped. _He looks just like the man who fought Ironheart and Chris during the battle of Atlantis. Is he the evil king?_ "Kaiba, where are the Doma Group located?"

"Just a minute, I'll check."

Suddenly the computer started sparking. Kaiba and Yami dove for cover as screens started exploding.

* * *

Rebecca's laptop screen suddenly went dark.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I lost the link! Someone or something is interfering!" A low roar came from behind them. "Joey, tell your stomach to be quiet."

"I don't think that's my stomach," Joey said scared. Rebecca, Arthur, and Kevin turned to see a bunch of red eyes staring at them. "Oh man, I don't think we can fight them all."

"Then we'll need to break out of here!" Kevin said.

"How…?" Joey looked down at his deck. "It's a long shot, but…"

"I know what you're thinking," Kevin said drawing a card.

"Kevin, I thought your favorite card was destroyed?" Rebecca asked.

Kevin gave her a smile. "You know that a Duelist can't build a deck around one card." He held up his card. "Storm Shooter (2)!"

The street cracked open as a giant bird man rose into the air. It carried a Hawkins in each arm, Kevin on his back, and Joey was hanging off its talons.

Rebecca looked down at the broken ground _I hope Kaiba and the Pharaoh are all right.

* * *

_

A rich laugh echoed through the darkened room. Yami and Kaiba stood back-to-back as black energy swirled around them. "So close yet so far." Dartz appeared standing on The Great Leviathan. "Greetings, Nameless Pharaoh, and Seto Kaiba, thank you for coming to me. You saved me the trouble of having to look for you."

Yami gasped at the voice. "That voice!"

* * *

_Nobody else can hear you, Pharaoh," a voice said. The voice had a rich tenor to him, like honey and acid. "I am speaking to you through your heart."_

"_Who are you, how can you do this?"_

"_That is unimportant right now. But what I have to say is important. I can help you produce the card you need to win."_

"_But why, how can you do this?"_

"_Panik has the same power. He tried to create the Exodia cards for Ghoul during his duel against Joey and Serenity. As for why, all you need to know is you are needed for a great mission, a mission that will benefit both of us. But until that mission is completed, you must continue to live no matter what."_

"_I understand. Okay, what do I need to do?"

* * *

_

"You were the one who talked to me during my duel against Panik in the Shadow Realm!"

"You are correct it was my power that gave you the Help from Beyond card that won you the Shadow Duel."

"So you aided me in that duel against Panik just so you could take my soul later on?"

"Hardly."

"Then what do you want?" Yami asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You are the Chosen Duelists, aren't you? Then prove it!"

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Kaiba said shaking his fist at Dartz. "Now give me back my company!"

"And release the souls you've captured," Yami threw in.

"As I told your little friend, you are not in the position to be making demands." Dartz made a show of staring at his wrist and when Yami and Kaiba followed his glance and gasped.

"That's Harold's Armlet!" Yami gasped. _So Harold really was beaten._ "What have you done with Harold?"

"Interested in your little friend? Very well, I'll show you his final hours."

* * *

Around Yami and Kaiba appeared a 3-D image of a temple where Harold and a simulated Dartz had a single monster on the field and a face-down card. Harold, on the other hand, had three monsters on the field.

"Now I sacrifice Guardian of the Throne Room (3) and Thunder Nyan Nyan (4) in order to summon Wingweaver!" Two of Harold's monsters disappeared and his favorite one appeared. "Wingweaver, attack him with Light Spark!" Wingweaver fired a gold colored energy blast which destroyed Dartz's monster. "Now Banisher of the Light (5) removes the monster from play."

"You are skilled but only moderately so. You have only a small fraction of life points left."

(H: 200)  
(D: 9000)

"A handful is all I need to defeat you."

"Pegasus said the same thing in his duel against Mai and you know how that turned out. Sorry but it all ends for you. I'll activate a trap card: Orichalcos' Chosen One. You triggered this trap when you destroyed my monster." A multi-colored die appeared. "Now I role this special die and whatever color it lands on, all monsters with the attribute matching the color are destroyed and their attack points are taken out of your life points." The die was rolled and came up yellow. "Yellow, that means all light attribute monsters are destroyed." Wingweaver and Banisher of the Light were both destroyed.

(H: 0)  
(D: 9000)

"You lost the duel, but more than that, you now lose your soul!" The Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around Harold.

"No… I can't," Harold staggered. He dropped Wingweaver and his Legendary Dragon card. "Somebody… YAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Dartz waved his hand and Harold's body was thrown against the wall next to Jonah's. Suddenly Solon came to life. With a roar, it blasted a hole in the roof. It picked up Wingweaver and flew through the hole.

* * *

Even Kaiba could see that Yami was barely holding in his anger. He stared right at Dartz. "I'll make you a deal." He activated his Duel Disk. "Battle us and if we win, you must release your captives!" Kaiba activated his Duel Disk as well.

"We call upon the Legendary Dragons!" Both boys cried out. Timaeus, Solon, and Critius appeared.

Dartz regarded them with an amused glance, "Ah, three of the four Legendary Dragons, a shame Hermos couldn't join us." He looked specifically at Timaeus. "Timaeus, how's the eye?" In response, Timaeus roared and fired a blast of green fire. The other two dragons followed suit firing blasts of yellow and blue fire.

Both Dartz and the Great Leviathan vanished like they weren't really there in the first place. But they could still hear Dartz's voice. "The ancient battle continues, this time the whole world will not be safe from the wrath of Atlantis. And soon, the light of Doma will purge the wicked. Your souls will be mine and I will complete the Atlantians' dream of rebuilding paradise, until then farewell."

"Come back here!" Yami commanded. But the black energy was already dissipating leaving them in the darkened control room. Yami kicked the destroyed control panel in frustration as the white orb nuzzled his cheek. "He's gone."

The door burst open and monsters poured in. "Come on," Kaiba called. He grabbed Yami and pulled him to an elevator on the other side of the room. As they rode up, they could feel the whole building shaking. The two emerged onto the roof. Monsters were swarming around it. Kaiba pressed his lapel pin and said, "Get ready to jump."

"What?" Yami asked aghast.

"I trusted you, now you trust me."

Yami nodded and placed the white orb back into his pocket. The monsters burst from the elevator shaft onto the roof. Yami and Kaiba stood with their backs to the edge. They leapt off. The monsters were suddenly blinded by the headlights from the Blue-Eyes White Jet rose up, Kaiba and Yami in the cockpit.

"I think it's time we get out of here," Yami said.

"You don't have to tell me that." The jet pulled away and started to ascend as monsters strafed them.

A six-eyed demon appeared in front of them. It fired energy blasts which struck the jet sending it crashing to the floor. Yami and Kaiba leapt from the jet and watched as monsters started attacking the Kaiba Corp. building. The building burst into flames and soon imploded, caving in on itself.

"This isn't over," Kaiba declared. "I won't let Dartz take my company apart!"

Yami looked up and gasped, "Uh… Kaiba, I think we have more pressing concerns." Kaiba also looked up and saw a faint image of a serpentine-like beast.

"Is that?"

"Yes, it's the Great Leviathan. We must get to the Doma Group's headquarters before the whole world's destroyed."

"I doubt it will come to that but Doma does need to be brought down. It's the only way I can get my company back." The two ran off down the street.

* * *

Duke and Mokuba were the only ones back at the trailer. They were waiting for the others to return. First to appear was Tristan, Amara, and Tea, out of breath.

"What happened to you guys?"

"We ran into some kind of zombie rock creatures," Tristan explained. "They wore the symbols that Mai and Rex were carrying.

"Oh yeah, and don't trust the police, they're on Doma's payroll too.'

"Any word from the others?" Tea asked.

"You guys are the first to return," Mokuba explained.

"Ahoy there," a voice called from above. "Coming in for a landing!" Kevin's monster carrying him, Joey, Rebecca, and Arthur landed. "The good news is we found out that this whole mess is Dartz's fault."

"The bad news is we lost contact with Kaiba and the Pharaoh soon after," Rebecca took over.

"Don't worry, guys, I'm sure Seto won't let anything bad happen to Yugi," Mokuba assured them.

"In the mean time, we have to figure out where the Doma Group is," Joey said. "Come on, Amara!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Huh, why me?"

"Because you have a working Duel Disk."

"Wait," Tristan called.

"Go with them, Tristan," Tea instructed.

"Right, if the others return, tell them what happened." Tristan followed after them.

* * *

Valon stood on top of a hill with his motorcycle. The radio clicked on. "This is Valon."

"It's me," Raphael said from the other end. "The Pharaoh and his friends are heading your way. Now's your chance to take revenge for Jonah."

"The stick Sheila can go suck an egg for all I care, I'm going to show Joey Wheeler who the true man is!"

"Valon, wait…" But Valon clicked off his radio.

Valon put on his helmet and started up his motorcycle. As he drove off, he thought, _I'm coming for you, Wheeler, and I'll prove to Mai that you are nothing but a worthless clod unworthy of a rock let alone a woman._

Joey was thinking along the same lines as he ran down the street with Tristan and Amara behind him. _I'm coming for you, Dartz, and I'm not leaving without Mai and Harold and ESPECIALLY Yugi._

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Vorse Raider  
Level: 4  
Type: Beast-Warrior  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Storm Shooter  
Level: 7  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2300  
DEF: 500

(3)  
Name: Guardian of the Throne Room  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1650  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Thunder Nyan-Nyan  
Level: 4  
Type: Thunder/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 800

(5)  
Name: Banisher of the Light  
Level: 3  
Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 100  
DEF: 2000


	32. Duel of Lost Souls Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 217: Duel of Lost Souls Pt 1: Midnight Duel  
Episode Basis: Fighting for a Friend Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami and Kaiba broke through wave after wave of Orichalcos monsters and finally arrived at the central computer. They discovered that the culprits were the Doma Group, a secret society of people who have a hand in everything. The leader of the Doma Group: Dartz, who appeared to them and basically issued a challenge to them. The two summoned the three Legendary Dragons (Solon had inserted itself into Yami's deck) but as it turned out, Dartz wasn't really there. Meanwhile, Tristan had taken off after Joey and Amara, who are hunting down the Warriors of Doma.

* * *

"Joey, hold on, I can run by myself," Amara protested as Joey pulled her down the street, Tristan following behind them.

Joey ignored it, "We have to find Dartz it's the only way to save Yugi, Harold, and Mai."

"Are you out of your mind?" Tristan asked. "Mai's joined up with them! If the situation was reverse I doubt she would give us a hand."

Joey was about to turn right when he suddenly stopped causing Amara to lose her footing and fall over. "This hasn't been my night," she moaned. "What could go wrong now?" She looked up and saw what made Joey stop. An Orichalcos Soldier was heading towards them. "I had to ask," Amara moaned.

"Not these things again," Tristan said.

"Reverse," Joey called and again pulled Amara as they backtracked the way they came.

A guy on a motorbike rode by Tristan. "Hey, don't go that way, its dangerous!" Tristan warned. The motorcyclist ignored him and ended up colliding with the Orichalcos Soldier. The man backpedaled and ran off screaming. The Orichalcos Soldier actually stepped over it as it stomped towards Joey, Tristan, and Amara.

"All right, Amara, this is your show," Joey said.

"Huh, why me?"

"My Duel Disk doesn't work and Tristan doesn't know a Duel Monster card from a hole in the head!"

"Hey!" Tristan said angrily.

"All right," Amara said and activated her Duel Disk.

Suddenly the Orichalcos Soldier broke into pieces and faded away.

"What happened to it?" Tristan asked.

"I think he did." Amara pointed to a guy on another motorcycle which was holding his arms out, a green glow fading from his hands.

Joey immediately scowled, "It's him, its one of those creeps who kidnapped Mai." Valon turned his motorcycle around and started to drive off. Joey looked around and picked up the motorcycle that the previous guy had abandoned. He sat Amara down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. And before she could protest, he took off after Valon.

"Joey's nuts," Tristan said. "He's clearly being led into a trap."

Joey and Valon weaved through the city streets, going through alleyways and up stairways. At one point Joey was able to catapult him self off a food cart awning. All throughout this, Amara was screaming at Joey to slow down.

Valon accelerated and launched off a rising bridge. Joey accelerated and also launched into the air. He landed on the edge and started to teeter back.

"I don't want to fall," Amara cried and squeezed Joey's waist. That motion made Joey rev the motorcycle giving it the needed momentum to land on the other side with Valon.

"Is that all?" Joey asked.

"So you want more?" Valon retorted. "Okay." He took off again. Joey growled and soon followed, Amara whimpering all the way.

* * *

When Yami and Kaiba returned to the Hawkins trailer, they were met by Rebecca, Kevin, Mokuba, Duke, and Tea. "Welcome back," Mokuba greeted. "I was getting worried about you guys."

"We're fine," Kaiba insisted. "And now that we know who we're up against, it's time to crash the party."

"That's good," Duke said. "But Joey's one step ahead of you, he already took off after them."

"He probably wants to get back at them for what they did to Mai," Kevin figured.

"Then we have to make it there before he does," Yami said.

"Wheeler better not screw this up for me."

"We have bigger problems," Tea said. "Remember those creatures we met in the desert? Well they're roaming the streets."

"In that case, we should get over to Doma's Headquarters as soon as possible," Kaiba said.

"We can take my car," Duke offered.

"I'm afraid the situation is worse than you realize," Professor Hawkins said stepping out of the trailer. "According to the evening news, people all over the world are suddenly falling into comas."

"The Doma Group," Yami said looking at Kaiba. Kaiba nodded in agreement.

"They must be using the power of the Orichalcos," Rebecca theorized.

"Yeah, and we can't ask for help because all the cops are under their control too."

"Looks like we're fighting alone," Kevin said.

"Kevin's right," Yami said. "We're going to have to fight our way to Dartz."

* * *

Tristan ran through the streets calling for Joey and Amara. He heard a motorcycle behind him. "Is that you, Joey?" The cyclist took off her helmet and it was revealed to be Mai. "You!" Tristan said vehemently. "You're the last person I want to see right now."

Mai ignored his jab. "I'm looking for Wheeler, where is he?"

"How should I know?" Tristan retorted keeping up his dagger stare. "Your boyfriend forced him into a game of cat and mouse and now he's gone."

Mai gasped, "Valon!" She put on her helmet and took off again.

"Hey, come back here! Great, she's the reason Joey's been dragged into this mess. I have to stop her!" He took off after Mai's motorcycle.

* * *

Valon finally pulled to a stop in an empty parking lot. Joey stopped his bike too and faced Valon while Amara went to throw up in a nearby bush. "All right, you, enough playing around, I want Mai back!"

"Mai has a mind of her own," Valon pointed out.

"She did, until you bunch brainwashed her!"

"Oh quit your whining," Valon said. "There was no brainwashing!"

"When did I eat that cheesecake?" Amara moaned as she joined Joey's side.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Mai joined us of her own free will because she was sick of taking a backseat while you got all the fame."

"Joey? Fame?" Amara asked.

"Look, chump."

"The name's Valon."

"Whatever, you messed with her head! She was one of my best friends, but when we last talked, she was saying things Mai would never say!"

"I lured you here to get rid of you for good," Valon revealed. "You represent everything Mai hates about her past and she wants to forget that part." _Plus deep down, I know Mai still cares about him, and I can't have that. An imbecile like Wheeler deserves nothing except a place on the dinner plate of the Great Leviathan.

* * *

_

_Jonah stormed up to Valon and pointed at his nose. "If you ask me your thinking tool is not in your head," she said sliding her finger down to the part of his body she was talking about. "Our goal is to cleanse and rebuild the world as The Sacred Beast allows, not to act like some love stricken Romeo!"

* * *

_

Valon shook off Jonah's echo. _This way, I can deal with both. _"I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept," Joey said. "I always accept a challenge especially when I'm fighting for a friend!"

"Joey!" Amara called removing her Duel Disk. She threw it like a Frisbee. Joey caught it by the tray wing with one hand. With the other, he flung off his old Duel Disk and donned hers.

"What's wrong, can't even duel without a girl's help?" Valon joked.

"My Duel Disk was working fine until you jumped into that duel with me and Mai," Joey said.

"Oops, my bad," Valon said though he clearly didn't mean it.

"Let's duel!"

(V: 4000)  
(J: 4000)

"I'll kick things off by summoning Alligator Sword in attack mode." _I have to be careful around this guy I don't know a thing about his dueling style._

"Nice opening move," Valon congratulated. "But mine is better. I summon Psychic Armor Head in attack mode."

"Is it my imagination or did you just summon a monster with 0 attack points?"

"You're right, my Psychic Armor Head doesn't have a single attack point but when combined with some other cards, it becomes my own suit of armor. So now I play the magic card Armor Gravitation which lets me summon up to 4 armor monsters that are level 4 or below. So now I bring out Trap Buster Armor (1), Big Bang Blow (2), Over Boost (3) and Active Guard (4)." More armor pieces appeared. All the armor pieces wrapped themselves around Valon making him an armored warrior.

"I've never seen monsters that could combine with the Duelist before," Amara gasped. "What's going on?"

"Each piece of my armor may have 0 attack points but together they form an unstoppable force!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were on the move in the Hawkins' trailer. "We're less than a mile from the Doma Group's headquarters," Rebecca reported.

"We'll have our company back in no time," Mokuba said.

"I'm not so sure," Kaiba retorted. "We're dealing with an organization that not even our step-father could challenge successfully. It's going to take everything we have to bring it down."

"I don't like it," Kevin said. "It's too quiet."

"I doubt that they have any idea we're coming," Rebecca said.

"I doubt it," Yami said. "Dartz was waiting for us at Kaiba Corp. It seems like no matter what we do, he's always one step ahead of us. It could be the case now."

"If that's the case, we could be walking into a trap," Tea said worried.

"Precisely what I was thinking," Kevin said. "Doma won't just let us waltz up to their base unguarded."

* * *

Tristan collapsed against a lamppost. "Okay, its official, I'm lost. No Joey, no Amara, no Mai, I just want to see someone familiar!" Tristan looked up and saw an Orichalcos Soldier standing over him. He screamed, "Anybody but you!" He scrambled just before the soldier knocked over the lamppost.

Duke also saw the Orichalcos Soldier up ahead and slammed on the breaks.

The passengers in the trailer all collapsed. "Where did Duke learn how to drive, an amusement park?" Rebecca grumbled. Everyone got up and went up to Duke.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Take a look," Duke said and pointed ahead of him.

"All right, you," Tristan said dropping into a fighting stance. "Let's rumble." He charged towards the Orichalcos Soldier.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" An elfin warrior leapt into the fray and destroyed the soldier. "Tristan, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Yug," Tristan said. "Though… I probably could've taken him."

"I'm afraid the only thing that would've been taken is your soul,"

"What are those things?"

"Tea and I encountered them in the desert. They're soldier of the Orichalcos who fought in the battle of Atlantis."

"Soldiers of who, battle of what?"

"I'll explain later, Tristan, where's Joey?" Tea asked.

"He and Amara got onto a motorcycle and took off after one of those biker goons."

"Was it Valon?" Rebecca asked. Tristan shrugged.

"Must've been," Duke said. "The guy has it in for Joey."

"Joey better be careful," Rebecca said. "He's got a deck of cards unlike anything I've ever seen before. He wears them like a suit of armor!"

"We have to get to Joey before it's too late," Yami declared.

Kaiba activated his Duel Disk, "That chump's going to have to wait, we have more pressing matters."

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Look." Everyone looked around and found themselves surrounded by Orichalcos Soldiers.

* * *

Back at the duel, Joey pondered his opponent's status. _This guy just summoned five monsters all at once and now he's wearing them like some space-age suit of armor._

"Not only does my armor protects me, but it has a pretty mean offense as well."

"A pretty lame offense is more like it; your suit doesn't have a single attack point!"

Valon's right arm started to glow, "Big Bang Blow-Apart!" He punched Alligator Sword which exploded.

(V: 4000)  
(J: 2500)

"Hey, how did I lose my monster… for that matter, how did I lose life points?"

"Big Bang Blow automatically destroys every monster on the field. My Active Guard…" he patted his chest plate. "Absorbs the damage while you take damage equal to your monster's attack points. That ends my turn." Valon's armor dissolved.

"That's the sloppiest finish I have ever seen," Joey critiqued. "You just ended your turn with no cards to protect yourself."

"I don't need to hide behind anything, I go through all my duels by facing my opponent head on! That's a lesson I learned long ago…"

* * *

_Ah, the good old days. I was quite the rascal back then… yes, even more of a rascal than I am now. I was always getting into scraps with the other kids at the church that served as our home. Most of the others didn't stop me from fighting, but there was one person who always stopped me._

_"Valon, that's enough!"_

_"Oh no, Valon, it's the Sister."_

_"You're in trouble now."_

_"Sister, I…"_

_"You were fighting, don't try to deny it, I saw the whole thing. Come with me."_

_Yeah, the sister was the only one who could keep me in line. She must've been a saint in a past life to put up with me._

_"Why do you insist on fighting the other children all the time? Even the girls?"_

_"I have to prove I'm strong."_

_"You don't have to prove anything to anyone. You know the truth and that's all that matters."_

_"But Sister Valentine…"

* * *

_

"Freeze frame a sec.," Joey interrupted Valon's story. "Did you say Sister Valentine?"

"Sure did."

"Look I may not be the brightest bulb in the box but I know that nuns aren't supposed to get married let alone have kids."

"Yeah, you can imagine my surprise when I discovered that Mai had the same last name as the sister who ran the orphanage. Come to think of it, she was always talking about a niece she had."

"A niece…" _Kevin and Mai are cousins; could this be Kevin's mother… or maybe…

* * *

_

_Yeah, the Sister was the only one who could stop me from fighting. Anyone else would've probably thrown me out on the streets or worse in jail for such actions, but not her. It was like she could understand what I was really about._

_"Valon, you don't have to act so tough all the time. You know you're strong and I know you're strong. Anybody can fight but a true strong person will refrain from fighting."_

_Sister Valentine is probably regretting ever saying those words because one day a gang burst into the church._

_"Our boss just brought this dump," the leader said. "And all of you worthless POS are trespassing."_

_"But what about the children?"_

_"They can drop dead for all I care." And the leader punched her in the chest, the momentum sending her to the ground._

_I was ready to beat them up for what they did to Sister Valentine but she held them back. "Valon, no."_

_"But Sister…"_

_"They're not worth your energy."_

_That night me and some of the children snuck out to play. When we came back, we saw the church burning. An ambulance arrived but as the paramedics brought out the stretcher, one of the firemen stopped them._

_"The nun is already dead."_

_It felt like my heart was torn apart. The final straw was seeing the thugs standing amidst the crowd. The leader said, "Well at least we don't have to tear it down." He actually seemed happy about it._

_That night, I took my revenge, bashing all of their brains in with a metal pipe. I didn't think they could survive after the beating I gave them. I didn't even try to deny it when the cops came for me. I was glad, they took away everything and everyone I cared about, now I did the same to them.

* * *

_

_But even in juvie I couldn't stay out of trouble. I still got in fights, they had to put me in solitary and in a straitjacket to boot. One day two guards came in and brought me to see the head of the detention center._

_"Valon, you've been in and out of twelve detention centers. But mine is different, we have more productive ways of dealing with boys like you." That was when I first set my sights on a deck of Duel Monster cards. "Try channeling your anger through these cards instead of your fists."_

_Me and a bunch of others were dropped off on an island owned by some old guy and forced to duel each other. In the end, only one would be leaving the island by boat. That one was me._

_And then he showed up, Dartz._

_"Your talents are being wasted on this island, how about working for me, where you can battle to your heart's desire."_

_"Sounds good, you got a deal, pony tail, but watch where you step or else I might come after you."_

_"Oh I'm not worried."

* * *

_

"Ever since Dartz rescued me, I've been working for him. But don't get me wrong, just because I work for him doesn't mean I duel for him, I duel for one person and one person only: myself."

_This guy doesn't know the first thing about anything, _Joey thought. _I used to be like him, I lived and fought for only myself. Then I met Yugi and the others and learned the true value of friendship and that fighting for those you care about is a lot better than simply fighting for yourself. Hang in there, Mai. _"It's time to teach this guy a lesson Joey Wheeler style!"

"I was just getting warmed up just wait 'till you see what my Deck of Armor can really do!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Trap Buster Armor  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 500

(2)  
Name: Big Bang Blow  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 500

(3)  
Name: Over Boost  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(4)  
Name: Active Guard  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 2000


	33. Duel of Lost Souls Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 218: Duel of Lost Souls Pt 2: Full Metal Panic  
Episode Basis: Fighting for a Friend Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey and Amara chased Valon throughout the city on a motorcycle, ending up in a vacant lot. As it turned out, Valon deliberately let Joey chase him to challenge him to a duel believing that Mai would be better off without him. Just like his duel with Rebecca and Duke, Valon wore his monsters like a suit of armor and Joey was stripped of almost half his life points. But that wasn't the shocking part, the shocking part was Valon's origins, in which he revealed that he was an orphan living at a church under the care of a nun named Sister Valentine. Coincidence? Your guess is as good as mine. Unfortunately, Sister Valentine lost her life in an arson fire. From then on, Valon was one troubled kid until he was forced to duel for his freedom on an island. It was there that Dartz discovered and recruited him. Dartz certainly has a thing for hard luck cases, doesn't he? Oh yeah, and Yami and the gang found themselves surrounded by Orichalcos Soldiers.

* * *

_In all the duels I've been in, _Amara thought, _I've never seen one where the Duelist fights along side the monster. But Joey's no pushover, he can be on his deathbed and he would still continue fighting, because he's fighting for someone he cares about. I don't know if that's brave, stupid, or both._

"Hurry up and make a move so I can continue torturing ya," Valon urged.

"You're the one who's going to be tortured," Joey threatened as he drew a card. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode. And thanks to his special ability, I get to summon another monster, my Battle Warrior (1). All right, boys, get him!" Joey's two monsters charged forward. Marauding Captain slashed Valon with his sword and Battle Warrior followed that up by slugging him.

(V: 2100)  
(J: 2500)

"It'll take more than that to keep me down," Valon said as he stood up.

_What's this guy so confident about, _Joey wondered. _He's got no monsters on the field. _"Go ahead and take your best shot." As Valon drew his card, Psychic Armor Head appeared on the field. "How did your monster come back?"

"Whenever my Psychic Armor Head is sent to the graveyard, it returns right away," Valon explained. "But it's the least you have to worry about."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"Not that," Amara cried.

* * *

Mai was on the roof of a nearby building. "Where is he?" She wondered. She looked in the distance and saw dark clouds gathering over a certain place. Suddenly a familiar green circle started to descend from the clouds. "Oh no, someone's activated the sacred seal and I think I know who." She put on her helmet and rode her motorcycle down the steps. _He better leave a piece of Wheeler for me.

* * *

_

The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on Valon's forehead as well as his monster. His eyes took on a red tint.

(PAH: 0-500)

"Now my armor gets a nice fat boost," Valon was saying. "But that's not all, I also play the magic card Full Armor Gravitation!"

"I'm going to need a bit more info," Joey requested.

"Well maybe this'll give you a clue: I summon Burning Knuckle (2)."

"Nope, still lost."

"Boy, you're even dumber than I thought. Full Armor Gravitation lets me pick up 10 cards from my deck and if any of them are armor cards I get to play them right away. So now I summon Jet Gauntlet (3), Over Boost, Active Guard, Buster Knuckle (4), and Advanced Shield (5)."

(BurnKnuck, JG, OB, AG, BustKnuck: 0-500)

(AS: 1000-1500)

"Don't tell me, you're about to put on another funky space suit," Joey said dryly. _The last time he did this, he blew away almost half my life points._

"I guess you're smarter than you look," Valon said depositing the remaining cards in his graveyard slot. The armor pieces attached to him as he cried out, "I'm invincible!"

"He's a loon," Amara muttered and Joey had to agree with her.

Valon heard a computerized voice inside his helmet, "Analyzing monsters: Marauding Captain, attack points 1200. Battle Warrior, attack points 700."

"So are you going to attack or what?" Joey asked.

"Why in such a rush?" Valon asked back. "This suit of armor is more powerful than the last."

_What's he talking about, _Joey wondered. _Each piece of his super suit has only 500 attack points._

"Sensors indicate a probability of 99 percent of destruction of Marauding Captain by Buster Knuckle," the computer reported.

"Perfect, Valon muttered as the piece in question started to glow.

(BustKnuck: 500-1900)

Valon charged forward and slugged Marauding Captain destroying him.

(V: 2100)  
(J: 1800)

Joey recoiled from the attack. "Joey, are you all right?" Amara asked.

"I've been through worse," Joey assured her. "I don't get it I thought these were just holograms."

"One of the kicks of the Seal of Orichalcos, mate, every attack is as real as we are. Throwing in the towel?"

"I'm just getting started. By the time this duel ends, you'll be begging for mercy. Then your buddy Mai will see exactly what a chump you really are! As long as you're around, Mai will be obsessed with trying to duel you but I can't let her put herself into that much danger, so I made sure I got to you before she did. You see, Wheeler, I'm not such a bad guy."

"Oh yeah, you're a real saint," Amara said sarcastically.

"If you really wanted Mai happy, you wouldn't have brainwashed her in the first place," Joey snapped. "I know Mai and she would've never walked out on me unless someone had messed with her head. If you ask me, this Dartz guy is messing with all your heads! That Orichalcos card has evil magic in it and makes whoever holds it go nuts!"

Valon's face was mostly obscured by his Psychic Armor Head helmet but his mouth was set in a frown. "Are you done yet?" He asked in an irritated voice. "Because I'll tell you the truth: that card did more for Mai than you ever could. She was lost and it showed her the way. She was weak and it made her strong."

"Mai was strong before she got that stupid seal card," Amara said.

"You fools don't get it, do you?"

* * *

_I spotted Mai outside the temple after Dartz bestowed upon her the Orichalcos magic. "So how does it feel?"_

_"Look, I appreciate all of this, but don't think it means I owe you anything."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I do things my owe way and I have no desire to be a part of any team. I made that mistake once and it got me nowhere."_

_"I know exactly what you mean, Valentine, you and I are one and the same. We're both loners, though you have to admit that sometimes it's not all that fun."

* * *

_

_I saw her again after she defeated Pegasus. "Why so glum? You just beat the creator of Duel Monsters at his own game."_

_"Beating Pegasus means nothing to me, there's only one person I want to beat, and that's Joey Wheeler."

* * *

_

"Mai can't stand the sight of you and frankly I can't either! Once you're out of the picture, Mai can move on to bigger and better things like teaming up with me!"

_Why would Mai want to team up with a short spiky-haired goggle-head like him? _Amara wondered.

"Mai would never want to get rid of me," Joey argued. "Not after everything we've been through… we're friends."

* * *

"_You know, if there's one thing I hate, it's seeing a man cry." Joey looked up to see Mai, travel bag in hand. She probably had to return to her room for it before leaving the castle._

"_Who's crying, I just have something in my eye, that's all," Joey said quickly drying his eyes with his sleeve. "Stupid thing, it won't come out."_

_Mai took out a lace handkerchief and handed it to him. "Here, use this to 'get it out.' Just make sure you don't blow your nose in it. You know, every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me, Joey." Joey noticed that a corner of the handkerchief was damp. Had Mai been crying as well, but about what, her loss to Yugi, or… "Harold told me about your little sister, and about why you duel. Sounds like a bad soap opera but then again, I have a weak spot for soap operas, even bad ones. See you around, Sweetie."

* * *

_

"She's nothing like you she would never team up with a bunch of lowlifes who want to control the world! Whatever you did to her, I plan on undoing it!" He drew a card. "I sacrifice my Battle Warrior to summon Jinzo (6) to the field!" Valon just laughed at the humanoid machine. "Jinzo, attack his helmet with Cyber Energy Shock!" Valon just held up his right hand. The piece of armor grafted onto it was hit by the attack.

(V: 1600)  
(J: 1800)

"Hey, I said to attack the helmet, not that thing!"

"Whenever one of my armored pieces is attacked, I can move the attack to another piece."

"Oh no," both Joey and Amara said at the same time.

* * *

Everyone watched as the Orichalcos Soldiers surrounded them. "Maybe we can outrun them," Rebecca suggested.

"I already tried that, no good," Tristan replied.

Yami and Kaiba ran to the nearest soldier.

"Pharaoh!"

"Seto, it's too dangerous!"

"There's nothing too dangerous about a bunch of holograms," Kaiba said dismissively.

"Holograms or not, we don't have a lot of time to deal with them right now," Yami said.

"Let's duel," Kaiba said.

The two then noticed that their decks were glowing. They each drew their Legendary Dragon. "Timaeus, come forth!" Yami bid.

"I play Fang of Critius," Kaiba threw in. The two dragons appeared and started mowing over Orichalcos Soldiers.

Two Orichalcos Soldiers got by their defenses and ran towards Tea and Rebecca. The girls screamed.

"Tea, Rebecca," Yami cried as he instinctively held his Duel Disk arm out.

"Rebecca," Kevin threw in as he started to run towards her.

Yami's deck started to glow again. Solon burst from the deck and trampled the soldiers. "Harold's dragon!" Yami gasped.

"Incredible," Tea commented. "Even though he's not with us, it's like Harold's still watching out for us." Rebecca just stared at the golden dragon as it stood in front of them staring down the Orichalcos Soldiers.

The three dragons finished off the Orichalcos Soldiers then returned to card form. As everyone checked each other to make sure they were all alright (and Tristan and Duke came out of hiding), Kaiba started to walk away. "And just where do you think you're going?" Tea asked.

"If you think that because I helped you ward off a bunch of holograms, that means I'm part of your little pep squad, think again," Kaiba said. "I have to get to Doma Headquarters and take out Dartz."

"But you can't," Tea protested. "We have to..."

Yami put a hand on her arm stopping her. "That's fine," he said calmly. "We will join you just as soon as we find Joey."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Tristan asked.

"There's an easy way to find that loser if you just think about it," Kaiba hinted.

Kevin gasped, "Wait a minute, right before Battle City, Kaiba explained that there's a tracking chip inside each Duel Disk and that Kaiba Corp. uses the satellite system to locate each chip."

"I get it," Rebecca said. "We could use the satellite system to track down Joey's Duel Disk." She ran into the trailer.

"Kaiba, wait," Yami called. "We need the password to access the satellites!" But Kaiba ignored him.

"Hello!" Tea called. "I know you can still hear us!"

"Forget them," Tristan said.

Inside, Rebecca accessed the Kaiba Corp. network on her laptop. "I hacked Kaiba's system once, I can do it again." She reached a password screen and tried to enter a password.

She got an error message in response.

"What do we do if Rebecca can't access the satellite system?" Tea asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it,' Duke assured her.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "We just have to have a little faith."

"Rebecca can do it," Kevin assured them all. "She's a genius."

* * *

Valon started his turn by drawing a magic card. His right arm started to glow again. "Burning Knuckle's attack points go up by 200 for every armor monster on the field."

(BurnKnuck: 500-1700)

"It's still weaker than Jinzo."

"You'll never learn." Valon just charged towards Jinzo. The two clashed fists and Valon's armor piece was destroyed.

(V: 900)  
(J: 1800)

"Nice try, but your metal arm was no match for Jinzo."

"Oh you think so, why don't you take a look at your buddy Jinzo." Joey looked up at the monster and saw that it was on one knee, panting heavily, having its attack points lowered.

(J: 2400-700)

"How'd you do that?"

"When Burning Knuckle is destroyed," Valon explained. "Its attack points get subtracted from the opposing monster's."

"You gave up almost half your life points just to lower Joey's monster's attack points?" Amara asked wide-eyed.

Joey smiled, _He took a pretty big risk back there. He must have a lot of faith in that armor of his to let go of so many life points. Either that… or he's just plain nuts. _Joey drew a card, "I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode. Now attack his Over Boost!"

"I use Psychic Armor Head's effect to move the attack to my Advanced Shield which has 1500 attack points." Rocket Warrior transformed into a missile and destroyed the shield guard.

"Both of our monsters have the same number of attack points," Joey pointed out. "But my Rocket Warrior was safe because I was smart enough to switch it into its invincible mode. And even with lower attack points, he can still beat the crap out of your Jet Gauntlet." Jinzo attacked and Valon retaliated. Another piece of Armor and Jinzo were both destroyed. The explosion threw both Duelists back. "Considering how both our monsters were destroyed, I'm guessing your Jet Gauntlet has a special ability too." He stood up. "I'm getting real tired of this."

"Nice shot," Valon complimented also standing. "I have to admit you're not such a terrible Duelist."

"Thanks… I think."

"But I'm better."

* * *

Mai stopped where multiple alleyways intersected. "That Orichalcos card was played around here somewhere. I have to stop that duel before it's too late. I'm going to make Wheeler pay for what he did to me." Mai suddenly gasped and held her head in extreme pain. If she was looking in a reflective surface, she would've seen two symbols alternating appearances on her forehead: the Egyptian Millennium symbol and the Atlantian Orichalcos symbol. The crystal around her neck started to glow and the Egyptian symbol faded and the Atlantian one remained. "I will kill him," she said with ice in her voice.

* * *

Rebecca was on her twelfth try and she was no closer to cracking the security surrounding the Kaiba Corp. satellites. She was getting more than a little irritated.

And so was Tristan. "Is she having any luck?"

"That's the fifth time you asked us that," Tea said.

"You were the one who told us to have faith," Duke pointed out.

"Get off my back!" Tristan snapped. "Joey's in trouble and if we don't move soon, things are going to get a whole lot worse." The others looked at him confused.

* * *

_It happened shortly after we were separated from the others. We took a short break along the train tracks. Amara went to the bathroom behind a large boulder while Joey and I talked._

_"I just figured it all out. Mai teamed up with those lowlifes because of me, because I was a lousy friend."_

_"That's crazy talk, Joey."_

_"It's true. Dartz may have been the one who brainwashed her but I was the one who drove her away. But I'm going to make things right by finding those creeps and undoing the spell!" Tristan gasped. "Tristan, you have to promise me that you won't tell the others. If they knew, they would do anything to stop me."

* * *

_

"Joey shouldn't blame himself for what happened to Mai," Kevin argued. "I had no idea how she was feeling either. Mai was never good at truly expressing how she felt."

"What was I thinking? I should've talked him out of it."

"I don't think it would've mattered," Tea said. "Joey has a mind of his own."

_Yes, _Yami mentally agreed. _Let's just hope he's using it.

* * *

_

"It's time to crush your last monster," Valon said as he drew a card. "But first I'll summon a replacement piece for my right arm: Buster Pile (7)!" A different armor piece grafted onto his right arm.

(BP: 0-500)

Once again, Valon charged forward and destroyed Rocket Warrior, the explosion throwing Joey off his feet.

"Since your monster's weaker than mine, I assume it has a special ability," Joey guessed.

"Yup, Buster Pile automatically destroys a monster regardless of attack points. Plus it gives you 500 points of damage!"

(V: 900)  
(J: 1300)

"Finally, I end my turn by playing the magic card Data Brain which I'll hook up to my Psychic Armor Head." A strange wing-shape device hooked onto the sides of his helmet.

_His armor cards are tearing me apart! No matter what monster I play, he can blow it sky high!_ He drew a card, Hermos. He held up the card triumphantly declaring, "Let's see you take on this guy!"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Battle Warrior  
Level: 2  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 700  
DEF: 1000

(2)  
Name: Burning Knuckle  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Jet Gauntlet  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 1500

(4)  
Name: Buster Knuckle  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 500

(5)  
Name: Advanced Shield  
Level: 3  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 1000  
DEF: 500

(6)  
Name: Jinzo  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1200

(7)  
Name: Buster Pile  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0


	34. Duel of Lost Souls Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 219: Duel of Lost Souls Pt 3: The Fighting Gets Personal  
Episode Basis: Fighting for a Friend Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As Yami and the gang staved off an onslaught of Orichalcos Soldiers, Joey found himself being schooled by Valon's armor deck. Though each armor monster had low attack points, they had devastating special abilities that more than made up for it. Even Joey's almighty Jinzo couldn't stand up to Valon's iron first. But then Joey was able to draw the Claw of Hermos. Let's see how Valon does against him.

* * *

"Yes I got it!" Rebecca cried. She looked up at her Grandfather and Kevin who were each looking over her shoulder. "I gained access to Kaiba Corp.'s mainframe! Now all I have to do is use the satellites to track down Joey's Duel Disk!"

Outside, Tristan was getting more and more impatient. "We can't wait around any more! Joey needs our help and he needs it now!"

"Just chill," Tea said.

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "Without Kaiba's tracking software, we have no hope of finding Joey."

"But he could be losing his soul even as we speak!" Tristan argued.

Tea turned to Yami, "What do you think we should do?"

"We should give Rebecca a little more time," Yami advised. "Going after him with no idea of where we're going would be counterproductive and won't help Joey at all."

"Joey has that Legendary Dragon of his, right?" Duke asked. "I'm sure he could call on that if he gets into a jam."

"But Mai's looking for him too," Tristan pointed out. "If those two team up against Joey…"

"I found him!" Rebecca cried bursting from the trailer along with her Grandfather and Kevin. She handed Yami a map, "He's not far from here."

"Then I'll track Joey down," Yami said. "You move the trailer to a safe place."

"Not alone, you're not," Tea said firmly. "We're coming with you."

"That's right," Tristan agreed. "Joey's our friend too and we're not going to let you go at it alone." The white orb bounced up and down.

"Thank you, let's go!" Rebecca cleared her throat. Yami turned to her already knowing what she was going to say, "Stay here, Rebecca."

"But…"

"Duke, Kevin, can you two keep an eye on the Hawkins."

"Sure."

"You bet."

"But I want to come too!"

"No, Rebecca," her grandfather said. "We need your talents here."

"As soon as we find Joey, we'll rescue Yugi, I promise."

"Okay," Rebecca said reluctantly.

"Tea, Tristan, let's go." The four (white orb included) took off.

"Yugi will soon be back safe and sound," Arthur assured his granddaughter. "I have faith in the Pharaoh and you should too." But he could see the doubt in her eyes. _Rebecca still hasn't forgiven the Pharaoh for what happened to Yugi. She probably thinks he'll be tempted by evil again. Right now, he's the only one who can save Yugi.

* * *

_

"Are you going to stare at that card all night or are you going to play it?" Valon asked.

"Oh, you're going to wish I hadn't. But first I summon Brigadier of Landstar (1) in attack mode." A small humanoid creature dressed in a wide brim hat with feather and cowboy fatigues carrying a rifle appeared. "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Rocket Warrior. And now I play the Claw of Hermos!"

"It's about time," Valon said as the dragon appeared. "I've been waiting this entire duel for this moment. At last, a real test of my strength!"

* * *

Yami, Tea, and Tristan were running down the street when Yami suddenly stopped noticing his deck was glowing. "Tea, Tristan, stop!" He removed the Eye of Timaeus which was also glowing.

"Why's it glowing like that?" Tea asked.

"Joey must've played his Legendary Dragon," Yami guessed.

* * *

Kaiba also noticed his dragon was glowing. "Wheeler?" He wondered.

* * *

"I fuse Hermos with Rocket Warrior," Joey announced. The two were pulled into a vortex and a giant bazooka appeared in Brigadier of Landstar's hands. "How do you like my Rocket Hermos Cannon?"

Valon noticed that its attack points didn't change. "That thing couldn't put a dent in my armor."

"It's not looking to put a dent, it's looking to blow the whole thing away! Brigadier of Landstar, fire Rocket Hermos Cannon!" A barrage of missiles were launched from the cannon. When the dust cleared, Valon was on the ground his armor gone. "Since I'm the last man standing, I guess that means I won." He looked down. "Wait a minute, why isn't that seal going away?"

"I'm down but I'm not out." Valon stood though it was an effort. "You may have destroyed my armor but when you did, you let loose its most devastating ability."

"What do you mean?"

"My Data Brain magic card now activates!" Green lasers came out of the card and ran along the cannon.

"What's it doing to my cannon?"

"It's scanning it, analyzing its molecular structure so it can create an exact duplicate on my side of the field. Now I call Psychic Armor Head back from the graveyard and summon another Burning Knuckle."

(PAH: 0-500)  
(BurnKnuck: 0-900)

"But this time, I'm upgrading my armor with a new weapon: the one I got from you!" An exact duplicate of the cannon appeared on Burning Knuckle. Valon fired a missile which destroyed Brigadier of Landstar and sent Joey flying. He landed face-down on the ground.

(V: 900)  
(J: 400)

* * *

The other Legendary Dragons stopped glowing.

* * *

"Joey!" Amara cried. "Joey, say something, anything!"

The duplicate cannon disappeared. "Lucky for you, Data Brain's effect only lasts for one turn but since it looks like you're down for the count, one turn is all I needed."

Now it was Joey who was struggling to stand. "Joey Wheeler never gives up," he declared.

"Look at you, mate, you're a mess you should walk away while you can."

"No way! I'm doing this for Mai because whether she knows it or not, she needs my help. And to do that, I need to win."

_Joey's a tougher opponent than I thought. I never faced an opponent with this much determination before. It's like I'm dueling myself._

Joey drew a card, "It's time for the moment of truth."

* * *

"I like the red one."

"That's fine, we don't have time to stop around." Kaiba and Mokuba were at a car dealership looking for some transportation to the Doma Group's headquarters. They settled into the red sports car.

"What are you doing in that car?" A greasy-looking man walked up to them.

Mokuba gave him a dirty look, "What does it look like we're doing, we're buying it."

The man was about to protest when Kaiba took out his checkbook, wrote a check and handed it to the man, "Keep the change," he said. And they drove off.

"Wait, come back," the man called out. "Oh no, I'm done for." He then looked at the value of the check.

$500,000.

"Maybe not," he amended.

* * *

"This is intense," Amara commented. "Both Joey and Valon look like walking zombies yet neither of them look like they want to stop. Why do men have to be so stubborn?"

"Are you too weak to make a play?" Valon asked.

"I don't think so, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"So you couldn't find a monster strong enough to take me down. That means your life points are wide open! I summon Black Hole Shield (2) in attack mode."

(BHS: 0-500)  
(BurnKnuck: 900-1100)

"I'll attack you with Burning Knuckle!" Valong charged forward and slugged Joey in the face.

(V: 900)  
(J: 200)

Suddenly Joey started to glow. His trap card was revealed and a suit of red and white armor with metallic angel-shaped wings appeared.

"Joey!" Amara gasped. "You actually look… cool."

"What happened to you?" Valon asked.

"I decided to fight armor with armor," Joey said. "So I activated my trap card Aura Armor. It can only be activated when I have less than 2000 life points. So all I had to do is sacrifice half my life points and I could cancel your attack."

Valon leapt back to his side of the field. "Why don't you try something original for a change?"

"What makes my armor different is that my armor is linked directly to my life points. So when I lose my armor, I lose the duel."

Valon smiled, "I see, one more round, one more attack, last man standing wins the duel. Okay, I'm in." He laid a face-down card.

"I ask again why men have to be so stubborn." Amara muttered.

"It's my move," Joey announced and drew a card. "I play the magic card Roll of Fate. Now I roll a die and whatever number comes up, I get to draw that many cards but I also have to discard that many cards from my deck to the graveyard." The die was rolled and came up a four. Joey drew four cards, then drew four more and placed them in the graveyard. "Next I play the magic card Red-Eyes Transmigration. All I have to do now is sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and you're done."

"But your dragon isn't even on the field!"

"But it is in my hand." He showed Valon the card. "So now all I have to do is sacrifice my Red-Eyes and my new armor card to summon Lord of the Red (3)!" Joey's side of the field was engulfed in flames. When the flames lowered, Joey's armor had a new design, a design similar to Red-Eyes Black Dragon. "There's no way out this time!" He flew towards Valon.

"I activate Black Hole Shield!" Valon cried. Joey's punch was blocked by a black shield. "By sacrificing it, I can stop your attack."

"Nuts," Joey grumbled as he returned to his place. "I was sure I had it won."

(BurnKnuck: 1100-900)

_I saved myself, but barely. _Valon noticed his arm was shaking. _I'm shaking, I've never done that before. This guy is pushing me to my limit. _He smiled, _This could be the greatest challenge of my life. Sister, I wish you could see this. Even you would have to admit it might be the greatest clash of all time! _"I have to admit you're putting up quite a fight."

"Thanks, so are you, but I'm not fighting for fun, this is to save my friends!"

At that moment, Mai drove up. Amara saw her and quickly stood between her and the others. "Stand back, you psycho," she threatened slipping on Joey's Duel Disk. "Just because I don't have one of those fancy seal or dragon cards doesn't mean I still can't duel with the best of them!" _I'm going to have to try to make Joey's Duel Disk work. I doubt she's going to fall for a lousy bluff._

Then the Duelists noticed her, "Hey Mai," Valon greeted. "You're just in time to catch the end of the greatest duel ever!"

"Valon, we had a deal!" Mai snapped. "Joey Wheeler is mine!" She side-stepped Amara and started to run to him but she slammed into the barrier formed by the Seal of Orichalcos. Taking a few steps back, she continued, "You've done enough so why don't you take a hike and let me finish Wheeler off."

"No way," Valon replied. "Too much is at stake now. I wanted to get rid of Wheeler so you'd be able to move on with your life and that's what I'm going to do. Besides…" he grinned. "I'm having way too much fun to stop."

"You stupid idiot!" Mai insulted.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn," Joey concluded.

Valon started his turn. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Buster Pile."

(BP: 0-500)  
(BurnKnuck: 900-1100)

"Here comes the last attack of the duel," Valon announced.

"Not quite," Joey negated. "I activate my face-down card Scapegoat."

"Those pip squeaks can't stop my Fist of Iron!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do," Joey said as blue flames encircled him. "Lord of the Red has a special ability too. He can destroy all other monsters on the field whenever two magic cards are activated during the same turn."

"But you only played one magic card!"

"True but you played Monster Reborn which counts as the second."

"You're bluffing!" Valon launched his attack. The two armored fighters met in mid-air and the resulting encounter caused an explosion. Mai and Amara had to cover their eyes from the explosion. As the field became visible again, they saw Valon being thrown back, his armor destroyed.

"Still think I was bluffing?"

"Way to go, Joey," Amara cheered. "You really socked it to him."

"I still have a few life points," Valon said as he got up. "So this duel's still on! Come on, Wheeler, give me everything you got!"

"You asked for it," Joey said. He drew a card then launched an attack.

"I activate my trap card Extinction Fist!" Joey was so focused on trying to beat Valon's armor that he forgot about the face-down card Valon laid a few turns ago. Extinction Fist could cancel the attack from a ritual monster and returns the monsters used to summon it to the field. A burst of light and Joey's Lord of the Red armor became Aura Armor again.

"I didn't see that coming," Joey commented.

"Look at them," Amara said more to herself than to Mai. "They're each barely standing, they're one attack away from being defeated!"

"Yes," Mai agreed. "And once one of them loses, they'll be trapped by the Seal of Orichalcos forever!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Brigadier of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Black Hole Shield  
Level: 4  
Type: Machine/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Lord of the Red  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2000


	35. Duel of Lost Souls Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 220: Duel of Lost Souls Pt 4: Double-Header  
Episode Basis: Fighting for a Friend Pt 4

* * *

Yami, Tea, and Tristan ran down the street, calling for Joey and Amara. When all of sudden Tea called out, "Guys, hold on!"

The boys stopped. "Tea, there's no time for rest," Tristan protested. "Joey could be dueling that Valon guy right now and if we don't hurry, Joey could be out one soul!"

"That's why I said to hold on," Tea said waving the map Rebecca gave them. According to the map, he should be dueling nearby. We should split up and start looking down every street and…" She noticed that Yami was staring intently at the Eye of Timaeus. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Yami replied. "A minute ago I could feel Joey's Legendary Dragon card being played but now… I'm afraid that it might have been destroyed."

"Does that mean Joey lost?" Tea asked.

"No way," Tristan said.

"We can't be sure until we find him." They took off again.

* * *

Joey and Valon were both panting heavily. They were bruised, battered, and beaten. But they still continued their duel.

"I don't know how you survived that last attack," Joey said. "But I still have one last attack to take you down. Too many people are counting on me to let you walk away with a victory!"

"Well if you think I'm going to let you walk away with one, think again. You can barely stand, let alone walk. Besides, there's someone counting on me too."

_Each of these Neanderthals think they're going to save me by winning, _Mai thought. _But I don't need to be saved. All I need is my victory over Wheeler. _The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on her forehead as Mai gripped it in pain.

Amara gripped her blue tank top as she normally did when she was apprehensive. _Poor Joey, I'm not sure if he can take much more punishment from Valon. _She then remembered the end of Joey's battle with Marik.

* * *

"_It's… my… move," Joey said hoarsely._

_The others cheered, "Now all Joey needs is a monster with high-enough attack points," Duke said._

"_That should be almost any card," Harold commented._

"_All right," Mokuba cheered._

_Kaiba just stared at the scene bewildered. How could he have withstood an attack from an Egyptian God Card?_

"_Joey, make your move!" Yami-Yugi yelled._

_Like a zombie, Joey drew a card from his Duel Disk. His vision was blurry but he could tell that he drew a monster card. He laid it on his Duel Disk._

_Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared._

"_Awesome, Gearfried should be more than enough," Tristan said._

"_Joey, hurry and call out an attack!"_

_Joey struggled to command his monster to attack but his vocal chords wouldn't move, his mouth wouldn't even open. Finally, Joey fell to the ground, Gearfried dispersing.

* * *

_

_His duel against Marik left Joey beaten to a pulp but he still continued and was almost able to win. Valon doesn't look as skilled as Marik, maybe there is a chance he could win._

"To keep my armor, I have to pay half my life points," Joey commented.

(V: 900)  
(J: 100)

"Next I set two cards face-down. That's it."

"That's it is right," Valon said. "I bring Psychic Armor Head back from the graveyard."

(PAH: 0-500)

"Next I play a magic card called Phoenix Gravitation. This lets me form a suit of armor with pieces from my graveyard. So I'll revive Burning Knuckle, Jet Gauntlet, Over Boost, and Active Guard." The pieces appeared around him.

(BK, JG, OB, AG: 0-500)

"That's right, Wheeler, my ultimate weapon is back." The pieces wrapped themselves around Valon's body. "It's been fun but all good things must come to an end. I'm ready to send you off with a bang!"

"I think your helmet's on too tight, because you forgot about my trap cards, one of which I'm activating right now! Go, Graverobber!" A gnome appeared. "This lets me steal a card from your graveyard and I think I'll take Big Bang Blow." The card appeared in Joey's hand. "Next I activate my other trap card Take One Chance which transports one random card from my graveyard to the field." _There's only one card that can bail me out now, I need to draw it now! _Joey fingered one of the cards in his graveyard pile and picked it up. "Yes!" He cried. "It's Hermos!" The dragon appeared roaring triumphantly.

* * *

"Timaeus is glowing again," Yami reported. "It means that Joey is still dueling."

"So we still have some time," Tristan said. "Come on, we need to find that duel!"

* * *

"I fuse Hermos with your Big Bang Blow," Joey said. The gauntlet that formed from the merger was shaped like a dragon's head which attached itself to Joey's arm. "How do you like it, I took your weapon and made it better!"

"I'm impressed, just when I think you're at the end of your rope, you come back with something like this. I never fought a duel like this before, you're pushing me to be my best, it will make my victory all the more rewarding!" The two Duelists dashed forward again. "Burning Knuckle Strike!"

"Big Bang Dragon Blow!" The two's fists met, the resulting explosion causing a shockwave of such intense proportions that Mai and Amara needed to anchor themselves down.

* * *

Yami and the others were running when suddenly the white orb shot up. "What's with that thing?" Tristan asked.

"Guys, look!" Tea called. They looked up and saw a vortex of energy rising into the sky.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tristan asked.

Yami looked at the Eye of Timaeus. It was glowing again. "It's Joey!" The white orb turned into an alleyway.

"Follow that light," Tea cried as the other three started to follow.

* * *

Inside the vortex of energy, Joey and Valon clashed.

"You can't win," Joey told Valon. "My fist has the power of my dragon behind it!"

"You're good but not that good," Valon returned. "It's all over for you!"

"You wish!"

"It looks like a draw," Mai said from the outside.

"It's time to activate Big Bang Dragon Blow's special ability. By sacrificing my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, I can destroy all of your monsters and subtract their attack points from your life points!" With one last scream, Joey pushed. Valon's armor started to crack. Suddenly it shattered and Valon fell back.

(V: 0)  
(J: 100)

"You won," Valon said from the ground. "Congratulations." His voice was very hoarse. He turned to look at Mai. "Well, see ya."

Mai gasped, "No… it's my fault."

"Don't be silly," Valon said standing for the last time. "I brought this on myself. I thought that if I won, I could make you forget about him. But now I see what attracted you to him in the first place. The guy's got heart." Mai tried to go to him but the Seal of Orichalcos was still up. Valon looked at Joey, "It's up to you now, to save her… to save all of us." And he collapsed. The Seal of Orichalcos shrunk around him.

* * *

Dartz was in his temple praying when he felt a surge of energy. _A powerful soul has arrived, _he thought. He looked up at the wall and saw Valon's image appear in stone. "Well, what do you know; my former employee. Now it's Miss Valentine's turn to give me a soul… or give up her own."

* * *

Mai cradled Valon's upper body in her arms. "Valon, come back to me!" She pleaded.

"It's too late," Joey said solemnly. "The Orichalcos has him now. But we'll get him back."

"He was the one who told me that a Duelist should only fight for himself then he turns around and duels you to protect me…" She laid Valon's body down. "How pathetic!" Joey and Amara both gasped at the sudden turnaround in Mai's personality. "He deserved this."

"He fought like a true Duelist,' Joey said. "He fought with determination and heart. He should be treated with more respect than insults."

When Mai turned to face them, Joey and Amara saw the Seal of Orichalcos was on her forehead and they realized her change of heart. "I thought you wanted to destroy him?"

"Look, Valon may have been annoying, but nobody deserves to have their soul taken away." He combined his graveyard with his deck and reshuffled. "And you know what, I just realized something: as long as you have that Orichalcos seal on your head, I'll never be able to talk some sense into you. The only thing I can do now is duel you and show you what a monster you've been to your friends and family!"

"Hold on, Joey, you just been through a duel," Amara pointed out. "Why don't you take a break before jumping into another one?"

"It's the only way to show her the truth," Joey said. "So what do you say, do you accept my challenge?"

"So you want another lesson in humiliation like at Industrial Illusions, huh?"

"Oh please, I get enough of those from Kaiba."

"Fine, I accept your challenge. Let's duel!"

(J: 4000)  
(M: 4000)

_I have a bad feeling about this, _Amara thought.

* * *

"That light must be around here somewhere," Tea said as they searched around.

Yami turned to the white orb. "Could you help us find Joey?" The white orb nodded and flew upward.

"I can't believe our only hope for finding Joey lies within Tinkerbelle up there," Tristan mused.

"It's a lot stronger than you might expect, Tristan," Yami said sharing a smile with Tea.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba in their brand new sports car drove down the road. "We're about a mile from Doma Headquarters," Mokuba reported. "No signs of trouble so far."

"I think you may have spoken too soon, Mokuba." Mokuba looked ahead and saw a line of Orichalcos Soldiers standing in their way. "I'll handle this." He got out. "Evening, can I help you boys with something?" The soldiers roared in response. "I don't know what you are or even if you exist at all, but I don't have time to play games with you so back off!" They, unsurprisingly, don't.

* * *

"Tell you what, I'll let you go first," Joey said.

"Big mistake," Mai said drawing her sixth card. "I summon my Cyber Harpie (1) in attack mode." Cyber Harpie was basically Harpie Lady decked out in battle armor. "I'll leave it at that."

Joey's hand was shaking as he drew a card. _That last duel took a lot out of me, _he thought. _I'm exhausted. _"I summon Blue Flame Swordsman (2) in attack mode." The Blue Flame Swordsman looked similar to its counterpart with the exception of its helmet which was blow and its sword which was emitting blue flames. "I'll end my turn there."

"I hope you're not taking it easy on me like last time, I want a real duel."

Joey's eyes dilated for a second, a happening which wasn't lost on Amara.

_This isn't good, Joey can barely see straight. If this keeps up, it could be fatal! _"Joey, please, let me duel in your place."

"No, I have to see this duel through to the end."

"Your end may come sooner than you think if you continue like this," Amara warned.

"Look, something happened during my duel with Valon. I realized that I could actually sense how his true feelings each time he attacked. If Mai truly wants to get rid of me, I'll see it in her attacks." _But if my hunch is right, then by the end of this duel, the real Mai will shine through._

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Mai snapped. "I'll save you the trouble, the truth is I want to kill you because you think you're better than me. And once I beat you, you're little sidekick is next."

"Bring it on, you bimbo!" Amara snapped. "At least I don't need some stupid rock to make me a better Duelist!"

"Amara," Joey said putting a hand on her shoulder. He turned to Mai, "If that's truly how you feel then show it to me through your moves! Talk is cheap!"

"I intend to," Mai said drawing a card. "I summon another Cyber Harpie in attack mode and play the magic card Arrow Nail which increases Cyber Harpie's attack points by 300!"

(CH: 1800-2100)

"Now go, attack Blue Flame Swordsman!" The Cyber Harpie equipped with the Arrow Nail card flew forward and slashed the swordsman.

(J: 3700)  
(M: 4000)

"When you destroyed my Blue Flame Swordsman, you activated his special ability letting me summon the original Flame Swordsman (3) in its place! So is your other Cyber Harpie ready to dance?"

"She'll have to pass. I set a card face-down and end my turn."

_Nuts, she didn't take my bait. Now I have two Cyber Harpies plus something else to worry about. I need a strategy quick._

_Joey needs a strategy quick, _Amara was also thinking. _The problem is strategizing isn't one of Joey's strengths and that beating he took from Valon certainly didn't help things._

_I have a bad feeling I've seen that face-down card before. It must've been one of her custom harpie cards like the Sparrow Formation she used in our last duel. Last time, I was holding back because I was worried about hurting her. But this time, I'm going all out because it's the only way that I can get the real Mai to come out. _"I sacrifice my Flame Swordsman to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator (4) in attack mode! Now attack her strongest Cyber Harpie!" The cyborg alligator slashed the Cyber Harpie equipped with the Arrow Nail card.

(J: 3700)  
(M: 3600)

Mai laughed, "Not too bad. Finally, you're giving me something of a challenge. But you'll have to do better than that because before my Arrow Nail is sent to the graveyard, it transfers its power to my other Cyber Harpie."

(CH: 1800-2100)

"I'll set a card face-down. Show me what you've got!"

"You're pretty confident for someone who's about to lose." She drew a card and chuckled, "I drew it."

"You're about to play the Seal of Orichalcos, aren't you?"

"You got it!"

"Amara, stand back," Joey warned as Mai inserted the card into her Duel Disk.

* * *

Yami and the others were following the white orb when suddenly the orb stopped. The humans followed suit and looked up.

What they saw made them gasp.

A familiar green circle was descending from the sky. "It's the Seal of Orichalcos!" Yami recognized.

"That means someone's about to lose their soul," Tristana realized.

"Oh no, Joey!" Tea cried.

* * *

"We're locked in the seal," Mai announced. "There's nobody who can help you now. It's just you, me, and the most powerful magic card in existence."

_I was expecting this, _Joey thought. _Now that the seal is in play, the darkness in Mai's heart just got ten-times stronger along with her monsters._

(CH: 2100-2600)

_But I know this isn't the real Mai, and I'm going to bring her out!_

"Joey," Amara muttered.

"I summon my third Cyber Harpie in attack mode."

(CH: 1800-2300)

"Cyber Harpie One, attack his Cyber-Tech Alligator with Arrow Nail Slash!" Joey's only monster is destroyed.

(J: 3600)  
(M: 3600)

"Now for Cyber Harpie #2…"

"Not so fast," Joey said. "I reveal my face-down card Scapegoat!"

Mai didn't even seemed phase at Joey's four sheep tokens. "You use that card in every duel so forgive me for not being surprised. And my face-down card shouldn't surprise you either because I used it against you before: my trap card Nightmare Tri-Mirror! Now I get a new monster for every monster you have on your side of the field." The demonic-looking mirror opened up revealing Joey's Scapegoat tokens. "Since you have four Scapegoats, that means I get four more Cyber Harpies!" Four more Cyber Harpies joined the two already on the field.

(CH: 1800-2300x4)

"Fortunately for you, my new Harpies can't attack on the turn they're created."

"Yeah, lucky me," Joey said dryly.

"You better come up with some new tricks because I've seen all your moves before."

"I have some new twists up my sleeve," Joey assured her.

"Your bluff won't work on me. I'm going straight to the top and you're going right down to the bottom! Like I said, there's nowhere to run!"

_I'm not planning on running away, I'll keep fighting until I break through to you, Mai… or lose my soul trying!_

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Cyber Harpie (Cyber Harpie Lady)  
Level: 4  
Type: Winged-Beast/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1300

(2)  
Name: Blue Flame Swordsman  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(3)  
Name: Flame Swordsman (Version 2)  
Level: 6  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1600

(4)  
Name: Cyber-Tech Alligator  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2200


	36. Duel of Lost Souls Pt 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 221: Duel of Lost Souls Pt 5: The Price of Victory  
Episode Basis: Fighting for a Friend Pt 5

* * *

Mokuba huddled close to his brother as the Orichalcos Soldiers marched towards them. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"Simple, we exterminate these overgrown cockroaches." He drew his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his deck. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack!" The dragon swept a row of Orichalcos Soldiers which were suddenly replaced by more Orichalcos Soldiers.

"There's no end to them," Mokuba cried.

"Mokuba, what have I always told you? If at first you don't succeed, blast them with your Blue-Eyes again! White Lightning!" The dragon destroyed another row of Orichalcos Soldiers but more took its place.

"Seems like for every one we knock down, two more take its place," Mokuba commented. He then felt hot breath on his head. He turned around.

An Orichalcos Soldier had snuck up behind them. It grabbed Mokuba. "Seto, help!"

Kaiba saw it and quickly slammed another card on his Duel Disk's tray. "Critius, stop him!" The Legendary Dragon stomped on the Orichalcos Soldier holding Mokuba then shot a lightning blast which destroyed a row of Orichalcos Soldiers, this time permanently. But there were still more to deal with.

"They just keep coming," Mokuba complained.

"There's no way I'm giving up now," Kaiba replied and ordered his two dragons into battle.

* * *

Joey was barely standing as he stared at Mai. "What's wrong, Wheeler, are my Harpies too much for you?"

"Why don't you try fighting two duels in a row?"

"Quit making excuses and just duel or you'll end up like him." She pointed to Valon who was slumped against a fence.

"Back off of him," Amara demanded. "If it wasn't for your boyfriend over there, he would be able to duel better than he already is."

(J: 3600)  
(M: 3600)

Joey drew a card. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar (1) in defense mode." It took Joey several tries before he was able to slip a card into the magic and trap card slot. "I play two cards face-down and…" His vision blurred and remained that way. Joey had to shake his head to clear his vision. "I end my turn."

_That match took a lot out of Joey, _Amara thought. _I hope he can hold out until the duel's over._

"So where are these new monsters you keep bragging about? Why don't you play them?"

"Maybe I'm just waiting for the right opportunity."

"That's so typical of you, you put on the tough guy show but deep down you're just a scared a little kid. Do you honestly think you can win this duel?"

"That depends on what you mean by win, to me winning is about more than cards and life points. You remember when we first met?" Mai looked away. "Well even if you don't, I sure do. You told me that you only dueled for yourself. I bet you didn't believe that people could duel for reasons other than one's own interest, didn't you?"

* * *

_I never thought I could feel this way, Mai thought. Who would've thought that there would actually be some caring people left in the world?

* * *

_

The Orichalcos symbol on her forehead flickered. Joey pushed on, "But Yugi proved that in his duel against Panik."

* * *

"_Now, let's see if you can try your intimidation tactics on me, Panik! I don't scare easy, especially when I'm sticking up for my friends!"

* * *

_

"And when Tea dueled you for Yugi's star chips."

* * *

"_Maybe you're right, Mai, maybe I am scared. Dueling someone who's entirely out of my league for such high stakes overwhelming. But look at this monster. Your Harpie Lady won't stand a chance against it, and do you know why?"_

"_Enlighten me," Mai said sarcastically._

"_Because, it has six times the strength of Harpie Lady!"_

"_What? That's impossible! What could possibly increase a monster's attack strength that much?"_

"_The hearts, Mai, it's the hearts of me and my friends are in this card. And this force is something no magic card can duplicate! Six hearts, bonded through friendship, shining through even the darkest times! And that's what helps me face the fear."

* * *

_

"_Face it, Tea, Yugi has checked out, he's given up, he doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you! Nothing's worth the humiliation you're going through."_

"_You're wrong! My friends are worth it, always! I don't care how much experience you have playing Duel Monsters, I don't care what the odds are or whether or not they're stacked against me! I won't give up, not on this match and not on Yugi either. I can't… I won't… I'll never give up!" A tear escaped her eyes and she started quietly sobbing.

* * *

_

"I thought that after all that, you'd truly learned the value of friendship. When I learned that you take care of your cousin Kevin, I even believed it."

"That boy," Mai murmured.

* * *

"_Mai, is that really you? What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?"_

_Mai regarded Kevin indifferently. "Do I know you?"_

"_Very funny, Mai, come on it hasn't been that long. It's me, Kevin, your cousin!"_

"_I don't know you, I don't know anyone named Kevin, and I have no family."_

"_Mai, why don't you remember me? We've known each other forever."_

"_Scram, you little rodent, I don't deal with trash like you."

* * *

_

"Perhaps I was wrong, maybe you haven't learned a thing… or maybe… maybe you have learned but forgot."

The stone around her neck started to glow. The symbol came back brighter than ever. "Save it, I've come too far to turn back now." She drew a card. "Cyber Harpie, destroy his Swordsman of Landstar now!"

"I activate my trap card Double Magical Arm Bind!" Two of Joey's Scapegoats disappeared and two shields with extending grabbing claws appeared. "By sacrificing two of my monsters, I can get two of yours." The claws grabbed two Cyber Harpies and brought them over to Joey's side of the field.

"But I still have two Harpies left. Cyber Harpies, attack!"

"I activate my other trap card, Vow of Tribe. Now if the same monster is on both sides of the field, they can't attack!"

"That was a nice move," Mai congratulated.

"Thanks, I wouldn't be this good without you." Mai tilted her head. "You pushed me to be my very best."

_How can he still be that way after everything I put him through, _Mai thought, the faint outline of the Millennium Symbol appearing underneath the Seal of Orichalcos symbol on her forehead. _I could never be like that.

* * *

_

"_Now I see what attracted you to him in the first place. The guy's got heart."

* * *

_

The Seal of Orichalcos flashed and suppressed the Millennium Symbol. _So what if Valon was right, that's all the more reason to crush him right here and now. He says he duels with his soul, well I'm just going to have to take that away from him. _"Make your last move!"

_I know that deep down Mai still values our friendship I just have to remind her. _"You, of all people, should know that my last moves are often my best ones." Joey drew a card. "I sacrifice your two Cyber Harpies plus Swordsman of Landstar in order to summon Gilford the Lightning (2)!" An armored warrior carrying a large sword appeared. "And get this whenever he's summoned by sacrificing three monsters, all of your monsters get destroyed!" Gilford raised his rather large sword and lightning destroyed all of Mai's Cyber Harpies. "Now attack her directly!" Gilford slashed his sword across Mai's chest sending her plowing into the barrier of the seal then down to the ground, sparking.

"Oooh, that's got to hurt," Amara said wincing.

(J: 3600)  
(M: 800)

"See, I still have plenty of fight left in me."

Mai laughed as she got up, "That may be. You've definitely gotten stronger, but I'll be the only winner here. And do you know why? Because I have the Seal of Orichalcos on my side and it's my move." She drew a card. "I play Card of Sanctity, this requires both of us to draw from our decks until we're holding six cards. So that means you draw too, Hot Shot."

_That's good news, Joey's hand was looking weak in more ways than one._

"Get anything you like?" Mai asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see," Joey replied cryptically. _I didn't draw Hermos, but these cards should suffice for now._

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back one of my Cyber Harpies. This next card you should recognize: the magic card Elegant Egotist, now my Cyber Harpie is multiplied by 3." Three Cyber Harpies, each with a different hair style appeared.

(CH: 1800-2300x3)

"How many Harpies do you have in that deck?" Joey asked. "You know, on second thought, I don't wanna know."

"I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. Since I have three Harpies on my side of the field, I can destroy up to three of your monsters. And then the total of their attack points get deducted from your life points. The Harpies became a giant flaming bird and fried Gilford and the remaining Scapegoat. Now it was Joey who was going down.

(J: 800)  
(M: 800)

Mai laughed maliciously, "One more attack and it's over!"

Joey got up laughing, "That was an awesome move," he said. "You might be under an evil spell but you're still one of the best Duelists I know and one of the best opponents I ever faced. I may be about to pass out, but I'm definitely having a lot of fun."

"Oh save it, I'm not falling for any of your tricks."

Joey wobbled and had to lean against the barrier.

_I can't just stand here, I have to help him somehow. But I can't get in that seal. _"Joey, listen to my voice," she said calmly. "I want you to take several deep breaths." Joey found himself complying with her instructions. His vision became clearer and his balance steady. "Good," Amara said. "Now relax, you're not doing the fighting any more, all you have to do is play the cards, let the monsters do the heavy work for you."

A little bit calmer, Joey drew a card. Both he and Amara smiled. "First I play the Warrior Returning Alive which let's me take a monster back from my graveyard as long as it's a warrior-type. So I'm taking back Blue Flame Swordsman which I now summon in attack mode." The blue version of Joey's favorite warrior appeared. "So you won't fall for my tricks, huh? Well too bad because I have so many. For my first trick, watch as I use Dark Dragon Ritual to make Gearfried the Iron Knight disappear and appearing in his place is a monster known as Knight of Dark Dragon (3). But he won't be staying for long, because I'm sending him to the graveyard to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Joey's favorite dragon appeared.

"You think you're so hot," Mai spat. "But your dragon can't attack this turn."

"That's okay I was planning on attacking you with something else: the Claw of Hermos! Now watch in amazement as I join Hermos together with Red-Eyes Black Dragon to form the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword." The sword fell into Blue Flame Swordsman's hands and his attack points shot up.

(BFS: 1800-2800)

"Blue Flame Swordsman, attack one of her Cyber Harpies now!" The Cyber Harpie with orange hair went down.

(J: 800)  
(M: 300)

"Finally I set two cards face-down." _Almost there, just hope my body can hold out._

"Not bad," Mai said again. "But your Flame Swordsman is only as strong as his weapon so I play Harpie's Feather Duster to destroy all magic and trap cards on your side of the field." The Black Dragon Sword was destroyed and Blue Flame Swordsman appeared holding his default sword.

(BFS: 2800-1800)

"Time to blast you out of my life forever! I play Spell Reproduction! Now by discarding two magic cards from my hand, I get one back from the graveyard."

_She's about to play Phoenix Formation again, _Joey figured.

"I play Harpie Lady's Phoenix Formation!" _Once I play Phoenix Formation, his monster will be destroyed and the 1800 attack points will be subtracted from Joey's life points giving me the duel. _The Harpies formed the flaming bird again and dove for Blue Flame Swordsman.

(BFS: 1800-0)

Even as Blue Flame Swordsman was destroyed, Mai could sense something was amiss. The Seal of Orichalcos wasn't doing anything which could only mean one thing: his life points hadn't hit 0 yet. "What did you do?" He asked.

"It's not what I did it's what my Blue Flame Swordsman did. I can transfer his attack points to another monster on the field."

"But you have no other monsters on your side of the field!"

"That's right, so I gave them to your Cyber Harpie." He pointed to the Cyber Harpie with the long red hair.

(CH: 2300-4100)

"With Blue Flame Swordsman's attack points at 0, my life points didn't go down at all. Plus when he's destroyed, the original Flame Swordsman takes his place." The original monster appeared from the graveyard. "But you still have two powerful monsters. How you use them is up to you." Joey's voice was growing hoarse. "But like I said, you are one of the greatest opponents I've ever faced and I know you're going to make the right decision. Underneath all that anger and frustration is a good person."

"That… I… I'm sick of taking a backseat to you!" The Millennium symbol was mutely flashing again.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but are you sure you're any better off? You're still taking a backseat, but now it's to a loony with dreams of power. You have the power you always wanted, but it doesn't seem like you're happy." He drew a card. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Mai furiously drew a card. "First Cyber Harpie, attack Joey's Flame Swordsman now!" The Cyber Harpie that was powered up to 4100 flew forward."

"I reveal my trap card," Joey said. "Skull Dice." The goblin rolled a die which came up a two. The Cyber Harpie's attack points were halved.

(CH: 4100-2050)

Flame Swordsman was still destroyed but Joey's life points didn't go down as much.

(J: 550)  
(M: 800)

"Who cares, Cyber Harpie #2…" But she froze her finger in the process of pointing. She just stood there, frozen.

"Why didn't she call out an attack," Amara wondered.

Mai was wondering the same thing, _Why am I hesitating? This should be a no-brainer, all I have to do is call out an attack and I'll win the duel, he'll be out of my life forever. But…

* * *

_

"_Forget it, guys," Joey said casually. "There's no point in arguing, she's too stubborn, but if she doesn't want them, then I'll take them." He laughed._

_His laugh infuriated Mai. "DO YOU THINK LOSING ALL MY STAR CHIPS IS FUNNY, JOEY WHEELER?"_

"_I thought you didn't want them." He held them out of Mai's reach as she grabbed for them._

"_Hey, give them back!"_

"_Okay." And just like that, Joey dropped the star chips into Mai's hand. Mai stared at them questioning, then looked up at Joey. "Haven't you learned anything from this duel, Mai? You can't always keep your defenses up, they would block that which can help you as well as harm you." Mai couldn't believe it. Was this the same kid whom only hours ago she tried to eliminate from the island? "Also..." Mai looked up at him. "Not everyone has their own agenda. Some are actually willing to help out without asking for anything in return. Some people are just like that. If you do that, then you'll become one heck of a Duelist."

* * *

_

"_Mai!" Joey cried. Mai had grabbed onto a protruding flag pole. _

"_Joey, I can't hold on!"_

"_Let go, I'll catch you!" Joey called._

"_You sure?"_

"_Trust me! Just do it!" Mai let go.

* * *

_

"_Mai, listen to my voice," Joey said as he pulled at the chains. "I won't let anything happen to you! We're friends, Mai, and nothing can ever change that." He grabbed Mai's face and turned it so she was looking straight at him, "When I was K-Oed by that fake Ra, I had a dream I was in school and couldn't get up. All my friends were there and they helped me up. You were there, Mai, it was your hand that I took and helped me up. When I took your hand, I knew that I would have to do anything to protect my friends, especially you, Mai, because that's what friends do, they protect each other no matter what!"

* * *

_

"_I… I don't want to be alone," she said meekly._

"_You're not." A large golden eye symbol appeared in front of her and someone appeared in front of it._

"_Yugi!"_

"_Mai, you can't let Marik's illusions distract you. You must win this match to return to the life you once knew."_

"_But how can I? It feels like… like there's a darkness growing in my heart…"_

"_Darkness and light are like two sides of the same coin: they're complete opposites but they compliment each other. One can not exist without the other. Right now, Marik is trying to fill your heart with nothing but darkness, but a balance is needed." Yami-Yugi held out his hands and an orb of light about three times the size of a basketball appeared._

"_What is that?"_

"_The compliment to Marik's darkness: light." He handed it to her._

_Mai held it close to her, "It feels… warm."_

"_That light represents your friends, Mai, listen." Mai laid an ear to the orb of light and could distinctly hear Joey and the others shouting words of encouragement._

"_I… I know these voices."_

"_Those are your friends, Mai, we're all your friends and no matter what happens, we always will. You have the strength, Mai, use the light, call upon it."

* * *

_

"The light… the light! I NEED THE LIGHT!" The Millennium Symbol shone bright and broke the Orichalcos seal on her forehead. Her crystal fell off and shattered. Joey knew that the Mai he knew and loved had returned.

"Congratulations," Joey said. "You win." He collapsed.

"JOEY!" Mai dropped her cards and ran to catch him as he fell. "You're wrong," she said. "I never attacked so you didn't lose the duel."

"But… I'm too exhausted to finish."

"I won't let the Orichalcos take you!"

"It's too late for me, I'm just glad that if one of us had to have our soul taken away, it didn't have to be you." The seal shrunk around him. "This was… one of… the greatest duels… I ever had. Thank you."

* * *

Yami, Tea and Tristan skidded to a halt. Yami happened to look up to see Timaeus looking up at the sky. Timaeus let out a low mournful roar before dissolving. Yami looked at the white orb which hovered near his forehead. It too looked mournful. "Oh no," he gasped.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba looked up to see Critius roaring into the sky. "What's with Critius?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," Kaiba replied. "It must be a glitch in the holographic image."

_I don't know, _Mokuba thought. _It's almost like Critius is crying.

* * *

_

Mai cuddled Joey close to her, "This is all my fault," she sobbed. "I was angry and confused and I blamed it on you! How could I be so selfish?"

"Mai," Amara began but didn't know how to follow-up.

"You were the best friend I ever had and how did I repay you? By leaving you for a madman who promised power! You were right, I was a monster to everyone who loved me!" She saw the Claw of Hermos lying on the ground and picked it up. "Amara…"

"Huh?"

"Please, look after him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to confront Dartz, it must end with him." She got on to her motorcycle and took off.

"Oh Mai, you really do care about him." She took another look at Joey. She gagged and ran back to the bush to throw up.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Swordsman of Landstar  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Gilford the Lightning  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 1400

(3)  
Name: Knight of Dark Dragon  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200


	37. Rematch with Raphael Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 222: Rematch with Raphael Pt 1: Grappling with a Guardian  
Episode Basis: Grappling with a Guardian Pt 1

The battle was intense. Joey and Valon literally threw themselves into the fighting, with neither giving an inch to the other. Finally, Joey broke through Valon's armor and defeated him. But even with Valon's soul being taken by the Orichalcos, Joey wasn't done yet. Next he challenged Mai to a duel. Joey was barely standing and he still got Mai down to a sparse 800 life points. Finally, the Millennium magic that was laying dormant within her since her duel with Marik broke through the Orichalcos' control. But by then it was too late as Joey fell. Unable to continue the duel, the Orichalcos took his soul. Mai realized what a mistake she made and set off to right the wrongs she done by confronting Dartz.

* * *

Yami, Tea, and Tristan, guided by the white orb, arrived at an abandoned parking lot where a horrible sight awaited them. Joey was propped up against a fence.

"Joey!" They cried together. They ran up to him. Tristan grabbed him and shook him, "Joey, say something."

"I don't think he can," Yami said solemnly.

"Then it's true," Tea said sinking to the ground. "Joey lost his soul."

"But to who?" Tristan wondered. He stared at Valon's body which was also up against a fence. "Because from the looks of it; it certainly wasn't him."

"It was Mai," Amara announced coming out from behind a strangely-placed shed, wearing both Joey's Duel Disk and her own.

"Amara, are you all right?" Tristan asked going up to her.

"A little nauseous but fine."

"Amara, please tell us what happened," Yami requested.

"It was the most extreme battle I have ever seen," Amara said. "Joey and Valon literally threw themselves into the duel. They were the ones who battled, not the monsters. It wasn't a Duel Monsters match, it was a match between two evenly-skilled warriors. But in the end, Joey emerged victorious."

"But then how did…"

Amara held up her hand stopping Tristan's question. "Mai showed up, itching to finish off Joey for good. But actually, it was Joey who challenged her. I tried to stop him but he was dead-set on returning Mai to normal. Mai was almost ready to finish Joey off but Joey couldn't continue and she won by forfeit."

"I'll butcher her!" Tristan said angrily.

"NO!" Amara snapped surprising the other three humans. She wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Right before Joey fell, Mai screamed something out and the crystal shattered." She pointed to the shards of the Orichalcos crystal that was on the ground. "She was free from the Orichalcos's spell and believe me she wanted revenge, but now it was on Dartz. She took off."

"Amara, which way did she go?" Yami asked putting a hand on each of her shoulders. Amara pointed down the street. Yami turned to Tea and Tristan. "You two pick up Joey and follow behind. Amara, let's go."

"You're not going to pull me, are you?" Amara asked as the two took off.

"Wait," Tea called. But the two were already gone. She sighed, "Everyone's taking off we need to stick together. I thought we were a team."

"Don't worry, Tea," Tristan said. "Not even a soul-stealing nut job can tear this team apart. Now come on, I need someone to help me carry sleeping beauty."

* * *

Yami and Amara came out from an alleyway. They noticed a strange metallic building with a red motorcycle by it. "There's Mai's motorcycle," Amara pointed out. The two entered.

The inside was very dark with three elevators. It was creepy even for nighttime.

"Where do we go from here?" Amara asked.

"Look!" Yami pointed to one of the elevators. The indicator lights were flashing signaling that an elevator car was on its way down. The two got ready for anything.

The doors opened and Mai appeared. But right away something was odd about her. Suddenly she fell forward. Yami and Amara ran forward and caught her.

"What happened to her?" Amara asked.

"She must've been in a duel and lost," Yami guessed. Something fell out of Mai's hand. It was Joey's Legendary Dragon. They gently set Mai up against the wall then he and Amara entered the elevator.

"You do realize we could be walking into a trap," Amara commented.

"Probably," Yami agreed. "But I have to do this. This will be my hardest challenge yet. He will no doubt tempt me with the power of the Orichalcos and spout about how evil I am."

"That's a load of crap," Amara said. Yami looked at her with a curious glance. "You're about as evil as a pug. Remember what I said at the ranch, it doesn't matter what you did in the past what you're doing right now matters. And right now, you are a hero to all of humanity, even those who might be evil. Here…" She handed Yami the Claw of Hermos. "I think Joey would want you to have it."

"Thanks, Amara." Yami shuffled it into his deck.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Yami and Amara found themselves on the two-tiered roof.

"It's about time you showed up for our rematch."

"I'm here to see Dartz," Yami said. Raphael didn't reply.

_That's the guy who was on the mesa when the guys and I went after Yugi, _Amara thought. _He's the one the Pharaoh lost Yugi to._

"Is he so much of a coward that he sends you to do his battles for him, Raphael?"

"You owe me something: a soul!"

"It was you who defeated Mai," Amara accused.

"Jonah was right not to trust her, she came here just as you looking for Dartz. But she found a defeat instead. She even was foolish enough to try to use that Dragon card owned by your friend but as you well know, once someone has been tainted by the Orichalcos, the Legendary Dragon cards won't work."

_He probably thinks I still can't use Timaeus. _"When will this madness end? Think of the innocent lives that have been destroyed because of this! You could be next!"

"I made a commitment to help Dartz save the world from people like you, selfish evil people who don't even deserve their souls! If keeping my promise means I have to give up my soul then so be it."

"You're insane!" Amara gasped.

"Even if I'm taken, I'll be doing my part by giving the Great Leviathan the strength it needs to restore peace to the world!"

"Wake up! Can't you see that Dartz is using you for his own selfish needs? If you really want to save the world you should join my side!"

"As soon as the Great Beast has revived, your side will no longer exist. All it needs now is one strong soul."

Amara looked up and screamed. Yami followed her glance and gasped. A large serpentine shadow was snaking across the sky. "It's true," Yami gasped.

* * *

The strange serpent shape was seen all over the world. Every man, woman, and child stared up at it in awe completely unaware of what was happening.

* * *

Tea and Tristan carried Joey down the street. "Are you sure they went this way?" Tea asked.

"Positive," Tristan replied as a car pulled up behind them.

Kaiba and Mokuba got out. "Dork Fest, lovely," Kaiba said dryly. "What happened to Wheeler, did baby need a nap?"

"That's not funny!" Tea snapped. "Joey lost a duel and his soul."

"Oh no," Mokuba moaned.

"So the clown finally lost one, huh?"

"Yeah, but not before taking down one of Dartz's henchmen in the process," Tristan bragged.

"That's fine," Kaiba said. "It means one less person to get in my way." Tea and Tristan didn't know if he was referring to Joey or Valon and they silently decided that it was better not to know. "Where's Yugi?"

"He and Amara went on ahead to Doma Headquarters," Tea informed him.

Suddenly Mokuba ran to the other side of the car. "What's wrong?" His brother asked.

"Look." Mokuba pointed to a dark alleyway where dozens of glowing red eyes stared back at them.

"You geeks get moving!" Kaiba commanded as he adjusted Joey who was slipping off Tristan's back. A sea of rats came rushing at them. The kids ran down a side street but accidentally hit a dead end. The rats turned the corner and started to charge them.

"Tornado Flare!"

"Diamond Blade!" The rats were suddenly thrown back. Kevin with Storm Shooter and Duke with Orgoth the Relentless appeared.

"Duke, Kevin, boy are we glad to see you guys," Tea said.

"I wonder if geeks are immune to the Orichalcos," Kaiba muttered.

"We'll plow the road," Kevin volunteered.

"You guys join up with Yugi and Amara at Doma Headquarters," Duke added.

"But we don't even know how to get there," Tristan protested.

"Rebecca marked it out for you on your map," Kevin pointed out.

Tea studied the map, "Okay, I got its location, let's go!" Storm Shooter and Orgoth the Relentless blew back the rats with their attacks. Tea led the group out of the alleyways where they came upon an Orichalcos Soldier.

Before Kaiba could activate his Duel Disk, the soldier was destroyed. Rebecca was behind it with her Luster Dragon #2. "Hurry," she said. As Kaiba walked by her she said, "Kaiba… I think… with Joey gone you're the only one I can trust who can stop this madness."

"Stopping this madness is what I intend to do," Kaiba said. As he took off along with Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan, Rebecca watched them.

"Please save my Yugi," she muttered. She turned to Duke and Kevin. "Okay, whose bright idea was it to have you two go off and play hero while leaving me back at the trailer?" The boys gulped.

* * *

"Even as we speak, the greatest monster to ever roam the Earth is awakening. All it needs now is your soul, Pharaoh, and the Seal of Orichalcos will see to that. I defeated you once before but somehow you were able to escape the Orichalcos's grasp. Don't you think of pulling a stunt like that again, I don't appreciate being lied to."

"I won't hide any more," Yami declared. "I accept your challenge, but it's just a shame a Duelist of your skill has to throw it all away by following a madman like Dartz."

"Dartz opened me up to the truth and made me what I am today!"

"Which isn't much," Amara cracked.

"You're just jealous that you don't have one of these," Raphael said holding up the Seal of Orichalcos. "But I'll let you take one last look at it as you shuffle my deck." The two came together.

"You can't tempt me with that card again," Yami said as they exchanged decks.

"I wasn't planning on it." They shuffled and returned each other's decks.

_I must stay true to my heart, _Yami thought as he returned to Amara's side of the roof. _I can not give in to my dark side. Yugi, Joey, Harold, this duel is for you. I fight with your dragons in my deck and your hearts by my side._

The two activated their Duel Disks. They stared each other down for a minute.

Lightning striking was the call to battle. "Duel!"

(R: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)

"Since I'm the returning champion, I'll start off," Raphael volunteered. "I play Guardian Treasure. Now I have to discard my entire hand. But now I'm able to draw two cards. Plus during every one of my turns I can draw two cards instead of one. Now I play Backup Gardna in defense mode. Then I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then I play Queen's Knight in defense mode." _I wonder why he didn't play the Seal of Orichalcos right away. Is he just toying with me or is it that he just hasn't drawn it yet. Either way, I better finish this duel before he plays it._

"It's time to reunite you with an old friend from our last duel," Raphael said drawing two cards. "You remember Gravity Axe, don't you?" A large double-breasted axe landed in front of Backup Gardna. "Now that it's on the field I can summon Guardian Grarl." A large dinosaur appeared. "And I'll switch my Gravity Axe to Grarl raising his attack points." Grarl picked up the axe.

(GG: 2500-3000)

"Grarl, attack Queen's Knight!" The dinosaur and the woman clashed weapons briefly before Grarl hacked her up. "That ends my turn."

Yami drew a card, "I play Monster Reborn to revive Queen's Knight in attack mode. Then I summon King's Knight (1) in attack mode. And with his effect, I can summon Jack's Knight (2) directly from my deck." Two more warriors in colorful armor appeared. "Finally I play the magic card Brave Attack."

"You used this against Obelisk," Raphael recalled.

"That's right, Brave Attack lets me combine my monster's attacks into one with 4000 points of damage. Though I'll lose my knights in the process, I will destroy Grarl."

"It seems like you still haven't learned your lesson about respecting your monsters." Yami gasped at that comment.

"Don't you listen to a thing that meat head says, Yugi," Amara said. "Look at your monsters."

Yami looked at his three knights and saw that they were smiling at him. They all nodded their heads. "Thank you. Now, my knights, show him the power of teamwork!" The knights all brought their swords down."

"Sorry, Pharaoh, but I won't let you slaughter your own monsters this time around I reveal my trap card Guardian Force. This lets me negate and destroy any magic card I choose… as long as there are no Guardian monsters in my graveyard that is." Brave Attack was destroyed and the three knights returned to their original positions. "I end my turn," Yami said glumly. _Raphael's trap disrupted my strategy, I need a new plan._

"You're going down," Raphael said drawing two cards. "I equip my Backup Gardna with Butterfly Dagger raising his attack points by 300."

(BG: 500-800)

"It also allows me to summon Guardian Elma (3) in attack mode."

"I've never seen that Guardian monster before."

"There are plenty of Guardian monsters in my deck that you've never come across before as your friend over there can clearly vouch for." For a second it looked like he was pointing at Amara but in fact he was pointing above her at the white orb. "Now as for Guardian Elma's effect, it lets me bring Guardian Shield back from my graveyard when I then equip to her raising her defense points."

(GE: 1200-1500)

"I also use Backup Gardna's effect to transfer Butterfly Dagger over to Elma."

(BG: 800-500)  
(GE: 1300-1600)

"Elma, attack Queen's Knight." Guardian Elma threw her dagger which destroyed Queen's Knight. "Now it's Grarl's turn, attack his king!" Grarl once again let loose with its axe.

(R: 4000)  
(Y: 2500)

"What now, Pharaoh?"

_Now only my Jack's Knight is left, _Yami thought. He drew a new card. "I activate Five-Star Twilight." Jack's Knight transformed into a speck and disappeared into the night sky. "Since my Jack's Knight is a five-star monster, I can sacrifice it to summon five new monsters: the five Kuriboh Brothers!" Five different colored Kuriboh appeared.

"Oh no, I'm so scared," Raphael said sarcastically.

"You should be, because I'm discarding a trap card to activate the Kuriboh Bothers' special ability, Kuriball!" The white one swallowed up the other four and rolled towards Guardian Grarl. As it plowed into the dinosaur, the other Kuriboh were spat out.

(GG: 3000-1500)

"What did you do to my monster?"

"I weakened it so that it would be much easier to deal with. Now, Kuriboh Brothers, combine into Kuribabylon!" The dark blue Kuriboh with a horn appeared.

"Why bother, our monsters have the same attack strength."

"Not for long, I play another magic card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your axe!" Grarl's weapon was destroyed.

(GG: 1500-1000)

"Kuribabylon, attack Guardian Grarl!" But as the feral Kuriboh leapt at Grarl, Elma stepped into the line of fire blocking the attack with her shield.

"I can sacrifice Guardian Shield to allow my monster to remain on the field but I still lose life points."

(R: 3500)  
(Y: 2500)

_In all my years of dueling, I have never come across his type, _Amara thought. _He seems steadfast about keeping his monsters out of the graveyard. But sometimes it's better to have them in your graveyard because then they can't be used against you._

"As long as you're loyal to Dartz, you'll never be loyal to yourself," Yami was telling Raphael. "You have too much respect for your cards to use them for an evil purpose. Dartz has brainwashed you into thinking you're something you're not."

"Dartz opened my eyes to the truth." Raphael held up the two cards he drew. "The world is an evil place and you're part of the problem. But I'm here to fix that and thanks to my master I have just the card to do it."

"Oh no, you couldn't, you wouldn't!"

"I can and I will! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

"No, Raphael, don't!"

Amara stood back.

* * *

Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan arrived at Doma Headquarters. As they entered the lobby, they saw Mai. "Oh no, Mai must've lost an Orichalcos duel too," Mokuba guessed.

"I don't want to sound inconsiderate, but who's carrying her?" Tristan, who was carrying Joey on his back asked. The four of them rode the elevator to the roof.

"You're making a mistake," they heard Yami yell out as they exited the elevator.

"Amara, we're here," Tristan informed her.

"You're too late," Amara said. "He already played it."

The circle descended around Raphael and Yami. When Raphael opened his eyes, they were red and the seal was on his forehead.

_What have you done, Raphael? _Yami wondered.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: King's Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400

(2)  
Name: Jack's Knight  
Level: 5  
Type: Warrior  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1000

(3)  
Name: Guardian Elma  
Level: 3  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1200


	38. Rematch with Raphael Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 223: Rematch with Raphael Pt 2: The Dark Guardian  
Episode Basis: Grappling with a Guardian Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Disheartened at seeing Joey fall, Yami and Amara made their way to Doma Headquarters. There, they discovered that Mai had lost a duel and her soul to Raphael. Now Raphael was eager for a rematch with the Pharaoh. Seeing no other way, Yami agreed to it. Raphael was just as strong as ever, stopping all of Yami's attacks and summoning new guardian monsters. Then he did something horrible: he played the Seal of Orichalcos. Now, as Tea, Tristan, Amara, Kaiba, and Mokuba looked on, they have to wonder; will the seal corrupt him as it has others? Let's find out.

* * *

Yami looked around the Seal of Orichalcos that he and Raphael were now ensnared in. "Do you realize what you've done, Raphael? Now one of us will lose our soul to it."

"That's the idea, Pharaoh," Raphael was saying. "The Great Leviathan needs power and once I take you down, it will gain the strength it needs to rise up and destroy mankind!"

(R: 3500)  
(Y: 2500)

"Tristan, check it out," Amara said.

Tristan knew what she was thinking, "Yeah, that's the guy who beat Yugi last time."

Kaiba turned towards him surprised. "What?"

"It's true," Amara confirmed.

"The power of the Orichalcos knows no equal," Raphael was saying. "You may have gotten a taste of it in our last duel but now I'll show you what it can really do." The eyes on all of Raphael's guardian monsters turned red and seals appeared on their foreheads.

(BG: 500-1000)  
(GG: 2500-3000)  
(GE: 1600-2100)

"Guardian Grarl, attack!" The enraged dinosaur lunged forward and slashed Kuribabylon separating it into the five Kuriboh Brothers before it was destroyed.

(R: 3500)  
(Y: 1000)

"I activate my trap card Rope of Life," Yami shouted. "Now by discarding my entire hand I can bring back the monster that was just destroyed with 800 extra attack points." Kuribabylon reappeared.

(K: 1500-2300)

Raphael set a face-down card.

"Now what?" Tea asked.

"Yugi needs to do something fast," Mokuba commented. "He only has 1000 life points left."

"Yugi's won duels with much fewer life points," Tristan boasted.

"Yeah, but were the stakes ever this high?" Amara asked.

_So this is the Duelist who took down the King of Games, _Kaiba thought. _This is Yugi's chance to get back his reputation and championship status._

Yami drew a card. "I'll start by transforming Kuribabylon back into the five Kuriboh Brothers." Five mini Kuriboh monsters reappeared. "Now it's time for them to take on a new form!" The blue one started getting rough and pushed the others around. Soon Kuriboh Brothers were flying all over the place, bouncing off the shield generated by the Orichalcos circle. "Now merge again, this time to form Kuribandit (1)!" The Kuriboh Brothers all plowed into one another and formed a new Kuriboh, a purple fanged one wearingn an eye patch and bandanna.

Raphael burst into laughter. "What's that thing suppose to do, make me die of laughter?"

"The last thing you should be doing is laughing. Now I play my Dark Magic Curtain trading in 500 life points to summon my Dark Magician!"

(R: 3500)  
(Y: 500)

Tea and Amara cheered but Mokuba looked worried. "But that last move cost him half his life points."

Tristan gulped, "I'm sure it's all part of his strategy."

"Which is?" Amara asked.

"I'll get back to you on that."

"Dark Magician, attack Guardian Elma now, Dark Magic Attack!"

"I activate my trap card Guardian Force which switches my Elma to the back row." Elma did a back flip and landed behind Guardian Grarl. "Now Elma's protected by my other monsters."

"You wimp," Tristan insulted, "Why don't you try fighting back for once instead of hiding!"

_It was an impressive move, _Kaiba thought, _Raphael knows how to tap into the seal's power._

"It's time to bring out my ultimate monster," Raphael announced. "I play Celestial Sword Eatos!" A beautiful sword came down from the sky and stuck into the ground.

_This could mean only one thing, he's about to play Guardian Eatos._

"Now I summon Guardian Eatos in attack mode!"

_I have to think quickly, because with 500 life points I don't have much time left._

Guardian Eatos appeared in the sky. As she landed inside the seal, she suddenly let out a scream and held her head. Her wings turned black, her eyes took on a red tint and the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on her forehead.

(GE: 2500-3000)

"Look at what you've done to her," Yami exclaimed. "She's been consumed by darkness!"

"That's right, she's more powerful now!" Eatos picked up the sword.

(GE: 3000-3300)

"I've heard of this monster," Kaiba said. "It gets stronger when there are monsters in the graveyard."

"That's how Yugi was done in last time," Tristan informed.

Yami held out his hand towards Kuribandit. "I sacrifice Kuribandit in order to draw a new hand of cards but I have to send all monsters I've drawn to the graveyard."

"Won't that make Eatos more powerful?" Mokuba asked.

"Maybe, but it might be worth the risk if Yugi can draw the right cards."

Yami drew six cards but sent 3 to the graveyard. All he had in his hand was two magic cards and Harold's dragon.

_Harold, _Yami mused as he stared at the dragon. _I promise that I'll rescue you and Yugi and everyone else who's been trapped by the Orichalcos. But until then, lend me some of your power._

"Eatos, take up your sword and drain the souls of his monsters away!" The spirits of Yami's monsters came out of the graveyard.

(GE: 3300-7000)

"Such overwhelming power," Kaiba commented.

"You're about to become a two-time loser," Raphael snapped. "And this time you'll pay with your soul! Now attack his Dark Magician!" But as Eatos brought her sword down, it fell away and the Dark Magician remained. "What did you do?"

"I'll explain, one of the monsters I discarded was Electromagnetic Turtle (2). And when it's in the graveyard I can end my opponent's turn whenever I want. So I chose to stop your battle before the attack could reach my Dark Magician!"

"All right, he stopped the attack!" Tristan cheered.

"I knew he could," Tea said.

"That's not all he did," Amara said. The two non-Duelists looked at her. "You see the attack points of Electromagnetic Turtle are 0, and Eatos absorbs the attack points of all the monsters in the opponent's graveyard. Raphael thought he was getting a big boost from all of Yugi's monsters but when he absorbed Electromagnetic Turtle…"

"He absorbed nada," Tristan concluded.

"Yup, so not only did he save his Dark Magician, but he knocked Eatos down a peg as well."

"Plus since he ended Raphael's turn,' Kaiba took over. "The Guardian Eatos's attack points drop down to 3300 again."

(GE: 7000-3300)

"You'll pay for mocking the power of my Guardian Eatos!"

"You should've thought twice before poisoning your monsters with the dark power of the Orichalcos. Take it from someone with experience, betraying your monsters only backfire in the end."

"You play the Seal of Orichalcos once and that makes you an expert on the subject?"

_Maybe not, _Tea thought. _But he's certainly an expert on having his monsters turned against him with good reason. Hey I know, maybe the same thing could happen to Raphael!_

_I hate seeing Eatos in so much pain, _Yami thought. _Eatos, I promise I'll set you free before this duel is done. _Yami drew a card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and switch my Dark Magician to defense mode as well. Lastly, I set a card face-down and end my turn."

"You can't win a duel by defense alone," Raphael scolded as he drew two cards. "Eatos, attack Dark Magician again!"

"Go, Magical Hats!" Yami commanded. Dark Magician and Big Shield Gardna were shuffled underneath four giant top hats. Eatos's sword struck the one that Big Shield Gardna was hiding under.

"Awesome," Tristan said. "Raphael hit the wrong one."

"But he still has two attacks left,' Mokuba pointed out. "So Dark Magician is still in danger!"

"Guardian Elma, strike down one of his hats." Elma's dagger hit an empty hat. "Grarl, your turn!" Grarl slashed another empty hat.

"You failed," Yami said. "My Dark Magician is safe!"

"But my turn isn't over yet, I play the magic card Rod of Silence-Kay'est which lets me summon Guardian Kay'est in attack mode." A beautiful mermaid appeared. But as she fell under the spell of the Orichalcos, her face grew mean.

(GK: 1000-1500)

Raphael ended his turn. Tristan and Tea breathed a sigh of relief. Kaiba said, "There's only one thing that can save Yugi now."

Yami looked down at his deck. _Please, Heart of the Cards, guide me! _He drew a card. "All right, I have it! I play the Eye of Timaeus!" Timaeus appeared.

"Big deal," Raphael said dismissively. "I beat it once and I'll beat it again."

"Oh, you think so because I'm combining Timaeus with my Dark Magician to form Amulet Dragon (3)!" Amulet Dragon was basically Dark Magician perched on top of Timaeus. Timaeus was surrounded with runes. "But that's just for starters. You may have beaten one Legendary Dragon, but…" He held out the Wings of Solon. "Let's see how you stand up to two!"

"That's Harold's Legendary Dragon," Tea realized.

Solon appeared besides Amulet Dragon. "Solon, in Harold's memory combine, with Amulet Dragon!" The two monsters joined in a flash of light. At first it didn't seem like anything had changed. But then they saw that the wings of Amulet Dragon were yellow. The runes had changed to red and were now spinning around Amulet Dragon. "Since Solon is equipped to a wind attribute monster, I can take any number of magic cards from my deck and add them to my graveyard. So I choose to add 3!"

"What's the point in that?" Raphael asked.

"Because Amulet Dragon gains 300 attack points for every magic card in my graveyard and right now there are 8!"

(AD: 2900-5300)

Raphael audibly gasped.

"Now to teach you a lesson, Raphael, Amulet Dragon attack Guardian Eatos!" Timaeus opened his mouth and Dark Magician aimed his staff at Eatos. The two combined energies showered down on Eatos.

"EATOS, NO!" Raphael cried. Eatos turned to her master with a sad expression as she dissolved.

(R: 1500)  
(Y: 500)

"You will pay, Pharaoh! Nobody sends Eatos to the graveyard!" In response, the seal started pulsating.

"Why's the seal doing that?" Tea wondered.

"It could be a glitch in the hologram," Kaiba theorized.

"But where's the glitch coming from?" Mokuba asked.

"What's going on?" Yami also asked.

The seal on Raphael's forehead was glowing green and red now. The lightning was now striking in intervals. "My Eatos is a creature of light and purity," he said. "And when she dies, she is replaced by a different creature: a creature of pure darkness!" A chasm opened up and a strange monster covered in bandages and had a mask on. "Say hello to Guardian Deathscythe (4)."

(GD: 2500-3000)

"Hello—and good-bye! It's still not as strong as my Amulet Dragon."

"It will be once I equip it with my Reaperscythe magic card. This increases its attack points by 500 for every monster in my graveyard!"

"But I thought you despised having monsters in your graveyard?"

"But I despise you even more! So what's if a few monsters in the graveyard if it means getting rid of you forever?"

"Okay, I'm no psychiatrist," Tristan said, "But in my opinion: this guy's gone batty."

"Is that a professional opinion?" Tea asked sarcastically.

"No, but it fits him."

"Next I'll sacrifice all my remaining monsters on the field."

"No, don't do it, Raphael!" Yami pleaded. "The Seal of Orichalcos is clouding your mind!"

"Get out of my sight," Raphael commanded as Elma, Grarl, Kay'est and Backup Gardna all disappeared.

(GD: 3000-5500)

"Okay, holograms or not, anybody who treats their monsters like that doesn't deserve them," Tea said.

"I think Yugi is right," Mokuba said. "The Seal of Orichalcos is clouding Raphael's mind just as it did Alister."

"Guardian Deathscythe, attack Amulet Dragon with Death Slash!" Deathscythe swung its weapon and sliced Amulet Dragon's head off.

(R: 1500)  
(Y: 300)

As he slid Solon into his graveyard, he could feel some type of sadness emitting from the dragon. _Do not worry, my friend, _he thought. _You did well, Solon, Harold would be proud. Now take a good long rest, you've earned it. _His field now clear, Yami drew a card and smirked.

"The Pharaoh looks pretty confident," Tea observed.

"How is he going to win without his Legendary Dragon?" Kaiba asked.

Amara gasped as she recalled something Yami just said.

* * *

"_But that's just for starters. You may have beaten one Legendary Dragon, but…" He held out the Wings of Solon. "Let's see how you stand up to two!"

* * *

_

_Because he doesn't have just one Legendary Dragon, _Amara realized.

"Go, Card of Sanctity," Yami commanded. "Now we can each draw from our decks until we're holding six cards!" Yami and Raphael filled their respective hands. "I summon Watapon and then sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl in defense mode. Finally I set one card face-down."

"Time to put an end to this," Raphael said drawing a card. Now that there were guardian monsters in his graveyard, he was back to drawing one card. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards." Looking at his two new cards, he said, "I play the magic card Obedience which forces your Dark Magician Girl into attack mode." Try as she might, Dark Magician Girl couldn't resist standing. "Deathscythe, attack her and end this duel right now!" As Deathscythe moved in to attack, Yami activated his face-down card. Dark Magician Girl was covered with a top hat. When Deathscythe sliced it, pigeons came out. "What was that?"

"Magical Pigeon is a magic card that can only be used with Dark Magician Girl. It protects her from attack by transforming her into a pigeon for one turn."

"You're just stalling," Raphael grumbled as he placed two cards face-down. A pigeon landed on the field and transformed into Dark Magician Girl. "You're out of options."

"I'm well aware that the odds are in your favor. You may have the power of the Orichalcos, but I have a power that's greater: a belief in myself and in the hearts of my friends who are with me in spirit even if not consciously."

"You were once ruled by darkness, and people ruled by darkness don't deserve any friends!" He spat the last word.

"True, I may have been ruled by darkness before but I was able to conquer it." He thought back to his duel against the shadow image of Yugi. _Yugi helped me defeat the darkness in my heart so I must help Raphael defeat the darkness in his own heart. _He drew a card, "This duel is far from over! I know first hand what the Orichalcos can do to a person. When Eatos was destroyed, you unleashed your anger on your other monsters. You let the Orichalcos feed on that rage. But this isn't who you really are. The darkness has taken control of you and the only way to conquer it is to face it head-on! It's the only way to save you!"

"You're the one who needs saving!"

Yami held up a card. "This will force you to take a good hard look at yourself. I play the magic card Underworld Circle!" The card was a strange circle with two skulls at the center. Raphael gasped as a feeling of déjà vu came over him.

The monsters started to disappear and the circle started to spin.

"What have you done?" Raphael asked.

"Now witness your true darkness!" The circle grew dark as purple smoke covered the dueling field blocking the spectators' view.

"Now we can't see what's going on," Mokuba complained.

"I just hope that when the smoke clears, it's the Pharaoh who's still standing," Tea said.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Kuribandit  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 300  
DEF: 200

(2)  
Name: Amulet Dragon  
Level: 9  
Type: Dragon/Hybrid/Effect  
Attribute: Wind  
ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2600

(3)  
Name: Guardian Deathscythe  
Level: 8  
Type: Zombie/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2800


	39. Rematch with Raphael Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 224: Rematch with Raphael Pt 3: Tears of a Guardian  
Episode Basis: Grappling with a Guardian Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Under the control of the Orichalcos, the darkness within Raphael's heart was increased and amplified. While he used to respect his monsters, keeping them from the graveyard at all costs, now he was sacrificing them like they were going out of style. When Yami used Timaeus and Solon along with his Dark Magician to defeat Guardian Eatos, the darkness within him got out of control. A new monster was produced, a being of pure darkness and hatred: Guardian Deathscythe. But just as Yugi showed Yami the error of his ways, so was Yami about to do the same to Raphael. He played a magic card called Underworld Circle which caused the Seal of Orichalcos to cloud over. What happened?

* * *

On the outside, it looked like purple smoke. As much as Tristan, Amara, Tea, Mokuba, and Kaiba tried, they couldn't see inside. "How could this happen?" Tristan asked.

"I know," Mokuba said. "Yugi played that Underworld Circle card and somehow it interfered with the Seal of Orichalcos."

Tea went forward and pushed against the edge of the seal. The seal pushed back and Tea was forced to her knees.

"Did you honestly think you could break through?" Kaiba asked.

"No," Tea admitted. "But all the same, I had to try." She stared at the darkened seal. "Pharaoh…"

* * *

Inside, Yami walked through. "This is strange," he said. "Is this another vision generated by the Orichalcos?" He found himself on a path aligned with gravestones. "Wait a minute; Underworld Circle lets us bring back monsters from the graveyard. Could I have been transported to the card graveyard?"

"This wasn't part of my plan!" Yami looked in the distance and saw Raphael's shadowed form.

"Raphael?"

"What did you do, Pharaoh?" Raphael asked.

"Not this, that's for sure," Yami said.

"Help me, somebody!"

Yami and Raphael turned towards the new male voice. A figure was running towards them. They gasped as the figure came into view. "Raphael, that's you!"

"Yes, when I was younger." The young Raphael ran past his older counterpart and continued towards the distance. "Hey wait!" He took off after the young Raphael.

"Raphael, careful," Yami cautioned as he followed them. "It could be a trap!" He caught up to the older Raphael at a set of four gravestones and repeated his warning, "This could be a trap we don't even know where we are."

"I know exactly where we are," Raphael said. "It's the graves of my family!"

Yami gasped.

They heard laughing behind them. They turned and saw young Raphael joined by a man in a white cloak. "It's all starting to make sense," Raphael said. "Master Dartz took me here once to expose me to the truth."

"So this is a vision of your past," Yami deduced.

"Always remember that life is cruel," Dartz told young Raphael. "The sooner you learn that, the better. Your family is dead, everyone else has forgotten all about you so you should forget about all of them." Somehow an image of Raphael on board that ill-fated voyage that took his parents and siblings from him appeared for all to see. Yami noticed the anguished look on Raphael's face. "I brought you here so you could confront the past, and ultimately, forget it once and for all! All that matters is your servitude to me." He pointed to the ground, "Now tunnel your way into the ground and unearth your destiny!" Raphael began digging with his hands. Time progressed and the hole got bigger and bigger.

"I don't understand," Yami said. "What was Dartz trying to show to you?"

Young Raphael finally came upon something: two human skulls. "No," he said. "It can't be… IT CAN'T BE!" He let out a scream of anguish as rain started to pour.

"I thought your family was just missing," Yami said.

"That's what I thought too, until I saw that." Present day Raphael pointed to the two skulls. "Those skulls… were of Julian… and Sonia."

A glow came from up above. Everyone looked up to see Guardian Eatos floating over the pit.

"Eatos," young Raphael gasped. Eatos held out her hands. Young Raphael placed the two skulls in her hands. She held them close to her.

Tears were dripping down her cheeks.

"Is Eatos… crying?" Young Raphael asked.

"Forget that creature," Dartz said dismissively. "It is what is holding you to the past; it's what is keeping you from moving forward. It is your past, a memory to be forgotten. Your future… lay right behind you." Young Raphael was so awestruck by Eatos that he didn't see Dartz drop a Dark Duel Disk into the pit. "Now turn your back on the past and face the future." Young Raphael turned around and picked up the Dark Duel Disk and put it on. He drew a card. It was the Seal of Orichalcos. Raphael inserted it into the field magic card slot. The Duel Disk lit up and shot light into the air. Raphael groaned in pain, "Do not fight the power let it set you free!" The Seal of Orichalcos was traced on Raphael's forehead. The seal appeared underneath him and started to expand. As the edge of the seal touched Guardian Eatos, the skulls in her hands dissolved and she burst into flames, collapsing to the ground.

"Eatos!" Young Raphael cried.

"Forget about it, that creature was only holding you back. You have a new Guardian now." From the fires of Guardian Eatos rose Guardian Deathscythe. "This creature was created from your darkness and is bounded to you. Congratulations, your journey is over."

"Now do you understand the brilliance of Master Dartz?" Present day Raphael asked Yami. "He knows exactly how the world works and how to save it."

"If you are so loyal to 'Master Dartz,' why do you keep disobeying him?" Yami asked. Raphael reacted like Yami just slapped him in the face. "Dartz told you to let go of your past yet you cling to your Guardians, who, in your master's own words, 'represents your past'?"

"You don't get it Master Dartz was helping me move on!"

Yami scoffed, "Ultimately, the only one Dartz is helping is himself!"

The Seal of Orichalcos started to glow on Raphael's forehead. "Master Dartz gave me the power to survive and now it's time to unleash it on you!"

* * *

The fog cleared up. Yami and Raphael found themselves back facing one another. Guardian Deathscythe was still on the field but Dark Magician Girl was gone. "Pharaoh, are you all right?"

"He has no monsters on his side of the field," Mokuba pointed out. "So I wouldn't say he's okay."

(R: 1500)  
(Y: 300)

"My Underworld Circle magic card should've destroyed every monster on the field, so why is Deathscythe still here?"

"Simple, by discarding a card from my hand, Deathscythe is able to revive itself," Raphael explained. One of the cards in his hand disintegrated. "It was created to be indestructible so Deathscythe can't be destroyed, not even by me!"

"So how's the Pharaoh supposed to win?" Tea wondered.

"Especially with a limited number of monsters," Amara added.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"For Underworld Circle to be effective, both players must remove all the monsters that remain in their decks."

"For something that costly, that card better have a big perk," Tristan said.

"Thanks to Underworld Circle, I now have free access to every monster in my graveyard," Yami explained. "But because of Guardian Deathscythe's ability, yours is off-limits."

"I don't care about those worthless weaklings any more. There's only one creature I need!" Guardian Deathscythe roared.

_Dartz gave Raphael that monster to feed the darkness in his heart. So if I destroy it, maybe I can set him free. _"With the power of Underworld Circle I bring back Dark Magician from the graveyard!"

"Maybe he has a chance after all," Kaiba said.

"Yeah," Mokuba agreed. "Now that he can play cards in his graveyard, Yugi can start kicking some serious butt!"

"About time too," Amara said.

"I set a card face-down and end my turn," Yami finished.

Raphael drew a card saying, "It's over!"

"Not as long as my magic card's in play," Yami said. "I summon Jack's Knight from the graveyard!"

"You mean he can use that circle thing even when it's not his turn?" Tristan asked.

"That's awesome," Mokuba said.

"Guardian Deathscythe, attack Dark Magician!"

"I reveal my trap card Zero Gravity which forces all our monsters into defense mode."

"Yugi just stopped that zombie thing in its track!" Tristan exclaimed.

"I don't think so I reveal my own trap card Spirit Hunter which destroys all monsters in defense mode." Jack's Knight and Dark Magician were both destroyed.

Yami didn't seem perturbed as he started his turn. "I use Underworld Circle to bring back Dark Magician Girl and play Altar of Restoration allowing me to bring back another monster from my graveyard by discarding the top two cards in my deck." He took The Eye of Timaeus out of his graveyard. "Now I play Eye of Timaeus, fusing my Legendary Dragon with Dark Magician Girl to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! And I use her special effect to destroy Guardian Deathscythe!" Dark Magician Girl aimed her sword and fired a blast of energy. Timaeus launched a blast from its mouth.

But as the smoke of the attack dissipated, everyone could see that Guardian Deathscythe was still there. "Deathscythe is indestructible," Raphael reminded.

_Why did Yugi attack when he knew fully well it would just revive itself, _Kaiba wondered as Yami placed a card face-down. _Yugi better not let this chump beat him twice I'm the only one who deserves the honor of beating Yugi._

Raphael drew a card.

"I use Underworld Circle to bring back Queen's Knight."

"Your strategy isn't working," Raphael said. He slid a card into his graveyard. "I discard one card to activate The Sealing Sword of Orichalcos!" A sword penetrated Timaeu's foot. "There, that should keep your monster from using its special ability." But Yami was more interested in the card Raphael discarded to activate the magic card than the magic card itself. The card was Monster Reborn. "Now, Guardian Deathscythe, destroy his Dragon Knight!"

"No!" Yami cried as his hybrid monster was destroyed.

(R: 1500)  
(Y: 10)

"How can you still have life points?" Raphael asked.

"My trap card Reduction Barrier reduces damage by ten percent."

"How annoying," Raphael grumbled.

"I promise that I'll fight until my last point is gone for my friends, and for the world, even those who might be ruled by evil."

"Suit yourself, but sooner or later your soul will belong to Master Dartz."

"You've been brainwashed, Raphael, but I still believe there's good in you and I'm going to bring it out!" He drew a card. "I use Underworld Circle to bring back Big Shield Gardna and play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two extra cards." The cards Yami drew were Spider Web and the Claw of Hermos. "I play the magic card Spider Web which lets me take a card from your graveyard and I'll take Monster Reborn!" A web latched onto Raphael's graveyard slot and withdrew the card which landed in Yami's hand. "I'll set you free from the darkness, Raphael, and I'll use your cards to do it! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Guardian Eatos!" Raphael's graveyard shot out energy into the air. Guardian Eatos landed on Yami's side of the field. When she looked at her former master, there was hurt in her eyes. It almost looked like she was in tears.

"Kaiba, promise me you'll never make holograms that realistic."

"No promises," Kaiba told Amara.

With Eatos out of the graveyard, Deathscythe lost 500 attack points.

(GD: 5500-5000)

Yami cast a side glance at Joey, _if I'm going to win this I'm going to need Joey's help. For just as Harold's dragon helped me defeat Guardian Eatos, so will Joey's dragon help me defeat Guardian Deathscythe. _"I play the Claw of Hermos!" The red dragon appeared.

"Check it out, Joey," Tristan said to the soulless Joey. "It's your dragon."

"I'll combine Hermos with my Queen's Knight to form the Goddess Bow!" Queen's Knight transformed into a bow which Guardian Eatos grabbed.

(GE: 2500-5000)

"What are you planning?" Raphael asked. "Both of our monsters have the same number of attack points so they'll destroy each other, but mine will come back."

"We'll see about that," Yami replied. "Eatos, attack and I activate the special effect of Goddess Bow allowing Eatos to attack again each time Deathscythe revives itself!" As Eatos pulled back on the bow, an arrow of energy appeared. Eatos fired and the arrow struck Deathscythe. One of Raphael's cards disappeared. Eatos fired another arrow and another of Raphael's cards disintegrated.

"Of course!" Mokuba cried. "When Raphael runs out of cards, it can't be revived."

The last of Raphael's cards disintegrated. Deathscythe burst into flames and fell into the ground. Soon only its mask remained. Eatos picked up the mask and held it close to her heart as she ascended into the sky.

Raphael fell to his knees. As he did, a card fell out of his deck. Raphael stared at it absentmindedly. It was a magic card called Soul Charge. He recognized it because of who gave it to him: Jonah.

* * *

_"Lord Raphael."_

_"What is it, kid?"_

_"I have a gift for you, it's a Duel Monster card."_

_"Soul Charge? Jonah, this only works for monsters that are in the graveyard. You know I don't like having monsters in my graveyard."_

_"Please keep it; I'd like one of my cards to help you win a duel."_

_"All right, kid, I'll keep it for you."

* * *

_

"Now do you understand what you've done?" Yami asked. "You turned your back on your monsters. Once they meant the world to you but Dartz convinced you to abandon all that. He fueled your grief and anger and in your moment of weakness you allowed yourself to be consumed by the dark magic of the Orichalcos. But I knew the real you was still in there and I also knew what I had to do: force you to face the darkness."

"There's only one problem," Raphael said picking up the card Jonah made for him. "The Seal of Orichalcos still needs a soul. I use Underworld Circle to bring back Guardian Grarl. Then I play the magic card Soul Charge which lets me bring more monsters back." Kay'est, Elma, and Backup Gardna all reappeared.

"Now he has four monsters!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Hold on," Kaiba said. "Monsters summoned by Soul Charge can't attack for one turn so he's safe for now."

"Then why do it?" Mokuba asked.

"That's it," Raphael said. "My graveyard is empty and my Guardians are free. But each monster I brought back cost me 500 life points."

(R: 0)  
(Y: 10)

"He just committed Duelist suicide," Amara commented. The Seal of Orichalcos started to shrink around him.

A bright light came from the sky. Everyone watched as Guardian Eatos descended again. She landed in front of Raphael. She leaned over, took Raphael's head into her hands and kissed him on the forehead. The Seals of Orichalcos branded on all the monsters disappeared. "You made the right choice," Yami said. "The darkness has lifted."

"You're right, thank you." Raphael heard childish laughter and looked down to see Julien and Sonia hanging off of him. "Julien, Sonia…" His eyes tear up, "I missed you guys."

"Silly," Sonia said a smile on her face. "You couldn't have missed us because we've never left you."

Raphael saw his parents standing amongst his guardian monsters. "I see, this is a vision of what is in my heart. Everyone I turned my back on is still here and always will be." The visions of his monsters and family rose into the sky and disappeared. His Orichalcos Stone cracked and the seal disappeared from his forehead.

Yami and the others gathered around Raphael who hadn't collapsed like the others who have lost a duel in the Seal of Orichalcos. "What happened to the seal?" Tea asked. "Doesn't it normally put on a big green laser show?"

"Yeah," Raphael agreed. "It usually takes someone's soul as well. But I'm still here."

"I have a theory about that," Yami said. "The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the person who plays it. But Raphael was able to conquer that darkness so his soul was spared.

Suddenly the building started shaking violently. "Is it an earthquake?" Tristan asked.

"No," Yami said. "I'm afraid it's something much worse."

The End


	40. To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 225: To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 1: Call to Battle  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Dartz Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! The Seal of Orichalcos showed a scene from Raphael's past, where Dartz took him to his family's gravesites to make him let go of the past and embrace his way. When Guardian Eatos appeared, Raphael played the Seal of Orichalcos setting her ablaze and forming Guardian Deathscythe. Back in reality, Yami was determined to make Raphael see the error of his ways. Using Raphael's Monster Reborn card, he summoned Guardian Eatos and used The Claw of Hermos to form a Goddess Bow which was able to defeat Guardian Deathscythe. Raphael was free from the Seal of Orichalcos and somehow his soul didn't get snatched. But before anybody could breathe a sigh of relief, the building started shaking.

* * *

The Doma building was coming apart at the seams. "You have to get out of here!" Raphael shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Tristan said. But as they turned to leave, a fissure formed between them and the elevator which soon after collapsed. "There goes our way out." The chasm got bigger causing everyone to fall back.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Kaiba looked up to see Roland in the helicopter landing on the helipad a level above them.

"Everyone, follow me," Mokuba instructed. He, Tristan (who along with Amara was carrying Joey), Tea, and Kaiba all ran up the stairs and leapt into the rear hatch.

Yami picked up Raphael and started dragging him up the steps. "Just hang on," he said.

"I'll try," the weakened Doma Warrior replied. Yami and Raphael staggered up the stairs. But just before they reached the top, the staircase started to collapse. Raphael threw Yami to safety.

The helipad split open under Roland's feet. "Mister Kaiba, sir, we have to leave!"

"Raphael, grab my hand!" Yami called. Raphael took out a microchip and threw it up to Yami.

"Here," he said. "You're going to need it if you're going to take out Dartz."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Go while you can!" Then Raphael let go and fell into the chasm.

"RAPHAEL!"

"Mister Kaiba, we have to go now," Roland insisted. The rotors started up as Kaiba leapt onto the rear ramp. The ramp hovered around to Yami's ledge.

"Pharaoh, jump!" Tea called. Pharaoh leapt on just as the ledge he was standing on collapsed. As the helicopter pulled away the rest of the building fell away, being replaced by a new building, a blood-red building with horns and as Tea put it, "Some kind of ancient temple."

"Looks like Dartz's showing his true colors," Kaiba critiqued.

Yami looked at the object Raphael had gave him and handed it to Kaiba. "Kaiba, take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"It's some kind of microchip. Raphael gave it to me just before he fell." Kaiba inserted it into his PDA. A topographical map appeared with a red dot fixed towards the center of a screen.

"It's a map," Kaiba identified.

"To where?" Mokuba asked.

"Straight to Dartz's lair, no doubt," Yami guessed. 

Kaiba tossed the PDA to a freaked-out Roland, "Here, follow it."

"Sir, we have a problem," the pilot announced. Everyone stared out a window to see another helicopter, this one equipped with rockets and machine guns. More choppers surrounded the Kaiba Corp. one.

"Great, does Dartz have his own air force now?" Tristan asked.

Amara looked at Mokuba. "What did you do now?"

Mokuba scratched the back of his head and put on an embarrassed look, "Well earlier we kind of escaped from some fighter jets so…"

"Oyvey," Amara sighed. "You Kaibas like living life on the edge, don't you?"

The pilot noticed something. "Sir, they want us to follow them," he told Kaiba.

"To where?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't know but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice." The Kaiba Corp. chopper and its escort flew low. They noticed a dark cloud approaching them. Tristan recoiled as a piece of the cloud hit him in the face. Kaiba reached out and grabbed a piece of the cloud, studying his catch in his hand.

It was a locust.

The kids looked bewildered as the insect.

* * *

"Hey slow down!"

"Yeah, where'd you learn how to drive?"

"Hey don't make me throw you two in the trailer." The Hawkins trailer was rushing down the street. Duke, Kevin, and Rebecca were all crunched up in the front. Suddenly Duke slammed on the breaks causing Rebecca and Kevin to fall over each other.

"I said slow down, not stop," Rebecca said disentangling herself from underneath Kevin's arm.

"Couldn't be helped," Duke said. "Take a look." The two younger kids looked and saw an Orichalcos Soldier up ahead.

"Uh… I change my mind," Rebecca said. "Gun it, Duke!"

"Yes, ma'am." But as Duke backed up, more Orichalcos Soldiers appeared out of alleyways. "Oh crap!"

"Looks like it's time for Plan B," Rebecca said grabbing her Duel Disk and hopping out.

"What's Plan B?" Kevin asked as he got out with her.

"Stand and fight!" The two stood back to back, Duel Disks at the ready.

"Uh… Rebecca," Kevin said. "If… if we don't come through this, I just wanted to say…"

"Save it, bucko," Rebecca interrupted. "I'll have no more of depressing thoughts from you. Yugi wouldn't give up when facing a challenge and neither will I!"

Kevin nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Return home, my Orichalcos Soldiers," Dartz commanded. "It's time to begin the next phase of the battle."

* * *

All over the world, Orichalcos Soldiers transformed into beams of light and soared into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kaiba Corp. chopper was escorted to an aircraft carrier in the ocean. Once touched down, the helicopter was refueled while the passengers met with the Captain. "I apologize for the way in which you were brought here," he began. "But we tracked you down because we need your help in dealing with a world-wide threat. As crazy as it sounds, we think our only hope lies in a card game."

"You're right," Yami agreed. "Somebody is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe us out."

"Precisely; so who better to call in than the Duel Monsters experts."

"So in other words, you want us to do your job," Kaiba translated.

"Like I say, you can't trust authorities for anything."

"Amara," Tea hissed.

"No, your friend is right," the Captain agrees. "As much as I would love to take Dartz out myself, his political influence is too powerful and too vast. Our hands are tied but yours are not. Please, we need your help." Everyone looked out the bow of the aircraft carrier to see an island in the distance.

"Fine," Kaiba grumped. "But understand this; I'm only doing it to save my company."

"That may be true, but if you beat him, you'll be saving more than just your company." The aircraft carrier rocked as they approached what looked like a tornado. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as we can take you safely. The rest is up to you, good luck."

The helicopter powered up and took off. But flying wasn't easy. The winds were so fierce that they rocked the helicopter causing everyone but Kaiba to fall over. "We should've been there by now," Kaiba said to the pilot.

"I'm sorry, sir," the pilot replied. "It's the weather, we can't get any closer."

"Everyone, stay calm," Yami instructed. "Dartz wants us to reach him." Eventually the winds calmed down and the helicopter approached an island with a temple set at the peak of a mountain. The helicopter landed and everyone got out. The large doors at the front of the temple parted allowing access to a darkened hallway. "There's no turning back now," Yami said.

"Let's go," Kaiba added. As the group entered the temple, they were quickly immersed in darkness.

"I wish we had some light so we could see where we're going," Tristan said. The white orb quickly flew to the forefront of the group and lit up the hallway. "Cool," Tristan commented and turned to Yami. "I don't suppose it can produce drinks too?"

The hallway was covered with depictions of snakes or serpents. "I'm not a big fan of the snake motif," Tea critiqued.

"Can't you geeks just wait outside?" Kaiba asked.

"We need to stick together," Yami said.

They were rapidly running out of hallway and soon they arrived at what seemed to be the main chamber.

Tea's scream prompted everybody to look at her. Her face was as white as a ghost and she was pointing to something in the corner. Amara and the boys followed her glance and their faces went white too upon seeing Harold's body slumped against the wall next to the Doma Warrior Jonah. Yami went to check on him as Tea staggered, "Is… is he… is he…"

Yami leaned in to listen for breathing and check for a pulse. When he looked up, he shook his head. "He's gone."

Tea sunk to her knees. "No… Harold can't be…"

Tristan lowered his head morosely when he noticed the walls. "Hey, what's with all the people chiseled in stone?"

Amara pointed to the far wall. "They're not just any people, look!"

On the far wall was Mai, and Weevil, and Pegasus, and Valon and Alister. And…

"YUGI!" Yami cried. He started to run towards Yugi's edifice.

"A shame your friends turned out to be such stiffs," a voice joked. Dartz appeared in a flash of light. "Greetings, gentlemen," he said to Yami and Kaiba. "Welcome to my temple. Due to the carelessness of my employees, I am the only one left."

"I want my company back so can the small talk," Kaiba said making a fist.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid your company… or what's left of it… is now part of my company! Oh, don't sound so glum, we all want things. Take me for instance, I want your souls. I even have a place picked out for them." Two stone slabs next to Yugi were cleared.

"Your party tricks don't scare me," Kaiba said defiantly.

"Now release our friends," Yami commanded.

"Even if I wanted to, it's just not possible. You see they're already being put to use, supplying life energy to the most powerful beast that ever lived. My ten thousand year old collection is almost complete. Once I get you two, the Great Beast will rise."

"If you've been collecting souls for all these years," Yami said, a look of horror and disgust on his face, "How many lives have you destroyed?"

"Millions!" Dartz replied rather proudly. "Take a look." The entire room lit up revealing wall-to-wall soul plaques. They were even on the floor.

"Check it out," Tea said noting the Civil War uniform on one of Dartz's victims. "Some of these outfits are really ancient."

"Since it's taken me ten millennia to complete, it's quite the history lesson."

"It's junk," Kaiba said dismissively.

"Then duel me and I'll make a believer out of you yet."

"Now you're talking, let's stop talking and start dueling."

"Not alone, you're not," Yami said stepping up besides Kaiba. "This lunatic is far too dangerous to face by yourself."

"Then join him," Dartz suggested. "And together I'll get two souls for the price of one!" A Dark Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

Yami and Kaiba both activated their Duel Disks. "Ready, Kaiba?"

"I'm way ahead of you." They inserted their decks in synch.

"Duel!"

(K: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(D: 4000)

* * *

Raphael placed Valon's prone body into the back seat of a jeep besides Mai's. He thought back on how he was rescued.

* * *

_Raphael was falling, he tried reaching out for anything that was anchored down. Suddenly he felt someone's hands catch him. He looked up to see Guardian Eatos easing him to the ground right by Mai's body._

_"Eatos," he mused. "You saved me again, didn't you? Thank you." He looked around and spotted a jeep. He hotwired it and threw Mai into the backseat.

* * *

_

"Just hold on, you two," Raphael said to Valon and Mai. "I'll rescue you very soon. And Dartz is going to pay."

* * *

"Let the games commence," Dartz said drawing five cards.

Kaiba drew a sixth. "I'll begin, I play White Dragon Ritual now by discarding Vorse Raider from my hand, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon. But I'm not done there, next I sacrifice my Paladin in order to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon.' Kaiba's trademark dragon appeared and stared Dartz down. "As much as I would love to waste you with my Blue-Eyes, I can't attack on my first turn so I'll end it there and let my partner take over." Kaiba decided that having Yugi was a necessary evil if it meant getting his company back.

"Don't mind if I do," Yami said drawing his sixth card with just as much gusto as Kaiba. "I play Black Luster Ritual. Now by sending my Valkyrion straight to the graveyard…" The giant monster appeared before descending into the ground. "I can summon Black Luster Soldier (1)!" A blue armored warrior carrying a sword appeared. Yami also played a card face-down. "There, now you have two monsters each with 3000 attack points to worry about."

"Dartz better watch out," Mokuba cracked.

"Those pitiful creatures may work in your little card tournaments but I play by different rules." He held up his sixth card. "Behold a power born from the very darkness itself!"

"Oh no!" Kaiba gasped.

"Oh yeah," Yami confirmed.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Immediately all the torches except for the two behind Dartz flickered out. The ground around the Duelists started to glow.

"Does anyone feel that?" Mokuba asked.

"If you mean the sudden drop in temperature and the freaky vibe in the air, yeah I do."

The seal formed. Unlike the others, the seal didn't appear on Dartz's forehead though his eyes did take on a red tint. "That's better," Dartz said. "Now let's get on with it, I summon Orichalcos Gigas in defense mode."

"I've faced this monster once before," Yami said. "And it was almost impossible to defeat."

"That's because you didn't have me to bail you out," Kaiba said.

"Next I pay 500 life points to summon another monster, Orichalcos Kyutora (2)! I think I'll leave it at that."

(K: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(D: 3500)

Kaiba drew a new card and laughed, "And to think, I actually believed I was up against a talented Duelist, but after seeing that opening move, I can see I was mistaken! You left two weak monsters on the field with no protection and now I'm about to blow them both away! I am president of the world's largest gaming corporation, you should've thought twice about challenging me! I play Polymerization and fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field with two more in my hand to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (3)!" Kaiba's three-headed dragon breathed smoke out its noses. Kaiba turned to Yami, "If you're a true Duelist, you'll have the right card," he said.

Yami drew his card and nodded to Kaiba. He turned to Dartz saying, "This is it, you won't withstand the combined power of our dueling decks! I play Polymerization to fuse Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier to form… the Master of Dragon Soldier (4)!" The Black Luster Soldier was riding on top of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"Talk about the dream team," Mokuba cheered.

"Next I reveal my trap card Meteorain. Now, when our monster attacks the difference between this monster's attack points and our opponent's defense points get taken out of your life points."

"If I'm doing my math correctly, that's more than 3500 attack points damage," Tea said happily.

"Master of Dragon Soldier, attack Orichalcos Gigas," Yami commanded. "Your twisted game is done!"

"Finish this duel," Kaiba added.

"SABER BLAST!" The two finished together. Energy poured out of all three dragons' mouths as well as the soldier's sword. Orichalcos Gigas was obliterated.

"It's over!" Tea cried happily.

But Dartz's laugh said otherwise. "Such a valiant effort but your attack was in vain." The seal started pulsating and in a flash of light, all three of them were outside the temple, floating in deep space.

"Take us back," Kaiba commanded.

"You never left, this is a vision generated by the Orichalcos. It's how the seal communicates, showing us visions of what once was, and what shall be."

"What are you trying to prove with all this?" Yami asked.

"Human beings have always been filled with darkness. When a corrupt individual comes across the Orichalcos, it releases the darkness inside. Thousands of years ago I came upon this power and it opened my eyes."

"You mean it corrupted your mind," Yami said.

"You shut yourself off from the truth just as my people did thousands of years ago." In a flash of light, the three were hovering over a strange city. "This is the legendary city of Atlantis, a city that I ruled over, and a city that I destroyed with my bear hands!" He stared down at the city with an almost nostalgic look. "Atlantis was a city of great beauty… but it was destined for destruction… at my own hands!" Yami and Kaiba gasped.

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Black Luster Soldier  
Level: 8  
Type: Warrior/Ritual  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 3000  
DEF: 2800

(2)  
Name: Orichalcos Kyutora  
Level: 3  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 500  
DEF: 500

(3)  
Name: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
Level: 12  
Type: Dragon/Fusion  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 4500  
DEF: 3800

(4)  
Name: Master of Dragon Soldier  
Level: 12  
Type: Dragon/Fusion/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 5000  
DEF: 5000

A/N: It's official, Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar is now longer than the actual series. The canon series had over 224 episodes, and we're now on episode 225. Party hats for all!


	41. To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 226: To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 2: The Secret of Atlantis  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Dartz Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! As the Doma Building was about to collapse, Roland arrived in the chopper to pick everyone up. He was able to retrieve everybody except Raphael who fell through a crevice but not before giving Yami a map leading to Dartz. With the military backing them up, Yami and the gang stormed Dartz's temple where they discovered that Dartz had been gathering souls across time and now literally had a roomful of them. Yami and Kaiba joined forces and were quick to call out their best monster, the Master of Dragon Soldier and sic it against Dartz. But for some reason, the Seal of Orichalcos reacted to the attack and showed them an image of Atlantis. The secret of Atlantis is about to be revealed and the secret may surprise you.

* * *

The city was circular in nature. Sea walls seemed to block the ocean from flooding the city. At the center of the city was a large castle. A circular symbol with a cross intersecting it was embedded on the outside wall.

"Behold the city of Atlantis in all its glory," Dartz presented to Yami and Kaiba who were awestruck at what they were seeing. It seemed like they were floating above the city with only the Seal of Orichalcos to keep them from falling. "Everything you see was as it was thousands of years ago."

* * *

_Long ago, Atlantis existed physically isolated from the rest of the world. We were surrounded on all sides by water but it was so much bigger than what you consider an island to be. We existed along side of the beasts or what you would now call Duel Monsters. Our lives were simple, we knew nothing of violence. But one day, all that changed. Darkness descended upon us, but a gift also descended, little green stones.

* * *

_

"The Orichalcos," Yami realized.

"Is story time over?" Kaiba asked. "I'd like to duel."

"This tale of the past directly affects your future, Kaiba," Dartz scolded. "So I would suggest that you pay attention."

* * *

_With the aid of the Orichalcos, we made rapid advancements in science and technology. We have evolved far beyond what humanity is right now. We even established colonies for our overpopulation problem. All thanks to the Orichalcos. But, something else was rising along with our achievements: crime, greed, violence, corruption. The very colonies that we seeded had severed ties with us. My people were becoming evil. I knew what had to be done, but my father, former King Ironheart, had different ideas.

* * *

_

"Wait, Ironheart was your father?" Yami asked, his eyes bugging out.

"Yugi, don't encourage him," Kaiba said.

But Yami was coming to another conclusion, _wait a minute, Chris called Ironheart 'Grandpa.' And Ironheart was Dartz's father, does that mean… no, not even Dartz would… _Yami noticed Dartz had a small smile on his face and knew the truth. _Has the Orichalcos corrupted Dartz beyond all reason?_

If Dartz caught on to Yami's conclusion, he didn't show it.

* * *

_The hearts of our people continued to decline even as our technological achievement arose. It was up to me to remedy it, but then the Orichalcos started to test us, to see who was pure and who was evil. Those who were evil were transformed into hideous creatures who ran rampant. Nobody was safe._

_Not even my wife, Iona. It wasn't too long before she too was revealed to be evil. I had no choice, to protect my own life I had to kill her with my own blade._

_I couldn't understand why this was all happening. How can a society so perfect be revealed as corrupted and evil? The answer came to me in the form of an Orichalcos stone which I found in a fountain. The Orichalcos answered all my questions. The people of Atlantis were evil and I have been chosen to wipe them out and start over._

_But I couldn't accomplish such a monumental task on my own so the Orichalcos gave me a gift—something powerful enough to lead my fight against mankind. Below the Earth's surface lurked the most incredible creature that ever lived: the Great Leviathan. Soon, the Great Beast which the Atlantians have long since worshipped will return to finish what it began._

_However, someone… or should I say two someone's stood in my way: Ironheart my father, and Chris my daughter._

_"Please, son, you must destroy the Orichalcos stones, so we can return to the life we once knew!"_

_"Ha-ha-ha, foolish old man, do you really think things can go back to the way they were? It is too late for that now! The true nature of our people has been exposed. All of humanity is evil and must be destroyed! We should be thanking the Orichalcos for showing us the truth, not blaming it for the faults of mankind."_

_"Stop it, Father, you're scaring me!"_

_"Do not be afraid, my daughter, for the Orichalcos has not only shown me what is wrong with the world, but given me the tools to fix it."_

_"And what are these tools, Dartz?"_

_"By the power of the Orichalcos, the Great Leviathan will rise up from the depths of the Earth and fight by my side! And when I'm through I will rebuild civilization!" To demonstrate my newfound power, I summoned Orichalcos Soldiers. "Now you have two options, either join me by my side or become the first of many sacrifices for the Great Leviathan!"_

_"You're mad!"_

_"If you are not with me, then you are against me!" Just as I was about to sacrifice them, a trio of magical monsters, including the one who taught my daughter how to defend herself with magic showed up and spirited them away. I could've sent my soldiers after them, but decided that they were of no consequence but instead set out to conquer humanity._

_My father led the corrupt individuals who had not transformed yet into beasts into the desert where they wandered for a long time._

_"Grandpa, what will we do? Father…"_

_"Your father is under the control of an evil force, and he must be stopped. The future of our planet depends on it!"_

_When next I came across them, they were leading an alliance of our former colonies and other ancient cultures. And somehow, they all gained the power that we had, to use our spirit energy to summon monsters of incredible power. Coincidentally, or perhaps not, they all looked like dragons.

* * *

_

"And so, the ancient battle of Atlantis began."

"And what was the outcome of the battle?" Yami asked.

"Neither side was victorious," Dartz explained. "My father's army was decimated and the Great Leviathan was drained of all its power and sealed away. It took me millennia upon millennia to gather the energy needed to make him rise again and I will achieve that goal just as soon as I beat you two in a duel!"

"Hold it," Kaiba called. "We already won this duel. Our Master of Dragon Soldier should've obliterated your Gigas and the rest of your life points!"

"I'm afraid it didn't, this duel is still on!"

* * *

Yami and Kaiba found themselves back in the temple, the Master of Dragon Soldier hovering in between them.

"They're back."

"Thank goodness."

"Are you guys okay?"

"Due to the special ability of my Kyutora," Dartz was explaining. "All damage to me is reduced to 0. And now it's my turn."

(K: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(D: 3500)

Orichalcos Gigas returned to the field. "Each time Gigas is destroyed, it comes back stronger," Yami explained to Kaiba.

(OG: 900-1400)

"Since Gigas returned, I can't draw a card. Good thing I don't need to, I have everything I need right here in my hand…" He took a magic card from his hand. "Like this, I play the magic card Orichalcos Deutros!" The Armlet started to glow and symbols started flying around the Seal of Orichalcos. Another ring formed on the outside of the seal.

"I don't know how he did it," Yami said. "But somehow he made the seal stronger." _And he used Harold's Armlet to do it._

"Welcome to the second layer of darkness. Now here's how Orichalcos Deutros works. It gives me 500 life points for every monster on my side of the field. Since I currently have 2, that means I get 1000 life points!"

(K: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(D: 4500)

"How are we supposed to wipe him out?" Kaiba asked out loud.

"You're not," Dartz said. "Next I attack Master of Dragon Soldier with Orichalcos Gigas."

"Our monster is too strong!" Yami protested as Dartz's monster was obliterated. But then it came back.

(OG: 1400-1900)

"He's letting that thing gets its butt kicked on purpose," Tristan complained. "So it can come back stronger."

_That can't be it, _Yami thought. _His Gigas would need to get destroyed seven more times before it would become strong enough to beat our Dragon Soldier. There must be more to his plan. _He stared at Orichalcos Kyutora. _It must have something to do with his Kyutora. I bet it has another special ability._

"It's my move," Kaiba announced and drew a card. _As long as his Kyutora is out, there's no point in attacking because all damage would be neutralized. And his Gigas will just come back stronger so I need some way to attack him directly. _"I set one card face-down and summon Blade Knight (1) in attack mode. And because I have one card left in my hand, Blade Knight's attack points go up."

(BK: 1600-2000)

"I end my turn."

_Kaiba's setting himself up for something, _Yami thought.

_Yugi better not screw this up for me._

Yami drew a card.

"Hold on, Yugi," Kaiba called. "I'm sacrificing my Blade Knight to activate my face-down card Energy Reflector!" A small satellite was launched from the card and was embedded in the wall behind Dartz. "Yugi, when you attack, Energy Reflector will direct the attack squarely on Dartz."

"Bypassing his monsters, of course! Good thinking, Kaiba. Master of Dragon Soldier, attack with Saber Blast!"

"Nice," Tea congratulated. "They were able to blast that freak together."

"Yeah," Mokuba agreed.

The blast bounced off of the satellite but instead of hitting Dartz, it hit a forcefield. Orichalcos Gigas was destroyed. "Whenever my life points are targeted, Orichalcos Deutros steps in to protect me then I can make a sacrifice to have your monster take the hit." The blast was redirected at Master of Dragon Soldier.

"You can't hit it if it's not there," Yami said. "I'm activating De-Fusion!" Black Luster Soldier and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon separated just in time to avoid the blast.

"It was luck."

"It wasn't luck, but teamwork and dedication."

"Don't you tire of being right all the time, Pharaoh? Well that all ends here." He drew a card. "I play the magic card Orichalcos Mirror sacrificing a monster from my hand to summon Mirror Knight Calling (2)!" A large prism appeared.

(MKC: 0-500)

"And its special ability lets me summon four knights to the field to protect me!" Four knights carrying swords and mirror shields appeared.

"I never seen Mirror Knight Calling before," Amara commented.

"He just summoned four monsters at once!" Tea cried.

"That's right, and thanks to Orichalcos Deutros, I gain 3000 life points."

(K: 4000)  
(Y: 4000)  
(D: 7500)

"Now pay attention to the reflection in my knights' mirrors, they each reflect a target." Yami appeared in one, Kaiba in another, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in a third and Black Luster Soldier in the last one.

(MK1: 500)  
(MK2: 3000)  
(MK3: 4500)  
(MK4: 500)

The Mirror Knights with 3000 and 4500 attack points destroyed the monsters while the two 500 point knights made direct attacks.

(K: 3500)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 7500)

"Hey, they have the same attack points as the monsters," Tristan pointed out referring the monster-destroying knights. "How come they weren't destroyed?"

"Maybe they can't be destroyed in battle," Amara deduced.

Mokuba noticed that the monsters shields shattered as the monsters belonging to his brother and Yugi were destroyed. "It's those mirrors," he realized.

"I guess we now know which of you brothers got the brains," Dartz cracked. "You're right, as long as Mirror Knight Calling is out, my knights' shields will regenerate preventing them from being destroyed."

"We'll see about that," Kaiba said drawing a card. "I play Card of Demise, this magic card lets me draw five new cards as long as I discard them five turns later." Kaiba drew two magic cards, two trap cards, and a monster card. "I play Silent Doom to bring back my Blade Knight in defense mode and I sacrifice him to summon Kaiser Glider (3)!" A metallic bird-looking creature appeared.

"Impressive, Kaiba," Dartz complimented. "Kaiser Glider can not be destroyed by any monster with the same number of attack points so my knights can't crush it."

Kaiba didn't like being complimented as he set a trap card face-down.

_Kaiba may be safe from them for now, but we have to find a way to destroy them, not just hide from them. _Yami drew the trap card Mirror Force. _And this could help. _"I set a card face-down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode."

Dartz drew a card, "I gain another 3000 life points thanks to Orichalcos Deutros."

(K: 3500)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 10,500)

"We must stop him now!" Yami exclaimed. _And we will. When Dartz attacks, I'll activate my Mirror Force trap card destroying his knights._

"Hold on, folks," Kaiba called out. "I'm activating my trap card Ring of Destruction!" A ring with grenades around it appeared around Mirror Knight Calling. "Your knights are only protected as long as Mirror Knight Calling is out so I'm using Ring of Destruction to destroy it and then we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" The grenades exploded taking the prism with it.

(K: 3000)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 10,000)

"Now when your Mirror Knights are destroyed, they can't come back!"

Dartz just smiled.

The helmets on the four Mirror Knights started to crack. The helmets shattered.

Everyone gasped.

Underneath the helmets were the faces of Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Harold. All of them had a dazed, hypnotized look in their eyes.

"That's right, Pharaoh," Dartz said confirming Yami's worse fear. "I control the souls of your companions. Attack my knights and you'll be attacking them instead."

Yami looked down at his face-down Mirror Force. _That means if I use my Mirror Force trap, our friends would be gone forever!_

"No matter what you do, you lose," Dartz said. "It's impossible to beat me without destroying these monsters and it's impossible to destroy these monsters without destroying the souls of your friends!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Blade Knight  
Level: 4  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1800

(2)  
Name: Mirror Knight Calling  
Level: 6  
Type: Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

(3)  
Name: Kaiser Glider  
Level: 6  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2400  
DEF: 2200

A/N: Did you guys notice the main title? Try to guess where I got it from. :-D


	42. To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 227: To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 3: Dartz's Manipulations  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Dartz Pt 3

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dartz told Yami and Kaiba the story of Atlantis, how the Orichalcos came and brought about a technological evolution. But the Orichalcos also began corrupting people and even turning them into monsters (and not the dueling kind either). Dartz claimed that the Orichalcos told him to eradicate humanity and gave him The Great Leviathan to help him. His father, Ironheart and his daughter, Chris, left Atlantis and formed an army to challenge Dartz and his army of Orichalcos Soldiers. The battle ended in a draw. But back to the duel, Dartz somehow gained over twice his original score of life points and summoned four invincible Mirror Knights to protect him. Kaiba was able to destroy the source of the Mirror Knights' invulnerability but when he did, the helmets fell off and Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Harold were revealed. I'm afraid to ask, but can Dartz get any more sadistic?

* * *

Yami's stomach lurched as he stared at his friends on the other side of the field. "What do you think of my newest soldiers?" Dartz asked.

"That's not funny!" Yami snapped.

"Cut the magic act and just duel!" Kaiba was also upset though for a different reason.

"We are dueling, we're just dueling by my terms. Since I control the souls of your friends, I thought it might be fun to let them play along."

"This is sick," Amara hissed.

"Leave our friends alone!" Tea snapped.

"You should be thanking me," Dartz said. "I'm giving you one last chance to see your friends before they're gone forever."

"I'll never let you take them away!" Yami declared.

"That's it," Dartz said. "Feel your anger, let it consume you and feel the darkness spreading within. The stronger your rage, the stronger the Great Leviathan would become when it absorbs your soul!" Dartz turned to the Yugi-Knight. "Mirror Knight Yugi, time to attack your other half."

"No, Yugi, fight it!"

It looked like Yugi was fighting. He was struggling against raising his sword.

"How touching that your still loyal to him even after he turned his back on you," Dartz commented. "That will soon change." He placed a card face-down. "I end my turn."

"And I'll begin mine," Kaiba said. _I won't be intimidated just because Dartz put a few familiar faces on his soldiers. _"I play the magic card Cost Down." He discarded a card from his hand. "This allows me to lower the level of the monsters in my hand so I can summon it without a sacrifice so now I summon Different Dimension Dragon (1) in attack mode." A serpentine yellow dragon with four wings appeared. "And this monster can't be destroyed by any monster with less than 1900 attack points. And don't forget my Kaiser Glider, it can't be destroyed by your soldiers either. Kaiser Glider, attack Mai!"

"Seto, no," Mokuba protested.

"Kaiba, stop!" Yami threw in.

"Be quiet!" Kaiba snapped. "I won't let some mind trick stop me from winning this duel! This lunatic seized control of my company and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get it back!"

"No!" Yami placed a hand on Kaiba's arm.

"Don't stop me," Kaiba said and with one wave of his arm threw Yami off. The action threw Yami off balance and he fell down. "Do you think I'm like these other nerds and am too afraid to attack?"

"Only if destroying an innocent soul disturbs you."

"I'm president of a major corporation, I do that every day."

"You know, Kaiba, that's not the type of thing a normal person would boast about," Amara commented dryly.

"Kaiser Glider, attack with Lightning Radiance!" Kaiser Glider blasted Mai's mirror shield. "Now, Different Dimension Dragon, attack with Guiding Light!" The dragon fired a yellow energy beam at Mai.

Yami turned away not wanting to see Mai destroyed.

"Look!"

Yami turned back and saw that Joey had sacrificed his shield to protect Mai.

"Figures Wheeler would mess things up for me," Kaiba said setting a card face-down. "End turn." Yami got up and drew a card. Kaiba said, "Yugi, if you want us to win, you know what you have to do, destroy Wheeler and Mai."

_But… I can't, _Yami mentally argued. _They're my friends, I can't risk putting them in harm's way. _"I end my turn."

"What?" Kaiba asked outraged.

"If Yugi doesn't attack, Dartz will win," Tea said.

"But if he does, we lose one of our friends," Amara pointed out. "Either way, he wins."

"This is despicable," Tristan complained.

"You had your chance," Dartz said drawing a card. "Through Orichalcos Deutros, I gain 2500 life points."

(K: 3000)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 12,500)

"Then I play the magic card Twin-Bow Centaur." A centaur with two front ends appeared in between the players. It had no heads and each end held a bow and arrow. "Here's how it works, I pick one monster on each side of the field. And whichever the arrow picks, that monster is removed from the game and the person who owns that monster will lose life points equal to the monster's attack points. So I choose Kaiba's Kaiser Glider and Mirror Knight Joseph." A fireball began going from arrow to arrow.

"If Joey is picked, we'll never get him back," Tea complained.

"But if Seto's Kaiser Glider is picked, he loses most of his life points."

The fireball finally stopped on the arrow pointing at Kaiser Glider. The arrow burned through Kaiser Glider and struck Kaiba sending him down.

(K: 600)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 12,500)

"But there's an upside," Dartz said. "My card requires me to end my turn right now."

Kaiba got up and drew a new card. "Now I'm going to do what your Siamese donkey twins couldn't. Different Dimension Dragon, attack Wheeler! That chump has held me back for the last time!" The dragon powered up.

"Mokuba, your brother has anger issues," Amara pointed out.

"Actually, this is calm for him," Mokuba said. Amara's eyes bugged out at that revelation.

The Different Dimension Dragon fired its laser. This time Yugi leapt into the line of fire sacrificing his shield to protect Joey.

Dartz laughed, "Maybe friendship does conquer all. And thanks to your friends' loyalty to one another, I have a way to conquer the two of you!"

Yami drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Twin-Bow Centaur!" The twin centaur was destroyed. "That's all."

"You wasted your turn destroying a creature I didn't even need," Dartz said drawing a card. "But this monster I do need, I summon Orichalcos Malevolence (2) in attack mode!"

(OM: 1500-2000)

The monster was huge despite its low stats. It was made of magma. "I now gain 3000 life points."

(K: 600)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 15,500)

"One more attack and my brother's toast," Mokuba cried.

"Don't worry, I'll put his soul to good use. Orichalcos Malevolence, attack Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon!"

Roland and the helicopter pilot were loitering in front of the temple when they heard the sound of a motor running. A burly guy on a motorcycle rode up the steps and, through protests by the two former, into the temple.

"Activate trap card," Kaiba commanded. "Attack Guidance Barrier, this lets me redirect the attack to any other monster I choose, raising their defense points by 600 in the process and I choose Yugi's Big Shield Gardna!"

(BSG: 2600-3200)

The attack bounced off of the shield but then Big Shield Gardna stood up.

"Why did Yugi's monster just stand up like that?" Tea wondered.

"It's the special ability," Amara explained.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"Big Shield Gardna has a lot of defense points, but all those points come with a price. After Big Shield Gardna is hit by an attack in defense mode, it switches to attack mode with only 100 attack points."

"And thanks to Kaiba's trap card, your turn is over," Yami said to Dartz. Dartz just shrugged.

"You better hope nothing bad happens to me," Kaiba threatened. "Because, you can't win this duel alone." He drew a card. _I have 600 life points and no monsters in my hand, I better be careful. _"I switch Different Dimension Dragon to defense mode and set two cards face-down, that's all for now. Yugi, it's up to you now, if you want to win this duel, you're going to have to attack those Mirror Knights."

_But I can't turn my back on Yugi again._

_"Attack!"_

_"Yugi?" _Yami looked at the Mirror Knight Yugi.

From the looks on the other's faces, they heard him too.

_"We'll be fine," _Yugi assured him. _"If you don't attack, you lose."_

_"But if I do, it could mean losing your souls forever!"_

_"Don't forget what I said, you're more important than I am, you're the only one who can finish this."_

"Yugi, you do realize that you're talking to a hologram with a picture of your head on it, aren't you?" Kaiba asked.

"Shut up, Kaiba," Amara scolded. "Not everything can be explained."

"Well get going," Dartz said. "Everyone's waiting."

"I switch Big Shield Gardna back to defense mode," Yami announced. "Then I set a card face-down. That ends my turn."

Kaiba scoffed.

"Don't give him such a hard time, Kaiba," Dartz said. "He knows there's nothing either of you can do to stop me from winning."

Suddenly a motorcycle burst into the room. It did doughnuts on the side of the Seal of Orichalcos before stopping. The rider took off his helmet.

"Raphael!" Yami cried.

Raphael addressed Dartz, "What's the matter, Dartz, you don't look happy to see me. And after everything we've been through, where's the love? Actually don't answer that because I'm not listening to your lies any more! Thanks to the Pharaoh, I was able to escape from the Seal of Orichalcos with my soul intact, unlike the others that you've used." Raphael cast an eye at Jonah's body and his eyebrow twitched.

"Actually, I think the Orichalcos did take something from you, Raphael," Dartz retorted. "Your brain."

"What did you say?"

"You're more gullible than ever, Raphael. Do you honestly think that the darkness that once controlled you can be dispelled so easily?"

"Yes," Raphael said bluntly. "The Pharaoh and his friends showed me that."

"Did he, or did he trick you like how you think I did?" Dartz saw the hesitation in Raphael's eyes. "Look around you." He gestured to the tablets of people. "You're no different from anyone else here, all these people gave in to their dark sides and in turn were taken by the Orichalcos. They're evil, just like all humans which is why I've been chosen to wipe them out! You're no different, you can't just walk away from the darkness, it's part of who you are! That's why I hired you—your rage made the perfect candidate to carry out my plans."

"I'm through with being angry with the world," Raphael said. "The Pharaoh and his friends have shown me what trust, loyalty, compassion, and friendship, were all about! I used to be like them until you came along and poisoned my mind with the Orichalcos!"

"The Orichalcos didn't poison your mind it exposed you for who you really are, a corrupt human being full of anger just like everyone in this room."

"What does that make you?" Tea asked.

"A pioneer, chosen by the Orichalcos to carve out a new world and now my task is nearly done. Soon I'll have enough power to awaken the Great Leviathan and rebuild civilization.

"For thousands of years I've been gathering enough souls to awaken the Great Beast. But time was running out and I needed help. So I searched out those who were filled with enough anger to tap into the full power of the Orichalcos."

"You searched out me and the others."

"That's right. You, Alister, Valon, even Jonah and her father, all of you had what I've been searching for. But I knew you wouldn't come into it on your own, so I set out to… influence certain events in your lives."

"What?" Raphael asked incredulously.

Dartz pointed to Alister's tablet. "Let's start with Alister, he believed that his family was killed by the tanks supplied by Gozaburo Kaiba."

"Is this true?" Amara asked Mokuba.

"Unfortunately yes," Mokuba confirmed.

"What he didn't know was that Gozaburo Kaiba didn't do a thing, it was all my doing!" Kaiba and Raphael gasped at that comment. Dartz swung his arm around to Valon's tablet next. "And then there's Valon. He grew up in an orphanage ran by a nun related to someone in this room, try to guess."

"Mai," Amara gasped remembering the story Valon told her and Joey.

"Exactly right, Mai's aunt ran the orphanage until it was burned down."

"But wasn't it burned down by hoodlums?" Amara asked.

"No, it was burned down… by me! Those hoodlums were just innocent bystanders. Valon bludgeoned a bunch of bystanders to death!" Dartz laughed. He next gestured to Guimo. "And it was a simple matter of forging the pink slip that got Jonah's father fired from Industrial Illusions. And speaking of Jonah, on her back is a scar from when a black scorpion almost killed her." Tea leaned Jonah's back down and lowered her jacket revealing said scar. "What nobody knows was that I slipped that scorpion and then just happened to wander by and cure her."

"You brought her to the brink of death just to make her join Doma?" Raphael asked clenching his fist.

"Don't be so shocked, that was child's play compared to what happened to you."

"No, you couldn't have!"

"Oh but I did, you think the Captain of that ship steered into the storm that took your family away, and he did, that Captain was me."

"But why?"

"I watched you master Duel Monsters at a young age but I needed to unlock your inner fury, it was the only way to make you strong enough, after all I had the Legendary Dragons to contend with. And quite frankly, your life was just too perfect so I decided to make some adjustments."

Raphael was seething now. "Raphael, control your anger," Yami coached.

"Everything… what happened to Jonah… Alister… Valon… my family! Everything is YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY!"

"What happened to your family is insignificant compared to the cause of Doma, I needed your anger and your thirst for revenge… quite like what you're displaying now."

Raphael let out a scream of rage. Eatos appeared wielding her sword. Then the Seal of Orichalcos appeared on both of their foreheads.

"Raphael," Yami called but Raphael was convulsing. Finally, Eatos faded and Raphael collapsed. Tea and Tristan ran to check on him. Tristan looked at Yami and Kaiba and shook his head.

"Well that was an amusing interlude," Dartz commented as a stone slab behind him was filled with Raphael's profile.

"This ends now!" Yami declared in a forceful voice.

Dartz laughed, "You're right, it all ends now." He drew a card. "Once I play this card, your fates are sealed. The Seal of Orichalcos is about to become even stronger! It's time to experience the third level of darkness! Go, Orichalcos Tritos!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Different Dimension Dragon  
Level: 5  
Type: Dragon/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1200  
DEF: 1500

(2)  
Name: Orichalcos Malevolence  
Level: 4  
Type: Pyro/Effect  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1800


	43. To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 4

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 228: To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 4: Secret of the Armlet  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Dartz Pt 4

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami and Kaiba's quest to find a way to beat the Mirror Knights that captured the souls of their friends was interrupted by the arrival of Raphael. But apparently he arrived just in time to hear one of Dartz's most surprising revelations: that he manipulated the lives of the Warriors of Doma just so they could be free to use the power of the Orichalcos. He was the cause of the fire that burned down Valon's Orphanage and killed Sister Valentine. He was the one who impersonated Gozaburo Kaiba and supplied the tanks that killed Alister's family. He was the one who caused Guimo to be fired from Industrial Illusions. He was the one who sent that scorpion to sting Jonah just so he could heal her and earn her devotion. And he was the one who steered the cruise ship into the storm causing Raphael's family to be taken away from him. Raphael wasn't too pleased about that (hey, would you?) and it was at that moment that the Seal of Orichalcos made a come back on Raphael's head and this time Raphael's purified spirit couldn't handle it. The seal took his soul. Now Dartz is set to bring the third level of darkness on. Just how many levels does this seal have anyway?

* * *

Everyone watched as Dartz used the Armlet to form a circle on the outside of Orichalcos Deutros. The card appeared behind Mirror Knight Yugi.. "How can he possibly make the seal any stronger?" Yami wondered.

"I think we're about to find out," Kaiba replied.

"You're dealing with a force darker than the blackest shadows and older than time itself!"

(K: 600)  
(Y: 3500)  
(D: 18,500)

"His life points are totally out of control," Tea complained.

"Somebody should put a cap on them," Amara commented.

"I use Orichalcos Malevolence's special effect to switch Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon to attack mode. Orichalcos Malevolence, attack…"

"Hold on, Dartz, I'm activating a magic card," Kaiba cried. "Shrink, which cuts your monster's attack points…" But before Kaiba could finish, his magic card exploded. "What happened to my Shrink card?"

"Thanks to Orichalcos Tritos, all magic and trap cards are useless against my monsters."

_Dartz is right, _Yami thought. _Each layer of the Orichalcos is more powerful than the last. If we don't think of something soon, Kaiba will lose the duel… and his soul._

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Orichalcos Malevolence attack Kaiba's Different Dimension Dragon."

"I don't think so!" Yami announced activating one of his face-down cards. "I activate my Ambush trap card allowing me to sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna so I can add its defense points to Different Dimension Dragon's attack points!"

(BSG: 3200)

Big Shield Gardna transformed into energy which went into Different Dimension Dragon.

(DDD: 1200-4000)

Different Dimension Dragon retaliated destroying Orichalcos Malevolence but Orichalcos Kyutora absorbed the damage. _No matter how strong our monsters are, Dartz's life points are safe as long as he has that Kyutora out._

"The Pharaoh just saved Kaiba by sacrificing his own monster," Tea said in a celebratory manner.

"I guess they really can work together," Amara said astonished. "When the time calls for it, that is."

"Are you kidding, rich boy owes him big time," Tristan cracked.

"Does your dueling partner really mean that much to you?" Dartz asked Yami. "You sacrificed your only defense which means your life points are open to a direct attack!" The Mirror Knights charged forward. Yami was slashed by Harold, then Mai, and then Joey. "How do you like it, being attacked by your former friends? And who better to finish it up then your spiritual equal?" Mirror Knight Yugi charged forward. Yami used the tray of his Duel Disk to fend off the sword. "Finish him!" Dartz commanded. Yami noticed that Yugi was hesitant in his attacking.

_"Pharaoh!"_

_"Yugi?"_

_"You must use the card Pegasus gave you."_

Yami recalled the blank card found in the Pot of Greed at Industrial Illusions. Before he could ponder it further, Yugi slashed Yami across the chest sending the Pharaoh down.

(K: 600)  
(Y: 1500)  
(D: 18,500)

"Pharaoh!" Tea, Tristan, and Amara cried out.

"Yugi," Kaiba and Mokuba called.

"I'll be fine," Yami assured Kaiba. _While our life points continue to decrease, his continues to increase. Could Yugi be right and the nameless card Pegasus gave me be the key to stopping him? I won't know until I play it and I can't play it until I've drawn it._

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn," Dartz said. "Go ahead and make your final move, Kaiba. With 600 life points, your time's just about up."

_I better think of something quick or Dartz is going to win, _Kaiba thought. He gazed at Alister's tablet. _I can't let that happen, not after everything he put me through. He impersonated my step-father and made Alister think it was my family who killed his family. I can forgive that but when he tried to buy out my company that was stepping over the line. _"No, Dartz, I refuse to end up like Alister!" He drew his card and let out a triumphant laugh. "Whenever I'm about to lose, I always draw the card I need, and this time is no exception." Kaiba's Legendary Dragon appeared.

"It's Critius," Dartz said actually sounding scared.

Kaiba turned to Yami, "Yugi, if I know your gaming strategies as well as I think I do, then that face-down card you have is Mirror Force."

"That's right," Yami confirmed. "But…"

"I fuse Critius with the face-down Mirror Force to form Reflecting Dragon (1)!" Critius was suddenly shiny, almost polished. He turned back to Yugi, "Yugi, you know as well as I do that there's no way we can win while those Mirror Knights are out."

"But…"

"They're just holograms! Dartz made them look like your friends so you'd be too afraid to attack. But I'm not. Reflecting Dragon, attack Mirror Knight Harold with Sunrise Beam!"

"Why would Kaiba attack the Mirror Knight that still has its shield?" Tristan asked.

"If Kaiba attacks," Amara said using her fingers as guides. "The shield would be destroyed and the blast reflected destroying the dragon. But Kaiba's too smart for that unless…"

The dragon's beam bounced off the shield shattering it in the process. "I activate Reflecting Dragon's special ability causing the attack to be redirected at all your monsters!"

"If the Mirror Knights are destroyed, won't that mean their souls are lost forever?" Amara asked.

Tea gasped, _Yugi… no, please, not my Yugi. _She briefly recalled her dream of Yugi walking into that pyramid and disappearing forever.

"Yugi, it's better this way," Kaiba said. "Think about it this way, if those were your friends, do you think they'd be happy about attacking you?" Yami had to admit Kaiba was right but that didn't make it any easier to watch.

The Mirror Knights were destroyed one by one. Yugi gave Yami a nod and a smile before disappearing. Orichalcos Kyutora was able to absorb the damage before it too was destroyed.

"Now you have no monsters on the field to protect you," Kaiba declared.

"I beg to differ," Dartz rebuked. "My Kyutora has another ability, whenever it's destroyed… it evolves!" A large burst of energy erupted at the center of the field. A large creature that looked like a torso with arms appeared. "Meet Orichalcos Shunaros (2)!"

(OS: 20,000)

"It can wipe us out in one shot!" Yami cried.

"Absolutely right," Dartz confirmed. "But I have some more bad news for you: I activate Shunaros's special ability." Its arms detached, taking on lives of their own in the process. Dartz pointed to the right arm (his right), "This is Orichalcos Dexia (3) and whenever it attacks, its attack points are always 300 higher than the monster it's attacking making it the perfect sword." He then pointed to the left arm. "This is Orichalcos Aristeros (4), it can reflect any attack returning it with a force 300 points higher than the opposing monster making it the perfect shield."

"Our attacks won't even get through," Yami realized.

"I also activate the trap card Martyr Curse which forces a monster on my opponent's side of the field to do battle with a monster on my side of the field, canceling any special ability the opposing monster might have." Reflecting Dragon's skin turned dull gray. "Orichalcos Sunaros, attack Kaiba's Dragon with Photon Ring!" A ring-shaped energy blast lifted off of Orichalcos Sunaros and sliced the dragon in half sending Kaiba into the barrier.

"KAIBA!" Yami cried.

"I'm not… done yet," Kaiba stammered. "I activate my trap card… Wish of Last Resort… which transfers my dragon's attack points to my partner's life points."

(K: 0)  
(Y: 4300)  
(D: 18,500)

Kaiba collapsed. Mokuba started to run to him but forgot about the three barriers of the Seal of Orichalcos. Yami, however, ran over to him. "Kaiba…"

"Yugi… don't screw this up… you've fought too long so you can't lose this. You hear me, win!"

"I will, my friend," Yami said in a low voice. The Seal of Orichalcos contracted around Kaiba. A blank tablet was filled with Kaiba's image.

"Looks like you're the "soul" survivor," Dartz cracked. Yami stared at him disgusted.

The entire temple started to shake as a low roar could be heard. "What's that?" Yami asked.

"Thanks to Kaiba's generous donation, the Great Leviathan is almost ready."

"Stupid!" Mokuba snapped. "Tell your lizard to spit my brother's soul out right now!"

"I have what I need so you can keep the rest." With a wave of his hand, Kaiba's body flew out of the ring. Mokuba tried to catch it but it was moving so fast that it plowed into him throwing both Kaibas up to the wall.

"Mokuba!" Amara shouted. But as she, Tea, and Tristan ran to check up on them. Dartz waved his hand again and a giant eye appeared in front of the three. The eye released a shockwave causing dust to kick up everywhere and throwing the three also against the wall.

"Tea? Tristan, Amara, Mokuba!" Yami called out for them. As the dust settled, Yami saw that all four of them were on the ground. Yami turned to Dartz, "What have you done to them?"

"Your friends are just fine, I just wanted a little one-on-one time with you, Pharaoh."

"How dare you? First you destroy lives just to get your minions, then you steal both my God Cards and Harold's Armlet…"

"Steal? Hardly, in fact I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine." Dartz stared at the Armlet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what you call the Avatar Armlet is actually an Atlantian artifact."

"How is that possible?"

"I'll show you." The room around them flashed and they found themselves floating over Atlantis. "Back when the Orichalcos stones were first discovered, the Atlantians used them as not only a power source, but to construct jewelry." To emphasize, Dartz touched the broach around his neck. "The Avatar Armlet, originally called the Atlantian Armlet, was forged by our greatest ironsmith to quell the chaos rising in one of our colonies."

"Wait, I thought Atlantis was isolated."

"Physically, it was, but do remember that I also said we set up colonies. In fact, it was to one of these colonies that my father took the refugees after they were exiled from Atlantis. They traveled through the desert for years. Finally, they settled down and integrated with other desert nomads." The scene switched to Ironheart, Chris, and a few dozen human and monsters walking through the desert.

"Traveling through the desert… wait you're not saying…"

"Quite, that the colony in question was Egypt! The people you ruled were descendants of Atlantis!"

_Does that mean that I also am a descendant of Atlantis? _Yami wondered.

The scene switched again to a man with snow-white hair and a pale complexion working at a forge. "When word reached us that the Egyptian colony was in turmoil due to magical interference, the great Ironsmith Kuloth forged an object which would have the power to quell both the magical and the personal turmoil that threatened the Egypt Colony. He was able to finish it but not before falling ill. He died soon after but we still had to get the Armlet to Egypt. So it was sent in the care of his daughter, whom we called The Maiden. Atlantians are supposed to wed at a young age. Even Iona and I were a little bit older than your host's body when we wed. Any woman passed the age of marrying was called a maiden. And it was the greatest of these maidens, whom we no longer call by her birth name, who delivered the Armlet to Egypt."

The scene switched again, now it showed Dartz walking to a cliff edge that overlooked an Egyptian city. "After the Battle of Atlantis and the Great Leviathan was sealed away, I journeyed to Egypt to search for her and the Armlet. Hopefully, I could use both to jump start resurrecting the Great Beast. However, by the time I came to Egypt, the Maiden was dead and the Armlet had vanished. I thought I would never see it again."

"Until your Warriors brought in Harold," Yami finished.

"Correct, but something had happened to the Armlet in the time between The Maiden departed with it and now. An overflow of dark shadow magic had been inserted into it."

"You mean like the Millennium Items?"

"Exactly, you can imagine how disgusted I was, the magic of the Orichalcos overwritten with the sinister dark magic. But there was some redeeming grace. When your friend Harold tried to break the Seal of Orichalcos with the Armlet, he unintentionally awakened the dormant Orichalcos magic within it. Since then, the Orichalcos magic had been overpowering the Egyptian Shadow Magic. Under anyone else's control, the Armlet would've self-destructed, but because it landed back in my possession, I was able to subdue the energy. It is because of this Armlet that I'm able to control the Orichalcos Soldiers as well as the Orichalcos Deutros and Tritos cards."

"You said that the Armlet was forged to quell the chaos rising in Egypt, what kind of chaos?"

"The kind caused by a tyrannical ruler of course." Yami gasped. "That's right, Pharaoh, you were the reason Egypt was in such turmoil, you were the reason we had to forge the Armlet, to stop your campaign."

"No, you lie!"

"Surely you have noticed how the Armlet could neutralize magical artifacts, how it could break the rules normally governed by the Shadow Realm." Yami thought back to all the times Harold used his Armlet and had to conclude that Dartz was right on that one. "What else other than the Seal of Orichalcos could do that? You had terrorized your people with the powers of the Shadow Realm, I should know, I was there." Dartz could clearly see Yami trembling. "I can see you need someone to connect the dots for you. After you died, the Shadow Magic was locked away and Egypt was peaceful. During your reign, the magic ran rampant and Egypt was on the verge of destruction. You do the math. And when that foolish host of yours put together the Millennium Puzzle, you and your ancient rivals were resurrected and the Shadow Games returned. That's why you must be offered to resurrect the Great Leviathan, to repent for your past mistakes. Look around you, your friends are unconscious, they wouldn't be in such danger if you hadn't dragged them into it. That is just the kind of thing a creature of pure darkness would do."

_If… if Dartz is right, then this whole chaos with the Shadow Games is happening because I was resurrected. If I wasn't here, then none of my friends would've had their souls stolen. Raphael might have been right when he said that the reason I was resurrected in this time was to be offered to the Great Leviathan. It seems to be the only way, for me to fully redeem myself, I must offer my soul._

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Reflecting Dragon  
Level: 7  
Type: Dragon/Hybrid/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2100

(2)  
Name: Orichalcos Shunaros  
Level: 8  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK?  
DEF?

(3)  
Name: Orichalcos Dexia  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK?  
DEF: 0

(4)  
Name: Orichalcos Aristeros  
Level: 3  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 0  
DEF?


	44. To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 5

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 229: To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 5: The Last Temptation of Yami  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Dartz Pt 5

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Though Kaiba was able to destroy the Mirror Knights using Yami's Mirror Force card and Critius, Dartz brought out not one but three more powerful monsters: Orichalcos Shunaros, with over 20,000 attack points, Orichalcos Dexia that attacks with 300 extra attack points than the monster its attacking and Orichalcos Aristeros which blocks all attacks with 300 extra defense points. Shunaros put an end to Kaiba but not before Kaiba was able to restore Yami's life points. After Kaiba was defeated, Dartz knocked out Amara, Tea, Tristan, and Mokuba. He then revealed that the Armlet was an Atlantian artifact that was sent to Egypt by a maiden to stop the power of the Shadow Games that, according to Dartz, was released by Yami. Dartz is quickly convincing Yami was evil and that everything that happened was his fault.

* * *

In a strange void, Joey Wheeler woke up. He was inside some kind of bubble. He looked around and noticed a giant eye that was sucking up orbs. He freaked, "I've had some freaky dreams but this one takes the cake." He thought back. "I remember being trapped in a duel but how did I end up in here?"

"Joey?"

"Yugi!" Yugi was floating nearby also in a bubble. "Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Same here."

"Yugi? Joey?" The two looked up to see Harold who was floating upside down above them "What are you guys doing upside down?"

"Hate to tell you, man, but you're the one upside down," Joey said.

"But why am I not falling? Oh man, all the blood's rushing to my head." Harold held his head in pain.

Yugi and Joey chuckled. "I'm glad you two are all right," he said.

"You call this all right?" The three of them turned and saw Pegasus in an orb.

"Pegasus, so this is where you've been hiding."

"Quite unintentionally, I assure you," Pegasus replied.

"I wonder who else is here." The four of them turned and saw the Warriors of Doma along with Kaiba, Mai, Weevil, and Rex. "Check it out, guys, this must be where the Orichalcos spits you out after you lose a duel." Joey freaked out again, "Okay, calm down, Joey, maybe I'm still dreaming."

"It's no dream, Joey," Yugi said. "And things are about to get worse." He pointed to the eye which was sucking up orbs like they were going out of style.

"What's with the giant eye?" Harold asked.

"That's the Great Leviathan," Pegasus explained. "And it's sucking up souls."

"I don't want to be turned into soul food!" Joey whined.

"We can still get out of this," Yugi assured the others. "If the Pharaoh defeats Dartz."

"I don't see how he can," Harold said. "Look up… er… I mean down." Yugi and Joey looked down and saw Kaiba in an orb. "If Kaiba's in here then that means the Pharaoh's dueling Dartz alone."

"He's not alone," Yugi revealed. "Even though we're not physically there, he still has us."

"Being apart has never stopped us before," Harold commented.

"But will it work this time?" Joey wondered. "I mean Dartz is playing by a whole different set of rules and nothing can beat that Orichalcos card."

"There is one thing that can," Pegasus can. "The card I made."

"The blank card?" Yugi asked.

* * *

_When I was first developing Duel Monsters, I made frequent trips to Egypt to get ideas for the monsters. It was during one of these trips that I made a startling discovery. In a cave was a large mural that depicted four dragons. I didn't need my Millennium Eye to know that something was special about this. The dragons served as guardians to a dimension where Duel Monsters were real. I searched high and low for every sliver of information regarding them.

* * *

_

"What did you find?" Yugi asked.

* * *

_I found out that the dragons weren't originally dragons. They were originally elite soldiers who served the king of Atlantis: Dartz! But when Dartz became corrupted by the Orichalcos, they left. Obviously Dartz didn't take too kindly to that. The soldiers fought in the Battle of Atlantis but Dartz was able to seal their souls in dragon form in an attempt to weaken them.

* * *

_

"Maybe if we could find a way to restore the dragons to their original forms, they can lay the smack-down on Dartz," Harold suggested.

"My boy, that's precisely why I created that card."

"But the card was blank," Joey pointed out.

"Don't forget, I originally hid the chant of the Winged Dragon of Ra so that only someone who possesses ties to the Millennium Items and Ancient Egypt could read it. It was a security measure to keep the wrong people from getting their hands on the Egyptian God Card. It's the same thing with that card, I made it blank so that if the Doma Group were to discover the secret room, they wouldn't realize the importance of the card and leave it alone."

Yugi stared off into the distance, "It's all up to the Pharaoh now."

* * *

"What's wrong, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked. "Is the truth too much for you to take? We needed to forge the Armlet to stop you from using the Shadow Games to subjugate your people."

"No, I won't listen to your lies!" Yami cried.

"You've been lying to the world for years, trying to convince others that you were sent back by fate to save the world from evil. When in fact, you are the very evil you claim to be fighting! You represent the darkness inside all humans! For your darkness to be purified, you must be sacrificed!"

"Never," Yami said but his voice wavered. "I won't let you start another war!"

"The war has already begun, with us."

"Then I'll end it right now. It's my move!" He drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more times." He drew two additional cards. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in defense mode." _The only thing I can do now is try to block his attacks long enough for me to draw the right card. _"I place one card face-down and that's all."

Dartz drew a card and gained 1500 life points.

(K: X)  
(Y: 4300)  
(D: 20,000)

"Orichalcos Dexia, attack his Celtic Guardian."

(OD: 1500)

"I activate my trap card Soul Shield paying half my life points to repel Dexia's attack!" A shield was set up sending the arm back to its original position.

(K: X)  
(Y: 2150)  
(D: 20,000)

(OS: 17,500)

The white orb was the only one of Yami's allies who was still conscious. It bounced around. It finally zoomed out of the room.

"Nice block," Dartz complimented. "But what's the point? Look around you, your friends are not in a position to support you, even your disembodied guardian has left you. Plus the odds don't look like they're in your favor. So why drag this out further when all you have to do is forfeit and join your friends on the other side."

_Maybe Dartz is right, he does have 20,000 life points and three indestructible monsters. Maybe I can do more for them by surrendering.

* * *

_

The white orb had arrived at the entrance to the temple. It started shaking around. A wind swept up around it. All of a sudden it took off like a bullet inside the temple.

* * *

"That's right, Pharaoh," Dartz coaxed. "Listen to the voice of reason; it's the only way to repent for your sins. It's the only way you can rejoin your friends."

Yami raised his hand over his Duel Disk.

The white orb rocketed into the room and struck the shield. As hard as the white orb tried, it couldn't bust through.

"Not even that can help now," Dartz said. "It's time. Seal of Orichalcos, surround the Pharaoh and take his soul!" Green energy began swarming around Yami.

Suddenly a white beam of energy came out of the Avatar Armlet. It struck the shield as well. The beam cut through the wall of the Orichalcos and ensnared the white orb. The white orb flew through the three layers of the Seal of Orichalcos. When it reached the inner circle, it burst from the beam, did a U-turn and struck the Millennium Puzzle disappearing in the process.

* * *

He was falling into darkness. It felt cold, and lonely. Of course it felt lonely, he was alone because he was evil. And that was his mantra until a new voice cried out.

_"PHARAOH!"_ Yami opened his eyes and lazily looked up. A white orb was descending towards him. Suddenly the orb transformed into a woman. She had tanned skin with dark hair that fell chin-length and doe-brown eyes. She was dressed similarly to Ishizu Ishtar when she participated in Battle City.

_I know her… Tea? No, it's… the original Avatar. _Yami knew she had a proper name but couldn't remember what it was. Then again, he had trouble remembering what he was.

The woman descended until she was eye-level with Yami and turned him right-side up. _"Pharaoh, please do not give up, your friends are counting on you."_

_"But what can I do? I have nothing."_

_"Long ago, you saved the world by defeating a great evil!"_

_"Defeat? I WAS that evil."_

_"No you weren't!" _Yami looked up at her shocked. _"I was there, you put your own life at risk to save your people. And you saved my soul from being consumed by eternal darkness. Now I have traveled through time and space to repay the favor."_

_"But even if I wanted to…" _Yami and the girl looked up. _"My light is too insignificant to overcome the darkness."_

_"Alone, that may be true but together we can light even the darkest of hours. Please, take my light.'_

_"What?!"_

_"Long ago, you showed me the true light, now I will show you the true light." _A circle of symbols appeared in front of them. Most were green but one was still white.

_"The symbols on the Avatar Armlet," _Yami recognized.

_"Yes, all but one has turned into Atlantian symbols."_

_"What is the one that has not changed?"_

She smiled at him, _"The Egyptian character for love."_

_"Love… is that where the true light lies, in love, is that what I taught you so long ago?"_

_"Yes." _She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Her body started to glow and she became a golden ball of light which inserted into his naked body. He could still hear her voice, _"Now my spirit will always be with you. Now go and light your darkest hour!" _Yami's body started to glow.

* * *

All of a sudden the seal that was around Yami was pushed away as the Pharaoh's body was covered in a shaft of golden light. "Impossible, nothing can overpower the Seal of Orichalcos! What's going on?" Dartz asked shocked. Phantoms of Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Harold appeared. Soon more images joined them around Yami. Tea, Amara, Tristan, Ironheart, Chris, even the Warriors of Doma, all of them now seemed to be protecting the Pharaoh.

"You forced me to look inside my heart," Yami said eerily calmed. "You expected me to find only darkness but you are wrong!" He looked up at his opponent and stared defiantly into Dartz's eyes. "I found my light! It is the light of love, it is the light of friendship, it is the light… of justice!" The Millennium emblem appeared on his forehead. Familiar smoke began swirling around them.

"The Shadow Realm!" Dartz gasped.

"I should thank you, Dartz, you reminded me that my friends are always with me and that light and darkness are present in everybody! It is with the hearts of my friends, with the hearts of all of humanity, that I draw this card!" Even as he drew it, he felt a jolt and knew he got the card Pegasus gave him. The mist from the Shadow Realm engulfed the card and transformed it. The blank card now had a picture of the dragons interspaced by swords. The golden column dispersed. "I play Legend of Heart! To activate it, I must give up 1000 life points and sacrifice my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian." The guardian disappeared.

(K: X)  
(Y: 1150)  
(D: 20,000)

"Now I can summon Timaeus, Crtius, Solon, and Hermos in their original forms!" The four dragons appeared. Storm clouds gathered as the dragons flew up and disappeared into them.

A chorus of voices suddenly came from on high, "At last, after thousands of years we have been set free!" Four humanoid figures descended. They were dressed in armor with mantle capes. They were the same colors as the dragons and one of the knights, the one in green, had a scar across one eye. What was striking was that their faces were similar to Kaiba, Harold, Joey, and Yami.

The green knight drew his sword, "I am Sir Timaeus!"

The blue knight also drew his sword, "I am Sir Critius!"

The yellow knight followed suite, "I am Sir Solon!"

Finally the red knight drew his sword, "And I am Sir Hermos!"

They all held up their swords and announced, "In the name of Atlantis, we are reborn!" They slammed their swords on the ground and the three Orichalcos seals were destroyed.

(OS: 15,200)  
(OD: 0)

Dartz took a step back in fear as Critius aimed his sword at the Doma Leader. "What's the matter, Dartz, did our attack catch you off guard?"

"Your seal is powerless before our power," Hermos declared.

"Have you forgotten our last encounter?" Solon asked.

"I certainly haven't," Timaeus said indicating his scarred eye. "And I have a score to settle with you, Dartz!"

"And settle it you shall," Yami said. "Timaeus, attack Orichalcos Aristeros!"

(OA: 0-3100)

Timaeus struck the arm with his sword but fell back.

(OS: 15,200-12,100)

"Hermos, Solon, attack together!" The red and yellow knights charged forward and each sliced the arm.

(OA: 0-3100)  
(OS: 12,100-5900)

(K: X)  
(Y: 250)  
(D: 20,000)

"I end my turn."

Dartz drew a card, "Shunaros, attack Timaeus!"

"Your attack won't work," Yami said as Critius stepped in front of him. "Due to Critius's special ability, I can bring a trap card back from the graveyard and play it. The trap I choose is Mirror Force!" The card was sucked into Critius's sword. Critius held up his sword and a shield appeared around the knights and Yami. The attack was redirected back at Shunaros and its two components.

(K: X)  
(Y: 250)  
(D: 14,100)

Dartz coughed but smiled, "An excellent move, Pharaoh, but Shunaros has a special ability too." The monster started to crack. It burst into flames. Suddenly a vortex appeared and a large serpent appeared. "When he's destroyed, my Divine Serpent was born. But there's a price to pay. I must discard my entire hand and give up every one of my life points."

"That means you lose!"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but as long as my Divine Serpent remains on the field, I remain in the game. But if it's destroyed, you win. Oh, and as for Divine Serpent's attack points… it's infinite!"

(DS: ∞)

"Infinite!" Yami gasped.

"Meaning there's not a monster in your deck that can stand up against it. And once it destroys your knight, the Orichalcos will take your soul."

Yami drew a card. It was Dark Magician Girl. _I made you a promise and I won't go back on my word. _"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."

Dartz drew a card, "To have my Divine Serpent attack, I must discard the top ten cards from my deck." Dartz took a stack of cards and placed it in his graveyard. "Divine Serpent, attack Timaeus!" The serpent opened its mouth and released a shaft of energy which engulfed the green knight.

(K: X)  
(Y: 0)  
(D: X)

The seal started to enclose around Yami again. "The duel is over!" Suddenly the seal dispersed. Dark Magician Girl was revealed in defense mode. "What… how did you survive?"

"I activated my trap card Relay Soul which allows me to stay in the game when my life points reach 0 by summoning Dark Magician Girl and putting my life in her hands." Yami and Dark Magician Girl shared a look. "We're in the same situation, each with only one monster on the field. You have your Divine Serpent and I have my Dark Magician Girl. When one of these monsters is destroyed, the card holder will lose."

"You may have altered the rules of our battle but your chances of victory are just as slim."

"I have the spirits of my friends to aid me while you are alone."

"I don't need anybody, I have more power than you or your friends, observe! I play the magic card Impact Revive which lets me return a monster that was destroyed this turn to the field with 500 extra attack points!" Timaeus returned to the field on Yami's side.

"But why would you bring back my monster?"

"To prove how powerless you really are. Impact Revive also allows my monster to attack again." Dartz discarded another ten cards. "Divine Serpent, attack!"

Yami watched the blast head towards him. _If she's destroyed, it's all over!_

To Be Continued


	45. To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 6

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 230: To Light the Darkest Hour Pt 6: Soul Release  
Episode Basis: A Duel with Dartz Pt 6

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami had given up any hope in rescuing his friends and saving the world from the Great Leviathan. Dartz had convinced him to give up his soul. Suddenly the white orb, Yami's little guardian that had been following him ever since their adventure began revealed itself to be the original Avatar, a girl with physical similarities to Tea and great affection for the Pharaoh. Rejuvenated by the light of his friends, Yami played the card Pegasus gave him, the Legend of Heart which transformed the Legendary Dragons into knights. But even as they destroyed Shunaros, Dexia, and Aristeros, Dartz's last and most deadly monster appeared: the Divine Serpent with an attack of infinity. The Divine Serpent got Yami's life points down to 0 but the duel still wasn't over. Yami activated a trap card to summon his Dark Magician Girl. Now each of them has 1 monster on the field and if that monster is destroyed, the player loses.

* * *

Dartz commanded his Divine Serpent to attack Dark Magician Girl. But as the attack was launched, Yami cried out, "I activate Timaeus's special ability, giving him the power of a monster from my graveyard. Timaeus, absorb Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's ability and deflect the blast!" Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can not be destroyed by any monster with more than 1900 attack points so Timaeus was able to block the blast. "So much for infinite attack strength, I guess attack points aren't everything."

Dartz laughed, "You dodge one blast and you think you're king of the world?"

Yami closed his eyes. _This is my last chance. Heart of the cards… my friends… I call upon you… _"LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!" He drew a card. "Solon, Hermos, Critius, attack!" The three warriors leapt onto the top of Divine Serpent's mouth and stabbed their swords into the top of the mouth.

"They're too weak," Dartz declared.

"You sure? Look again." The knights were still stabbing their swords into Divine Serpent's mouth.

"I don't understand, they should've been destroyed the moment they came into contact with my serpent!"

"Each of my knights has a hidden power," Yami explained. "Critius, absorb the power of Attack Guidance Barrier!" Critius's sword started to glow. "Now Critius has the power to send his attack points to another monster and the target of Critius's attack is Hermos! Next I activate Hermos's special ability, sacrificing my three Magnet Warriors so his attacks are tripled and sent anywhere I choose. So I'll send it to Solon's sword." Hermos's sword also started to glow. Energy streams poured into Solon's sword. "And let's not forget Solon's special ability, he can power up any monster by his own attack points and I choose Critius!" The three knights were now connected to one another by energy streams.

"The attack is stuck in a loop," Dartz realized.

"I'm not done yet," Yami said. "I still have one knight left. I use Timaeus's special ability to fuse his self with the other three knights." The knights transformed into beams of energy and swirled around one another. In a giant flash of light, a large purple knight appeared. "Now there's a force that's beyond infinity! The Knight of Destiny!"

"Impossible!"

"See for yourself. Knight of Destiny, attack with Sword of Justice!" The knight raised his sword and swung it. The force was so powerful that it seemed to tear a hole in very fabric of reality.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, and Harold turned and saw a black cut across the space of their prison. "That may be a way out," Joey said.

* * *

"No," Dartz cried as his serpent burst into flames. "I've come too close to stop now!"

"It's too late!" Yami announced as the serpent disappeared forever.

"I won't lose so easily," Dartz announced as a portal opened up behind him and the Great Leviathan appeared behind him. It snapped up Dartz in its jaws and disappeared back into the portal. The Knight of Destiny disappeared and the Legendary Knights reappeared.

* * *

On the outside, Roland and the pilot saw a green beam of light going up from the temple. "I hope Mr. Kaiba's all right in there," Roland said.

"I hope we're all right out here," the pilot added. "Look!" Near the island was a whirlpool that was also spouting a green beam of energy. "What is that?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"What is that?" Harold asked.

"I don't know," Joey replied. "But I think we're about to find out!" Harold, Kaiba, Joey and Yugi's bubbles shot into the rift.

* * *

On the other side, the Legendary Knights held out their hands calling out, "Duelists of Legend, we call upon you, cross over to the human world!" Four orbs of light came out of the rift just before it closed. One landed in Yami's hands. He looked up with a questioning look at the Knights. The Knights nodded before they disappeared. Yami breathed a sigh of relief and allowed the orb to be absorbed into him. Another orb fell into Kaiba's unconscious form while a third nestled into Harold's body. The last one left the temple and found its resting place inside the helicopter.

Kaiba was the first to awake. "I'm alive?" He asked astonished. He looked around and saw Mokuba lying next to him. "Hey, Mokuba," Kaiba said shaking the boy awake. "Mokuba, wake up."

Mokuba stirred. He first looked at Seto like he was a foreign object then when he realized who it was and what he was doing, his eyes snapped open wide. "BIG BROTHER!" He embraced his brother. "Oh Seto, I'm so glad to see you."

"What's with all the screaming," Tristan asked as he woke up. He saw the Kaiba Brothers. "Oh, you're back?" He turned to Amara who was sleeping next to him. "Hey Amara, wake up."

"Anyone get the attack points of that monster?" Amara moaned. "What happened, Tristan?"

"I think Dartz sucker-punched us." Tristan looked over Amara at something. His eyes opened wide and a smile overcame his face, "Amara, look!" Amara turned and looked. She felt her eyes tear up.

Harold was standing, using the wall for support.

Harold was caught off-guard as Tristan and Amara tackled him in a fierce embrace. "Tristan? Amara? Did Jonah's boss kidnap you too?"

Amara looked up at him, tears dripping down her face. "Stupid," she said between sniffles. "Don't you ever go off on your own again, you had us worried sick."

"I… worried you?" Harold asked groggy. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Tristan said. "We're just glad to have you back."

"What's going on?" Tea asked as she got up. She saw Kaiba on her right and Harold on her left. "Everyone's all right? Wait, if Kaiba's here and Harold's here, does that mean…" She turned to look at Yami's back. The boy was staring at the portal that Dartz disappeared through. "Is that…" She slowly stepped forward. The others kept silent as they watched Tea approach the boy.

The boy turned around and looked at her.

His eyes, his eyes were big and bright. And Tea knew, in her heart of hearts, that this wasn't the ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who inhabited the Millennium Puzzle, but this was the boy she known and cared about all her life.

Yugi had returned.

"YUGI!" Yugi was surprised (and secretly pleased) as Tea threw her arms around him giving him the tightest hug that was humanly possible. "It's so good to see you again! I was worried you were gone forever."

"All right, everybody move it, one side, where's my little buddy?" Joey ran into the room and grabbed Yugi's head in a noogie, "Oh man how I missed this spiky little head."

"Hey, don't forget us," Tristan said as he and Amara helped Harold over to them. The gang all joined in a large group hug.

"The gang's all together again," Tea said happily.

_"Yugi," _Yami called. Yugi turned inward. _"Welcome back."_

_"Good to be back but how were we released?"_

_"The Legendary Knights set you free."_

_"Does that mean you beat Dartz?"_

_"It does, but soon after he disappeared into a portal." _The two turned to look at the blue portal. _"I have a feeling that the worse is yet to come. But at least that now we'll face it together."_

_"Yeah, together."_

"I guess this means that it's all over," Mokuba said.

"Think again," Joey said. Everyone turned to look at Raphael and Jonah's still forms. "All those over poor schmups are still trapped."

"That must mean that Dartz isn't gone forever yet," Harold deduced.

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba!" Roland came running into the temple. "Sir, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Kaiba asked.

"Come outside, sir, and I'll show you." Everyone ran outside where Roland pointed out the green beam of light. Except now there was something new.

A large circular city was rising out of the ocean. "What is that thing?" Kaiba asked.

"Off hand, I'd say bad news," Amara replied.

Tea gasped as she remembered something and checked the book on Atlantis that she bought. "Guy, its Atlantis!" Everyone turned to look at her. She showed them a picture in her book. "That city looks just like this drawing of Atlantis!"

* * *

On board the aircraft carrier, an officer reported to the Captain, "Sir, an underwater disturbance has formed a massive tsunami and it's heading towards the Atlantic coastline."

"When will it touch land?" The Captain asked.

"One hour."

The Captain cursed.

* * *

"I don't know what the deal is," Kaiba said staring at Atlantis. "So I'm going up to find out."

"Great, tell us how it goes," Tristan said.

"I'm going too," Yugi decided.

"Not without me you aren't," Joey said.

Harold turned to Mokuba, "Don't worry, Mokuba, I'll keep an eye on your brother."

"You're all nuts," Amara complained.

"We just got you all back," Tea said. "And now you're going to walk into Dartz's hands again? We should just walk away while we have the chance."

"We can't do that, Tea," Yugi said. "There are still people trapped on the other side, people who are counting on us to save them. And if we don't finish Dartz off for good then even if we do leave, no place will be safe."

"You're right," Tea said reluctantly.

"Mr. Kaiba," Roland called from the helicopter. He had a headset on. "The National Weather Service has issued a major warning. A large tidal wave is heading for the east coast and will touch land soon. They're estimating casualties to be in the thousands!"

"I'm going to find Dartz," Kaiba announced. "All of you wait here."

"Hold on, Kaiba, wait up," Harold called as he ran to catch up with Kaiba.

"I can do this on my own, Kumara," Kaiba said.

"Maybe so, but I want a crack at this Dartz guy too, after everything he put me through."

"I'm not going to let you guys take all the glory," Joey said taking Amara's Duel Disk with his deck and running after them.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Kaiba asked Joey.

"At the moment, nope."

Harold chuckled.

Yugi watched them enter the temple then turned to follow. "Yugi," Tea called running up to him.

"Yeah… oh, you probably want to wish the Pharaoh good luck." He raised his Millennium Puzzle.

Tea placed a hand over Yugi's allowing the puzzle to drop back down. "I… I wanted to wish you good luck." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just promise that you… both of you… will return to me."

"I promise." And Yugi went in to the temple.

Mokuba started to follow Yugi in but Amara held him back. A simple shake of her head told him all he needed to know.

* * *

As Yugi walked down the hallway, the Millennium Puzzle started to go off. He looked around. "I wonder what the Puzzle is reacting to." He went over to an altar of three serpents. He gasped upon seeing the God Cards resting in the serpents' mouths. The coloring on the back of the cards had faded almost to white. The pictures of the gods themselves looked like an old black and white television on the verge of breaking down. _"What happened to them?" _He asked Yami.

_"Dartz had drained their power for the Great Leviathan."_

_"But they'll be better once we beat the Great Leviathan, right?"_

_"I think so."_

Yugi proceeded to the chamber where he immediately noticed something was amiss.

"Wasn't this place filled with pictures of people?" Harold asked.

"I think so," Joey replied. "Maybe Dartz beamed them up to the mother ship."

"More like he beamed them up to the Great Leviathan," Yugi said. "Here, you guys are going to need these." He held out the Legendary Dragons and Wingweaver.

"Our dragons!"

"My cards!"

They each took the cards that belonged to them. "Back where he belongs," Joey said staring at Hermos. Harold looked down and saw his Armlet. "My Armlet!" He picked it up and re-donned it. "I was feeling naked without it." He looked at the symbols. "The characters are all Egyptian again."

"Bully for you, all we need is to find that snake," Kaiba said. "I have a feeling he isn't very far."

**"Quite right, Kaiba." **Dartz's voice seemed to come from everywhere. A faint image of Dartz appeared in the portal. **"Come on in, the party's just started and you're the guests of honor."**

"Okay, even I can tell this is a trap," Harold said.

"You'd think we learned to stay away from magical doorways by this point," Joey said.

"If you're scared, just stay back," Kaiba said.

"Who said I was scared?" The four entered the portal.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Harold, and Kaiba came out in a desolate city street. The buildings were decimated. Kaiba thought it looked worse than the town Alister showed him during their second duel. "This Atlantis place is a real dump," Joey commented as he picked up a dull green broach with the Orichalcos symbol.

"Yeah, well being under water and abandoned for thousands of years would do that," Harold said.

"Where's Dartz?" Yugi wondered.

"I have an idea," Kaiba said pointing to the large green light coming from the inner ring of the city.

"Yeah, I'd say giant green glowing thing marks the spot," Joey agreed.

Yugi and Yami switched. "Let's be careful." The four proceeded into the inner courtyard. The inner courtyard had a gazebo across a stone bridge. Someone was sitting in a chair at the center of the gazebo.

"I think I see Dartz sitting there," Joey said excitedly. "Just waiting to get his butt kicked." But as they approached the gazebo, they saw that even though the figure was Dartz, it was made of glass which rapidly disintegrated when Harold touched it. "Somebody want to fill me in?" Joey asked.

"Dartz must've somehow left his body behind," Yami theorized.

"Oh please, it's just another one of his tricks."

**"Is that your answer to everything, Kaiba?" **Dartz's face appeared above them. **"You really need a new catchphrase. I'm here, with the Great Leviathan."**

"Hold on," Yami called. "You said the Great Leviathan couldn't be awakened without the souls of the Chosen Duelists."

**That's true, but I was able to replace them with a soul of equal power—my own!"** The shaft of light split into four which rapidly head into the water forming a whirlpool. Suddenly a humungous serpent burst from the whirlpool and wrapped its coils around Atlantis. **"The Great Beast has returned!"**

"That thing could pick its teeth with an Egyptian God Monster!" Joey shouted as they went behind the gazebo to what looked like was once a bridge.

"Not the best confidence booster, Joey," Harold replied. He noticed. "Hey, what's that on its front?" He pointed to a green dot on its front.

"Looks like a giant zit," Joey critiqued.

"It's Dartz, somehow he merged himself with the Great Leviathan," Yami explained.

"Well I'm not going to stay here talking to a mutated hood ornament," Kaiba said. "I'm going to blast him into next week!"

**"I'd like to see you try," **Dartz said.

"You asked for it, green bean," Harold said as he activated his Duel Disk. The others followed suit. "All right, people, this is a no holds bar, full-power attack! LET'S GO!"

"I summon Dark Magician," Yami called. "Summoned Skull (1) and Kuriboh!"

"I'll kick things off with my Flame Swordsman, my Jinzo and good-old Red-Eyes," Joey said.

"Try these on for size," Harold said. "I summon Serapheem, Wingweaver, and the Archlord Zerato!"

"I'll add Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and then Gadget Soldier (2) and Vorse Raider!"

"Now, Eye of Timaeus!"

"Along with the Fang of Critius!"

"The Wings of Solon!"

"And the unstoppable Claw of Hermos!"

"ARISE!" The four dragons formed from a combined burst of light.

"Now I play Legend of Heart!" Yami held up the card Pegasus gave him. Once again the dragons ascended into the sky and in a burst of light the knights descended. "Behold the legendary Knights of Atlantis!"

"So the dragons are really knights?" Harold asked.

"Looks like that card wasn't so useless after all," Joey said to Kaiba. Kaiba just grunted.

"Dartz, you're facing the most powerful force ever assembled!" Yami announced. "Now you will pay for all your crimes! Monsters, attack!" Archlord Zerato joinend the warrior monsters and the knights in making close-range attacks while the others stood back and fired long-range attacks. But when the smoke cleared, the Great Leviathan didn't even looked phased.

**"When are you planning on launching your real attacks?"**

Yami held up the Multiply magic card. "Timaeus, absorb Kuriboh's ability to multiply and attack with the force of ten thousand knights! Sword of Justice!" The little monster was absorbed into Timaeus's sword and Timaeus swung it. The Great Leviathan was swept back in the explosion.

The Duelists cheered, "We did it!"

But as the explosion subsided, the Duelists were shocked to see that even that didn't weaken the Great Leviathan. "I can't believe with all those attacks that it isn't even scratched," Kaiba said astonished.

"It gets worse," Joey said. "Now it's that thing's turn to attack us."

"Harold, quickly surround us in your Armlet's shield."

"I don't know if I can hold out from a blast from that thing but I'll try." The knights gathered around the Duelists as the circle of symbols appeared around them. The Great Leviathan launched a huge energy blast. The blast pounded at the rim of the shield like water against a rock. All the other monsters were destroyed.

Harold grunted but couldn't hold out as his footing gave away and he was thrown into the wall.

"Harold, are you all right?" Yami asked.

"I'll survive," Harold said as he stood with Kaiba's help.

"Uh… Harold, I'd rethink that answer if I were you," Joey said pointing to the Great Leviathan. "Because that thing's ready to make another blast!" Everyone watched in horror as the Great Leviathan fired its attack.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Summoned Skull  
Level: 6  
Type: Fiend  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 2500  
DEF: 1200

(2)  
Name: Gadget Soldier  
Level: 6  
Type: Machine  
Attribute: Fire  
ATK: 1800  
DEF: 2000


	46. Final Judgment Pt 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 231: Final Judgment Pt 1: Clash of the Gods.  
Episode Basis: Rise of the Great Beast Pt 1

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Working together the four Legendary Knights vanquished Dartz's Divine Serpent and set free the souls of Yugi, Joey, Harold, and Kaiba. Everyone was reunited but there was no time to celebrate. The Chosen Duelists had to journey to Atlantis itself. The ancient city had been raised from its ocean grave by Dartz. Once there, they discovered that Dartz had used his own soul to resurrect the Great Leviathan. The Duelists unleashed their strongest monsters but even together they couldn't even blow a chunk out of the huge snake. Now the Great Leviathan is launching its own attack. No matter who comes out on top, one thing's for certain: somebody is going to get hurt.

* * *

"Somebody do something!" Joey cried as the blast headed towards them.

"This is one time when I wished Kaiba was right in that it was just a hologram," Harold commented.

A dome formed around them and blocked the blast. Joey turned to Harold, "Nice going, man!"

"Joey, that wasn't me."

"What, then who?"

Kaiba looked up. "Look!" Someone was descending towards them. As it got closer, the humans and knights saw that it was a woman with blue skin and long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a green dress that seemed to fall off of her thin frame. She landed in front of them and set up another dome just in time to block another attack from the Great Leviathan.

"A Mystical Elf (1)," Harold realized.

The elf turned her head and said, "Do not worry, my friends, help is on the way."

Yami, Joey, and Harold recognized her voice, "Edina!"

Kaiba was confused. Edina was the name of a character from his virtual simulator. Was it just a coincidence that this hologram responded to that name or…?

"What the…" Everyone looked up to see an aurora appear in the sky. Duel Monsters appeared.

"Hurry!" Dark Magician Girl called. "We must unite with the humans against the Great Beast or all is lost!" Monsters began making suicide runs on the Great Leviathan.

"Someone is helping us," Harold realized.

"Duel Monsters," Yami realized.

They all stared at it for a second longer before Kaiba turned to the others and said, "Are you dorks going to stand around or are you going to act like men for once?"

"And what would you know about acting like a man?" Joey retorted.

"Yugi, we should gather our forces and launch a counterattack," Harold recommended.

"All right, then," Joey said. "Check these bad boys out: Gearfried, Rocket Warrior, and Gilford the Lightning!"

"I bring out XYZ-Dragon Cannon, Blade Knight, and Kaiser Sea Horse (2)!"

"Don't forget me," Harold said. "I summon Sanga of the Thunder, St. Joan, and Airknight Parshath (3)!"

"Go, Black Luster Soldier, Buster Blader (4), and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" The monsters stabbed the Great Leviathan with their weapons.

**"Is that the best you can do?" **Dartz asked as spikes shot out of the Great Leviathan's hide and skewered the monsters.

"This ain't over yet," Joey said. "That sideshow freak still has to get past our knights!" But even the knights were skewered. One of the blades from the Great Leviathan was heading straight for Yami but Edina leapt into the line of fire and took the spike in the shoulder. Unlike the other monsters, she didn't disappear, but just fell to the ground.

"Edina!" Yami cried running over to her.

"My friends," she said hoarsely and then closed her eyes.

"Edina," Harold muttered.

"Pharaoh!" Yami heard Dark Magician Girl's cry too late as black tendrils snapped up the Duelists and pulled them into the body of the Great Leviathan.

**"Resistance is futile," **Dartz said. **"In a moment you all will be absorbed into the Great Leviathan! Listen." **The Duelists could hear murmurs coming from the belly of the beast. **"That's right, everyone I ever caught is inside the Great Leviathan."**

"I'm not about to become like them without a fight," Kaiba declared.

**"Fighting back isn't an option."**

"Yugi, we can't let everyone down," Joey cried out. "Everyone is counting on us, we must do something!"

"Oh yeah, like yelling helps," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Hang on, everyone," Yami called. "Harold…" But he could see that Harold had landed in the beast head first. His thrashing legs the only clue that he was conscious at all. "Harold!"

"Yugi, I can't hold on!" Joey cried. He was the next to be dragged under followed by Kaiba.

Yami was able to keep an arm (the Duel Disk one) up as Yugi appeared in spirit form, _"There might be a way to fight back."_

"_How?"_

"_I was thinking," _he said. _"If we can hear them, maybe they can hear us."_

_"It's worth a try," _Yami replied. _"Everyone, listen to me!"

* * *

_

_Each one of us is a glimmer of light in the darkness. Alone we may be insignificant. But together we can radiate even the darkest shadows. Focus on the light inside of you, remember those you care about…_

Mai could hear Yugi's voice. A tear dripped down her cheek.

* * *

_"I won't let the Orichalcos take you!"_

_"It's too late for me, I'm just glad that if one of us had to have our soul taken away, it didn't have to be you." The seal shrunk around him. "This was… one of… the greatest duels… I ever had. Thank you."

* * *

_

_Remember those who've helped you.

* * *

_

_Yami picked up Raphael and started dragging him up the steps. "Just hang on," he said._

_"I'll try," the weakened Doma Warrior replied.

* * *

_

_Remember what you fought for.

* * *

_

_"Hey don't worry, when the war is over, I'll buy you lots of good presents."_

_"Really, Big Brother? Can we play soccer and do all the cool stuff again?"_

_"Yes, now come on, if we stay here any longer, they'll find us and then you won't be able to do any of it."_

_"No way," Valon replied. "Too much is at stake now. I wanted to get rid of Wheeler so you'd be able to move on with your life and that's what I'm going to do."

* * *

_

_And remember why you're fighting.

* * *

_

_"Soon, my daughter, we will be back on top."_

_"We will?"_

_"Yes, we will have everything that we had before. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good father to you these past few years but we are now ready to begin our plan."

* * *

_

Little orbs of light started to appear on the victims' bodies.

* * *

Dartz was gloating over his success when he noticed something odd. Yami's arm hadn't fully submerged. Not only that but somehow it was taking in beams of light.

Dark Magician Girl also noticed it. "That's it!" She turned to her allies. "We must give our energy to the Pharaoh!" All the monsters let loose a tiny beam of energy which inserted into Yami's Duel Disk.

"Yugi," Joey called as he formed a little ball of light. "Take my strength before it's all gone!"

Kaiba did likewise, "Take mine too, and don't screw this up."

"It's up to you, buddy," Harold said as he did the same. The three orbs of light danced around each other before going into Yami's deck. Just in time too, for the Duel Disk slipped under.

**"What's going on?" **Dartz asked. **"My control is slipping!"**

_It's working, _Yami thought. _It's as if my spirit's been infused with all the power from Dartz's victims. _The Millennium Puzzle let out a blinding flash of light and the emblem appeared on Yami's forehead. "In the name of the Pharaoh, by the power of the shadows… BE REBORN ANEW!"

Beams of red, blue, and yellow energy burst from the Great Leviathan's body as Yami, Harold, Joey, and Kaiba were deposited (some not too gently) back onto Atlantis.

"Finally, we're out of there," Harold said.

"How did you free us, Yug?" Joey asked.

"By summoning them." Yami pointed to a rainbow-colored glow as three familiar-looking monsters descended.

"Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, the Egyptian God Monsters!"

"We know who they are, thanks," Kaiba said sarcastically.

**"It's impossible! How did you revive the Egyptian Gods?" **Dartz wondered. The Great Leviathan roared and flew away with the Gods in hot pursuit.

Yami separated his spirit from Yugi. _"The Gods are going to need my help," _he said and flew up to join them.

"Good luck," Yugi muttered.

* * *

The God Monsters and the Great Leviathan squared off above the clouds. Yami appeared in front of them. "It's your move, Dartz," Yami said defiantly.

**"You dare to challenge me, you miserable little ingrate?"** Dartz sent the Great Leviathan in to attack. Yami did the same with the God Monsters. Obelisk was the first to attack, grabbing the Great Leviathan and choking its neck. The Great Leviathan wrapped its coils around Obelisk binding it. Slifer and Ra used energy attacks to knock the Great Leviathan loose from Obelisk.

* * *

The humans could only imagine what was going on, since the only evidence of the clash was the occasional lighting of the sky.

"That Leviathan's toast," Joey said. "It's three to one out there."

"I see you can count but numbers aren't everything," Kaiba cracked.

"Yugi, do you think they can win?" Harold asked.

Yugi didn't answer him but instead stared up thinking, _You can do this, Pharaoh.

* * *

_

Dartz was getting enraged. **"My Great Leviathan existed long before your Gods were even born and it will continue to exist long after they've perished!" **The Great Leviathan opened its mouth and unleashed a shaft of energy.

"Obelisk, attack with Fist of Fury! Slifer, use Thunder Force! Ra, power up your Blaze Cannon," Yami commanded. "Now, my Egyptian Gods, combine your attacks!" The three attacks merged into streams of red, blue, and yellow energy which pushed against the Great Leviathan's blast. The collision produced a light spectacle visible for miles.

**"My Leviathan is powered by the darkness of my captives!"**

"Wrong, Dartz, I was able to transform that darkness to light, a light which now fuels my beasts!" The Gods' combined blast pushed back the Great Leviathan's and struck the source. The Great Leviathan burst into flames.

* * *

The Duelists watched the Great Leviathan's plummet. "Looks like the Gods pulled through," Kaiba concluded.

"That means that everyone Dartz captured is now free," Joey said excitedly. As the Great Leviathan hit the water hundreds of tiny orbs of light burst from it.

* * *

_"Mai… hey Mai!"_

Mai Valentine opened her eyes, _"Valon?"_

_"It's all over," _he said. _"Dartz got his butt kicked thanks to those three."_

_"They did?" Mai asked looking down astonished at _Yugi, Joey, Harold, and Kaiba.

_"I tell you, Mai, those friends of yours are really something."_

_"Yeah," Mai realized. "They're my… friends."

* * *

_

_"Lord Raphael." _Raphael also opened his eyes. He saw Jonah floating just beyond arm's reach of her. _"My Lord, are you okay?"_

_"Thanks to you, kid," _Raphael said. Jonah smiled.

* * *

The skies, which had been darkened ever since the escape from Doma Headquarters, cleared up. Two of the soul orbs floated down to the island. One disappeared inside the temple while the other went into the helicopter and found its home in Raphael's body. Mokuba and the others saw this and ran to check on him.

Raphael opened his eyes for real this time, "I'm back," he said.

"Are you all right?" Mokuba asked.

Tears were streaming from his eyes, "I am… thanks to the Chosen Duelists."

* * *

Suddenly a smoky version of the Great Leviathan flew up and wrapped around Atlantis starting to crush it. "Now what?" Joey groaned.

Yami landed and remerged with Yugi. "Let's go," he said.

"Fine by me," Kaiba said. The four ran back the way they came.

"There's the way home," Joey said leaping into the portal. Kaiba followed. Harold was about to do the same when he noticed Yami stopping. "Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami turned and looked behind him. Harold followed his look.

Dartz was staggering out even as the buildings were all crumbling. The Great Leviathan, a smaller size, seemed to be extending from his body as well as swirling tendrils of darkness.

Harold got ready for a fight but Yami placed an arm out stopping him. "Harold, go back to the temple and join the others," he instructed.

"But Yugi," Harold protested. "This place is going down."

"There's still something I need to do."

"Have you forgotten the promise you made to Tea? You promised her you would be back."

"I will," Yami assured him. "Just as soon as I take care of some unfinished business." Dartz was now 50 yards away.

"Yugi, here." Harold removed his Armlet and handed it to Yugi. "You're the bravest and most caring guy I know, pal, but everybody needs an added boost every now and then. The Armlet feels, and I agree, that you are the one to calm the darkness. Please, take it; I'm sure it will protect you."

Yami took it and placed it on his own wrist. "Thank you, my friend."

Harold gave him a thumb up then leapt into the portal.

"Timaeus," Yami called. Timaeus in his knight form appeared. "Attack!" Timaeus leapt up and slashed with his sword. But the sword had no effect on the Great Beast. The Great Leviathan bit down on Timaeus but another stab of the sword was enough to free Timaeus from the Great Leviathan's clutches. Timaeus returned to Yami's side. "This isn't working. Timaeus, return to my deck." Timaeus disappeared.

_"Now what?" _Yugi asked.

_"We'll fight somehow."_

"Have you given up yet?" Dartz asked. "This isn't one of your little Duel Monsters, my Great Beast was born of the very darkness of the human soul. As long as mankind exists so does the Great Beast!"

_"Yugi, run, I'll handle these two."_

_"There's no way I'm leaving you."_

_"You made a promise to Tea, remember?"_

_"I promised her we both would return. Either we both go or nobody goes."_

Yami gave up on arguing with Yugi and turned to Dartz, "You got it all wrong, Dartz, that creature was created by the Orichalcos and you were brainwashed into believing that mankind needed to be destroyed. Human beings aren't the evil ones, its' you!" Dartz recoiled from that remark. "Think about it, when you ruled Atlantis your people were generous and peaceful; then the Orichalcos stones arrived and everything changed. Those stone fragments brought chaos and hatred to paradise." He spread his arms out wide. "If you want to destroy mankind, you're going to have to go through me!"

"With pleasure," Dartz said as the Great Leviathan lunged at Yami. It struck the Pharaoh dead on. Yami screamed out in pain. The Great Leviathan turned into a dark whirlwind. Yugi could only watch in horror.

* * *

From Dartz's island, the friends of the Chosen Duelists looked up to see a beam of darkness coming out of Atlantis.

Amara voiced all of their thoughts, "Now what?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Mystical Elf  
Level: 4  
Type: Spellcaster  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 800  
DEF: 2000

(2)  
Name: Kaiser Sea Horse  
Level: 4  
Type: Sea-Serpent/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1650

(3)  
Name: Airknight Parshath  
Level: 5  
Type: Fairy/Effect  
Attribute: Light  
ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1400

(4)  
Name: Buster Blader  
Level: 7  
Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: Earth  
ATK: 2600  
DEF: 2300


	47. Final Judgment Pt 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Fanfic Chapter 232: Final Judgment Pt 2: Darkness Falls  
Episode Basis: Rise of the Great Beast Pt 2

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Edina the Mystical Elf, Dark Magician Girl, and a whole army of Duel Monsters showed up to aid the Chosen Duelists against the Great Leviathan. But even together, they weren't strong enough. The Chosen Duelists were sucked into the Great Leviathan's body when Yami called out to the other victims to harness the light inside their selves. Using the light as well as the strength given to him by his friends, Yami summoned the three Egyptian God Monsters for a final showdown with the Great Leviathan. It was literally a clash of the gods and by working together, the Gods of Egypt overcame the Great Leviathan and set all of its victims free. But Dartz wasn't finished yet. Battered and beaten, he confronted Yugi and Yami in Atlantis and sent the Great Leviathan to crush the Pharaoh.

* * *

Yami was screaming in pain as the black whirlwind that was The Great Leviathan struck him. Dartz called out, "I'll crush the Pharaoh with his own darkness!" Dartz raised his hand in preparedness for an attack. Suddenly an energy sphere slammed into his back and he went down. He turned and saw Edina, also battered and bruised, leaning against a rock.

"This final judgment will be between the Pharaoh and the Great Leviathan," Edina said firmly. "None shall interfere, lest of all you!"

Dartz actually crouched to both knees. "This power…"

"Why so surprised? After all, who do you think taught your daughter how to do it?"

_"Pharaoh," _Yugi cried running up to him.

_"Yugi, stay back, this is my fight!"_

_"What?"

* * *

_

_When I used the Seal of Orichalcos, I unlocked the evil that was in my heart. Ever since then, I've been fighting the rage that was building up inside me and now it's destroying me! Facing you in a duel at the Stone Wilderness was but a first step in a long road to travel. The power of darkness knows no bounds.

* * *

_

"Destroy him!" Dartz cried just before being hit in the back again by another of Edina's energy blasts.

_"Be strong, Pharaoh," _Yugi coached. _"Concentrate on the good inside of you, think of your friends."_

_"Yes, my friends! The love I have is my one true light, and now I unleash it against the darkness!" _The Avatar Armlet that Harold had given him started to glow. The symbols circled Yami's body. Slowly, the dark swirling mass became a swirl of Egyptian scriptures which gradually faded away to nothing. Now all that's left was a tiny purple spark which shot up to the sky.

* * *

The tempestuous weather that had been seen adamant around the eastern seaboard faded like it was never there to begin with.

* * *

"The Armlet had decided," Edina concluded. "The Pharaoh is good and worthy of its defense."

Yami had collapsed and Yugi had to help him up, _"Are you all right?"_

_"I will be now that the Great Leviathan is gone."_

_"Finally it's over. But what about Dartz?"_

Dartz saw a bright light out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Ironheart, Chris, and Sky appearing in front of him. "Father? Daughter?"

"Son," Ironheart said. "Let me help you up."

"My Father's back," Chris said happily. The right eye of Dartz, which had been green ever since he first came into contact with the Orichalcos Stones, changed back to gold.

"Yes and we have the Pharaoh to thank," Ironheart said. "He drove out the evil force that was controlling you." He turned to Yami and Yugi, "Your work here is done, please go in peace."

Yami and Yugi looked behind to see the portal. They turned to walk into it but Yami stopped and turned back to them, "What will happen to you?"

"We'll be all right," Chris assured him.

"Yes, for the first time in a good long while."

"Thank you again for saving my father," Chris said bowing.

"Thank you for helping me overcome my inner darkness," Yami returned. "I wish you peace, all four of you."

"And we do on you," Dartz said calmly.

Waving, Yami and Yugi walked into the portal. Chris turned to her father, "We should get going too we have a lot of catching up to do, besides… Mother is waiting."

"Iona," Dartz muttered smiling.

* * *

Atlantis started to sink back into the sea, kicking up a huge tidal wave in the process.

In the temple, Jonah opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She wondered. She looked around, "The temple? How did I end up here?" She saw Kaiba and Joey exit the portal and soon Harold too. "What's going…?" The temple suddenly started to shake. Jonah screamed.

* * *

"Mokuba," Kaiba called as he and Joey exited the temple. "Start the engines quickly!"

"Wait, what about Yugi?" Tea asked.

Kaiba and Joey turned to look back at the temple. "He didn't come back with us?" Joey asked. Harold exited the temple. "Harold, where's Yugi?"

"He had to stay at Atlantis," Harold said solemnly. "Dartz was still alive and Yugi stayed behind to finish him off."

"He remained at Atlantis?" Tristan questioned.

"Would that be the same Atlantis that's currently sinking beneath the sea and causing a huge tidal wave to head right for us?" Amara asked pointing to the city in question.

Tea felt her heart stop. She couldn't accept it, it just wasn't possible.

"We have no time to waste," Kaiba said. "We're taking off."

"No, we have to wait for Yugi," Tea said.

"Tea, if we don't get out of here, there won't be any of us to wait for Yugi."

"No, I'm not leaving without him!" She turned to run back into the temple.

"Tea, no!" Harold grabbed her by the arm but Tea actually started dragging him towards the temple. "Hey, someone give me a hand here!"

Kaiba lifted Tea over his shoulder like a sack of rice and carried her inside the helicopter. The others followed suit. The rotors started up and the helicopter started to take off.

As Raphael looked out the window, he saw someone exit the temple. "Jonah!" He shouted. He turned to the pilot. "Can you land so we can pick her up?"

"If I do, we won't be able to take off again," the pilot replied.

Raphael ran to the rear hatch and opened it. "Jonah, grab my hand!" He called out.

"Master Raphael!" Jonah reached out but tried as she might, she couldn't catch up to the rapidly ascending helicopter.

"JONAH!" Raphael's deck started to glow. Guardian Eatos seemed to burst from it. It flew down and picked up Jonah by the arms and carried her to the helicopter.

"Raphael!" Jonah cried dropping the formal title and rushing to him throwing her arms around him and crying into his shirt. "It's awful," she sobbed. "Master Dartz… he… I'm afraid…"

Raphael hushed her as he patted her head, "It's okay," he said soothing. "Dartz has been laid to rest, and the Great Leviathan has been destroyed. It's all over." Everyone watched as the tidal wave overtook the island.

Tea placed her hand against the helicopter's hull. All they heard her say was, "You promised, you promised, you promised."

* * *

Weevil Underwood opened his eyes, he was staring at a stark white room. "Unfamiliar ceiling," he muttered. "Wait, where am I?" He found himself in a hospital room. "How did I get here?"

"Weevil?"

"Rex?" Weevil turned and saw Rex in a hospital bed next to him.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"We're in a hospital, you nit wit," Weevil said. "And you know whose fault that is, don't you?"

"It's Joey's."

"It's Yugi's," Weevil said at the same time.

"You'll pay for this," they said at the same time. They then scowled at each other, then leapt out of the beds and ran down the hall.

* * *

In a nearby room, Alister woke up. He looked around and spotted the Dyna Dude action figure. He picked it up. "I thought I lost this," he said. He looked up, "Mikey, I'll keep living… for you."

Valon awoke to find himself in a house by the sea. "How did I get here?" He asked. As he got up, a Duel Monster card fluttered to the floor. Valon picked it up.

It was Cyber Harpie.

Valon went out onto the deck and saw the sun setting over the ocean. "Mai," he muttered. "I'll never forget you. Thank you."

* * *

Speaking of Mai, she was cruising down a stretch of road along her motorcycle. As she drove, she thought about how she was fooled into believing she needed the power of the Orichalcos, she thought about how she won a duel with the card and how she lost. But most of all, she thought about everyone who she hurt while in the Doma Group, two people specifically: Joey and Kevin. _I can't face them, _she thought. _I can't face any of them, not after how I acted. Don't worry, all of you, I'll be back… as soon as I can own up to what I did and find out who I really am.

* * *

_

Yugi Moto laid on a small deserted island. As he awoke, an aurora appeared over him. He looked around at his surroundings and then looked down at the Avatar Armlet. "The Armlet must've saved me," he guessed.

Dark Magician Girl and the four Legendary Knights appeared. "We are forever in your debt," Dark Magician Girl said.

"We have taken the souls who do not have bodies with us," Solon said.

"Together, we will build a new world for all of us," Hermos added.

"I was just glad we could help," Yugi said. "But wait, what about Edina, did she…"

"I'm fine, Yugi." Yugi turned around and saw the Mystical Elf standing behind him looking. "Despite what my card says, I'm stronger than I look."

"I'm glad."

"You have fought bravely," Critius commented.

"And will never be forgotten," Timaeus added.

The four knights started to rise into the air. They disappeared so fast that they appeared to be beams of red, blue, yellow, and green light. Yami looked at the Eye of Timaeus card as it dissolved in his hands.

* * *

Joey, Kaiba, and Harold felt something odd in their decks. They each pulled out their Legendary Dragons and watched as they disintegrated.

"I wonder if it was all a dream," Joey muttered.

"Sayonara, Solon," Harold bid.

"No big deal," Kaiba said. "My deck's still unstoppable."

* * *

As Dark Magician Girl turned to leave, she said, "The time may come when we will need each other again. If so…" She turned around and gave him a wink, "You'll know where I'll be, right in your deck."

"Thank you and if you ever come across the original Avatar, tell her I said thanks for helping me find the light inside."

"If I come across her, I shall." Dark Magician Girl said nodding. She raised her staff up and transformed into a beam of pink light.

"Yugi," Edina called. "Before I leave, I have some gifts for you." She took the Millennium Puzzle and held it in her hands. A silver trim appeared on the edges of the puzzle and outlined the eye decoration at the center. "I have sealed the Puzzle."

"What do you mean?"

"The puzzle shall never be parted from you until you see fit to part with it."

"That's great, now I won't have to worry about it breaking like it did with Bandit Keith."

Edina nodded, held up her hands and formed an orb of light. The orb of light was shining even amidst the setting sun. "With this, you shall be returned to your friends."

"Thank you too, Edina, I finally know what you meant when you said that there was someone who always cared about me."

"Do you?' Just like Dark Magician Girl, Edina smiled and winked at him. "Sometimes a mystery can have more than one solution." She patted him on the head then placed her hands together and disappeared.

* * *

Amara thought she saw a pink light but dismissed it as a trick of the sun. She went over to Tea and sat next to her. "You okay?"

"He promised, Amara," Tea muttered. "He promised he would return to me."

"I know," Amara said and gently took the taller girl into her arms, hugging her. Tea cried onto Amara's shoulder.

Amara happened to look up, "What in the world? Tea, look." Tea turned to look out the port hole and saw a orb of light shining.

Tea then happened to look down. "Is it…" She turned to Kaiba, "Kaiba, land the chopper, quick!"

* * *

Yugi was staring up at the white orb when a loud whirling sound. He turned to see the helicopter heading towards him. As it landed, the glowing orb disappeared. Yugi waved to them saying, "Everyone made it out all right, excellent!"

As soon as the helicopter landed, the side hatch opened. Joey was the first one out, grabbing Yugi's head in a noogie. "Oh man, I am never letting this spiky head out of my sight again!"

"Don't you ever worry us like that again, Mister," Amara scolded.

"Yeah, and don't go on suicide runs either," Tristan added.

"I thought I was supposed to be the suicidal one of the group," Harold commented causing the other to chuckle.

"Oh yeah," Yugi said. He removed the Armlet and handed it to Harold. "Thanks, Harold; your Armlet really saved my life."

"Just as I thought," Harold said slipping the Armlet back onto his wrist. "'By the grace of Osiris, who loved his sister bride, let two souls torn apart be joined…"

"Through love and light," Yugi finished. Harold nodded.

"Yugi." Tea was the last one to approach him. She had been hanging back but now she was facing him, an affectionate smile on her face.

"Hey," Yugi greeted. "I said I would be back, just had to take a round-about route."

Tea hugged him. "The point is you're okay and we're together again."

Kaiba, Mokuba, Raphael, and Jonah watched this little reunion. "Hey Yugi," Mokuba called. "Let's go."

"Time to go," Joey said. "I'm sure there's someone else out there trying to take over the world."

"The scary thing is he's probably right," Tristan said.

"Hey Amara, I bet you're regretting tagging along with us now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll stick around anyway," she said. "Somebody's got to keep you guys out of trouble."

"My hero," Harold replied sarcastically.

Yugi started to follow them then turned around. Yami was staring at the setting sun. Yugi followed his look.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Tea asked.

"Guys, look at that." Everyone turned to look at the sun set.

"It's the simple things that make life worthwhile," Harold quoted.

"So is the adventure over?" Amara asked.

"If you ask me, the adventure's never over," Joey said. "It just reaches a lull every now and then."

"You know, Joey, every time I think I get you, you surprise me." The gang piled into the helicopter and they all went back to the aircraft carrier that would take them back. But Yami was still thinking.

_Edina said that a mystery can have more than one solution. I wonder if she was talking about the Pharaoh's memory. There was a reason it must've been sealed away so all we have to do find out. Joey is right, the adventure's never over, not until we find out who the Pharaoh really is. Maybe once we do, his spirit can be at rest. But no matter what may happen, I'm sure he knows he doesn't have to go through it alone. _And from the way Yami nodded, it looked like he did.

The End

* * *

A/N: Don't go away just yet, guys, I still have one more chapter to put up. 


	48. Conclusion

Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
The Orichalcos Saga

Conclusion

* * *

The sun was setting as the Kaiba Corp. helicopter landed near the former Doma Headquarters. Everyone piled out as the Hawkins' trailer pulled up.

"Are you all okay?" Professor Hawkins asked as he and the others got out.

"Right as rain," Joey said.

"Joey, Harold, you're back," Rebecca said proudly.

"Hey Rebecca," Amara called. "There's someone here who wants to say hi." She and Tristan parted to reveal Yugi.

"Hey, Rebecca," Yugi greeted.

Rebecca's eyes tear up and she put her hands over her mouth. "Yugi, is it really you?"

"In the flesh."

"Oh Yugi!" Rebecca ran to him and embraced him crying into his shoulder. Tea felt a twinge of jealousy but suppressed it, Rebecca missed Yugi a lot and she could empathize with her. As soon as Rebecca became composed enough to speak, she said, "But if you're here, then where's…"

"The Pharaoh?" Yugi held up his Millennium Puzzle. "Back inside the Millennium Puzzle. Guy was so exhausted after the battle that I thought he deserved a little rest."

Rebecca looked away ashamed. "Yugi, I'm sorry." Yugi tilted his head at her. "I wanted to save you so I challenged one of the Warriors of Doma, but… I couldn't beat him, even with Duke's help."

"You don't need to apologize, Rebecca," Harold said. "Tea and Amara told us all about how you were the one who first alerted Joey to Valon and you were the one who helped Yugi and Kaiba infiltrate Kaiba Corp. Plus you never lost faith in Yugi. And if you ask me, such devotion shouldn't go unrewarded." He removed a card from his deck and handed it to her.

Rebecca took a look at the card and then up at Harold. "You're giving me your Marie the Fallen One (1)?"

"I'm a light deck user," Harold said. "So using a dark attribute monster like Marie seems a little hypocritical, don't you think?"

"But without Marie the Fallen One, you won't be able to summon St. Joan."

"Let me worry about that, you just concentrate on the best way to use your new card. I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot when we first met, but now I realized that deep down, you really are a caring person. Don't just think of it as a reward gift, think of it as an apology gift."

Rebecca held the card close to her heart. "Thank you, Harold."

"Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba said. "We have a lot of work to do."

"Kaiba," Yugi called. "Thank you, I probably would've still been a prisoner of Doma if it wasn't for you."

"'Wasn't for… hey wait a minute," Joey said but Amara elbowed him.

"I'm serious, Kaiba, I owe you one."

"You can repay me by making sure you don't lose again," Kaiba said. "The only one who deserves the honor of beating you is me."

"I promise, Kaiba," Yugi said smiling. "And good luck reconstructing your company, don't be afraid to ask me for help, after all I do owe you one." Kaiba gave an abrupt nod and then entered the helicopter.

"Bye, guys, take care," Mokuba called as he also entered the helicopter. The helicopter took off.

"Call me crazy, but I think Kaiba just complimented you back there," Joey commented.

"In a strange way, I think he did," Yugi agreed.

"Well I better get going too," Kevin said.

"Are you leaving, Kevin?" Amara asked.

"Yup, I'm going to find Mai," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yo, Kev," Joey called. "If you see her, tell her I'll be waiting and then we can have a real duel… as friends."

Kevin nodded, "I will. Bye, guys." And then he walked away.

"Poor guy," Tristan said. "Seems like he's all alone in the world."

_No, _Joey thought. _He's not alone, he's got us._ He turned to Raphael and Jonah, "I guess you two are hitting the road too?"

"I'm going to find my father," Jonah said. "And we're going to start our lives over again, the right way."

"I'm going to find Valon and Alister," Raphael said. "Those two would get into who-knows-what kind of trouble without me to bail them out." He looked specifically at Yugi. "Yugi… Pharaoh… whoever you are, I should thank you. Thanks to you, I was finally able to put my past behind me. I know that the darkness still exists in my heart, but at least now…" He cast a side glance at Jonah. "I finally have some light to balance it out."

"I wish you luck, Raphael," Yugi said. "You too, Jonah, good luck to both of you."

"Thank you," they said. As they walked away, Raphael removed his Duel Disk and placed it in the trash. Yugi noticed that Jonah's small arms were wrapped around Raphael's meatier ones.

"I think those two are going to be all right," he said.

"I'm sure they will," Harold said. Now the only ones who were left were Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Harold, Amara, Duke, Rebecca, and her Grandfather. "Looks like it's night again."

"Don't worry; we'll see the light again very soon." They all headed to the trailer and with Duke driving left the city.

The End

* * *

Duel Monster Database

(1)  
Name: Marie the Fallen One  
Level: 5  
Type: Fiend/Effect  
Attribute: Dark  
ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1200

* * *

Author's Notes:

There are so many people I would like to thank. I would like to thank the yu-jyo web site for its detailed descriptions regarding the episodes, both the Japanese and the English versions. I would like to thank Wikipedia and Google for research on Atlantis, Altamont Pass and other information. I'd also like to thank Its Time To for giving detailed information regarding the cards. Thanks to Blue-Eyes White Knight for the character of Kevin and for suggesting the idea that the name of the nun who ran Valon's orphanage was Sister Valentine. And most of all: thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story. It's your reviews, whether they be good or bad, that keep me putting them up.

With that said, I'll think I'll end this by giving you all a sneak peak at what is to come.

* * *

(Just imagine the BEWD theme from the Yu-Gi-Oh! soundtrack playing and the italic quotes are that movie trailer voice guy.)

"_For years, Harold Kumara has lived without knowing where he came from."  
_(Harold to Yami-Yugi: "I can't remember my past.")

"_Who were his friends?"  
_(Amara: "I've seen some pretty messed-up people in my days but this joker take the cake.")

"_Who were his family?"  
_(Joey: "Attack!")

"_And what is the secret behind the Wingweaver and Serapheem cards?"  
_(Arthur Hawkins: "I can hardly believe my eyes!")

"_Now, as a new tournament looms on the horizon…"  
_(Kaiba: "The Kaiba Corp. Grand Tournament")

"_And old enemies reappear…"  
_(Harold: "I can't believe it, they're back!")

"_Harold's past…"  
_(Young Female Voice: "You don't know what you're getting yourself into.")

"_Will finally be revealed."  
_(Yugi: "Are you ready for this, Harold?")  
(Harold: "No, but lets do it anyway.")

"_And a secret so shocking…"  
_(Dark Magician attacking)

"_So horrifying…"  
_(Mokuba: "Who's ready to get their duel on?")

"_It will change his life forever."  
_(Boy's voice: "Leave with me and forget about Yugi!")  
(Harold sinking to his knees sobbing).

(A female scream)

(Hoarse Female Voice: "Always remember, my children, to follow what is in your heart.")

"_From one of the longest-running fanfic series to date…"  
_(Yami leaping onto a table)  
(A burly red-headed boy getting knocked down)  
(Joey kicking in a door)  
(Harold: "Time to bring hope to those who have none!")

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar  
__The Grand Tournament_

_Coming soon to _

_March, 2007._


End file.
